The Ripple of a Stone (Part 2)
by DarkOne09
Summary: *Continuation of The Ripple of a Stone by Yeyinde. All credit goes to the original author.* A human wakes on a Yautja Predator Dropship, unable to remember who she is. But does she want to remember? And can she become someone new, in a new world where she must prove herself to all those who think her to be dishonorable? (ON HIATUS FOR NOW)
1. Important Message

**Hi Everyone!**

This story is dedicated to the continuation of **_The Ripple of the Stone_** written by **Yeyinde** on FanFiction and it is amazing to read and I hope that everyone feels the same.

I've read this for a couple of months now and I've decided to continue writing this story on behalf of **Yeyinde**. All credit goes to the author and I don't make any money in writing this story. It is for mine and everyone's enjoyment that have loved this story as much as myself. If anyone has issues with this, I apologize in advance and you can PM me anytime about your questions/concerns and I will respond ASAP.

The first part (Chapters 1-35) is created by the original author and I will be starting from there and will see where it goes. I will try to make this a weekly update but if any changes occur, I will let you know since I don't like keeping everyone in the dark.

I recommend reading the first part of **_The Ripple of a Stone_** so that you are caught up and there's no confusion as to what is going on. I will be posting the first chapter in about a week so I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I have.

Thank you all for the support and enjoy reading! :)))


	2. Chapter 36 (Broken)

Chapter 36: Broken

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Sya picks up Nala from the floor and carries her back to the healer's deck but neither one spoke to the other during the walk there. She was too weak still to say much but also, she was angry at both him and Lord Khupiee for separating Dhm'Ni from her. She misses him so much and can't help but remember their tender moment before he was ripped away from them. Still, she had questions that she wanted answers. _What has happened to me while I was out? I feel different from before. What have they done to me?_ The only thing she can remember was when she was stabbed in the chest by the black Awu'asa that she recognized as a friend of Det. After that, her memory was vague, going in and out of consciousness. She does recall asking Sya if he ever had daughters, getting a confirmation that he didn't.

The words of Paya echoed in her mind. _Hunt. Learn. Guide. Lead. Sacrifice . . . You are to become the daughter to one who has none. Take the gift of life . . . Wake up . . ._ Somehow, Nala wondered if she really was dead and that Paya and Cetanu intervened to save her life. But she remembers that they had a bigger plan for her and that a future awaits her and everyone else.

When they got to the healer's deck, Sya places Nala on the table gently but she refuses to open her eyes. Even when her body was screaming out of agony, she didn't want to say anything to them. She remained quiet as Kh'Cho comes barreling in, looking over her body for any signs of damage.

"What the pauk were you thinking Nala? Why did you take off like that?" Kh'Cho growls but got no response from her. She kept her eyes closed while Kh'Cho inspects her whole body, seeing if he needs to do anything with her. Especially after her body changed when Sya gave her his blood. Sya, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about her and Dhm'Ni. His heart was breaking at the thought that he took a piece of happiness from Nala and now that she was not speaking to him or anyone else, he questioned whether they should have kept them apart. When Kh'Cho completed his examination, he informs to Sya that she was fine except being exhausted from having gone through the physical changes along with being asleep for so long. Finally, Nala decides to speak but to Kh'Cho and not to Sya.

"Can I speak with you alone? I have some questions to ask." She turns to Kh'Cho and doesn't dare to look in Sya's direction.

"Are you sure, Nala? You've been through a lot and it's usually better if you had someone here to—" Nala makes a Yautja growl at Kh'Cho for suggesting that, making him back off with his hands up in the air in fear of being attacked. She knows that he wants Sya to be near her but she was in no mood for that. After everything that has happened, she just wanted to be alone but first had to speak to Kh'Cho about what happened to her body while she was out.

It took a couple of seconds for Kh'Cho to compose himself enough. "I understand. Sya, can you leave up for a moment?" He saw the hesitation in Sya's eyes and Sya didn't want to leave Nala's side but when another growl comes out of her throat, directed at Sya, he put his eyes to the ground and bowed a little to show acknowledgment.

"I'll be outside when you need me Nala. Just get better okay?" Sya purrs and tries to gently brush her hair with his hand but Nala turns her head away from him, laying on her side with her back facing him. Right then, his heart drops and with no other purpose for being there, he makes his way out of the healer's bay. When the doors shut behind him, he is greeted by Lord Khupiee who had returned from taking care of things and making sure that Nder had gotten Dhm'Ni's things from his room and return to his Dropship.

"Sya, how is Nala?" Lord Khupiee asks. When he noticed how Sya was acting very depressed, he feared that something bad might of happened.

"She's fine according to Kh'Cho but she's very angry. She wouldn't look me in the eye or even speak to me. After some time, she asked me to leave but not without growling at me." Sya explains but kept his eyes down and his heart wrenched tightly as he spoke this.

"I see . . . It was the same with Dhm'Ni. My son fought so hard, just so he could be together with her. But I cannot let it happen." Lord Khupiee whispers as coldness and regret fill him.

"But why, Lord Khupiee?" Sya asks as he looks straight into Lord Khupiee. "I know that he's the last Son of the Ehre clan and that it's necessary for him to procreate as many Yautja pups as possible to keep your family strong. But . . ." Sya pauses. " . . . is it really worth it? Even if it means destroying your son's and Nala's chances for happiness?"

Both Sya and Lord Khupiee stayed silent between them. Both had seen each of their children's reactions to this but also know that Nala and Dhm'Ni want to be together. But more than just friends. To be mates. Seeing the image of them embracing each other on the floor of the Hunter's Globe, smelling their musks mixing together and hearing their moans, Lord Khupiee began to think twice about his decision but he can't think like that. He knows what is at stake here if he allows this to occur.

"Yes. I can't let them be together. If they do, then everything we have worked for will be in vain." Lord Khupiee moves towards a bench near the healer's deck, slowly setting himself down and lowering his head a bit in regret.

"But why?!" Sya roars. His anger at Lord Khupiee's lack of a clear answer was becoming hard to contain. He never gets angry at him. It was the first time he had ever gone against his childhood friend. But with Nala, his precious daughter, being in the mix of all this, he couldn't stand back. "Why can't this happen? Dhm'Ni has already mated with many females and has done everything you asked of him. What will happen if they come together?!"

"If they do, I know that Dhm'Ni will take Nala as a life mate!" Lord Khupiee roars back at Sya. Their loud argument can be heard throughout the entire floor of the deck, gaining the attention of many Yautja who were near the healer's deck. But Sya and Lord Khupiee didn't even notice. They glared at each other and not relenting. That is until Sya heard his words about 'lifemates'. Sya froze in place and shock began to take over him.

"What do you mean by that?" Sya asks quietly and worries about what Lord Khupiee is instigating.

Lord Khupiee sighs, "I've seen it. When I shoved Dhm'Ni into Nder's Dropship, his face was full of hurt but something else was there. It was like seeing a reflection of myself when I met Ni'Atni and you know how that went." Lord Khupiee couldn't help but remember that day he met his life mate and he cherished it. However, the memory of her death always followed after that. He couldn't bear to have his son go through the same thing he did. But he couldn't tell that to anyone. Not even Sya. No . . . He had another reason for this.

"If Nala and Dhm'Ni do that, there's nothing we can do. Our law dictates that life mates cannot mate with anyone else other than their partners. The only exception is if one of them dies and you know we can't just kill Dhm'Ni or Nala." Lord Khupiee tries to explain to Sya even though he already knows this. Like he's trying to convince himself that this is enough reason to do this.

Sya just stands there with a blank expression. _Nala . . . and Dhm'Ni? Lifemates?_ He had no clue as to what to do now. He understands Lord Khupiee's reasoning for this. If it is true, then the Ehre clan's bloodline falls mostly on Nala and Dhm'Ni. He knows that the Ehre clan needs to thrive but knowing that both Dhm'Ni and Nala are in love with each other, he can feel so much elation inside of him. But this was a dilemma and Sya didn't know what to do.

"You understand don't you Sya? As much as I want Dhm'Ni to be happy, I have to think of what is best for the clan. For now, all we can do is make sure Nala gets better." Lord Khupiee tries his best to keep his emotions in check. He's the Clan Leader and he must sure that his clan survives. "I'm going to the Matriarch and Patriarch to inform them of Nala's condition. Make sure that she's okay." Lord Khupiee gets up from the bench and passes Sya but not before patting his shoulder. He takes off before Sya could say any more to him.

Sya's brain is all over the place and his heart is torn into two pieces. One filled with joy that Nala has feelings for Dhm'Ni but the other is filled with regret and sadness, knowing that they can't be together and he knows it won't be easy.

"SYA!"

He looks behind him and Thr'ik, Aja and even Dhyot'na come running to him like an apocalypse is coming. All of them had a worry in their hearts as word spread that Nala was finally awake and moving about in the Hunter's Globe and then in the healer's deck.

"Is it true that Nala is finally awake?" Dhyot'na asks first before Thr'ik and Aja could but it didn't matter. They wanted to know the same thing and they all looked towards Sya for an answer.

"She is but she's still tired. Right now she's with Kh'Cho to check her again and make sure everything is going well." Sya says but with a sorrowful tone to it.

"What is wrong Sya?" Thr'ik adds.

Sya could only take a slow breath in and out before he can speak. He knows that Nala's friends would want to know what is going on and sometimes, they are relentless in doing so. "There has been some development . . . and Nala is not in the mood for visitors right now."

"She doesn't want to see you then?" Aja asks. He is very observant in what the situation is and from knowing Nala, even for a little bit, if she doesn't want Sya around her, then it must be very bad. "And where is Dhm'Ni? I'm sure that he would come as soon as she was awake."

That made Sya stop in his tracks. That was a wholly different explanation in and of itself and he didn't want to speak about it in the open like this. "It's a long story. Why don't we all go to the gallery and get something to eat while we talk? I'm sure all of you have lots of questions."

Thr'ik, Aja, and Dhyot'na looked at each other, trying to decide about what they should do but it was clear that their minds were made up. They nod in unison and Sya motions them to follow him the gallery but all that was going through Sya's mind was dread.

" " " " " " " " " "

"How are you feeling Nalani?" Kh'Cho asks as he checks her vitals and her body temperature since it wasn't at the level of an ooman's any more thanks to Sya's blood that flowed in her so he had to make adjustments so that future examinations wouldn't be mixed up.

"Just tired. What's happened to me while I was asleep?" Nala whispers so only Kh'Cho can hear. She observes how he fidgets a bit and lowers his head down to the ground. He knows something and Nala wants to know. Whether he will tell her or not.

"Answer me." But Kh'Cho hesitates. Not really knowing how to explain everything so that she won't freak out or become increasingly aggressive.

"ANSWER ME!" Nala gets up too fast from the table and her vision begins to fail her, causing her to pass out for almost a few seconds. She almost hits her head on it when Kh'Cho catches her, gently putting her back in the same position as before. She groans when a headache comes on and painfully grips the sides in an attempt to ease it.

"Nala. You need to calm down. I will explain to you but until you are calm enough, my priority is to ensure that you are well." Kh'Cho gives her a look of fair warning as if scolding a young pup who knows better but still doesn't listen. Nala sees this and does slow breathing techniques, which was actually working to dissipate her headache until it was bearable for her. She lets her hands fall to lay down on her chest. A few more minutes pass until she was fully calm but Kh'Cho remained cautious as he comes closer to Nala, purring so that it might help her.

"You are alright now?" Kh'Cho waits patiently until Nala turns to look at him and nods.

"I'm fine now. Can you tell me please?" She wanted to know everything from the moment she remembered being stabbed to when she woke up a while ago. Kh'Cho brings a chair that was nearby and places it until it was just in front of her. He sits down but doesn't take his eyes off her. He brings his hands together and sighs heavily to clear his mind a bit on where to start. When he couldn't find any easy way to do this, he decides to just let it out.

"Nala . . . when you got stabbed, you've lost a lot of blood and we feared that you might not make it. It was a deep cut into your chest." Kh'Cho explains. Nala remembers that part and she desperately wanted him to get straight to the point but seeing him fidget, even more, she holds herself together so that he could continue.

"So Sya decided to give you his blood to save your life. When that happened, your body began to change in ways that I thought were not possible but in definition, you became his daughter by blood." Nala was baffled when he said that Sya gave his blood to her. Again, she recalls when Paya spoke about becoming a daughter to one who has none. Now she really believed that she did speak with Paya and Cetanu while she was out. Her mind reeled at that but other questions were beckoning her to ask.

"Sya . . . gave me blood? What changes are you speaking about?" Nala asks.

"Your body temperature is now much higher than a typical ooman except it's stable for you. Also, your voice box has changed so you can actually growl and purr like a true Yautja. It surprised us when you did it in front of us. We checked everything else and then found that not only did your scent glands have enlarged but we found slits behind your ears that emitted your musk as a female Yautja would." It was a long explanation for Kh'Cho but he hopes that would satisfy Nala in some ways.

She couldn't believe it but some of it made sense. When she woke up, Sya's smell was very potent like he was in the room but she couldn't find him anywhere. When she saw Dhm'Ni at the Hunter's globe, she let out a deep purr at him and then as she increasingly yeared for him, a shudder took her whole body and that is when she felt a wet substance going down the sides of her neck and the smell reminded her of a mating musk. Hearing Kh'Cho's statement, everything was coming together but the realization that her body physically changed to be more Yautja was hard to comprehend.

"So . . . somehow . . . my body went through many changes because I received blood from Sya." Nala looks at Kh'Cho who answers her with one simple but slow nod.

"It's true. However, I am curious about something but I'm not sure if you can answer it anyway." Kh'Cho became increasingly nervous. He knows that finding out before Lord Khupiee or Sya could get him into trouble since they want to be the first ones to hear this. Nala, on the other hand, was eager to find out what he wants to know.

"What is it?" Nala says.

Kh'Cho looks down again and sighs before returning to Nala's gaze. "You said that you believe in Paya but you have never read the book. How did you know?"

Nala had to think a bit cause she vaguely remembers saying that to everyone in the healer's deck with her but it was hard. She was too weak to know every detail. She was about to open her mouth to speak about it but then the words of Paya echoed in her mind.

 _As I talk to Matriarchs and Patriarchs, this is between us. If one day, you believe that you need to speak about what we say, I hope you consider the issue very much before doing so._

Nala shuts her mouth tight after that. If everything that she saw is true, she needed to be careful of what to say. She turns to look up at the ceiling and closes her eyes tightly. There was so much going on inside of her and so fast that nothing made sense anymore.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when Kh'Cho calls out to her. "Nalani. Everything okay?"

"Yes. It's fine." She answers quickly.

"So, can you tell me?" He chose his words carefully so as to not spook her. Another couple of minutes had passed with both Nala and Kh'Cho not moving or even speaking to each other. It was an awkward silence between them but Kh'Cho remains patient while Nala thought to come up with an answer.

She decides to just tell him. "I can't."

"You can't?" Kh'Cho questions.

"It's not my place to speak to you about this." She hopes that he won't keep pressing her for more information but she was surprised when Kh'Cho puts his hand on her shoulder and caresses it but in a way that it conveys sympathy and understanding.

"It's alright Nala. All that matters now is that you're alive and apparently well." Kh'Cho gets up from his seat and moves it back near the wall and out of the way for other Yautja passing through. "For now, I need you to stay here to recover a little bit until your body is strong enough to go back to your room."

"I'm alright to go back Kh'Cho. I just have to go slow about it." Nala lifts herself off of the table gently and twists her body so that her feet were dangling off of the side. Kh'Cho didn't like this and rushes over before she can put even a toe on the ground.

"You can't Nala. It's better that you stay here until I'm certain that you can." He was about to move her back but then he hears Nala growl at him. Instinctually, Kh'Cho backs away while Nala places her feet down on the ground, losing a little balance before straightening herself.

"See? I'm fine. I just want to get back to my room." She was exhausted but she wanted to get back to her bed instead of hanging out in the healer's deck after who knows how long she was there while asleep. When Kh'Cho realizes that there's no stopping her, he relents but wants to do one last thing.

"If you are so eager, I would feel more comfortable if someone accompanies you back to your residence," Kh'Cho suggests.

She was annoyed that she had to be escorted to her residence by another Yautja like she's still a pup that needs to be watched. Normally, Nala would have protested but considering that her body wasn't fully recovered and Kh'Cho's look of distress made her uneasy, she relents.

"Fine. Just until I can get back to my room." She says as Kh'Cho body relaxes in relief that Nala will at least honor his suggestion.

"Alright. I can call for Sya if you wish for—"

"Not Sya!" She snaps back at Kh'Cho, fuming from his choice of an escort. She doesn't want to see or talk to him. Being near him was enough to make her blood boil a bit. After both Lord Khupiee and Sya separated her from Dhm'Ni, she can't forgive him just yet. "Someone else. Anyone else."

Kh'Cho was surprised that she would be so against having Sya with her but he didn't want to upset Nala when she's already at her limit. "Then I can call for someone else. Who do you suggest?"

"Is Thr'ik available?" Although she could choose Aja or anyone else she met, Thr'ik is Dhm'Ni's best friend and she needed to find out where Dhm'Ni was or what they have done to him. Kh'Cho nods and moves to the COM system to signal for Thr'ik and he answers quickly. Once Kh'Cho explains the situation, Thr'ik tells that he will be there soon and disconnects. Once that was done, Kh'Cho motions Nala to sit down in the chair to relax until he arrives. She does this without question and patiently waits until Thr'ik comes jogging through the doors.

"Nala!" Thr'ik is surprised but happy to see that Nala was awake and aware. He walks to her and kneels down in front of her before Nala can lift herself from the chair. "It's good to see you alive again. Everything okay?"

"Yes, Thr'ik. Everything is okay." Nala smiles. Glad that she's able to see his familiar and friendly face once again.

He hugs her gently while lifting her up from the chair until she was standing straight up. After hearing from Kh'Cho that she's still weak but eager to get back to her room, he makes sure not to use his strength too much. But his eagerness to hug her tightly was making it hard to suppress. Both Nala and Thr'ik exited the healer's deck and head to the lift, both remaining silent during the ride. When they finally reached her residence level, the lift doors opened to a swarm of Yautja mingling with each other. When Nala and Thr'ik exit the lift, everyone went silent. The stares force Nala to drop her head down, refusing to look at anyone and she wasn't in the mood. She fears that if she does, with all the anger inside still not relenting, someone was definitely going to die. Thr'ik roars out for everyone to make way for both of them and all form an open line without hesitation. It was agonizing to Nala. It was the slowest walk she ever had and it didn't help that she could hear whispers on the way. No doubt that the Yautja were talking about her and it was no secret. Many of them already knew about Nala and her vision of Paya but she didn't want to talk about it. Not just yet.

Finally, Thr'ik and Nala were just a few feet away from her residence until she stopped in her track when her gaze falls upon Dhm'Ni's residence. Her heart and head dropped a bit as she saw the access panel glowed green, showing that no one was there. Thr'ik stopped as well and sympathy flowed through him, worried about Nala after Sya told him everything that had happened. He strolls back to her and shakes one of her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

"Nala . . . I'm sorry about everything." Thr'ik pleads to her.

"You know?" She lifts back up in surprise.

"Sya told us everything while you were with Kh'Cho and he just finished when I was called to get you. You're not too happy with Sya, are you?" He was worried that Nala might react badly at him but she only dropped her head down, even more, diverting from his sights. It was silent between until Thr'ik cleared his throat.

"Let's get you into bed." With a light push, he puts Nala in front of him and the doors to her residence open, allowing both of them to pass through and into her sitting room. They moved slowly to her bedroom and the sight of it called for Nala to sleep and she gladly went for it. She walks to the side and sits down on it, letting her body fall without delay. Thr'ik watches as she curls into a ball, not even bothering to grab the blankets for cover. He wants to comfort her but has no idea how to do that. With nothing else to do, Thr'ik turns to exit her residence.

"Thr'ik." Nala calls out, making Thr'ik turn around quickly. "Do you know where Dhm'Ni is now?" She stares straight into his eyes and sees him swaying from side to side as if trying to form a proper answer. But he had nothing much except what Sya had told him.

"I don't know exactly. All I was told is that Dhm'Ni was sent with Nder with his hunting party to find other worlds for the clan. They took off not too long ago." Thr'ik started to regret his words when Nala stuffs her head into the pillows, covering her face from him. He didn't want her to be sad like this but knew nothing of what to do. After some time, Thr'ik comes closer to her and rubs her shoulder.

"It'll be okay. Rest now." Thr'ik lets her go and begins his walk towards the exit but it was the longest and walk he ever had.

Once she heard him leave, she let out her tears and silently cried into her pillow. She didn't want anyone to see her like this but she couldn't hold it in anymore. She just wanted to see him. To feel Dhm'Ni's arms wrap around her in a tight embrace, protecting her from everything else. And also, she misses his sweet rain and vanilla scent. Oh, how she remembers it so well but it only makes her cry all the more. All she could do was exhaust herself until she finally falls asleep. But this time, it was different. She usually dreams about the accident that killed her parents, or Allen or even Dhm'Ni but there was nothing but darkness. She wishes that Dhm'Ni was with her right now, holding her like he did before but there was nothing. She didn't dream anything at all and it became the worst night ever.

" " " " " " " " " " " "

As the ship cruises along the empty space, Dhm'Ni can only watch as the stars slowly passed by the window of his small residence. Everyone in the hunting party went down to the small society room in the ship to celebrate for the upcoming hunts. But Dhm'Ni refuses. He just wants to be alone to think and watch the stars. They remind him of the Hunter's Globe, shining brightly and unaffected by everything around them. But all he could see was Nalani and the times they would sit together and talk about his hunts and other things. He misses her so much and desires so much to be with her right now. But then his father's words interrupted his thoughts and unknown anger fills his chest but also hurt. He always was proud of being his son. To watch him become a great warrior like him but after that, he wasn't certain about that anymore. He did everything that Lord Khupiee wanted. He already had many Yautja females with child and didn't know what else he could do to help the Ehre Clan. All he wanted was her. Why can't he be with her? After everything that has happened, along with what Nala had gone through recently, he wanted to protect her so much. To keep her safe in his arms but he respects her strength. Ever since he met her, she has proven over and over again that she's more than what she appears. After all the pain and sorrow that she had endured, he was amazed by how she just keeps going, no matter what came next.

He closes his eyes and thinks of her. her beautiful, flowing, red hair that shined like a burning sun. The scars covering her legs that showed the struggles of her life but they fascinate him. Her deep blue eyes that stared at him with such brightness from her youth. And then, her scent of Phpy blossoms that was so intoxicating that he can't resist it but it also made him feel calm. Thinking about this, Dhm'Ni drops his head down and grabs it tightly, growling a little as a stinging pain shot through it. He didn't notice when Nder comes walking into his room unannounced.

"Hey, Dhm'Ni. Why aren't you partying with the others? It's a lot of fun." It was only a front for Nder, knowing how Dhm'Ni hasn't come out much since they left the main Dropship. He was hoping that with some encouragement, he would be able to get Dhm'Ni out of his current state, even if just a little bit. But nothing worked. He couldn't force Dhm'Ni to act like nothing has happened, especially after the argument they had between father and son.

"I'm not in the mood." Dhm'Ni growls, sending a signal for Nder to go away. He backs up a bit but doesn't leave. "I don't feel well."

"But you said that a few days ago. You can't stay cooped up in your room forever." Nder explains to him. "I know that you miss her. Nalani . . ."

"I do. I can't stop thinking about her. I just want to make sure that she's okay. Not knowing is killing me." Dhm'Ni says with grief in his voice. He looks back up into the window and the stars had disappeared, leaving nothing but the blackness of the universe. He then senses that Nder takes a seat next to him, gripping his shoulder and gently shaking it back and forth.

"I know. But she's strong. I'm sure that Kh'Cho, Sya and everyone else is taking good care of her. We just need to stay strong. At least for her." Nder feels the same way as Dhm'Ni. Nala has proven so many times that she belongs to their clan and he admits to himself that she's just as great as the best of hunters, even if others don't think so.

Dhm'Ni sighs in agreement with Nder but he doesn't want to anything today. He just wants to be left alone.

But then, a huge thud shakes the entire ship, alerting Nder and Dhm'Ni of its presence. "What the pauk?" Whatever it was that hit the ship, it was pretty massive. Then the alarms went off and red flashes of light filled Dhm'Ni's room, ringing so loud that it began to irritate both of them. To have this going on, both of them knew that it must have been serious.

"Hurry! We need to get to the bridge and find out what the pauk is going on!" Nder yells. Dhm'Ni doesn't question him and take off with him, fitting his Awu'asa on and grabbing all his weapons as fast as possible. Not even checking all of them if they were ready. Both raced through the hallways and into the lift, signaling it to head to the bridge level. But as it was slowly moving, another thud throws them to the side, hitting the wall of the lift violently. Then the entire lift stops completely and the lights inside of it go out.

"This isn't normal! Something is attacking us!" Dhm'Ni growls. He goes towards the doors of the lift and attempts to pry it open. No matter what, they wouldn't budge, even when Nder comes and helps him. It was stuck but they needed to get out of here.

"This isn't working! We need to find another way out!" Nder explains as he looks around for any other openings that they can use. Dhm'Ni does the same and then spots a small door on top of the lift.

"There!" Dhm'Ni points up so Nder can follow where it is. Without thinking, Nder jumps up and punches it with all of his might. The door flies up hard and Nder climbs up followed by Dhm'Ni. They were on top of the lift, inspecting the shaft as the cables around them sway.

"We need to get to the bridge level. It's only three doors up. We're going to have to climb." Dhm'Ni says.

"What do you suggest? The walls are not exactly the ideal way." Nder didn't know what to suggest though. But they needed to get to the others as fast as possible.

"We'll have to climb the cables." Dhm'Ni points up the length of the cables as they stretched all the way up the shaft. "It's the fastest way to get there. Come on!"

Dhm'Ni grips a single cable and begins to pull himself up. Nder finds another one and begins his journey up the shaft. It was a major struggle for both of them. It didn't help that another strong thud hits the ship again and causes Dhm'Ni and Nder to hold on with all their might, swaying back and forth as it subsides. Once they recovered, they hurried up the cables until Dhm'Ni stops right in front of a closed door.

"This is it!" Dhm'Ni takes a leap of faith and jumps across the open space, letting the cable go and reaches out, digging his claws to the side of the door. Luckily, they latch on and Dhm'Ni quickly gets to work on opening the door while he had some time. When it wasn't enough, he takes out the hidden knife from his side and jams it through the cracks. With a twist of the blade, the door pops open and Dhm'Ni reaches in, pushing the door wide open. He swings himself in and looks back to see Nder leap over successfully. They quickly nod at each other and runs through the hall towards the bridge.

The alarms were getting louder as they made it to the doors of the bridge. It opens to reveal many Yautja scurrying around in a hurry. Some were getting their weapons and putting on their Awu'asa. The pilot roars out orders to the others near him as Nder and Dhm'Ni rush to his side.

"E'thap! What the cjit is happening!?" Nder roars.

"Another ship had started attacking us! We have no idea who it belongs to but they won't stop their assault on us!" E'thap presses more buttons on the console, trying desperately to get their ship away from them.

"What about the ship's shield!?" Dhm'Ni asks.

"The first barrage of attacks disabled it! We are open and vulnerable! The only thing I can do is fight back with the ship's weapons until we can escape." Another huge thud rips through again, causing everyone on the bridge to either stumble or fall down completely. But then, pieces of metal from the roof began to break apart and rain down on them. Dhm'Ni and Nder were able to take cover but some of the other Yautja weren't so fortunate. Some got deep cuts all over their bodies while others had worse with sharp metal sticking out of them, almost certainly fatal wounds.

"We can't keep this up! We have to get out of here!" Dhm'Ni moves to E'thap's side, looking at the console for anything. "Look! There's a planet not too far from here!" He points toward an image displaying a blue, jungle-like planet. E'thap looks at Nder with uncertainty, looking for confirmation that this is the best course of action.

"Well, we don't have a choice. It's better than being out here in the open. Command the ship for landing!" Nder roars towards E'thap and with a firm nod, he punches in the code that causes the ship to groan and then slowly turn towards the planet. But then an enormous blast hits the side wall of the bridge, breaking some of the top layers of metal off and spraying out towards Dhm'Ni, Nder, and E'thap. One of them pierces into Dhm'ni's shoulder and he howls in pain. Nder sees this and holds him up so that he wouldn't collapse. Nder had no choice but to grab the other end of the metal that was sticking out of Dhm'Ni and rips it out. Dhm'Ni lets out a piercing roar and pushes his hand on the wound, watching as his green blood spills out profusely.

"Cjit! One of the engines is down!" One of the Yautja on the console roars out. E'thap presses more codes but a red light flashes every time he tries. E'thap and the other Yautja try their best to keep the ship together and sure enough, the blue planet comes into view.

"Alright! We're going to try and land safely but just hold on!" Following orders from E'thap, all of the remaining Yautja grab on to whatever they could. Nder holds on to Dhm'Ni good shoulder and grabs onto the pilot's chair. The ship begins to descend to the planet but at a fast pace.

However, pushing through the pain, Dhm'Ni looks up toward the front window of the ship and that is when he sees the enemy ship. He doesn't recognize or even seen something like that before. It was covered in almost all-black color so it wouldn't have been hard to detect it in space but it was massive. Almost the size of their main Dropship that was still near Homeworld. But then Dhm'Ni notices something unusual about it. There was a huge symbol that was made of a crescent mark with a small dot in the middle etched on the front of it. No clan has such a symbol like that before. Even if it was a new clan, the others would have certainly known about, including Dhm'Ni. He knew something wasn't adding up.

But then he sees the main gun of the enemy ship emerge from the bottom of it, coming to life as a blue glow lights up inside of it. Dhm'Ni's eyes widened at what was about to happen. "WATCH OUT!"

But it was too late. The main cannon fires and is coming straight for them! There was no time to dodge as the blast makes contact with the ship, creating a shudder that knocks everyone to the ground. It rips through the side of it, creating a massive hole that allows the space's air to rush in. Nder realizes this and presses a code that shuts the doors to the bridge, ensuring that they can still breathe. All of them could hear the roars and screams of the Yautja that were unfortunate to not make it in but they had no choice. They needed to stay alive.

"We've lost control! Everything is down! We're going to crash!" E'thap gets back up and tries everything on the console but the same red light keeps popping up. Nder and Dhm'Ni get back on their feet but the wound on Dhm'Ni was still bleeding badly and he could feel himself losing consciousness. He keeps himself awake but digging his claws on his exposed arm. He looks up to see that they have broken through the planet's atmosphere. The whole front of the ship was burning but thankfully it was holding.

As soon as they cleared it, the terrain of the planet was revealed. Everything seemed to be in different shades of blue. Even the rivers that flowed through the forests were like a clear, aqua blue compared to the darker, navy blue colors on the leaves of the trees. The mountains and cliffs were the only parts of the planet that was a different color of light brown. It was only an instant that Dhm'Ni could take in its beauty and in some strange way, it reminded him of Nala. Then, his vision grew worse and Dhm'Ni was going in and out of consciousness, trying to focus on the roars and growls of Nder as he argues with E'thap.

"We need to find a safe place to land!" Nder roars.

"There's nothing I can do. All systems are down! Why don't you try and pauking work with this cjit?!" E'thab growls, trying to make a point that there's nothing they can do. They can suddenly smell smoke coming into the bridge and Nder fears that the ship's structure is falling apart but he knows they just need to brace for the worst. The terrain of the plant was coming closer and faster to them. Dhm'Ni's body loses strength and he begins to fall down. Nder sees this and holds him tightly to his body, making sure he's secure.

Nder looks back to the front of the ship and readies. "HOLD ON!"

Seconds before impact, Dhm'Ni loses conscious completely at one point, only seeing darkness around him. He didn't like it. His body began to tremble miserably and a dreadful feeling came to him, causing him to fall to his knees. It was just like the day when Dhm'Ni lost his mother. It was like he was a three seasons old pup again. He just wanted to disappear right then and there. To be engulfed in the darkness forever. To feel no more pain.

But then, the feet of a figure comes in his sight. He noticed that they were much smaller than a Yautja and so his eyes traveled up this figure until he stops and freezes in his tracks. The smiling face of Nala looks down at him. His heart skips a beat and his body heat up upon looking into her eyes. Those beautiful, blue eyes of her. The dreaded feeling, his wish to disappear, and everything else was gone. His attention devoted to her and her alone. He couldn't move but then Nala kneels down in front of him and she wraps her arms around him. The warmth from her body envelops him and he felt more safe with her than anything before. He wraps her arms around her smaller form, tightening them so she would never leave him.

"I'm so sorry . . . For everything . . ." Dhm'Ni purrs but had a sad tune to it. He thinks about everything that has happened to her and knows that some of it were his fault. He was on the verge of losing himself and he deserved it. He knows.

But then, he feels Nala brushing her lips across his mandibles, over his cheeks and then she places small kisses above each of his eyes. Her lips were very soft and he let out a resounding purr that vibrated his whole body. It was magnificent. She pulls her face back and cups his cheeks, staring into Dhm'Ni's eyes with so much love. "It's okay. I forgive you."

Dhm'Ni knows that this is a dream of some sort but it was so real. She was real. He pulls her back to him, encasing his body around hers. She was his everything.

"Nala . . ."

And then, everything went dark.

 **Hi Readers!**

 **Whooo . . . That was my first chapter (technically Chapter 36 for the story) and it was a lot harder to do than I thought but still worth it. I hope that everyone enjoys this and would love to see more. I've decided to try and stay with the original author's wording and grammar so I apologize if some of it doesn't make sense but editing will be done soon. I understand if some of you have issues with this so let me know by PM (private messaging) and I'll get back to you ASAP. For now, enjoy the first chapter of the continuation of** _ **The Ripple of a Stone**_ **.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 36! :)))**


	3. Chapter 37 (Rocky Bridges)

Chapter 37: Rocky Bridges

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Lord Khupiee had to walk several hallways before reaching the gathering room where the Patriarch and Matriarch resided. News of Nala's knowledge of Paya and even Cetanu spread like wildfire throughout Homeworld, reaching the ears of Ras'Lech and Zanjui. They demanded to know Nala's condition and what she knows. But he knew that there wasn't going to be much, given the sensitive information. Still, he was called to join them.

He steps through, seeing the Patriarch and Matriarch sitting on their chairs. Their eyes perked up upon seeing Lord Khupiee, eagerly awaiting for him. Zanjui was the first to answer. "My Lord. Tell us. How is Nalani doing?"

Lord Khupiee shakes his head. "She is doing fine as Kh'Cho informed me. She'll pull through."

"I heard Sya's intervention of saving her life by giving blood." Lord Khupiee glances over to the Ras'Lech to see his reaction. The last time he heard about it, the Patriarch was furious with Sya about it. Now, it was hard for him to read Ras'Lech's mind. His expression showed some uneasiness but it dissipates like dust in the wind. He leaned back into the chair, raising his chest parallel to his deep breath.

"I'm still processing this whole . . ." He rotates his hand in a circular motion. "Situation . . . but Nala is part of our family now. I want to ensure that she receives the greatest respect and treatment until she fully recovers."

"But it doesn't explain how she knew Paya before even reading the book." The Matriarch interrupts and doesn't sit well for Ras'Lech. But he doesn't dare pick a fight with her, especially since she was a female fitted far greater than himself. He growls briefly before turning his attention back to Lord Khupiee. "Anything about this?"

Lord Khupiee sighed. "I don't know anything. As far as I was told, Kh'Cho asked Nala about it but she refused to speak about it. I believe that there's a reason behind it."

"Expected." Ras'Lech spoke with conviction. "When we had our visions of Paya and Cetanu, we're only allowed to tell certain individuals if instructed. I wouldn't be surprised if Siechi'bal Avthan received the same warning."

Everyone in the room all knew that it's a sacred matter concerning visions of the Gods and their 'particular' meanings. No one dared to press more on the subject until Nala spoke to them herself and in private. To which the Patriarch and Matriarch looked at each other, making a silent decision between themselves before turning to Lord Khupiee. "We would like to set up a private meeting with Nala as soon as she fully recovers."

"Speaking of which, how is her condition currently.? I heard of a few changes to her body that occurred during the blood transfusion?"

Ras'Lech answered firmly to which Lord Khupiee knew all too well that he needed to answer. He had to be extremely careful or else risk angering some Yautjas within the room. Not everyone welcomed the new changes that came to Nala but the majority were driven by curiosity. Lord Khupiee was about to open her mouth and speak of the changes when he heard the door behind him open.

"Sya . . . How good of you to come."

Ras'Lech called his son as Sya walked over to Lord Khupiee's side. They only glanced at each other for a brief moment. The bitterness from their last argument still stung in their chests but they rather keep it to themselves until this whole situation blows over. The emotions are still raw from all they spoke about. Sya sighs deeply, looking up to both Ras'Lech and Zanjui and bowing in respect to customs.

"Greetings to you all."

Ras'Lech nods. "How is Nala doing?"

"She's well." It was brief but caught the attention of Ras'Lech, raising the muscles of an eyelid but Sya continues. He figures that the Patriarch and Matriarch wanted more specific details, especially the transformations Nala has endured. He could tell from the demeanor of everyone in the room that all would want to know. It seems that Lord Khupiee didn't explain everything. Sya had to hold back a growl towards him, keeping his focus on the conversation.

"What we know is that my blood created side effects that none of us were expecting. Aside from her wounds healing, Nala had developed slits behind her ears that would emit pheromones that only Yautja females would have. Sort of like a mating musk. Also, the air pockets in her voice box changed so now she can growl like a true Yautja. Her body temperature increased higher than a typical ooman's but it appears to not harm her. Other than that, she looks as she was before."

Sya watched the Patriarch and Matriarch nod in silence, intrigued by it all. Zanjui rumbles in her chest, full of curiosity. "I never heard of such a thing. On top of having a vision, it appears this might be Paya's doing from the shadows. Whatever the cause, Nala has become a true Yautja in our eyes."

Ras'Lech halted the whole conversation. It pissed off Zanui as Sya heard an obvious growl. Ras'Lech ignored it but he knew it was payback from when she did the same thing earlier on. It was almost amusing to see both of them bickering amongst each other if he wasn't already tensed from everything else. "Why aren't you with Nala right now? It's not usual for you to be away at this time."

In an instant, Sya shuddered for a brief moment. He had hoped no one would ask such a question but he dreaded it on his way here. There was nothing wrong in Ras'Lech asking but he didn't want to tell about Nala being angry due to being separated from Dhm'Ni. Instead, he keeps it brief and simple. "She's tired and needs to rest. I wanted to make sure she didn't have any distractions."

For a minute, it seemed like some were questioning his answer, including the Patriarch and Matriarch. They gave small gestures with their tusks twitching and their eyes closing into slits. The only one who reacted differently was Lord Khupiee. He neither looked in Sya's direction or made a sound. He stood there like he didn't hear anything but Sya knew better. It was a sour subject for them both. Luckily, no one dwelled on it too long and moved on to the next subject that Ras'Lech brings up. "Until the moment she's well, please schedule a meeting with Nala for the both of us. We have much to discuss."

Sya bows, opening his mouth to say he will comply until a sudden whoosh of the door grabs his attention and everyone else. Pakka, along with another arbitrator they've never seen before comes running in and too quickly in Sya's and Lord Khupiee's opinion. He skidded to a stop in front of everyone, gasping for breath like he ran a marathon. Something was wrong and it didn't go unnoticed by Ras'Lech.

"What's the meaning of this? What's wrong?"

Pakka doesn't waste time telling, despite trying to gather himself. "We received a report that a hunting group belonging to the Ehre clan had been attacked by Bad Bloods."

There was a brief silence in the room, interrupted by Lord Khupiee who looked over to Pakka. It was not unusual for news of this nature to reach his ear. Many warriors get attacked or killed in a confrontation with Bad Bloods. It was a common occurrence but this time, a feeling of dread washed over his body. He didn't know the reason why but it was something he couldn't ignore. Sya also felt the same so it wasn't a mere coincidence. And the fact that Pakka, an honorable warrior, would never interrupt a meeting with the Patriarch and Matriarch unless it was serious. "Which hunting party?"

Pakka swallowed a gulp of saliva. "It is Nder's."

The realization struck Lord Khupiee and Sya like a blast from a plasma cannon striking them in the chest. If it was Nder's party, then it was certain that Dhm'Ni was also involved. Lord Khupiee worried that his son . . . his only son . . . was in great danger. But he wouldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He didn't know all of the information so he poked for more. "What's the status of their ship? Have they successfully made it?"

The news didn't make things better as Pakka explained. "The last transmission we got . . . their ship was severely damaged and were forced to land on the planet A'quasa. But the Bad Blood that made the initial attack pursued them." He activates the hologram in the room revealing the images taken from Nder's ship before the communications were lost. When Sya caught a glimpse of the Bad Blood's ship, all the blood in his body freezes. Its overall design of black color resembled too much of the Bad Bloods that attacked them on a previous hunt. It brought up deep and terrible memories of Nala almost being slewed by them. It was their fault that he had to give blood to her to save Nalani's life. Now . . . they were after Dhm'Ni and he was helpless to stop them. It wasn't the fact that Dhm'Ni was the only son left of the Ehre clan as Lord Khupiee would think first. Sya could only remember Nala and Dhm'Ni together. If anything were to happen to him, Nala would never recover and may blame all of them for their separation. It was never Sya's attempt to hurt her like that. He could only listen as Ras'Lech spoke.

"Are those the same Bad Bloods that hurt Nalani?" Pakka nodded and Ras'Lech barked out commands quickly and authoritative. "Send word out to any ship that's available to take off immediately once we reach the docking globe by Homeworld. We need to reach them before it's too late."

"I will do my best but all available ships are being repaired at the moment. I will notify them to speed on getting one ready. I can't guarantee a time frame."

Pakka nods at the arbitrator next to him and he takes off out of the room and towards the docks. Mutters could be heard everywhere, overlapping each other in a swirl of chaos. Ras'Lech had enough and roared for silence. "There's nothing we can do until we can send a party out. For now, keep the normal operations going. Let no one else hear about this until further notice." He dismissed everyone from the room. Lord Khupiee was heading out as well but he had to walk past Sya. Again, they only gave a glance to the other and Sya had to take a breath . . . but not from the anxiety. He was determined to speak his mind. Before Lord Khupiee was out of hearing range, Sya spoke out to the Patriarch and Matriarch.

"I request for myself to go with the search party."

Lord Khupiee stopped in his tracks, curious but bewildered by Sya's declaration. Ras'Lech and Zanjui clicked their mandibles together at the same time but the Matriarch was the first to respond. "Why you? What purpose would you send yourself? I'm assuming it's not because of your duty as an arbitrator."

Sya didn't bother to hide his intentions with some exceptions. "Those Bad Bloods are the ones who hurt Nalani . . . my daughter. They have caused too much pain when they killed Dhm'Ni's mother long ago as he told us. Both I care very dearly . . . and I want to make sure that they receive the punishment they deserve." Sya wasn't lying when he wanted for this. Never had he felt so angry towards a ground of low lives who turned their backs on Yautja laws. But he needed to be careful. Revenge is not seen as honorable in Yautja culture and he knew all too well when they discussed Nala. He saw Ras'Leah leered into his eyes, testing him. Sya remained calm, taking all his years of being an arbitrator to focus his emotions on a single point. It contained them well enough that the Patriarch turned away.

"As you wish."

He waved his hand to leave them and Sya took off without pause. But as soon as he got out of the room, he was greeted by Lord Khupiee and Pakka who were waiting for him down the hallway. "I know what you're doing, Sya."

He huffed at Pakka. "Oh . . . and what do you know?" Sya can tell there was going to be an argument. He can already see it in his eyes. Pakka never learns his lesson but then again, his pride as a true Yautja hunter gets the best of him.

"I know why you want to go. Don't think I know what happened on the Hunter's Globe. All of this for some pathetic ooman who needed help when on death's door . . . and from you no less. Now you're going to save Dhm'Ni because of her interest in him. What a joke."

What doomed Pakka was when he chuckled in humor. He thought of it funny for an arbitrator such as Sya would go out of his way for a mere ooman. Sya didn't see it that way. He cares deeply for Nala and felt like her pain was running through him when he took her away from Dhm'Ni. Normally, he would have complete control of himself. But now . . . he reached the breaking point. Without hesitation, Sya slammed Pakka on the wall, wrapping his fingers around his neck. Pakka tries to fight back but is no match to Sya. His hands trying to pry off the fingers around his neck but to no avail. It was only when Lord Khupiee intervened that Sya loosened his grip. "Sya! That's enough!"

Although he wanted to injury Pakka more for the insult fitting for a punishment, Sya knew it would only make things worse. A minute passes before he lets go of Pakka, letting him drop to the floor. Sya takes a few steps back but keeps his eyes on Pakka as he struggles to stand up. "You're lucky this time. But if you ever insult me or Nala like that again, it will be the last time you have a tongue to speak." His anger clearly shown in his tone of voice and Pakka wasn't stupid to not notice. He gets on his feet, rubbing his neck as he walked off. But he gives one last glare at Sya, making sure he wasn't done yet with this. After he was gone, Sya remained still, not daring to look at Lord Khupiee but allowed to hear what he has to say.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Lord Khupiee understood what Sya was feeling but had to speak logically. Despite the truth, his behavior could have cost more than he could pay and Sya knew better. But even as Sya pulled away to turn at him, the fury in his eyes was as clear as day to Lord Khupiee. "I don't think you're in a position to tell me what's right and wrong." Sya had to grind his teeth to keep his anger at bay. He couldn't stay near Lord Khupiee or else things would get worse. He still couldn't come to terms with his decision about Nala and Dhm'Ni. He grunts before stomping away, leaving Lord Khupiee alone to feel a sting in his chest. He wondered if all he did at this point was a mistake.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It seemed like forever in that abyss until Nala slowly woke up from her dreamless night. She lifted her head to see she was still lying on her bed. She saw that the time was in the dead of night. She swore that it was barely in the evening when Thr'ik escorted her back to her room. She needed sleep but didn't want to return to that nightmare of nothingness. Nala decided to take a little walk but when she threw her legs over and attempted to stand up, she yelped from the soreness that followed. She flopped back onto the bed but she couldn't stay still for long. Her body ached to move.

Slowly, Nala paced herself. She gently laid her feet on the cold ground, flexing her toes for a few minutes. Then she curled her heels back and forth, glad that it was relieving the soreness but the biggest challenge was yet to come. Placing her hands on each side, Nala lifted her body and let the weight go to her feet. The soreness came back stronger so she removed some of the pressure, inching more on her feet until she managed to stand up. Using her hands for balance, she walks towards the bathroom. She hoped to take a much-needed bath to relax but she worried that she won't be able to get out. Her body was struggling to move as it is. She settled to use the washing bowl. Nala watched the warm water poured into it as she grabbed a towel, soaking it into the bowl. She covers her face with it, sighing as the heat did the trick. It took some of the soreness away and she pulls the towel off to dip it again. But she stops when she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror that hung over the bowl.

She barely recognized herself.

The dark circles under her eyes showed how much lack of sleep she had. Her skin was more pale than usual with some areas getting some color back. Her long, red hair flowed down the sides of her face but what caught her sight next was the slits behind her ears. She lightly traced them, noting how she never saw them before but remembered vaguely of the wetness in the same area. Is that where the musk came from? Involuntarily, her fingers reached her throat but didn't feel anything unusual. Deciding to give it a try, she inhaled deeply before letting it out. She felt stunned when a Yautja rumble came through, just like when she was at the Hunter's Globe. So it's all true?

Nala looks back into the mirror, staring into her blue eyes that seemed to have dulled. She didn't like it. She showed weakness that she thought had overcome but now . . . it's as if it never existed. Refusing, she slaps her cheeks hard enough that her skin began to burn. _Come on, Nala. You're better than this._ But when she opened her eyes once more, her heart skipped a beat. Standing right behind her, a tall Yautja with green skin and black-haired tresses stared right at her with his blue-ringed eyes.

"Dhm'Ni . . ? How . . ?"

He shouldn't even be here. The last time she heard any news from him was that he took off with Nder and his hunting party. By the time she came to, he was already gone. So how could he be here with her? She was too stunned to move, only able to watch as he inched closer. _This has to be an illusion._ She would have been convinced to believe that conclusion until her nose picked up the sweet smell of rain and vanilla, stronger than ever before. "This . . . can't be."

Dhm'Ni didn't say anything. He inches closer to her, almost at arm's length. His smell and the anticipation of him coming to her made her body shudder, just like when she was at the Hunter's Globe. She felt the wetness drip from the slits yet again. In reaction, Dhm'Ni purrs as his mandibles spread out to inhale her scent. He stops inches from her back. Nala thought she wouldn't be able to hold back anymore, still stunned as to how he was here. He felt so real. Out of nowhere, his chest presses against her. An electrical impulse jolts throughout her body and into her fingertips. Her eyes close painfully and she couldn't hold back anymore. The memory of his powerful musk fueled her actions. Her hand reaches behind and touches his chest. If this was a dream, it felt too real for her. His muscles tensed under her but relaxed a few seconds later. Dhm'Ni purrs, sending a wave of vibration into her body. She delighted in it and she reciprocates with a purr of her own.

"Dhm'Ni . . ."

"Nala . . ."

His sweet voice calls to her but as she was about to open her mouth, a chill ran down her spine when he said the next words. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

There was a chill in his voice . . . a sorrow that tugged into her heart like someone was ripping it out. She felt something warm and wet dripping the hand she had on his chest. When she brings it up and opens her eyes, she gasps as soon as she saw green neon blood covering her whole palm. What the pauk . . ?

"Nala!"

She heard another voice call her, turning her head to the opened door. Someone was outside banging hard to get inside. She turns back quickly to the mirror, expecting Dhm'Ni to be standing next to her. But he was gone and so was the blood on her palm. Was that all not real? She thought she was going crazy.

"Nala! Open up! Please!"

She shook her head and started walking towards the door. As soon as she pressed the panel, Thr'ik comes storming in. Nala was almost toppled over if not for him holding her up at the last minute. She could hear him struggled to breathe. "Thr'ik. What's going on with you?"

He lets go of her, trying to get his strength back from running through the hallways and levels. He was in such a hurry that he decided to take the stairs instead of the lift to which he regretted it now. "I came as soon as I got the news."

Nala felt confused. "What news?" She waited for Thr'ik to get his bearings but she couldn't contain her curiosity much longer. After a minute or so, he spoke. "A hunting party was attacked by Yautjas in black Awu'asa. The same ones that attacked you and everyone else a season ago."

Nala shivered at the mention of those Yautjas . . . the ones that followed Det. She still couldn't give over what he'd done to her. The agony of being forced down and raped by him was too much. A pain pinched at her heart, causing her to sway in dizziness. Thr'ik, sensing Nala was about to fall, wrapped an arm around her waist. Nala lost her sight for a moment but motioned Thr'ik that she could stand on her own. Seeing the worry on his face, she decided to move their conversation into the bedroom. Thr'ik followed suit and sat down next to her on the edge after she settled in. "I'm sorry to bother but can you get me water?" Thr'ik didn't hesitate, getting up to grab a small cup and pouring some water from the bathroom. He handed it to her and thanked him, taking a much-needed sip. She sets it aside to keep their earlier conversation going.

"So you said that the same Yautjas attacked yet again. I don't fully understand why you're so urgent to tell me." As soon as she spoke it, Thr'ik turned his head slightly away. It didn't fall unnoticed by Nala. It made her more suspicious. _What is he hiding?_ "Thr'ik. What else aren't you telling me?" He didn't answer, only making her angrier. She tries again but Thr'ik doesn't react at all. It was only when she let out a Yautja growl that he reacted fearfully. He didn't realize how much she changed despite Sya telling him and everyone else. The growl from an angry female was too recognizable even with Nala emitting it. He backed off, fearing she might try something despite the fact she was still recovering.

He answered immediately, but cautiously to see her reaction. He knew Nala should have the right to know as well. "It was Nder's party that left a while ago."

Nala's eyes widened as soon as she realized why Thr'ik was hesitant to tell her. It was the same party Dhm'Ni was sent with after the event at the Hunter's Globe. _It . . . can't be._ The dream that she had earlier of Dhm'Ni next to her in the bathroom that seemed real . . . the blood she felt after touching him. _Was it a warning? A premonition that something bad had happened?_ All of this information threatened to pull her back into the abyss of sleep but something else pulled her back. She wasn't sure but it gave strength more than anything she ever felt before. Dhm'Ni's face appeared in her mind for a second. Her heart fluttered in worry and she turned to Thr'ik for answers.

"What about Dhm'Ni? And the rest of the party?"

Thr'ik shook his head in disappointment. "I'm not sure. I barely got word of the attack from some of the ship's pilots on my way to check on you. But it sounds urgent since many are trying to get the repairs done as quickly as possible. However, it will be a while before anyone can go."

He didn't know what else he could say to help her. Nala was distraught, fearing the worst that Dhm'Ni may be captured, injured or much worse . . . dead. The Yautjas in black Awu'asa already caused so much pain to her and everyone else around her, including Dhm'Ni. The despair inside herself slowly changed as she kept remembering Det and the others who were his friends or followed him. They had destroyed so much and Nala felt her blood boil. Her body that was still weak and unstable grew in strength. The soreness faded away, replaced with a booming heat that made her muscles tense. The pain was still there but the adrenaline pushed it back. A determination in her chest got her moving. Before Thr'ik could react, Nala stood up from the bed, making her way to where her Awu'asa was stored.

"Nala. Where are you going?" He called for her but she didn't stop. She reached for her leg braces first and started strapping them on. "Nala!" Without hesitation, she growled once more when Thr'ik reached for her. He backs off immediately with his hands in the air, unable to turn his gaze away from her blue eyes filled with rage. She turned back to her task, going for metal loincloth as she wrapped it over her Alsn.

"Nala . . . please. What are you doing?" Thr'ik called cautiously and this time, she answered out of annoyance.

"I'm going to find them. I won't stand by while every moment we lose might mean life and death for Dhm'Ni and Nder." Nala was serious with her words. But she kept it short and simple to hide her true intentions. As much as she worried about the others, it was Dhm'Ni who was her top priority. After everything they had been through, no matter how bad, he would always be there to comfort her. Despite the harsh treatment he'd given her from their first meeting to now, something inside reached out for it. She felt safe with him no matter what. But she did recall one particular memory that did piss her off when Dhm'Ni acted out. She smirked slightly as she attached her belt on. "Besides, I appear to owe my life to Dhm'Ni after all."

"But you can't just go out and 'borrow' a ship, expecting they'll let you go. And what about Lord Khupiee? Or even Sya? Do you think they'll—" Nala rammed into Thr'ik without relent. The shock of being pushed gave her the advantage she needed to subdue him. Ignoring the pain, she slams him into the wall, digging her nails into his exposed chest. She opens her mouth and a massive Yautja roar fills the room. Thr'ik remained still, not even bothering to show resistance but then again, the shock of seeing Nala like this stunned his body. She glares into his eyes, inching her face close enough to send the message.

"I. Don't. Care. I choose what I do with myself and no one is going to change my mind. I'm a Blooded warrior who went to Hell and back for too long. I survived death so I'm sure I can find a way around. The only thing left is whether you're helping me . . . or not."

Nala made her threat very clear. Enough that even a pup would get the message and Thr'ik was no exception. She saw the hesitation in his eyes but Thr'ik knew that once her mind was set. Stopping her would be like trying to hold down a Queen by himself. It didn't take long to set his mind. He sighs, relaxing under Nala's hand. Like a signal, she relieves the pressure off of him but rubs her wrist from overexertion. She had to mention herself to take it a little easy until she fully recovered. She waited as Thr'ik shook off the initial attack.

"I'll help you. It's the least I can do after everything that has happened with you. But we'll need additional help and someone who can navigate a ship for us."

"I'm sure we'll find someone. Gather anyone who will come in secret and avoid Sya and anyone else who will question." It pained her that she needed to keep this a secret to Sya but there's no doubt he'll try to stop them. He was still on her c'jit list along with Lord Khupiee. But she couldn't think about it right now. Nala had to focus on getting ready. Thr'ik dismissed himself to find others while she got the rest of her armor. She didn't bother weaving her hair into dreadlocks, figuring it was a waste of time. She checked herself over and made sure it's well secured along with her weapons. She stopped when she reached for the long swords that once belonged to Elder Rathe. He was one of the many few who believed in her, enough that he gave his life to protect her . . . a true and honorable way to die. But remembering another soul lost to those pauking black armored Yautjas was not far behind.

 _I will honor your death, Rathe. It will not be in vain and give me the courage to fight on._

She strapped them on her back, flexing her muscles to get a feel of them after so long without them. It did bring a tug of pain but it was becoming duller as she kept moving. With everything checked, she grabbed for her mask and strapped it on her belt. She was out of her room after that.

But as she made her way to the lift, her feet come to a halt in front of Dhm'Ni's empty room. She wanted to check one last thing. Since he wasn't here, his room remained open although not anyone would dare to invade another's. When a Yautja leaves for a length of time, their residence would be kept open in case one never made it back alive or missing for a few seasons. That way, it would be easy access to clean the room and sell the items to others. She hoped it wasn't the case for Dhm'Ni. The door opens and Nala felt alone inside. Most of his Awu'asa and weapons were gone from his bedroom. It was like one had lived inside for a long time. Her heart cramped at the thought that Dhm'Ni might end up the same way . . . gone. She shook her head and turned to the bed. It was straightened out as you would see in a hotel room. The only thing left on it was the fur pelt that she loved. Nala thought he would take it with him but it was lying there undisturbed.

Nala walked over slowly and touched the edge of it. Memories of her and Dhm'Ni wrapped in it together came full stream. The times when his massive arms wrapped around her and the fur pelt over them. Her body heated up thinking of Dhm'Ni with his head on her belly and her fingers running through his tresses. Nala closed her eyes, relishing in them.

"Dhm'Ni . . . Hang in there. I'm coming."

She grabs the fur pelt, rolling it together and placing it underneath her armpit. With renewed strength, she takes off from Dhm'Ni's room, heading to the lift to plan for her next move. She hoped that it wasn't too late.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Happy to finally continue this story once more and give it a proper ending (but will keep ongoing for a while). As I previously mentioned in Chapter 1 of** _ **Balance**_ **, I'll keep the chapters a little shorter than normal to make it easier but than means more chapters for all.**

 **Here's a present for you, Anonymous-E! I hope you like it as well and hope for a few grammar/spelling mistakes lol.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	4. Chapter 38 (Setting Off)

Chapter 38: Setting Off

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nala rushed throughout the ship like a maniac, bumping into several Yautjas who grumbled at her clumsiness. None of it mattered. She had something far more important to worry about than manners. The clinking of her weapons gave her position away to everyone but at least Lord Khupiee and Sya are too busy at the moment. It was the only window of opportunity she'll have to pull this off.

"Nala. Are you there?"

The COMM system on her wrist gauntlet goes off. She recognizes it as Thr'ik and answers it as she runs to the lift. "I'm here. What's up?"

He hears him clear his throat for a second. "I have set up a meeting area in the society room but more privately. How far are you?"

"Not that far. Maybe about two minutes out."

"Alright but hurry. We only have a small window if we're going to pull this off. If we don't make it then—"

She lets out a Yautja growl. "We will make it. Whether you like it or not." There was silence on the other end of the COMM system. She was going to turn it off and head there until Thr'ik finished. "Understood. Please hurry." Nala turned off the COMM system and pushed her legs to go faster, making it through the empty lift as the doors were about to close. The path to there felt like an eternity, even though she had gone through it multiple times. Now . . . it seemed like it was never-ending. She sighed in relief when she made it to the society room. Thr'ik had said there was a private area but it looked quiet to her. It was the middle of the night and most hunters would be sleeping or drunk by now. She stopped to look around, hoping to catch a glimpse of Thr'ik somewhere.

"Nala. Over here."

She sees Thr'ik waving his hand to signal her, standing next to a door. She rushes over to his side, panting from the long run but also feeling the effects of her weakened body that has yet to recover. Thr'ik clicks his mandibles in worry, thinking that she might have pushed herself. But as soon as he pressed a hand on her shoulder, Nala turned her head to growl in warning. He got it clearly and moved an inch away but remained close should she ask for his help. Nala took several breaths until she felt the heaviness from her chest fade. Ste straightens up and turns to Thr'ik.

"I'm alright. I can handle myself." She pats her Awu'asa to remove any dust she collected. "So who did you bring and how many?"

Thr'ik shifts in his spot. "I found only a few that we can trust. Although . . . there is one that's much eager to help but I don't know him. Maybe you do."

She tilts her head in curiosity. "Alright. Let's get on with it." She pushed through and entered through the door as it automatically opened. She has never seen a room quite like this one. The design of the room was very similar to the rest of the society room except it was almost dark. She could barely see the figures standing in front of her until she got a bit closer. Ojhm and Inkle stood on one side of a long couch while Dhyot'na sat on it with Aja next to her. His skin was pale with a bit of cream color on his arms and shoulders. Leaning on the wall was Kh'Cho to which surprised Nala in some ways. He was a healer and had never seen him in combat so she started to have some doubt. But she couldn't be picky to whom they bring. She needed allies in this and she'll take anyone willing to come. But the most unexpected person she thought wasn't going to be there was Ykas'e. Her eyes squinted, thinking that she must be seeing the wrong person. But there was no mistake. Why was he here?

Everyone in the room stood up the moment they saw Nala come in. Silence filled the room with neither side saying anything. It had been so long since Nala had seen everyone together like this.

Thr'ik stands next to Nala. "This is all I can find that came willingly. I know it seems weird for all but . . ." He didn't know what else to say so his mouth shuts tightly. Nala had a lot of talking to do but it felt uncomfortable. She took a deep breath, trying to keep her heart from pounding out of her chest.

"Everyone . . . I . . ."

"How are you doing? Are you feeling alright? Are you still hurt? Is it okay for you to move?" Everyone bombarded her with so many questions. Nala felt overwhelmed but happy everyone seemed to worry for her. Ykas'e was the only one who didn't say much but then again, he barely spoke. Nala raised her hands to stop the bombardment.

"Hold it, everyone. I'm all good so let's leave it at that."

All the voice stopped and the room goes quiet once more. It was Aja who was the first to speak out, stepping out of the line to get closer. "You look well, Nala. We're all just relieved to see you doing well."

Nala smiled. "I'm fine, Aja. More than I thought I could be." She pats his shoulder a little too roughly. She underestimated her strength after her body's transformation so a small pat for her was like a jackhammer on him. He grunts as his shoulder dips to relieve the force. It does little to help, leaving a burning sensation on his scaly skin. Nala flinches, pulling back as Aja rubs his shoulder. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to . . ."

He raises his arm to stop her. Nala thought she went too far but he smiles followed by a chuckle. "I guess you changed after all. That smack alone was rough."

"You better stay on her good graces from now on. You don't want to end up like a hunk of beaten flesh." Inkle speaks as he gently grabs Aja's arm to guide him back to the couch. Dhyot'na was next to speak but more sincere and nervous, something Nala picked up rather quickly.

"You're alright. I mean . . . you don't look much different than before."

Nala was confused at the meaning of her words until she realized Dhyot'na was talking about her transformation. She had to conclude that word had spread about her while she was out for a while. She shook her head and smiled. "I'm still me. That will never change." She watched Dhyot'na give a smile back. The smell of chocolate radiated off of her, more powerful than she could remember. It brought back the memory of Dhyot'te'ka like a powerful wave. Her heart began to clamp down on itself, almost causing her to faint. The others saw and Thr'ik was the first to reach out. But Nala steadied herself, repeating over and over that she was alright. The atmosphere in the room calmed down.

Nala spoke, "I'm happy that all of you can make it. Thr'ik may have already told you about why we're here." Everyone paused for a moment before nodding their heads in unison. She inhales deeply, letting her chest rise. "I know that all of you may own something after . . ." She waves her hand. "What happened to me. But I want to make sure all of you know the consequences if we pull this off." She glances around the room, seeing any signs of doubt in her friend's faces. As much as she cares for them and needs their help, she didn't want to pull anyone into something they had no idea what would happen. If they go with it, not only will it go against orders from Lord Khupiee but they might end up being seen as Bad Blood according to the law. Everyone will be at the mercy of the clans and Nala would take the brunt force. She would gladly take it without any regret. She wanted to hear it from them . . . face to face.

Nala expected no answer in the first few minutes but her friends surprised her yet again, especially when it came from Ykas'e who was silent this whole time. Until now . . .

"Nalani. We all are aware of what might happen to us. I may not have known you for as long as everyone else in this room. But from our brief time understanding each other, you have earned the right to call yourself one of us. Through all the pain and suffering, you thrived." Ykas'e looked deeply into Nala's eyes. His bright ones shined brightly than ever before. She could tell that he was sincere . . . most unlike the times they met in the gallery for c'ntlip. She smiled and watched as everyone else nods in agreement.

"Then it's settled." She turns to Thr'ik. "What's the plan then?"

He nods to Thr'ik before addressing everyone else. "So what I know so far is that Nder's party was recently attacked by the same black ones we encountered a season ago. They crashed on a blue, jungle-like planet called A'quasa." Thr'ik goes for his gauntlet and turns on a hologram, showing a rather medium size planet to Nala's standards. But it had a similar look to Earth except it was all in blue color. Still, it felt calm to see such a planet. "The Ehre Clan is making a move to send a hunting party to retrieve the survivors but all available DropShips are being repaired or being checked up. They pushed for one to be ready immediately but it will take some time."

"So in short . . . Dhm'Ni and everyone else might be dead before we even reach them."

Thr'ik nods to Aja who stood back on his feet after recovering. "Exactly. We can't wait that long so we're going out there on our own."

Dhyot'na speaks with concern. "But you said there are no DropShips that we can use."

"That's why we have Ojhm with us."

Thr'ik calls for him to come to them. Ojhm pushes past and steps forward to Nala, bowing his head to her. Nala felt she didn't need to but it would be rude to not accept it. She reciprocates, smiling as he addressed himself. "It's true that the DropShips are occupied and even if we did somehow get one, it's almost impossible to take off with all eyes on us. Luckily, I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

He takes over control of the hologram, showing a map of the docking globe. Nala didn't get the reason why they were seeing this. But then, Ojhm presses on his wrist gauntlet and the map morphs to show an underground tunnel system. She started to make sense of what Ojhm is planning but she wanted to hear it.

"There's a series of tunnels underneath the docking globe. It used to belong to the old system before it was renovated. Not many Yautjas know it exists except for a few who used them for . . . illegal things." Nala heard a slight hesitation in Ojhm's voice like he was trying to keep something a secret. She wondered what 'illegal things' he was talking about. "I have a spare ship docked there once we land back near Homeworld. It's not as grand as our own but it can do in a pinch. But we have a bigger problem."

He turns off the hologram and goes back to sit on the arm of the couch. "Sya and Lord Khupiee will be looking for Nalani right about now. Even if we go right away, there's no guarantee we might get out before they stop up. They know too well of the underground tunnels."

Thr'ik clicks his mandibles in amusement as if he already predicted that someone was going to mention it. "Already got it covered. Kh'Cho is Nala's healer and they will believe every word he tells them." Nala turns her sights on Kh'Cho, shocked that he would do such a thing. She always knew he was the type to tell the truth no matter what. His loyalty to Sya and Lord Khupiee was strong or at least that is what Nala had observed.

"Really, Kh'Cho? You would do this?"

She waited for his reaction. He merely tilted his head for a split second but let out a grumble, unpleasant in some ways. "I'm not in an agreement to release you after not fully recovering . . . but I can't force you. If you're want to do this, who's to say I know anything of the plan?" In the end, he clicked his mandibles while he smiled. Nala squinted her eyes in confusion but then smiled, knowing what he truly meant.

"You are something . . . aren't you?"

He let out a chuckle, raising his chest with pride. Nala is amazed at him sometimes.

The whole discussion kept on going for what seemed like hours for Nala. It lasted a couple of minutes to cover anything that might prove important. They ended it when there was nothing else to discuss.

"Alright. We have to do this now or never. Kh'Cho . . . you should return to the healer's deck and resume your duties so no one is suspicious of you. Make sure you get Sya and Lord Khupiee to healer's."

Thr'ik spoke with fierce determination but not enough that it was authoritarian. He wouldn't dare to mess with Kh'Cho. He is the healer and if your life was on the line, he was the one who could save you . . . or let you die. No Yautja would ever want to mess with him. Luckily, Kh'Cho didn't take it to heart and nodded. "I'll make sure." he gives one last glimpse towards Nala before heading out of the room.

"Ojhm . . . go on ahead and ensure that the tunnels are safe and empty for us to move. We need no surprises."

Ojhm grumbles in agreement and follows out of the room as well. Thr'ik looks down to Nala one more time. She could see some doubt in him but mostly thinking if she was feeling a change in heart. She groaned in response. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not changing my mind about this." She understood Thr'ik's intentions are meant to ensure her safety and also his uneasiness to go against Lord Khupiee's command, not to mention taking on Sya's wrath. They were the two people he would rather avoid.

Nala places a hand on his shoulder. "It will be fine."

His eyes close a bit. "I'm worried that your emotions are getting the better of you, Nala. I know this isn't just to save our comrades."

Her mind turned sour upon hearing Thr'ik's words. Although she appreciated his help, it wasn't his place to speak about her intentions to save Dhm'Ni being the primary reason. She growled low, enough that almost only he could hear. "Are you seriously asking me that now? You have no power over me." Thr'ik took a step back but didn't relent. His eyes were fixated on her, using his incredible height to make her back down. She had been through too much to be persuaded now. But then the tension between them was broken when Dhyot'na stepped between them.

"I think it's best for all of us to prepare weapons and supplies. You should go too, Thr'ik. I want to speak to Nalani alone." Nala could see the hesitation in Thr'ik's face when he tightened his mandibles together towards his mouth. He looked like a male ready for a fight but Dhyot'na growled before it escalated. Despite being a dresser, Dhyot'na is not to be underestimated. She's stronger than Thr'ik and can easily squish him like a bug. Nala looked at the comparison of height and it should be enough for any male to stay away. The warning was not lost to Thr'ik, taking off with the others before he was caught in something he wouldn't be able to escape. Dhyot'na relaxed and it rubbed off on Nala. Her heart slowed and her breathing returned to normal although she didn't notice it until now.

"Are you alright, Nala?"

Dhyot'na glanced at her, looking deep into her blue-ringed eyes. Nala had to turn away from her gaze. "I'm fine. A little bit pissed at Thr'ik for that comment."

"You know he only meant to protect you. And to ensure you're thinking with the right mind."

Nala knows what she meant but said it softer than Thr'ik. "Did Sya tell you everything about what happened? At the Hunter's Globe?"

She nodded and Nala dropped her head to the floor. She wasn't surprised that Sya explained it to everyone she knew. They probably were begging for answers but it felt like a violation. Sya shouldn't have disclosed something so intimate. It only fueled her anger towards him. Dhyot'na sensed she might have gone too far. "I'm sorry if I made you upset."

"No . . . you haven't, Dhyot'na. It's something I have to deal with between Sya."

Dhyot'na paused, swallowing before she continued. "I can tell you have feelings for Dhm'Ni. As your friend, I want you to be happy."

Nala sensed a 'but' in there and sighed. "But?"

"But . . . it's not easy. Dhm'Ni is the only son of the Ehre Clan left and all of the clan will look to him to continue the legacy. Even though you have proven yourself a great huntress, many still see you as an ooman. Even less to think you are fit to be his mate."

Nala huffed, turning her face away. "That's what Sya and Lord Khupiee probably think. Always what's best for the clan despite the hurt they bring to the parties involved." It took everything inside herself not to go charging out of the room like an angry rhino or break anything nearby. She closed her eyes and let the rage vent from her lungs. Dhyot'na didn't dare to disturb her as Nala relaxed enough that she opened her eyes. "I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

Nala nods. "Of course."

She could see that Dhyot'na wasn't completely convinced. Nala faced her, straightening her legs and pushing her chest in pride. Her blue eyes zeroed in on Dhyot'na's, expressing how serious she was. "I decide what to do with my life regardless of anyone's opinion. All I know is how I feel around Dhm'Ni. He makes me happy despite everything he's done to me. I'm not going to sit idly by while he's fighting for his life. I won't allow it." It was a staring competition between them. Neither Dhyot'na or Nala moved an inch or even pulled their stares away. They showed no expression and remained as still as statues.

It was only a few seconds that Dhyot'na burst into a chuckle, pressing her clawed hand to her mouth. Nala, taken by surprise, took a step back and tried to make sense of why Dhyot'na was reacting like she is. "What's so funny?"

Dhyot'na didn't stop until another minute has passed. Nala saw her face light up with a smile, almost like a mother being proud of her offspring. "That's what makes you special."

"Excuse me?"

She stopped chuckling. "No matter what obstacle comes in your way . . . whether it be a Queen or Yautja . . . you face it head-on. Even though it would seem impossible, you have a strength that defies the odds. Very few Yautjas have a true spirit like yours. But then again . . . you're a very strange ooman."

A vein popped in the corner of Nala's head. "Call me ooman again and I'll punch you in the face." She sneered at Dhyot'na. Nala hated being called that, especially after going through the worst to get to here.

Dhyot'na smiled. "I'm sorry, Nala. I forgot to not call you that name."

"As long as you never mention it again."

Both laughed in unison. Nala felt so relaxed with Dhyot'na. So much so that it reminded her so much of all the times she'd spent with her brother. She could never forget Dhyot'te'ka's attempts to make her become his mate. She didn't care but it brought joy to her in times she needed it. _I'll never forget you._

Dhyot'na stopped first, catching her breath until it was calm enough. "We better get moving."

Nala smiled. "You're right. Come on then."

Both walked out of the room and headed towards the docking globe, ready to put their plan into action. Nala's grip on the fur blanket became like a steel bar, feeling her heart burn inside. Her thoughts for Dhm'Ni were not far behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sya used the stairs to walk through each residence deck. His heart felt heavy with uneasiness as he headed for Nala's room to check on her. She had made no contact with him since she was brought back to Kh'Cho's a while ago. It chipped a hole in his heart. He couldn't take the silence between them anymore so he decided to visit Nala.

He was about to head to her room, taking the lift up when he got a message. His gauntlet goes off like an annoying alarm. Grumbling, he stops in front of the lift as it closes, stepping to the side to answer it. "Who is it?"

He heard Kh'Cho's voice. "You need to come to the healers. It's urgent."

"What's urgent?" He didn't understand why Kh'Cho needed him. There wasn't anything important to deal with in that area. _Unless its—_

"It's Nala."

That is all Sya needed to hear and he took off to the healer's in no time at all. It wasn't far, taking him only minutes to arrive in front of the door. But his pace slows when he sees the one person he would rather avoid. It was no mistake as he saw the cape gently gliding across the floor. It was too late to turn around as Lord Khupiee glances in his direction. Although he was irritated at him, the need to check on Nala far more important. Plus, he was curious why he was also here.

"Lord Khupiee."

He lets out a small clicking noise from his mandibles. "Sya. I didn't think you would come here."

"Kh'Cho called me here about Nala. Said it was urgent."

Lod Khupiee tilted his head. His eyes squinting as if he got the wrong message. "He called me for the same reason. Did he tell you why?"

Sya shook his head. His tresses slap against his Awu'asa. "I didn't bother to ask. I assumed it must be serious, considering Nala is yet to fully recover." Sya could only think about what she had done now. Nala was angry and not in the right mindset. She could easily tell everyone she's alright when her body refuses to work. It's her very nature that gets her injured all the more. Some say it's bravery and strength. Others, like Sya and Lord Khupiee, would think stubborn and irrational.

Lord Khupiee hummed. "Whatever it is, we can't enter until Kh'Cho allows us. Let's hope that it's not long."

As if his words were heard, the door to the healer's opened. They watched as Kh'Cho came through with a serious tone to his walk. To the untrained eye, many Yautjas would think he's in a bad mood. But Sya and Lord Khupiee knew something was up. "Kh'Cho. You called us about Nala. How is she?"

Kh'Cho blinked his eyes. "She came, complaining of feeling sick so I put her in the private room to rest. But I wanted to warn her before I let you go in." Sya didn't want to wait to see Nala. He wanted to make sure everything was alright. Ignoring Kh'Cho's words, he tried to walk around him but he was stopped with an arm blocking the path.

Sya growls in a warning. " I want to see Nala first."

Surprisingly, Kh'Cho growls back. "I can't let you do that. As I said, she needs time to prepare. She's still angry with both of you and the last time I checked, she's my patient." He moves his body to replace his arm. Both were about the same height but the anger swelling in Sya made him bulkier with his chest high. It didn't faze Kh'Cho . . . not even a little bit.

"Kh'Cho . . . I know you mean well but both of us have the right to see her. As the Ehre Clan leader, I have authority over you." Lord Khupiee comes closer, glaring into Kh'Cho's eyes to express a warning to him. For a split second, Kh'Cho's demeanor faltered. He felt the pressure of keeping both of them here. It had only been half an hour since Nala and the rest of the group headed underground. He didn't know how much longer he could stall them but he tried nonetheless. But it was already too late. Sya saw a glint of nervousness in Kh'Cho's eyes, noticing his mandibles twitched slightly but enough to notice. "Kh'Cho. What are you not telling us?" When he got no answer, he couldn't stand it anymore. With a swift swipe of his arm, Sya wrapped it around Kh'Cho's neck. The sudden jerk sent Kh'Cho falling to the ground, allowing Sya to head straight to the private room. Lord Khupiee followed close behind with Kh'Cho roaring in anger.

As soon as he got the door opened, Sya looked inside to see nothing but an empty white slap that hadn't been touched. The equipment wasn't moved or even used. _She wasn't even here. This was a setup._ Sya's suspicion was confirmed and he swiftly turned his head, sending a roar towards the door as soon as Lord Khupiee and Kh'Cho came in. "Where is she!?" He stomped past Lord Khupiee, grabbing his neck to push him on the nearby wall. "Tell me!"

Kh'Cho struggles to speak an answer. His windpipe was close to getting crushed. "I don't know . . . She was here."

"Don't pauking lie to me! You know where she is! You better tell me or I swear to Paya . . ."

Sya's body jerks when he felt his shoulder being pulled back. Out of instinct, Sya roars to whoever was tugging him. Lord Khupiee moved his head back to avoid getting pierced by Sya's tusks but he growls in return. "Enough, Sya. You don't want to kill our best healer." He doesn't let go of Kh'Cho's neck but he loosens it enough that he could breathe. Kh'Cho takes short breaths as Lord Khupiee comes closer. "Tell us . . . where is Nala?"

Kh'Cho refuses to answer even to him. Lord Khupiee was also losing patience. He and sya knew he was holding something back but staying strong. He was about to demand an answer one more time when his COMM system went off. A message came through and Lord Khupiee had no choice but to answer since the alarm wouldn't stop. He lets it through and growls in irritation. "What is it?"

The voice on the other side was lined with distress."My Lord! We got word that a small group of our own is heading to the docking globe. They're taking the underground tunnels. We didn't know exactly who they are until we saw the female with them."

Lord Khupiee and Sya's heads whip to the gauntlet. "What female?"

"The ooman."

All three of them had their eyes widened to the fullest but due to different reasons. Lord Khupiee and Sya were stunned and angry at the same time, knowing that Nala was going to the underground tunnels. There is only one reason why any Yautja who knows about them would take that route.

To escape . . .

Lord Khupiee quickly asked for more information."How close are they?"

"They're about to board a ship! We only have a few minutes before thy take off."

"Stop them! We'll be there soon!"

Lord Khupiee turned his COMM off but when he whipped his head up, Sya was already gone. No doubt heading to the underground tunnels as they speak. Lord Khupiee looks towards Kh'Cho who stood there frozen. He glares at him, spreading his mandibles slowly to show his rage. Kh'Cho steps back in submission, lowering his head towards the ground. Lord Khupiee steps closer until his face was inches from Kh'Cho's temple.

"I'll deal with you later."

Lord Khupiee wasted no time, taking off from the healers to stop Nala. But he had a feeling of why she was taking off without warning . . . and this was the thing he feared would come from his earlier decision.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Come on. We don't have much time."

"I know. Keep going."

Nala tried to keep up the pace with Aja and Dhyot'na who was following behind Inkle and Thr'ik. Ykas'e and Ojhm when ahead through the tunnel to prepare the DropShip for taking off. The entrance to the underground tunnels was simpler than she thought. It only took a hidden door inside the docking globe to get access. The tunnels itself were different. It was almost pitch dark and she would have a hard time finding her way if not for Aja holding her hand. She noted how warm it was, relaxing her body despite her heart racing like a horse running for its life. They ran fast, turning at corners and almost scraping on the rocky walls. It didn't stop Nala from keeping up despite her slow recovery.

It wasn't long before Nala could see a small dock a few meters away. A DropShip was settled but slowly starting up its engines. She thought it was going to be small when Ojim explained but it was still impressive, to say the least. She estimated it could hold at least a dozen Yautjas one at a time, built with the same equipment as the mothership. Nala could see Ykas'e rushing down the ramp and towards them. She could see the panic in his posture but especially in his eyes when he got closer.

"We need to get on now!"

Thr'ik answered. "Immediately?"

Ykas'e nods. "Yes. Kh'Cho sent us a warning that Sya and Lord Khupiee found out. They're heading towards us right now!"

Thr'ik puffed. "Then we have no time to waste."

They wasted no time in getting on the ship, rushing up the ramp to get inside. Nala was the first to get in with Aja guiding her to a seat. "I got it, Aja. Make sure to get the others."

"Are you sure? I can—"

"I'm fine. Go."

Aja hesitated for a second, showing worry in his eyes before turning away from her. Nala wasn't as feeble as he thought but it took a lot to keep her pain hidden. Her legs almost failed her when they were running through the tunnels, more so when she sat down. She leaned her head down, feeling a bit better when her headache faded. Doubts began to creep into her mind. _What will Sya think about her actions? He'll probably be very angry with her._ But then her own took over, pushing her doubts back once more. _No . . . This is my decision alone to make._ She glances down at the fur blanket that she placed on her lap. Her fingers glided through it and the memories of her and Dhm'Ni came flooding. The times when his head would lay against her stomach, feeling his warmth spread from his body into hers _I need to do this._

Nala heard a frantic clutter of footsteps on the metal floor of the DropShip. Her head lifts to see Thr'ik and everyone else getting in quickly. She knew the situation was escalating. She calls out. "What's going on?"

Thr'ik answers her. "They're coming."

Sure enough, Nala heard a stampede of footsteps coming from the tunnels followed by multiple growls and roars. She was sure that Sya was among them. After knowing him for so long now, it was easy to distinguish his roars from all others. But panic settled in when the engine was slowly gathering power. She couldn't sit still in her seat so she got up and headed to the front. She was met with Dhyot'na, Ykas'e, Aja and Thr'ik who stood a few feet behind the pilot's seat where Ojim was working fast on the panel. Ykas'e was on the other seat, taking orders from Ojim to get the ship going.

"One of you go help Inkle to ensure the ramp closes in case the others get close."

"I'll go."

Dhyot'na push through the others, heading to the back of the ship. Nala walks past them and next to Ojhm. "What's the situation?"

Ojhm grumbles. "It's been a while since this ship was used so the engines are taking longer than I thought. But we should be out in a minute."

Thr'ik roars. "We don't have a minute!"

Nala could hear the stampede getting closer. She did her best to keep herself calm and collected. But if they get too close, then all of this would be naught and they will suffer for the consequences . . . not as if they won't anyway. Nala makes a decision and turns to head to the ramp. "Keep working on the ship!" She ignored the protests from the group, already out and running to the ramp. Inkle and Dhyot'na turn when they heard Nala's footsteps coming closer.

"Nala! What are you doing!?"

Dhyot'na roared in confusion but it doesn't stop Nala from getting close to the edge of the ramp. She stood tall as she finally saw the huge group of Yautja hunters running towards them as they turned a corner. She could see Sya and Lord Khupiee in the front, most likely full of rage. "They're getting closer."

Their window was closing fast. The others were only a few meters away with Sya running faster than ever before. Her heart pounded hard like thunder on a stormy night. But as she started to think they might not make it, she heard the ramp groaning as it lifts itself from the ground. Normally, the ship would wait until the ramp was shut but Ojhm decided to get the ship off the ground. Nala felt the ground lift as she, Dhyot'na and Inkle stepped back to allow the ramp to shut.

"Nala!"

She heard Sya call for her. It didn't sound angry as she expected but more sorrowful. It tugged at her heart but she refused to move. Her hand grips her chest as she looks up through the opening of the ramp that was closing fast. For a split second, Nala's eyes make contact with Sya's. She knew how much this would hurt him . . . going against his back like this after everything he's done. But her resolve kept her strong. She whispered one last thing, knowing he won't hear.

"I'm sorry."

The ramp closed shut as the DropShip took off with such high speed. She had to hold on to Dhyot'na for support but even she had to grip her claws into the metal frame of the ship to keep them steady. It wasn't long before they made it out of the tunnels, flying through the entrance and into space. When the ship slowed to a steady speed, Dhyot'na hold on Nala loosens. "Are you okay, Nalani?"

She nods. "Yes. I am." She swallows. "I'm going to sit down now."

Dhyot'na, along with Inkle, stood there as Nala made it back to her seat. She lets her back sit on the wall as she grabbed the fur blanket. She presses it towards her face, taking a whiff of the smell it had. She groans softly when she could smell Dhm'Ni's scent . . . the sweet rain and vanilla that calmed her senses. It was the only thing keeping her sanity together as they headed to their destination.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **So our small band of rebel warriors is heading off to save Dhm'Ni and any other survivors. But will they make it in time? Will the black warriors finish the job? And if so, what will become of Nala?**

 **I don't want her heart to be broken. She has gone through too much pain and suffering to end like this. Don't worry everyone . . . this story is far from over. I can assure you of that.**

 **Some have come to me asking if I had contacted Yeyinde (original author) about continuing the story. I have made several attempts to contact her but with no success. It has been more than a decade since it was updated so I fear that she must have forgotten about it. If she does contact me at some point and doesn't like the continuation, I will remove it. I respect her decision if it comes to it but until then, I'll keep posting for all to enjoy.**

 **Lots of suspense in this chapter and so many questions to answer. Let's hope all ends well.**

 **Chapter 39 (Where the Wind Blows) will be posted as well by the end of this week, depending on if I got another case of writer's enthusiasm and post it earlier lol.**

 **Thank you Maria, Anonymous-E, and NeverNeverLady for the reviews. :))))**

 **P.S. I recommend reading Mating Seasons and Life of a Hunter by mouth2mandible on Wattpad. It's really good and I hope you enjoy it as much as I have. Please take a look at it ;)**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	5. Chapter 39 (Where the Wind Blows)

Chapter 39: Where the Wind Blows

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Sya, Lord Khupiee and everyone else stood dumbfounded as the ship took off at high speed. They were close to stopping them but it wasn't fast enough. For Sya, it was almost heartbreaking. He could only replay the image of Nala, glancing at him with sad eyes. Sharp pain sliced into him like two wrist blades. Everything they had done for the clan . . . was making things worse.

Lord Khupiee growls in absolute anger, whipping around to the rest of the group. Everyone one them flinched, thinking they'll be next to face his wrath. All except Sya who stood in shock, barely registering everything around him. Lord Khupiee was acting opposite. He paced back and forth across the ground, leaving a visible trail along with the dirt. "This is pauking great! Just great!" He couldn't believe that this would happen . . . or at least he wanted to believe it. It only made his anger grow. His mandibles twitched erratically. A show of restraint so he wouldn't do something foolish. He had to act like the Clan Leader he was. He stopped abruptly, tilting his head to the ceiling. Despite Homeworld being warm, a cold breeze is just what he needed to calm himself down. It didn't dissipate all the rage but enough he could calmly bark out orders.

"Is there a tracker on the ship?"

He turns to the nearest Yautja, keeping his head low in submission while answering. "There might be one. I can get it activated right away."

"Then get it done. And find a DropShip ready to go. I don't care if there are still repairs to be made." Lord Khupiee swiped his hand and the male runs off. The rest of the group scatters to get the job done, leaving Lord Khupiee and Sya alone once more. The awkwardness of being in this same situation again under different consequences was unbearable.

Lord Khupiee spoke. "Sya?"

He doesn't answer. His body refused to move. Only his fingertips were allowed to flex once in a while. He can't feel anything except the cold running up his arms and legs. To the rest of the world, he looked like a living statue. "Sya!" The thundering voice of Lord Khupiee was enough to snap him out of it, although slow at first. His body ached every time he moved like he been stuck for years or gone on a long Hunt. His body turns around, feeling his chest growing heavier by the minute. He could only watch Lord Khupiee as he came closer, calling with a stern voice.

"We need to follow them. Let's go." He turns around to head back out.

"And do what?"

Lord Khupiee stops in his tracks, turning around with a bewildered look. Sya, on the other hand, had his brows squished together. A small growl slipped through his inner mouth. He was surprised that Sya would react like this . . . and to his face no less. Still, the action was a temptation for a fight and being the nature of a Yautja to not answer back, Lord Khupiee face it head-on with frustration and annoyance. "What are you saying, Sya?" He lifted his upper half high to make him look bigger. It was a show of intimidation and he hoped it would do the trick and calm Sya down. He wasn't in the mood for a fight but Sya had other plans. Without hesitation, he shoves Lord Khupiee with brute force.

Normally, he would answer an initiation to fight in a split of a second but the shock was enough to keep him still. Lord Khupiee could only see the rage in his eyes, burning like the core of a dying planet. _He's gone off the deep end . . . All for what?_ He had some answers to that question. Ever since that time, Sya had shown signs of being torn between one side and the other. Long before in their youths, Lord Khupiee marveled on how Sya was a great hunter. Even only being an Unblooded at the time, he didn't appear to show inexperience. Sya was already seen as one becoming a great warrior. He kept his emotions in check, never lashed out of impulse like Dhm'Ni would do.

Watching him now . . . all of that he knew went out of the window.

Sya wanted to fight but Lord Khupiee refused to move. He shoves again but it's the same response. His mandibles spread as far as they could. "What you think you're planning to do once we find them!? Are you still adamant to keep them apart!?"

Lord Khupiee pulled his head back. _Is he thinking about this now?_ They have already discussed this but it seemed like Sya doesn't get the message. Now he was getting angry, almost to the brink of losing it himself. He stomps his foot on the ground, shaking it violently. "As I said . . . I'm doing what is best for the Ehre Clan. If we let them do as they please, we will face ruin."

"Ruin!?" Sya lashes out. "Do you think this is better!? You sent Dhm'Ni away only to get ambushed by Bad Bloods! And now Nala is after them! The ones that almost killed her in the first place! All we've ever done is cause more suffering!" Sya had to take a breath. His lungs struggled to keep up but it was the distraction he needed for his anger to soften. His face drops to the floor as his tresses create a curtain over him. Lord Khupiee watched . . . and waited . . . but too long for him. They were losing time to track Nala and the rest before it's too late. He could already imagine the horror he must face if they don't succeed. Just as he was about to call out, Sya lifted his eyes back to him. They weren't angry anymore but rather showing something worse.

Disappointment . . .

Lord Khupiee felt it again. That dreadful feeling when he allowed a Hard Meat to attack Nala when they first met. He knew it was wrong and yet he did nothing to prevent it. _Has everything I've done . . . made it worse? Did I push things too far?_ He certainly believed it. An image of Ni'Atni came into his mind. It should have been welcomed but the same look that Sya gave was on her face too. His heart sank at the image before he was brought back to reality. _Am I to blame?_

Sya watched Lord Khupiee stare at him. He sighs as he walked towards him. He knew that fighting won't do any good despite his instinct to shred him to pieces. _Right now, I need to find Nala before it's too late._ He doesn't stop, passing Lord Khupiee to head for the exit. "We should be going then."

He doesn't look back as he leaves Lord Khupiee to drown in his guilt.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was pitch black, unable to see anything in the front, sides, or back. And yet, Nala felt like someone was watching her. She turned around frantically, trying to find whoever was with her. "Who are you?" She called but no answer. The normal reaction for a person would be to panic but Nala didn't feel like that. There was a strange calmness flowing through her, making her muscles relax.

 _Nala . . ._

It was the voice again . . . the one she had heard a few times before. She whipped her head when she thought whoever spoke was behind her. But there was nothing. _Nala . . ._ She turned her head back but once again, it was the same.

"Who is it?"

Out of nowhere, a breeze comes from her side and flows into her red hair. It wasn't cold but rather warm like from a fireplace providing comfort. It comes again but more forceful, enough that Nala dug her heels into the ground or at least whatever she stood on. But she couldn't stop the entire force it brought. Her body turns around and when she looked up, she was greeted with a familiar sight that was still hard to believe.

"So Siechi has returned to us . . ."

On her left, she saw the same black and white chairs and in them were Paya and Cetanu. Despite having seen them before, the white Awu'asa Paya wore made her shine like a star in contrast to Cetanu's black one but he's still impressive. She had the protective shield over her belly but her belly was more obvious this time. That feeling of oppression, to respect and fear all at once, hurdled through every fiber of her being. She bows her head, hoping that she could be invisible.

But she heard Paya chuff. "Still doesn't believe us. What a pitiful human."

Nala remained still but that wind from before swooped underneath her, lifting her head in the process. She wanted to resist but it was no use. Her face was up, staring back at Paya and Cetanu who remained seated. Their faces were covered with masks but she could feel a glare from Paya. She digs her nails into the arm of her black chair followed by tapping as if she was losing patience. "I still don't believe she's worthy of this."

"Calm, my love." Cetanu hums in humor. "We don't want to hurt her like last time."

Paya huffs in annoyance but relaxes back into her seat. Nala wanted to say something but when she tried, her mouth would gap open like a fish and then close back. She did this several times before Cetanu beat her to the punch. "What is it that you want to say, Nalani? Or else you wouldn't be here." His calm voice gave her some strength to speak, even with Paya's eyes set on her like she was hunting her . . . like prey.

"I don't understand. How am I back here? I'm certainly not dead I hope."

"You're not. I would have sought for it . . . if I could."

She flinched at Paya's words, made worse when she could hear her mandibles clicking underneath the mask. Cetanu turned to Paya and purred, calming her somewhat. He turns to Nala with a stern look that made her shrink in size. "Well?"

She shakes her head. "Why am I here again? Why now do I see both of you? Nothing makes sense anymore." She wraps her arms around herself, hugging tightly for some comfort. She wasn't going to get it from them.

"We're here to guide you, Siechi. After all, you're one of us now and far too important to lose. You need to listen to that voice calling you more." Cetanu gets up from his seat and strides towards her with Paya not far behind. Her face lowers to the ground once more. She wanted to run but her body refused to move. The footsteps got closer and there was nothing Nala could do but wait for the end. Instead, she felt a hand lift her chin. She doesn't try to fight. It would be foolish to do so when they can easily rip her to shreds in a matter of seconds. Her eyes met with Cetanu's emotionless mask but that faint familiarity from before came back. He's something else . . . she knows him but who?

Cetanu grumbles. "I see that you don't notice yet. I expected as much."

There was a hint of sadness lining his voice. It took her by surprise and her eyes zone into the dark slits of his mask. All of a sudden, her senses pick up a smell that she recognized almost immediately. It was the smell of sweet rain and vanilla.

 _Dhm'Ni?!_

She rips her chin back and looks behind as she calls his name. Only darkness greeted her and her heart drops in despair. When she turns around, Nala gasps softly when Paya and Cetanu were no longer there. The two chairs remained behind but stood empty. Frantically, Nala turns in every direction in the hope of seeing them. With no one around anymore, she looks back to the chair but noticed something has changed. High above and between the black and white chairs, another one stood tall with more exquisite details. The overall color was silver that shined brightly, emphasizing the red lines that seeped into the cracks. They lit up in pulses, timing together like a heartbeat. The three chairs stood strong, forming the points of a triangle. It reminded her awfully of something.

"What the . . .?"

 _Nala . . . Wake up._

It's that voice again, getting louder with each passing moment.

 _Nala. Nala. NALA!_

Her eyes popped open in panic when her shoulder began to shake from an outside force. It took her a minute to get her focus back and her eyes zoned on a Yautja with pale skin covered in light blue spots on his sides. She realized it was Aja shaking her shoulders. "Are you alright, Nala?"

Nala blinked her eyes. "Huh?"

Aja hums. "You fell asleep didn't you?"

Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, being caught sleeping in her seat. Nala tried to stay awake throughout their trip into the universe but the steady vibrations from the DropShip tempted her. She rubbed her eyes quickly. "I didn't mean to!"

Aja laughs. "I know and who can blame you? It's so boring on this ship. There's nothing to do around here other than sulk. At least Ykas'e and Ojhm are occupied with important matters." He spoke the last part with annoyance, almost to being jealous. However, Ojhm and Ykas'e have to keep the DropShip afloat and keep tabs on the direction and of course . . . any ambushes that might come. Aja's hand shook her harder this time and the force pushes her off the seat and into the floor.

"Pauking son of a bitch!"

She scrambles to her feet and screams right in front of his face. Aja stands still, amused by her reaction. It was enough to elicit a chuckle from his throat. "I only woke you up because we're almost at our destination." He had to step back when Nala jumped on her feet like a cheetah. "Really?" He nods softly. Nala rushes to get her things, checking her Awu'asa to make sure everything is secured and placing her mask on. The last thing she grabs is the fur blanket she brought along. Aja didn't understand why she would bring something that wasn't useful in battle.

"Why are you bringing that?"

She stops right as she held it out in the air, turning to Aja with confusion in her eyes. The emotion only lasted a second until her eyes hardened with conviction. "It's important to me." She wraps it around her waist, tying it in the middle. Aja watched her but his eyes gazed away for a split second. Nala sensed this and reached out to him in worry. "Did I say something wrong?"

Aja smiles quickly. "No . . . I was just in deep thought that's all."

She shakes her head in humor and disbelief. "And you say I'm the weird one." Nala comes to his side and pats his shoulder. "Let's get ready. I only hope we're not too late." He hears a hint of despair in her voice for a split second but before he could ask any more, she lets go and heads for the front deck. Aja remained where he was, watching her leave. He was glad that she was getting her strength back, far from the time where she laid motionless on the slab at the healer's. At the same time, he felt a sting in the middle of his chest that he couldn't describe.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The DropShip landed a few minutes later although in the quiet region near the area they suspected the activity would be. Ojhm and Ykas'e tried to find more accurate information but the tracker on Nder's Dropship went dead as soon as they landed. It made Nala more nervous, thinking that the enemy may know they are close. But if they did, they would have noticed it when they landed. Still, it didn't ease her conscious at all. The ramp drops to the ground as she and the rest of the group made their way. Thr'ik stops at the end of the ramp and looks back to Ojim and Ykas'e. "Stay near the ship. We'll call if we need assistance."

Both bowed at the same time. It made sense that if trouble arose, Ojhm and Ykas'e could either use the ship to fight back or send for help. Nala knew the first option would be done without hesitation. Yautjas never run from a battle unless they had no choice. Everyone took off in a sprint, heading into the blue forest. If Nala wasn't in such a dire situation, she would have loved to admire the beautiful planet. No matter what was there, all of it was covered in different shades of blue. Even the plants and ground were covered with it. She loved seeing it but knew she would get sick at some point. Still, the beauty of it was not lost on her.

With Thr'ik and Aja leading in the front, they checked to make sure that they were going in the right direction. Nala stayed close to Dhyot'na and Inkle as they hustled through the bushes. "Are we almost there?" Nala tried to see with her mask first but nothing was coming up except for the data Thr'ik and Aja were sending to the group. According to the data they collected, the crashed ship wasn't too far now. Even so, Nala couldn't help but ask, hoping to feel better if she got an answer.

"We're almost there. Get ready with your weapons."

Everyone immediately prepared as they kept going. Aja brought out a spear that was simple in design but sharp to the touch. Thr'ik got his disks out, extending the scythe blades to the farthest they could go. Inkle didn't draw any obvious weapons but he had his arm out in a posture that showed his wrist blades. As for Dhyot'na, Nala was curious as to what she had hidden. It would be her first time seeing Dhyot'na in battle although she had only known her for a short time. Her weapon of choice was the most interesting. She brought out two heavy mauls that were the size of Nala's arms. But what was different about these is that two blades were protruding from both sides of the grip. They were like mini scythes in her hands, deadly even to the untrained eye. That alone was enough to tell Nala that Dhyot'na is not to be messed with.

"We're about to head in. We're going on ahead. Be ready."

Thr'ik and Aja ran faster, almost disappearing from Nala's sight. Dhyot'na nods silently to Inkle as he got the meaning of it. He runs a bit faster, moving in front of them. The pain from Nala's body while running was becoming numb but nipped at her heels, trying to slow her down. She shook it off, focusing everything on what's going to happen . . . and what she must accomplish when it does. Dhm'Ni wasn't far from her mind. She vowed that she would still be able to save him. But her mind liked to play tricks, showing an image of Dhm'Ni's corpse lying on the burning battlefield. His blue-ringed eye dulled from death. It hurt her inside as she felt pain, unlike anything she'd experienced in her life, almost equivalent when she lost Allen.

 _Calm yourself . . ._

Nala heard the voice again. It was so low that only someone had to whisper in her ear for her to hear. She turned to Dhyot'na, looking ahead. _It couldn't be her. She was too focused and not even close to whisper. Plus, the voice didn't sound like her._ She was getting more confused than ever. _Why am I hearing this voice more? Why am I dreaming? Over and over again . . ._ They were questions that she couldn't answer. At least . . . not yet.

"We're here."

Inkle calls to Dhyot'na and Nala, looking back to see if they heard. Nala snapped out of her thoughts and nodded to him. He turns his head back and keeps running. She pushes herself faster, reaching for Rathe's swords but not unsheathing them just yet. She wanted to hold off until it was time. She could see that they were coming up a treeline, indicating that an open field was nearby. Plus, she could smell a chemical in the air. Her senses were heightened after her transformation so the scent was quite powerful. It reminded her so much of gasoline . . . fuel for something. She guessed that it had to be the DropShip they were looking for. She inhaled deeply, hoping that she could detect Dhm'Ni's smell but also prayed that she didn't. Nala didn't know what news she would receive when she sees what lies ahead.

But right as they turned the corner of a tree, Nala's face slammed into Inkle's back. The mask took most of the brute force but it didn't save her nose from feeling some of it. She stumbles back, placing her hand on the mask where her nose would be. Luckily, it didn't bleed but she didn't like how he stopped suddenly.

"What's the big idea!?"

"Quiet."

Nala didn't like that way Inkle responded. She stomped towards him in frustration. "Listen here, you—"

Dhyot'na blocked her path with her arm. Nala was about to snap at her too but then Dhyot'na speaks. "Wait, Nalani. Something's wrong."

She looked to Dhyot'na's face, seeing it stay as still as possible. It was the same with Inkle. Both froze like there was something in their sights. The tension was building around them and Nala understood that something happened. _Did they find Dhm'NI? Were we too late?_ She follows Inkle and Dhyot'na's sights towards the edge of the treeline. Thr'ik and Aja were nowhere in sight but they were way ahead. _Maybe they found something?_ It was eerily quiet until she heard Thr'ik's voice a little farther ahead. "Everyone . . . come. We got a problem."

Inkle was the first to push through the treeline followed by Nala. Dhyot'na stayed right behind in case to protect her. When Nala finally emerged from the trees, it took everything in her not for her to spill her guts out.

The whole area was a massacre.

There were piles of Yautja bodies everywhere, collected together in heaps like trash. They were unrecognizable. Other than several body parts sticking out like thorns, Nala could see that someone tried to burn them. Yautja skin is tough and can take lots of damage before they take their tool, especially fire since scales form a protective shield on their skin. So some bodies had parts that were intact while others had been burning for a while, exposing tendons and muscles that were starting to rot. Nala had to look away when she took a glimpse of a Yautja's death face. One of his sockets was empty with maggots crawling out. Half of his face was being eaten away. She hoped that she doesn't throw up inside her mask. And here she thought that being in the military and experiencing Yautja life was hard enough. This took everything to a whole new level.

She turned to look forward, seeing Thr'ik and Inkle in front of a crashed ship while Aja kneeled over a body to examine it. Nala inspected the ship and realized it had the Ehre Clan symbol carved in the front. She rushed past Dhyot'na, coming to a halt when she reached Inkle and Thr'ik. "That's . . ."

"It's the ship. We know."

Inkle turned to the side to address her. Nala focused on the ship and took a deep inhale. But Dhm'Ni's scent wasn't there. Her heart pounded, fearing the worst. "What are you doing?" Thr'ik nudged her shoulder to snap her out of a daze she was in. "He's not here."

She glances to Thr'ik and he shakes his head from one side to another. "No. We didn't find him anywhere or Nder at that."

Nala lowered her head. "So they're dead?"

Thr'ik grumbles. "I don't think so or else we would have noticed by now. We're gathering more information from the DropShip as we speak. But from an initial glance, it appears that these bodies were rotting her for a few days."

"You're right about that." Aja stands up and heads for the group with Dhyot'na next to him. "These corpses were killed long before we arrived. The burns suggest that whoever attacked them was in a hurry to destroy the evidence. Pauking disgraceful." Aja's eyes lit up in anger for a few seconds. His skin turned into a pink color hue with a darker shade over his shoulders. Nala understood why he was angry. Letting bodies rot like this was disrespectful to them. Even though they hunted prey, they would give credit to where it's due. Still, this was becoming worse news for Nala. They had no idea where Dhm'Ni or Nder are located. Judging from the scene they walked into, it was bad news. Dhyot'na comes to Nala's side, seeing the hurtful look on her face. It pained her just as much as Nala.

She turns to Aja. "So you think the enemy took them and left the planet already?"

"That's what I thought at first. But I looked more carefully and saw that the majority of the corpses were wearing black Awu'asa." He points to a body that laid next to a pile. Nala could see that it wore black Awu'asa as Aja told. She glances to the rest and saw most of them had the same thing. "I don't think they would leave after losing so much of their forces."

Dhyot'na hums. "And you believe they might be somewhere else on this planet? Gathering resources before they leave?"

Inkle answers this time. "Most likely. That's why Thr'ik is trying to see if the ship might have a lead. Anything that the enemy left behind by mistake."

"Pauk!"

Everyone's attention turns to Thr'ik, watching him punch his gauntlet in frustration. It wasn't good news from Nala's point of view. "What's wrong?"

"There's nothing! They wiped all the data from the ship! These pauking Bad Bloods are toying with us!" Thr'ik turns around furiously and kicks a rock far into the air. Nala flinched when he did that, fearing that he was going to do something worse. She could smell his anger so much as if it was air. Inkle grabbed his shoulders and stopped him from kicking another one. "That's enough, Thr'ik. There's no use having a temper tantrum now." Thr'ik glares back for a few seconds before his shoulders slack. His fists relaxed but his body was still trembling a little.

Nala decided to ask. "So what now?"

Inkle shook his head slowly. "We could search the planet but there's a lot of ground to cover. Plus, we don't know if the Bad Bloods have stationed patrols or set traps. If we go out there, we're almost blind to them but they can see us. If they didn't have masks as we do, I would be giving a different answer."

That wasn't the news she wanted to hear. Her eyes dropped to the ground as the rest of the group discussed and argued about what to do next. The world around her seemed to blur. It felt like hope was slipping through her fingers. It was too much like when she lost Allen . . . now feeling the same with Dhm'Ni. _Was she cursed to relive this experience over and over again? First on Earth . . . and now . . . here?_ She wanted to crawl into a deep hole and never come out. She clutched her chest, wanting to rip it out so she didn't have to feel anymore.

 _Nalani . . ._

Her head jolted up. _It's that voice again! What now?_

 _Nala . . ._

She turned around but there was no one. Inkle, Thr'ik, Aja, and Dhyot'na were still in deep discussion. It was neither of them so she assumed that she was becoming delusional. But then, she remembered the words Cetanu told her. _You need to listen to that voice calling you more._

 _Should she?_ She had no answer but what else does she have to lose. She closes her eyes and listens for the voice once more. It wasn't long before it responded.

 _Nala. Over here._

She heard it from behind. Nala turns around and notices a trail on the ground that was overlooked in the search. It appeared to be drag marks that led into the trees. Anyone would just think that it was from the fight earlier. But when Nala leaned closer, she saw faint drops of green blood creating a trail that followed the same pattern as the marks. There were signs that someone was being carried away from the battleground. _Could it be . . .?_ That's when a breeze comes through, carrying a scent from the blood that went underneath her mask and into her nose. When it made contact, Nala almost rolled her eyes into her by how powerful it was. But her heart raced when she smelled the sweet rain and vanilla.

She gasped. _It's him!_

Her eyes followed the trail and through the trees. Somehow, the voice was leading her. It seemed unbelievable but it was getting her somewhere.

 _Over here._

The voice rings in her ears and Nala knew what she had to do.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **The mystery begins to grow. Nala having another dream of Paya and Cetanu but it may not be as it seems. But now, they have arrived on the planet A'quasa but is it too late? Not to Nala though with a mysterious voice calling her to follow. Is this voice intent on helping her? Who is speaking to her?**

 **But the big question is . . . Will she and the others make it to Dhm'Ni and Nder in time? Or is it already too late?  
**

 **Chapter 40 (Clash to Save) will be posted by sometime next week. I hope you can all wait because things are about to go down. News of changes will be made to everyone on Instagram (I don't want to torture anyone of you for waiting. ;))  
**

 **Thank you, Maria and NeverNeverLady for the reviews. :))))  
**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))  
**


	6. Chapter 40 (Clash to Save)

Chapter 40: Clash to Save

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

His memory was too vague to get the full picture . . . ever since their ship was attacked unexpectedly. Dhm'Ni tried so hard to keep conscious but the wound to the shoulder and the damage he took from the crash took a toll. The only pieces of vision that he did retain were ones he'd rather wished not to see.

The first was when he felt being dragged off somewhere. The rough scrapping of dirt across his back and the tight grip on his wrists woke him up. He fought to open a sliver of his eyes and saw the same Yautjas with black Awu'asa . . . the same ones that killed his mother . . . hurt Nala . . . and now treating him like trash. His blood boiled, burning the walls of his veins. If he could fight, he would grab the first Bad Blood and rip his throat out. Sadly, his body refused to move. The numbness had taken over and there was nothing else he could do. The Bad Bloods dumped him caressingly on a tree trunk, leaving him to do 'other' business. His mind flowed back into unconsciousness but not before witnessing another Yautja from his hunting party being dragged, seeing his eyes that reflect nothing but death. It was a horrible sight that reminded Dhm'Ni too much of his mother's death . . . and the look Nala showed near its door.

It had only been a couple of days but Dhm'Ni felt it was longer than that. His wound began to fester, giving off a foul smell that kept the Bad Bloods away unless they have to. The infection made his vision worse, blurring it so much that he could only see shadows. But sometimes, he wished it could block his sense of smell. From what he heard, the Bad Blood began to scavenge their damaged ship for any good, weapons, and anything else they can get their hands on. He heard an order to get rid of any bodies they found but with so many, the Bad Bloods resorted to other measures. That's when Dhm'Ni smelt flesh burning slowly and it forced his stomach to tie in knots. It must have been so much that it was overwhelming. Eventually, he threw up whatever was inside him. Only little came out and he was too weak to wipe the residue off his mandibles and mouth. This went on throughout days . . . and sometimes he wished that Cetanu would take him.

But every time, flashes of Nala would emerge. Her presence was the only thing keeping the darkness away. The memory of her sweet scent . . . Phpy blossoms . . . did its best to push the burning smell. It was the only solace he had. He wished that he could keep his eyes closed, relishing in the sweet times he'd spent with her. _If only she was here now . . ._ Not knowing if she's recovered from her wounds was tugging at his heart.

Someone kicked him on his thigh, jolting awake from the fresh memory. Instincts kicked in and he growled in warning. It was very weak but enough to send the message. A smack went across his face, hard enough that his neck was forced to turn. He heard his mandible crack but barely felt it. His body was too numb to feel . . . his wound took care of that.

"Try that again . . . I'll do worse next time."

With his eyes closed, he could hear their footsteps walking away. He cracks one lid open to see who it was that hit him. It was one of the older members of the Bad Bloods that had command over the younger and weaker ones that scrambled out of the way. He wasn't very built but strong enough that his size didn't match his strength. Dhm'Ni gazes over the field, seeing the camps on one side and the Bad Bloods on the other. Although they were victorious, the Bad Bloods received significant damage and high casualties. It was enough that they were forced to camp out until repairs can be made on their ships and they licked their wounds.

He turned his head slowly to his side, ignoring the strain on his neck that felt his muscles would snap at any moment. Right next to him, Nder sat in the same position as Dhm'Ni with his wrists and ankles bound together. The small remainder of the hunting party were imprisoned the same way. _It doesn't make any sense._ Dhm'Ni knew their captors were up to something. If they wanted them dead, then they would have done so by now. They're keeping them alive for an important reason . . . except for the fact they haven't treated his wounds yet. He figures it's a better hold on him rather than bind his arms and legs together. They took his weapons so he's as helpless as a newborn pup.

But then things start to get strange. Once in a couple of hours, they would take one of the hostages and drag them away from view. At first, Dhm'Ni thought that the Bad Bloods were going to have some 'fun' with them. But it was only minutes later that one of the captors comes back with green blood all over him . . . like he butchered him. Not long after, a body was taken to get burned like the others and the process starts all over with a new victim. They ended up the same way.

Eventually, it was Nder and Dhm'Ni left from their little group. This time, one Yautjas with small details of red on his black Awu'asa steps forward. Dhm'Ni wished he could rip his face apart. The male glared down on them like insects that needed to be squashed. But Dhm'Ni can sense he's holding back.

"Looks like your fellow warriors didn't want to break. I should have expected as much." The male kneels, inching closer to Dhm'Ni. "But I will get what our Leader wants."

The male grabs Dhm'Ni by the tresses. He thought that he wouldn't feel much with his body numb but he was wrong. The pain radiates to his head like lightning and his mandibles flare out, only to let out a weak roar. The worst part when the Bad Blood drags him across the ground, throwing Dhm'Ni on his back facing the sky. The pain from his shoulder wound took the worst of the fall. He landed on his side before Dhm'Ni could turn. He closed his eyes tightly, digging his nails into his arm. The Bad Blood stomps on his stomach, crushing his organs like an orange. Dhm'Ni almost lost consciousness once more.

"Now tell me." The Bad Blood leans closer to him. "Have you made contact with Val'ha?"

Dhm'Ni glares, not showing how confused he was. "Who's Val'ha?"

The Bad Blood twitches his mandibles before slamming his foot down once more. Dhm'Ni felt his ribs crack and a pool of blood collecting in his mouth. There was nothing he could do but endure the suffering a little more. "You know! Admit it! She must have contacted you by now!"

 _Val'ha?_

Dhm'Ni had never heard such a name but deep inside, it was familiar. _All this trouble just to find someone?_ He could only gasp softly, closing his eyes once more. His lungs barely managed to get air with the pressure on his chest. He hears the Bad Blood seethe in rage and kicks him yet again. "I know you met her! Tell us where is she or else I'll keep this up!" He slams his foot again and again. Dhm'Ni braced for death if it came to him. The Bad Blood seemed determined to kill him.

"Stop this!"

The Bad Blood stops his barrage as soon as Nder spoke. Dhm'Ni peeks an eye open, seeing Nder growl in defiance to their captors. The male didn't like it at all and stomped over to Nder, punching him square in the face. He heard Nder's head cracking like an egg before he slumps to the ground, passed out from the punch. The Bad Blood, seething with rage, turns his attention back to Dhm'Ni, evident as he stomps closer. "You better tell me right now or else!" The Bad Blood swings his arm in the air, bringing it over his head.

"Enough!"

Another one wearing plain black Awu'asa grabs the Bad Blood's wrist, pulling it away before he could get a hit. Growling, the Bad Blood pulls his hand free. "What is your pauking problem, Go'rt!?"

"Have you forgotten that we need to keep this one alive?"

Dhm'Ni perks his eyes open. He didn't expect something like to come out of the Bad Blood's mouth. _Why do they want to keep me alive?_ His questions were building up more and more. The Bad Blood from before swiped his hand across the other, leaving a deep gash over his face. The other yelped, holding his face together with a mandible hanging by a thread. Despite the attack, he kept going against better judgment. "If you kill him, Xa'out will have our heads."

"I don't care what Xa'out says! It wasn't my intention to kill him in the first place! Our job is to capture him and Val'ha! But since we don't have the latter and none are talking, we have no choice but to use force!"

"Is Xa'out . . . your . . . leader?"

Dhm'Ni spoke hoarsely before he could stop. The two Bad Bloods turn to him with shock on their faces. No doubt thinking why he would ask in his condition and the fact that the Bad Blood that attacked him was still seething. It didn't matter to Dhm'Ni. If he was going to die, he'd want to know who sent them to ambush them. He guessed that this Xa'out was the one that called the shots but another part that was missing a piece to the mystery. Before Dhm'Ni thought his brother was their leader but it appears to be a mistake. "Isn't Det . . . your leader?"

The Bad Blood gripped his fists together. The next thing Dhm'Ni knew, the Bad Blood grabs his throat tightly and pulls him off the ground by a few feet. Dhm'Ni's lungs were having a hard time getting air as it is. Now . . . it felt like they were burning.

"I don't have to answer to someone who's at death's door! If it was my choice, you'd already be dead!" He pulls his wrist blades out, running the sharp tips across Dhm'Ni's cheek. He tried to roar but with his throat closing, he was going in and out of consciousness. Their faces close in on each other as the blades move down to Dhm'Ni's stomach.

"I'll make sure you beg for death when I'm through with you."

Dhm'Ni watched as the Bad Blood pulls his arm back, ready to plunge the blades into his gut. At that moment, Dhm'Ni closed his eyes and waited for the pain. For a second, he could see Nala standing in front of him . . . the same way he'd seen her back when the ship was about to crash. Her smile radiated like the suns . . . her flowing red hair glistened with the light . . . the smell of Phpy blossoms filling his nose . . . It was so tranquil that it felt like nothing else existed but her.

 _Dhm'Ni . . ._

Her voice was gentle and Dhm'Ni wished he could hear it one more time.

"Nala . . ."

Suddenly, the grip on his throat was gone and he felt his body fall to the ground. He heard an agonizing roar like no other coming from above. Dhm'Ni struggles to open his eyes but when he managed to get a peek, his heart stopped for a split second. The Bad Blood's hand was cut clean off, spraying blood all over him and the ground. He tries to roar once more but a sword splits through his mouth and mandibles, killing him. The Bad blood slumps, hanging from the sword until Dhm'Ni sees someone right behind him. He knew the mask all too well and the smell of hard meat it brought along. Only one person he knew wore such armor. The smell of Phpy blossoms filled his senses and despite the pain, Dhm'Ni felt his body become lighter.

"Nala . . ."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nala felt elated that she made it on time, happy that Dhm'Ni was still alive. The trail that the mysterious voice showed was right, leading to the Bad Blood's camp. It somewhat scared her but now she had other things to worry about. When she saw the Bad Blood about to slice into Dhm'Ni's stomach, anger burned in her chest. She wasn't going to let it happen. As silent and quick as she could, she charged into the camp when no one is looking. She targeted the Bad Blood with the bloody scarred face first. With a swift thrust, his head burst into a million pieces. His severed head barely hits the ground when Nala aims for the one holding Dhm'Ni. She aims for his arm with the wrist blades, slicing it clean off before it could get Dhm'Ni. The Bad Blood screams and drops Dhm'Ni to the ground. She plunges her sword through the back of the Bad Blood's head before he could retaliate. It felt good to have some payback for what they did to her before, feeling the flesh tear under her blade.

"I won't let you touch him."

The Bad Blood's body slumps against her blade and she pulls it out, watching his carcass flop like a piece of meat. She didn't feel this good for a long time.

Her eyes zero in on Dhm'Ni, lying across the ground with so many wounds and cuts over his body. Her heart sank at the thought of what they did to him. She reached out for him but the roars of other Bad Bloods got her on high alert. "C'jit! We're being attacked!"

Like angry bees, the others zoned in on her with weapons armed and ready to kill her. Nala tightened on the handles, turning around to face her enemies while protecting Dhm'Ni. She steps back, careful not to step on him as she growled at the Bad Bloods.

Right on cue, Nala saw the rest of her group jump from the shadows. She knew when she took off on her own that they wouldn't be far behind. Dhyot'na was the first to make a move, throwing one of her glaives on the one approaching Nala first. It digs into the Bad Blood's back and Nala took the chance to finish him. She slices into his chest and pushes him to the side. There was no time to break as two more rushed at them. Nala rush towards one while Dhyot'na at the other. Nala rolls and dodges the Bad Blood's blade, slicing into his Achilles' heel. He falls to one knee, allowing Nala to sever his head clean off. Dhyot'na rams into her opponent and throws him over. She only needed a split second to send a spear into his chest, pinning the Bad Blood to a nearby tree. Dhyot'na and Nala nod at each other in a split second as they glance over to Dhm'Ni and Nder. "Protect them! We'll handle this!"

Nala didn't need to give them consent. She came to Dhm'Ni's side as she watched the Bad Bloods being killed one at a time. Although the Bad Blood outnumbered them, they had vast experience on their side. Aja and Inkle jumped from high above the trees, looking like birds of prey hunting for their meals. Aja skewers a Bad Blood through his head and down his back, popping out his spine in the process. Inkle did the old fashioned way and pierced his wrist blades through a Bad Blood's gut but got stuck when his wrist was grabbed. Another Bad Blood was charging from behind and Nala's heart sank at the thought she was going to lose him.

"No!"

Luckily, the Bad Blood falls to the ground in an instant, seeing the blades of a sharp disc in his back. The next thing she knew, Nala watched Thr'ik come out of nowhere and throws the Bad Blood away from Inkle. His wrist was aching badly but not too much. Inkle bows his head to Thr'ik as a thank you and they keep going on a killing spree.

With everyone's attention on the fight, Nala drops her swords and tends to Dhm'Ni. With a closer look, she can see that his body sustained serious damage. The one that worried her the most is the festering wound on his shoulder. Judging from the damage, she could tell it had not been treated for several days. Nala worried that he might be fighting a serious infection. To stir him awake, she cups his cheeks and rubs his mandibles. It had seemed too long since Nala smelled his scent of rain and vanilla, almost threatening to send her back into bliss. Without warning, she lets out a soft purr.

It did the trick and she watched Dhm'Ni slowly opened his eyes, focusing only on her. She didn't like how weak and dull his blue-ringed eyes were. They showed weariness and it frightened her. She called to him. "Dhm'Ni?"

Her soft voice rings in his head. Dhm'Ni thought it was another illusion . . . that he was very close to death's door but it was too real. But deep in his chest, she was right there next to him. A vibration grows in his chest and he responds with a purr. "Nala?"

She takes her mask off to get a better look at him. She gives a tight smile, holding back the worry and despair of seeing him like this. "Yes. It's me. I'm here." She freezes when she heard a roar from behind. Nala knew it would be too late to block, seeing another Bad Blood on top of her with his blades. Dhm'Ni sees this. His heart clamping at the thought of Nala getting hurt again. The memory of her almost dying was still fresh and he couldn't bear to watch her go through that again. He pushes his body with all of his might. He grabs a knife from Nala's belt and throws it as hard as he could. It gets the Bad Blood in the middle of his forehead and he drops immediately to the ground. Nala's heart almost burst in her chest from the near-death experience. She turns back to Dhm'Ni, only to see him slump back on the ground.

"Dhm'Ni!?"

Dhm'Ni tries to stay awake but his body was failing him. But at least he knew Nala was safe. His hand reaches for her, gently holding her cheek. The warmth spread from her and into his fingertips. _It's really her . . ._ His eyes peered at her blue ones, reminding him so much of the good times he had with her. He gave a weak smile, staring into her eyes as the darkness clouded his vision. He was out like a light.

Nala frantically tries to wake him up but got nothing in return. He was breathing shallowly and it scared her more than anything. _She can't let him die!_ But all she could do was to guard him until the others took care of the Bad Bloods first.

But it became eerily silent. Nala thought that the worse happened. She turns around, seeing only Dhyot'na, Inkle, Aja, and Thr'ik standing over the bodies of the Bad Bloods. A sea of black Awu'asa covered the ground. They had defeated the enemy but not without receiving damage themselves. Thr'ik got a gash all alongside him arm from an attack he couldn't deflect in time. Aja's skin changed into a rosy color and darkened at the many wounds he'd received all over his chest. Dhyot'na and Inkle got the least injuries with minor bruising and scratches. Overall, they defended themselves pretty well. Nala lets out a sigh of relief for them, knowing they were safe but her worries her far from over.

She cries out. "Guys! I need help! Come over here quickly!"

Everyone rushed over to Nala's side and sees what has happened to Dhm'Ni. Dhyot'na was the first to examine him while Thr'ik tended to Nder, still lying on the ground. He checks his injuries carefully. "Looks like Nder got a crack in his skull but nothing too serious." He picks him up and places him to lean on a tree trunk. Everyone else watched, including Nala, as Dhyot'na checked Dhm'Ni's wounds, particularly the one on his shoulder.

"This isn't good. This wound is badly infected and hasn't been treated in a while. It's completely septic. His body is barely functioning as it is. His lungs are failing him." She could hear his labored, wet breathing every time he inhaled. The way Dhyot'na spoke with such a dark tone tugged at Nala. She screams with all her might.

"We can't let him die! I won't allow it"

This reminded her too much of when she lost Dhyot'te'ka, helpless to do anything. She didn't want Dhm'Ni to have the same fate. She can't . . . She won't allow it! A Yautja growl burst out of her throat and everyone backed off immediately except for Dhyot'na. Males would never try and cross paths with an angry female, especially Nala who retained a fierce reputation in the Ehre Clan. Dhyot'na was the only one who didn't feel threatened. The fact that Nala did it out of desperation and she was tending to Dhm'Ni, she didn't feel threatened. She could tell in Nala's eyes how deeply important Nala felt for Dhm'Ni. She wonders if she reacted the same way when her brother died. Nala seethes with rage but felt more desperate than ever.

Dhyot'na sighs. "Someone call for Ojhm and Ykas'e to get the ship to our location. They might have some healing gel we can use to stop the infection and seal the wound. For now, we need to get him someone less exposed."

"But isn't it better to get him back on the ship and head back?" Inkle came up to stand over Dhyot'na. It was a pretty dumb question to ask given everything. Thr'ik walks up and slaps Inkle on the head. It was hard enough that Inkle flinched, mostly from shock but the pain was there. He growls in warning but Thr'ik glares in response.

"The ship that we took is not equipped with a healer's pod. If we tried to take him in this state, he won't survive. The best thing we can do is keep him stable until we can move again." Thr'ik wastes no time in calling for Ojhm and Ykas'e. He activates the COMM system and connects with Ojhm. "Are you there?"

"Yes. Loud and clear. What's the update?"

"We need you to bring the ship and some healing materials. We found Dhm'Ni and Nder but they need treatment now. We're going to move to a safer place to give them a place to rest. Any suggestions?"

Thr'ik knows that Ojhm has a coordinate system that gives a layout of the planet. He had a better insight than the rest of them. It wasn't long before Ojhm came up with a solution. "There's a cave not too far from your location. Go southeast and follow the river upward. You shouldn't have any trouble getting there."

"Alright. We'll rendezvous at that location. Hurry."

He turns off the COM system and gets back to the group. "You all heard that?"

Everyone nodded but Nala didn't answer. She kept her eyes on Dhm'Ni, feeling worried and guilty all at the same time. Somehow, she felt like this was all her fault that he ended up like this. Her body frozen, unable to move an inch. It was only when Aja touched her shoulder gently that she was able to move again. She looks up to him with worried eyes. He smiles. "He'll be alright. We won't let him die."

Nala relaxes a little, enough that she could do what she had to do. She nods, glancing over to Thr'ik and Aja. "Can you carry him?" They nodded and got to work. Thr'ik took Dhm'Ni's shoulder and pulls him up on his feet. Aja goes on the other side, careful not to agonize his wound anymore than it already was. Nala stands up and stays by their side as Inkle goes to pick up Nder. Dhyot'na takes the lead, showing the way through the jungle to find their destination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

True to what Ojhm described, the group followed the river upstream once they found it, keeping a steady pace while ensuring Dhm'Ni is alright. Nala was bugging Thr'ik so many times that he roared at one point for her to shut up. As much as he knew the worry that was going through Nala's mind, he couldn't handle it anymore. Nala stayed quiet throughout the rest of the trip but never left her eyes off of Dhm'Ni, studying his breathing and how his body reacts to any sudden changes. So far, he seemed okay . . . for the moment.

After a few agonizing moments, Nala sees the cave up ahead. Ojhm and Ykas'e have already arrived and landed the ship a few meters away. As soon as they saw the group, both came running as fast as they could with medical kits and healing gel in their hands.

"What happened?" Ojhm zeros in on Dhm'Ni's shoulder wound. His eyes widened at such a sight. The flesh around it was starting to turn black, a sign that it was dying.

"Can you help him?"

Nala begged, disregarding that it made her look weak in Yautja's eyes. They never beg unless it was for death rather than life for another. Ojhm can see the despair in Nala's eyes and knew it was serious. "Let's get him set up in the cave." He points to Inkle who had Nder over his shoulders. "Put him over there. Ykas'e . . . tend to his wounds."

"You got it."

While they handled Nder's wounds, Thr'ik and Aja carried Dhm'Ni inside the cave with Nala following. To Nala, the interior of the cave was the least expected. On one end, a pool of water ran inside with a waterfall feeding it. The greenery of the planet extended inside but the light reflecting from the water almost made them glitter. It was a beautiful sight . . . a tropical paradise in a small cave. They laid Dhm'Ni gently on the most comfortable spot they could find. Ojhm pushes everyone out of the way. "Give me some space for me to work, will you?" He sounded grumpy but who could blame him? He had a lot of work to do and he couldn't be disturbed for a single second. He got to work fast, adding the healing gel carefully on Dhm'Ni's skin in case it would hurt him to which it always does. The fact that Dhm'Ni doesn't even flinch is a cause for concern. He was in more pain than Nala would have thought. She watched carefully as Ojhm treated his wound.

"Can I help? Please?"

Ojhm turns to Nala for a split second but goes back to what he was focusing on before. "Add more healing gel to the sides." Nala felt relieved that Ojhm was willing to let her give a hand. She rubs some healing gel and began applying it to Dhm'Ni. If he wasn't in danger, Nala would have enjoyed this. His skin burned against her. She noted the dark and light brown shades of his skin glowing, making him beautiful. The warmth enticed her to come closer, threatening to make her purr once more. She suppressed it, using her focus on healing him when his scent of rain and vanilla began to do the same. _Not right now . . . Dhm'Ni needs help._ She kept adding more healing gel, moving her hands around to avoid colliding with Ojhm when he inserted a syringe to disinfect the wound.

Finally, Ojhm and Nala managed to tend to Dhm'Ni. Ojhm looked down at the handiwork and nodded in approval. "That should get him on the road to recover but it might take days. We just have to make sure that we apply the medicine and gel on him every couple of hours. So we'll need someone to watch over him."

"I'll do it."

Nala volunteered without hesitation. All eyes were on her, pressuring for an answer. She stood up with her chest held high. She could see some doubt in everyone's eyes but she didn't care. She felt responsible for his wounds and wanted to make sure he heals well. "I'll ensure he gets the medicine. That's my decision."

There was a small bit of silence, filled with uncertainty. Ojhim stood up and stood in front of Nala. He looked at her with curiosity that she didn't know why he would show such an expression. It disappears before she could ask any more. "Then we'll leave you up to it. I put the medicine on the side for you to use. Let us know if there's any changes or any concerns you have." He turns to the rest of the group. "Let's set up camp where we can guard. We don't know if any more Bad Bloods will show up."

Nala watched as her friends left the cave one at a time. Thr'ik, Ojhm, and Dhyot'na went out of the cave but strangely, Aja remained where he was. Nala had no idea why he was staring at her. His expression was hard to digest but his eyes showed something. _Worry? Fear?_ She didn't know what to make of him but there was no doubt he was looking at her. Aja didn't waste any more time as he left to follow the others, leaving Nala alone with Dhm'Ni.

She kneeled next to him, looking down at his unconscious body and noting every wound that covered it. Nala wondered what he endured while they were separated. The cuts were very deep . . . the wound on his shoulder was massive. _How could he have survived this?_ Her heart ached at the sight as she wished she could endure it for him. His chest slowly rose and fell in time with his breaths, seemingly doing better after treatment but still shallow. There was nothing she could do except to pray that he pulls through. She looks outside and noticed the sun was setting. It would be dark soon and eventually, she needs some sleep. Nala sighs and begins taking her armor off to get comfortable. But her hands stop at her waist, feeling the fur blanket wrapped around. She smiles at the good memories it brought. She glanced between the blanket and Dhm'Ni before unwrapping the blanket. She places it over his body, making sure she didn't leave any part of him exposed. She took off her armor and weapons until she only wore a loincloth and a leather bra. But she hesitated once she was next to Dhm'Ni again.

Nala wanted to get closer and feel him over her skin like before. It was too long since the last time they were together. Her mind went back to that piece of memory, remembering how his touch affected her . . . how it made her body burn with desire. Her eyes closed at the feeling as she lets out a soft purr yet again.

"Nala . . ."

Her eyes shot back to Dhm'Ni, thinking that he must be awake. But Nala noticed his eyes were still closed but he called her name out once more. _He was dreaming . . . of her._ Nala's cheeks glowed in embarrassment but soon replaced with a small bit of joy. Hearing him call her name was like a lullaby, washing away the hesitation she felt only minutes ago.

Nala scoots closer until she was kneeling next to his head. Picking his head up gently, she lowers Dhm'Ni on her lap. As soon as their skins made contact, Dhm'Ni emits a purr that was full of longing. It made her heart race even more. Smiling, she begins stroking his tresses as she did before. His mandibles twitch in excitement and he lets out another purr. Nala giggles, enjoying this peaceful moment with him. She keeps stroking his tresses even after the sun was gone but it wasn't long until her eyes began to close and she falls into a blissful sleep.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **What a great chapter. I have to admit but I felt so confident in this chapter. It's been a while since I felt this way. At least Dhm'Ni is alive and being taken care of by Nala and the rest of her gang. Still feeling something wrong with Aja. I wonder what it is . . .**

 **But there's so much mystery to this chapter. The Bad Bloods attacked them but wanted to keep Dhm'Ni alive. What is so important about Dhm'Ni? And who is this Val'ha?**

 **Find out when Chapter 41 (Insecure) is posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you, Maria and NeverNeverLady for the reviews. :))))**

 **I'm sure you had some concerns about the last chapter so I hope this one might answer those questions. Dhm'Ni and the others are indeed capable of fighting them but after the ambush and the wounds they received, they might have been too weak to defend themselves. I hope it helps.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	7. Chapter 41 (Insecure)

Chapter 41: Insecure

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Dhm'Ni felt his body floating in the air, unable to see with his eyes refusing to open. His first thought that he was dead. His spirit going to meet Cetanu to await his final judgment. Back then, he would have offered to go into the afterlife, knowing that he may meet his mother once more. It brought him back to the times he'd run to her with no care in the world. He wanted to see those blue eyes again and see joy instead of the cloud of death that covered them the last time he remembered. _Mother . . . where are you?_

 _Dhm'Ni._

He heard someone call him but it wasn't his mother. It was much softer in tone, more than any Yautja in all honesty. It even sounded familiar but his mind could barely register. _Dhm'Ni!_ The voice grew louder, calling for him in urgency. It rings again and that's when Dhm'Ni's eyes widened. _Nala!_ He knew it was her and his last memory comes flooding in. He remembers the relief in her blue eyes followed by the Bad Blood coming to kill her. His muscles ached but he pushed himself, throwing her knife in a successful hit. At that time, he thought it was only a dream but the smell of Phpy blossoms came back, even though the darkness surrounding him. Dhm'Ni opened his eyes fast but was greeted by a different sight.

He was surrounded by white, almost stinging his eyes. Despite knowing his body was not strong enough with all the damage it received, Dhm'Ni forced his upper body to rise. He was surprised when it complied with no pain and ache following. He glanced at his shoulder and the wound he received in the ambush was gone. All the scars had vanished as if they were never there, to begin with.

 _Dhm'Ni . . ._

He hears Nala once more and he gets up to my feet in a flash. Frantic, he turns to look all around but saw nothing. _Where are you, Nala!?_ His heart hammered in panic. _Is she alright? Is she hurt?_ He ran around like prey with its head cut off but all he saw was white. His chest fell in heaviness. _Maybe this is all a dream . . ._

But as soon as he turned, Dhm'Ni saw a black and white chair standing a few feet away. At first, he doesn't understand why he was seeing this. But then, he remembers a story his mother told him along with what he read from the book that many Yautjas had read when they turned ten seasons old. He can hear his mother's voice as if she was there, telling him of Cetanu and Paya and how they brought the Yautjas into the universe. He recalled how both watched over the universe and all Yautjas, adorned with their black and white armor and sitting in thrones that matched. That's the first thing Dhm'Ni thought about when he saw those chairs. A sense of respect and fear washed over him.

"Dhm'Ni."

Nala's voice called again but more clear than before. He heard it coming from the chairs and saw a dark figure walking towards him. From the size and the fact that the smell of Phpy blossoms grew stronger, Dhm'Ni believed to be Nala. He began to walk towards her as the figure became more clear. He wanted to see her again . . . to see her flowing, vibrant red hair . . . to see her blue eyes and smile. His heart skipped a beat at the thought, the more so when he heard her voice call again.

But as he got closer, he stopped in his tracks when he realized the figure was not Nala. The figure grew bigger, almost doubling his own. The white armor was the first to appear, so pure in the color that it made the mysterious figure shine like a star. There was no doubt it was Yautja and not Nala. A closer look told him it was a female. A sense of fear and respect washed over him as Dhm'Ni realized who it was. There was no doubt. _Paya!?_

Dhm'Ni lowered his head immediately. He couldn't believe he was seeing Paya now. If he was dying then Cetanu would be here instead. _Does Paya meant to save him?_

"Dhm'Ni."

Through the mask, Paya calls but it wasn't as he expected. It was Nala's voice. _How can it be?_ The female stops only a few feet away, standing so still that he thought she froze. Dhm'Ni felt confused. He shakes his head slightly. _Who is this person? Why am I seeing this?_ But Paya begins to remove her mask at a very slow pace. To see the face of Paya is an honor to any Yautja of any rank but Dhm'Ni only felt confusion. The way Paya had Nala's voice was concerning.

He could see a corner of Paya's face and he leans to the side to get a closer look. All he saw was the sight of a blue eye locked on him. It was more ooman than Yautja. Dhm'Ni's body shivered, feeling like they were the same eyes as—.

His vision faded before he could finish.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nala was barely waking up when she heard a scruffy noise next to her. She groaned, stretching her muscles in her neck as they popped each time. She looks down towards her thighs and sees Dhm'Ni groaning, barely opening his eyes. Relief flooded in her chest. It had been two days since they treated his wounds. They were able to destroy the infection but he hadn't awakened during that time. Nala would worry that something was wrong and it would take Dhyot'na to calm her down. It got so bad that she threatened to make another scar on Thr'ik's ass to match the other. It gave Inkle and Aja such joy to see something entertaining. It was the complete opposite for Ojhm and Ykas'e but then again, they were working on getting the ship ready to go back. Nala dreaded what will welcome them after this stunt they pulled. _Probably not good._

For now, Nala stayed still as Dhm'Ni slowly woke up.

The next thing Dhm'Ni knew, he opened his eyes painfully. His body, particularly his shoulder, was on fire. But strangely, it was duller than he remembered. He turns his head slowly, seeing that the wound was covered in healing gel along with the others all over him. His armor was taken off and placed on the side, leaving him with only sleeping trunks. He looks down to see a fur blanket keeping him warm but immediately lets out a purr when he felt fingers gliding into his tresses. An instinct for a Yautja was to attack without question but his body ached with pain. So he tilted his head up, meeting a pair of blue eyes that belonged to someone he knew.

"Nala?"

She smiled. "It's me, Dhm'Ni. Are you okay?"

Dhm'Ni gets up suddenly and tries to sit but the pain in his shoulder forced him back down. Nala had to catch him before he could hurt himself more. Gently, she scoots his body towards the wall so that he could lean his upper body up. Dhm'Ni groans but felt comfort when her soft hands glided across his shoulders. It dulled the pain for a brief moment but it was enough for him.

He looks up to her, confused. "How . . . are you here?"

Nala paused, turning her eyes to stare at something else other than Dhm'Ni. "It's a long story. I don't know where to start."

"Really? You're the one who started all of this."

Both turned and saw Thr'ik coming into the cave. Nala saw he was carrying a small item. When he got closer, she saw it was a piece of cooked meat. It didn't look tasty looking like on the DropShip but it's better than nothing, especially since Thr'ik offered it. The smell though crept into her nose, giving off a savory taste in her mouth. But it vanished the moment she saw that smirk on Thr'ik's face. "Having fun?"

She growls. "Shut up! My threat to tear another scar into your ass is still standing."

Thr'ik flinched for a second. He knew that she meant it seriously and he didn't want to go back to Kh'Cho for another treatment. But it would be more of a lecture not to piss off a female, particularly Nala. "I'm here to bring you food. And I can see Dhm'Ni is awake now."

He places the cooked meat to Nala and kneels to Dhm'Ni's level. "How are you feeling?"

The grin on Thr'ik's face made Dhm'Ni angrier. His mandibles spread a bit as he hissed. "Back off."

"Yup. You're back alright. Although not in mint condition." Thr'ik glances at the Dhm'Ni's wound. His shoulder had shrunk twice the size it once was. Signs of infection that were clear as day before were almost gone. Very little black veining was found so it was a miracle they treated it before it was too late. Still, with all the great progress in only two days, Dhm'Ni wasn't close to traveling a long distance in a small ship. He turns to Nala. "Everyone wanted to know about his progress. Plus, I'm sure you're hungry after not eating much."

"I'm good and thank you Thr'ik for bringing this."

He bows and turns away to leave Nala and Dhm'Ni alone again. She takes the meat and splits it in half but makes one bigger than the other. She scoots closer to Dhm'Ni and holds the bigger piece out. "Here. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Can you explain first what's going on?"

Dhm'Ni demanded to know. It was hard to comprehend waking up to Nala being here with Thr'ik and the rest she failed to mention. One minute he was captured, dying most likely from his wounds to being in a cave with Nala. Not that he's complaining or anything. Nala sighed but pushed the meat closer to him. "I'll explain after we eat. You need it right now."

She pushes the meat closer and Dhm'Ni grabs it. Their skin brushed against one another for a brief moment but it was enough to send an electric change in both of them. Nala could sense a shudder coming like the one back at the Hunter's Globe. Her mind had to bring that memory of her and Dhm'Ni so she turned around and stuffed her mouth as quickly as she could. Dhm'Ni could see how tense she suddenly became and it was not lost on himself. The effect had his body burning with a warm desire. Like Nala, he ate the meat as quickly as he could, hoping to jump into answering his question before anything else might happen. The solum peace didn't last long. They ate their meal so fast that they didn't have time to swallow but Nala didn't move right away. It was not only the nervousness of telling him what happened earlier that got her body burning.

But she couldn't stall him much longer. With a deep sigh, she turns slowly around and faces him once more. Her throat tightened and she had to swallow to get her voice going. "Well . . . the news of your ship being attacked by the same Bad Bloods reached Homeworld. They were going to send a DropShip to find you but they couldn't leave until after a few days so we came. The next thing we knew, we managed to kill all the Bad Bloods and find you and Nder on the brink of death. Ojhm and Ykas'e managed to heal both of you in time."

Dhm'Ni looked at her with confusion. "Who else came with you?"

"Dhoyt'na, Aja, and Inkle came as well."

The confusion was building up inside of him. "That's an unusual party to send out for a search and rescue. I didn't think my father would send you along."

He spoke sternly, knowing that there's more to the story than what she was telling. Nala knew Dhm'Ni was poking around, finding holes in her words. She had to tell him the worst part. It was only a matter of time before he would find out. She swallowed hard. "Lord Khupiee . . . didn't send us. We came of our own accord."

"What?"

Nala turns her gaze away, refusing to look him in the eye. "I decided to come and everyone else followed. I . . ." She paused, finding the right words to say but only coming up with the truth. "I thought I was going to lose you."

Her eyes and body tightened. She couldn't believe she said it! Those words were still ringing in her ears. She didn't turn in fear of what she might see in Dhm'Ni's reaction. _Anger for going against Lord Khupiee? The shock from what she has done? Worry?_ There were so many things going on in her head that she couldn't think straight. Dhm'Ni, on the other hand, was stunned by what Nala said. To hear that she came of her own accord and worried for him . . . he couldn't fathom what she must be going through. For one reason or another, her scent grew in strength. He inhaled deeply and Phpy blossoms filled his lungs. It took him everything not to elicit a purr, knowing that Nala wasn't in the right mind. But to think that she came all the way here to find him, in her weakened state that last time he remembered, a small bit of happiness grew.

He wanted to see her eyes once more. Those blue eyes that glowed with brilliance when she was happy. He wanted to reach out to her but he didn't. Dhm'Ni felt it was inappropriate at this time. Both were insecure about their 'relationship' but the urge to be with Nala was starting to hinder his reason. He paid the price for not listening to his head. Dhm'Ni tried to reach for her cheek but as soon as he shifted, pain radiates down his arm. He realized, without knowing, that he used the arm with the shoulder wound. He cried out in pain, slamming back onto the wall.

Nala turns in panic, seeing him writhe in agony. "Dhm'Ni! Easy! Don't push yourself!" She reaches for him, holding his arm steady to not cause any more damage. But at that moment, their eyes locked on one another and unable to move. Something sparked between them and it took an immediate effect. Nala felt that tremor in her body rising and Dhm'Ni's fingers tingle with want. As much as they should pull away, neither didn't want this to end.

"What's going on?"

A voice called from the entrance of the cave, revealed to Nala and Dhm'Ni to be Dhyot'na rushing in. Nala saw she was worried, most likely hearing Dhm'Ni's cry but she stopped suddenly. At first, Nala was unsure why until Dhyot'na looked towards Dhm'Ni with a smirk. "Feeling excited?"

Nala felt confused but Dhm'Ni got the message right away. He looked down and saw a bulge between his legs. He could feel his shaft at full attention. Surprised, he turned his body around to lay on his side whilst ignoring the pain. He was lucky that Dhyot'na didn't press the matter further.

"I heard Dhm'Ni and thought he was in pain again." Dhyot'na turned to Nala while holding a small box.

"He overexerted himself, I think. He should get some rest now." Nala spoke softly but it was hard. She wondered if Dhyot'na saw what had happened between them, thinking it was hilarious to catch that moment. Dhyot'na didn't say anything about it and moved on to the next subject.

"If he does it again, you have to make sure he stays put." She comes over to Nala and hands her the metal box. "It's more healing gel. You'll have to apply it again for the night. Get some rest."

Dhyot'na turns to walk away. "Wait." She stops when Nala calls for her. She turns her head slightly behind so she could get a clear view. She watches Nala smile. "Thank you. For everything."

The warm feeling spread into her and Dhyot'na smiled as well. It had felt such a long time since she saw Nala look that way. Although it could be that she's thankful for coming with her and the rest of the group but she had a suspicion that it had to do with a certain black-haired Yautja laying on the ground. She nodded anyway. "You're welcome."

She took off and out of the cave. Nala took a breath of relief, looking at the box. She opened it and pulled out the healing gel to treat Dhm'Ni. Nala inches closer to him, worried that he might have gone into a bad mood but he needed to get better. "Dhm'Ni. I need to apply healing gel on your wound."

"No."

Nala was a bit shocked by his response. Even when he was in such a weak state. She knew he wasn't strong enough to fight her but she wasn't going to push her luck using force. "Come on now. You need to get better."

For a minute he doesn't answer and Nala became worried. Little did she know that Dhm'Ni didn't want her to see him erect. He tried to think of anything to get his mind off of the idea to mate with her. Usually, the idea of Ferca was enough but now, it wasn't doing anything at all. He figured it could be the proximity to her. He hears her shift closer and was about to lash out a warning when he felt her hand gliding over his skin. That stopped his mind dead in its tracks. Her soft skin pushes away all doubts in him, leaving only a sense of relief. It was strange. She was the one thing that got him into this mess. But now . . . she could also relax him. It was like having a double-edged sword at his throat but one that he refuses to push away. Slowly, he turns around to see her holding the healing gel in her arms. She was smiling but her eyes were filled with worry. He gave in.

"Go on."

With his approval, Nala began applying the healing gel to his shoulder wound, careful not to agitate it. She went for the rest that still needed it, leaving the others that were close to fully healing. She was finished in a matter of seconds, putting the remainder of the gel in the box. "That should do it. You should get some sleep now. I'm going to return this to Dhyot'na."

She starts getting up to turn when she felt Dhm'Ni's hand grab her wrist. It wasn't rough but strong enough that she couldn't pull away so easily. Nala whips her head around to hear what he wants.

"Don't go." His voice was close to sounding like a plea. "Lay with me."

Her eyes widened in shock. She didn't think he would ask her to stay with him like this. It was a command that she couldn't refuse or rather doesn't want to. _It's alright for one night._ Nala places the box down next to her, crawling to lay on his side to face away from him. She stayed still until Dhm'Ni reaches his arm over and wrapped around her waist, pulling her close until she was pressed against him. Her cheeks began to burn but cooled when Dhm'Ni purrs into her neck. Nala sighs quietly, smiling that she's with him . . . and he's safe.

"Goodnight, Nala."

She contained a laugh, remembering their routine before. But she decided to break it this one time before they fell asleep for the night. It just felt right.

"Goodnight, Dhm'Ni."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Two more days passed and Nala was glad about Dhm'Ni's progress. His shoulder wound was almost healed but it would leave a nasty scar that will have to be covered with custom armor later on. Dhm'Ni was able to stand and walk a little, exercising his muscles to relieve the tension in them. Thr'ik made fun of him, saying that he walked like a crab that Nala explained once before. Dhm'Ni wanted to fight but Nala broke it off before it could start, using his healing as an excuse. It was best but Dhm'Ni couldn't wait until he could get payback. Nala was just relieved there wasn't going to be a brawl or else it would be bloody.

Dhyot'na, Inkle, Ojhm, and Ykas'e were grateful that he was doing well. Nder barely spoke a word to anyone but Nala couldn't blame him. His head injury was causing severe migraines that served to make him cranky. Everyone in the camp avoided him for some time. Eventually, he remained in his area with only one person going at a time to check and give him food. Nala could see he was improving. _At least he's not passing out all of a sudden now._

Ojhm did inform her that they might be able to return to HomeWorld by tomorrow when they check that Dhm'Ni is healthy enough to travel. Nala assured that he's doing much better and will be grateful to return to the rest of the Ehre Clan. But she worries about herself and all of her friends. There will be a punishment no doubt but it's an extension of that punishment that concerns her. There's a possibility that they might be kicked out for disobedience or worse. But she has no regrets.

When the sun began to set, Nala returned to the cave to see Dhm'Ni checking on his armor and being as diligent as any hunter would. Normally, she didn't disturb him while he was so concentrated. She went to sit a few feet away to take her armor off and check her weapons, barely hearing Dhm'Ni speak.

"Nalani?"

She looks to see Dhm'Ni had put his armor down, staring at her inquisitively. It made her double-check why he stared at her like that. "What is it?"

"Do you miss Allen all the time?"

Now that was one question she never thought she would hear, much less from Dhm'Ni. Nala stuttered for a few seconds. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugs his shoulders, turning away with a look of regret. "No reason."

"No. I know you enough that you don't ask a question unless it's for a reason. Tell me." Nala dropped her knife and inched closer to him. Dhm'Ni slowly turns his head away as she moved so Nala couldn't see his face. Bu Nala being Nala, she was persistent. Out of frustration, she sits in front of him with her legs crossed, glaring into his eyes when he couldn't hide anymore. "Why did you ask about Allen?"

His mandibles twitch with uncertainty but he doesn't say anything for a minute or two. Regardless, she was patient enough that Dhm'Ni had to speak. The awkwardness was becoming too much.

Dhm'Ni sighs. "I was thinking . . . Do you ever get over someone you love? Even if you knew they were long gone?"

She thought for a moment, considering her answer very carefully. It had been a long time since she thought of Allen. She swayed her head from one side to another, reminiscing about the good and bad times she'd shared with her previous mate. "In some ways, I do miss him." She heard a deep sigh from Dhm'Ni, sounding like he felt disappointed. She swallows. "But I know that he gave his life to protect me . . . so I could live on. But no matter what, you never forget those you love."

She glanced over but Dhm'Ni had his face forward so he didn't have to stare at her. "Sounds like me when I lost my mother. No matter what I do, I can't forget her."

"Why would you?"

Dhm'Ni raised his head slightly in surprise. She made it sound as if remembering was a good thing. He told her about what happened to his mother but to experience the horror of seeing her murdered . . . it's a pain that can't be described or told in simple words. Thinking about it along was too much for him. But it wasn't his true reason why he asked the first question. He had no doubt she cared for Allen but wondered how deep it runs. _Was it enough that she would never be with anyone else?_ He didn't know how to ask without being blunt about but he tried.

"Because if you remember, then a part of you tries to pull you back. Sometimes . . . you don't want to move forward. Too nervous after everything that has happened to you after such a loss." He glances at Nala. "Do you ever want to move on?"

It took Nala a minute to process the meaning of his words, repeating every few seconds until she got the whole picture. She wonders if Dhm'Ni is asking whether she'll move on to love someone else besides Allen. But why would he ask it unless he was asking for himself? That thought made her heart burn, worsened when she saw his eyes drop in despair. She loved Allen and would always with his smiles and smell of sunflowers she'd missed so much. But they promised that if one survived that they would continue without the other. If he was here, Allen would tell her to follow her heart. And right now, it was leaning towards someone else.

In an act of bravery, she grabs hold of his cheeks and brings his face towards her. Their eyes locked the moment they met, looking deep into each other and into each other's souls. Nala can see the hurt hiding inside. It made her heart ache. She smiled softly. "What I said earlier is true but that doesn't mean I can't have feelings for another. I'm not as fragile as you should know."

Dhm'Ni takes a deep breath that carried her scent that was so alluring and sweet. "Do you have feelings . . . for me?"

He didn't dare to wish for something like that. He'd hurt her more than any other hunter in their clan . . . both physically and emotionally. Only one time did he let his emotions get the best of him when she got hurt and found her at the Hunter's Globe, letting out a sound of longing. He didn't know what to do now but ask. He wanted to know her true feelings. Nala glanced down at the ground for only a split second before her blue eyes as big as the ocean found his.

"Yes."

That was it. Nala felt her chest heave and grow in heaviness. Despite all that they've been through, Dhm'Ni was always there for her. There was no doubt in her feelings for him, deciding to let it free once and for all.

It was quiet between them, broken when Dhm'Ni reaches a hand to hold her cheek. Out of instinct, Nala pressed against him and lets out a purr. That one, simple sound was enough to crack the barrier between them. Immediately, Dhm'Ni pumped out his musk, letting it fill the cave. When it came into her nose, a soft moan escaped her and a feeling of ecstasy followed. Her body shuddered without warning and her musk seeped from the sides of her neck. Dhm'Ni took the chance and repeated what he did before, licking every morse of her sweet musk. It alone drove the pain away. The move forced Nala to fall on her back with him on top, softened by the fur blanket she spread on the ground as a makeshift bed.

He spoke with a husky voice, not stopping himself. "You know we could get into trouble if we do this."

Nala knew what he was referring to. "I know."

"And you still want this?"

"Yes."

Dhm'Ni lifted his head to look into her blue eyes. "Are you sure?"

Nala thought he was doubting himself. She saw nothing of the sort in Dhm'Ni. He sounded like he wanted to make sure she wanted this with him but there was a hint of worry that she could see. It was the same sort of worry that she saw in the healers after Det raped her. Nala assumed that he didn't want to hurt as his brother did. Scared that she might reject him. There were times she'd wished that it could be forgotten but it was unfair to pin it on Dhm'Ni who would never do such a thing . . . to pay for someone else's evil deed. He's honorable and would ensure consent from her. She knew this was what she wanted.

"I will have no regrets."

That set everything in motion as the walls between them crumbled. Without hesitation, Dhm'Ni presses his face into the crook of her neck to lick furiously. Nala groans, clawing down his back like before. He hisses in delight, egging him on even further. He nudged his hips between her legs and pushed against her. Nala moans as her fingers reach down to the waistband of his trunks, hooking underneath to feel his skin. Dhm'Ni, still driving his attention on her neck, grabs on the side of her bra and loosens, falling to one side to expose her breast. He leans down and licks her exposed shoulder before biting into her as his upper mandibles scraped down her back. Nala's body tightens, digging into his back harder while she bites down on his shoulder.

As soon as she began to tug down on his trunks, Dhm'Ni pulled away. Nala was about to pull him back when she looked up to him. She saw nothing but lust in his eyes . . . genuine lust for her. Their breaths mingled together and their musk thickened the air around them. They need no words to convey what they felt and what they wanted, purring at the same time. Their need for each other was too strong and they couldn't deny it anymore.

With a swift thrust, Dhm'Ni ripped her loincloth off in a split second, exposing her womanhood. Nala did the same and pulled down his trunks with his help. His manhood pulsed in waves, begging to be inside her. Nala felt a small drop of precum dripped from her as she pulled him closer. They gave one last stare at each other before Dhm'Ni plunges his member deep inside her.

Nala threw her head back, moaning in pure ecstasy. Her back arched when she felt the tip of him hit her cervix. Her nails dug into his back as Dhm'Ni began to thrust back and forth. It started slow and deep at first but as time went on and the pleasure grew, he went faster. It took almost everything in Dhm'Ni not to go fully. He wanted this to last and never end if he could. Those sweet dreams of being with her like this were nothing compared to the real deal. This was all he ever wanted. After a few moments, Nala felt her body close to release. She held it in as much as she could, wanting this to keep going. However, she couldn't keep it up forever. When Dhm'Ni slammed one more time, it hits just the right spot. Nala screamed into the air as Dhm'Ni thrust even faster. It wasn't long before he followed her into oblivion as he throws his head in a silent roar, spilling his seed into her body and giving her everything he had to offer. They came together in unison, letting their bodies collapse onto the sides. Both wrapped their arms around each other, listening to their labored breaths as the sun began to rise.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Everyone in the camp tried to think of something else like tend to the campfire or their weapons but it was hard. There was no secret that they could hear the cries of pleasure coming from the cave followed by the thick air of mating musk floating around. It even got a bit to Ykas'e and Nder who were furthest away with the first attending the wounds of the latter. Dhyot'na was going to check on them before the morning came but backed off when she heard Nala and Dhm'Ni. It wasn't her place to interfere and she knew this is what Nala wanted. It was a small piece of happiness she wanted to let Nalani have.

"Man . . . Did they have to do that now? I can't stand the smell."

Ojhm looked over to Inkle who was trying to cover his mouth to get away from the smell. "If you don't like it, then go hunt or something."

"Why didn't anyone stop them?"

Thr'ik growled at Inkle, slapping gently on his shoulder. "It's not our place to say what they want to do."

Aja grunts. "Lord Khupiee and Sya tried to do that."

"Only for the sake of preserving the Ehre Clan. As much as I understood that reason since they are one of the most important clans, it puts a hard strain on Dhm'Ni. Especially since he's the last son." Ojhm sighs, leaning back on the tree trunk, stretching his sore muscles. Aja lowers his head to the ground as he looks into the fire.

"I wonder if any of us knows what's best for anyone."

He sighs, twiddling his fingers in deep thought. He wanted Nala to find happiness but some part of him was nagging at the back of his mind. It reached into his chest and gripped his heart, almost suffocating it. He flinched at the pain, shaking his head to get rid of such poison. It wasn't his place to say anything about their relationship. Dhyot'na was the only one who saw Aja's chance in behavior but said nothing. She sighs and stood up, looking to Ojhm. "So we leave today?"

He nods. "Yes. We can't stay away forever and we have to report what we saw here. Although, there's not much of anything new we've discovered. Same thing as last time."

Although the original purpose for coming here was to save Dhm'Ni and Nder, it would have been nice to capture a Bad Blood for interrogations. But they were too much of a liability to keep alive. They could send more reinforcements or worse. For now, all they can do is return.

"I'll get the supplies and then get everyone in the DropShip to return to HomeWorld. It will give us some time to come up with an explanation to Lord Khupiee and Sya for our actions."

"I don't think we have much time."

Everyone's heads turned towards Ykas'e standing with his back to them. It was clear that something caught his sights, looking up into the sky. Abandoning their stuff, Dhyot'na, Thr'ik and the rest of the group walked over to get a closer look. Ykas'e points to the sky and everyone followed it. Sure enough, there was a DropShip coming towards them. They feared that it was another Bad Blood ship but all those assumptions were dissolved when they saw the mark of the Ehre Clan etched in the front.

No doubt who was on the ship.

"Looks like reprimandation has come to us."

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I was waiting for this moment so much since I first read** _ **The Ripple of a Stone**_ **by Yeyinde. Not many probably agree with this hookup and I understand but no relationship is perfect. After everything Nala has gone through in this story, I wanted her to have some happiness and Dhm'Ni as well. My heart went to him when I heard of his past with his mother and how much he suffered. I'm going to cry.**

 **But the drama is not over yet. Someone is coming and everyone who came to Dhm'Ni and Nder's rescue is in for Hell. But the 'Who Are They' is coming? More Bad Bloods . . . or something else?**

 **Find out when Chapter 42 (Who Are They?) is posted by next Friday at the latest (might be then since Spring semester classes start next week. Urg!).**

 **Thank you, Maria, NeverNeverLady, and Blackwitch31 for the reviews. I hope I can live up to your expectations (and yes . . . I hate the autocorrections sometimes bu fixed it). And I finally got the preorder for Predator: Hunting Grounds. I guess they don't accept gift cards online but so excited! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	8. Chapter 42 (Who are They?)

Chapter 42: Who are They?

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

It had only been a couple of hours but for Nala, it was more like a day has gone by. Her mind was awake but she refused to get up. She nuzzles her face into something hard and yet soft at the same time as it rose and fell in a rhythm. She peeked an eye open and realized her head was laying on Dhm'Ni's stomach. Like before, her body moved of its own accord sometimes during the night and managed to untangle from his arms. She looks up to him, seeing his peaceful face as it slept. It only took a second for Nala to notice he has his arms over his head with a smirk. She held her breath when she threatened to giggle. _Same as before . . . high and mighty._ But then again, males tend to feel triumphant when they mate and Yautjas are no exception.

Her mind jolted awake and she saw she was completely naked. Her armor was put on the side while her Alsn and other pieces of clothing were scattered, mixed with Dhm'Ni's. The sun gave a clear view of the cave and what transpired here. Sue turned back to Dhm'Ni's sleeping form, thinking of a thought that came across her mind, smiling in mischief. Without hesitation, she plunged her finger into his belly button. She got the same result as Dhm'Ni awoke upon contact, taking a deep breath to fill his lungs. She got her finger out in time before his muscles clamped down. He opens his eyes and grunts in annoyance.

"Really? Again with my belly?" He knew all too well what Nala had done. He'd never forgot that time. He pulls his upper body off the floor.

She laughs. "I couldn't help it."

As she lifted herself off the floor, Dhm'Ni wrapped an arm around her waist. Nala is pulled under him, bracing her hands on his chest as he leaned his face down until it was inches from hers. "Are you trying to test me?"

She wasn't intimidated by his expression at all. Dhm'Ni tried his best to look serious but also playful. He'd hoped that she would apologize or something to that extent. But instead, she dug her nails into his chest slightly, sending a jolt of dulled pain throughout his body as he heard her answer.

"Yes."

His mandibles tightened close, admitting defeat as he rolled off but pulls her on top of him. Nala holds on until she laid on his nude body. With no clothes on either one, she can feel every single part of him. He radiated heat like a firepit on full blast. If it wasn't for her tiredness and her need to stay close to him, she would have moved away to get some cool air. She laid her cheek on his chest once more.

"So . . . about last night . . ."

"It was amazing."

Nala lifted her head so fast that she lost her vision for a second. Still, confusion was written all over her face and even in Dhm'Ni's for a moment. She thought he was going to say something different like an 'okay' or listen to her talk. He was so blunt and Nala wondered if he was being sincere. But then again, she doubted herself to believe. "Really?"

He nods. "Really." He scoots up to hold himself on his hands. "Have I ever lied to you?"

 _He has a point._ Nala lowers her head, feeling like a fool. She didn't want to admit that she thought he would say it wasn't. She was far different from Yautja females despite being able to hold her ground with one. There were some areas that she would never be up to par.

Dhm'Ni watches her for a minute. He can sense doubt in her but not quite why. He could only guess that she believed he didn't like the time they've spent together last night. A lot had happened in a span of a few hours. Admitting one's feelings leading to another . . . they got lost in themselves. But he has no regrets as she told him before. He gently pulls her face to him by the chin. Their eyes locked together once more.

He moves his fingers to caress her cheek. "As you said, I have no regrets."

Nala's eyes widened in surprise but relax as a smile formed on her lips. Out of instinct, she purrs softly. She can never get used to her voice now capable of making actual Yautja sounds. She wonders if she'll ever get used to them. Dhm'Ni purrs in response, leaning his forehead on hers. But a thought crossed her mind right in the middle of this peaceful moment. With reluctance, she pulls away from Dhm'Ni and rested on his chest.

"Nala. What is it?"

"How do we explain this to Sya? And Lord Khupiee?"

Nala wished she didn't have to speak out about this matter but it was inevitable. They would have to return to HomeWorld and confront both of them for their actions for leaving without permission. To tell them about her and Dhm'Ni was probably going to push them over the edge.

Dhm'Ni, smelling her distress and feeling her heart beating fast, leaned back up into a sitting position. He wrapped his legs and arms around Nala's body, leaning his chin on top of her head as he closed his eyes.

He understood what Nala meant. The last time both were on Homeworld, Sya and Lord Khupiee had them separated for the most ridiculous reasons in his eyes. But Dhm'Ni wasn't completely oblivious as to why they what they did. He wasn't entirely sure if Sya was merely protecting Nala as a daughter or following his father's command. Lord Khupiee, however, kept telling Dhm'Ni about his duty to preserve the future of the Ehre Clan. But he had already fulfilled it as much as he could. Being with Nala is the only thing he asked from his father and nothing more. To be denied a chance with her made his heart sting. He pushed the thought aside before it could hurt him more. His grip on her tightened.

"We'll figure something out. Unless . . . you don't want to."

Nala lifts her head to him within a second of hearing his words. "What?"

Dhm'Ni inhales deeply, catching her sweet scent once more. He relished in it for a little bit, closing his eyes as he spoke. "After everything . . . what I've done to you . . . I thought you would have second guesses about us. I don't want you to think that this one night washes all the bad deeds . . . or the good memories of others."

Dhm'Ni still worried that he would never be up to par with what she had with Allen. The memory of her screaming when her former mate died. It's not an easy thing to get over. His father took almost a long time before he took on another mate after his mother. Death was always following the Yautjas wherever they go but each time it took the life of someone close, it never gets easy.

Nala watched his every movement. He didn't look up or move a muscle but the rapid beating of his heart under her hand was proof enough. He was scared. It tugged at her own, well understanding what he meant. She tightened her lips in deep thought until she reached for his face. She lifts it enough that she could peek into his blue-ringed eyes, the most beautiful feature that made Dhm'Ni unique among other things. She could see that he was unsure. Realizing that he wanted to let her decide, she smiles. Nala holds him by her hands, leaning her face closer.

"I understand." She watches him lower his eyes in disappointment. "And I want this to work."

She pulled her face away to avoid getting hit by Dhm'Ni's mandibles when he whipped his face back to her in surprise. She softly giggled, seeing him look like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

He asked. "Are you sure?"

Nala nodded. "With all the bad came a lot of good. And it's my decision on what to do with my own life. Regardless of what everyone else thinks, I'm me. And if I want to be with someone, then so be it."

It was silence between them, almost unbearable for Nala but she waited for him. Dhm'Ni couldn't believe what she was saying but it filled his heart with joy. Despite being only 9 seasons old in Yautja standards, she seemed wiser with just those few words. His body relaxed, pushing his skin onto Nala's soft flesh. It was warm and inviting. But before Dhm'Ni could come any closer, Nala beat him to it. In an instant, she pushes her face closer until her lips settled on his mouth. It was unusual for Nala. He didn't have lips like an ooman male but at the same time, it was surprisingly natural. She didn't know if he felt the same until his hand pressed on the back of her head to push her closer, digging his claws. She moaned in surprise but relaxed into him as they kissed. It lasted a minute before Dhm'Ni pulls away to go down her neck. His mandibles caressed her skin as his mouth followed behind, stopping right as her neck. A sweet spot for him. Some residue of her musk was stuck on. His tongue lashes to pick up the rest. He groans when he tastes her. Nala stretched her neck to grant his access, pushing her chest to let her breasts rub on him. The pleasure she was feeling is unlike anything, stronger in the fact that Dhm'Ni was being gentle. She didn't think Yautjas were capable of such things during moments like this but she liked it. Her hand threads into Dhm'Ni's tresses and he purrs in excitement, urging him on. Both their sexes were pulsing with want, eager to mate once more.

But as Nala was enjoying it, Dhm'Ni suddenly twists her around until she was right behind, using him as a shield. The confusion came quickly with a bit of frustration as to why he did that until she heard him growl. She gets her answer as she leans past Dhm'Ni's side, realizing Thr'ik was standing at the entrance. Although many have seen her naked, her self-conscious urged her to cover up. She grabbed part of the fur blanket, wrapping it around as Dhm'Ni roared.

"Thr'ik! What are you doing!?"

He didn't like how Thr'ik barged in without warning. His instincts as a male kicked in. He stands up with his fists tightened at his sides. "Get out of here!"

"I'm sorry but they found us."

Dhm'Ni's anger dissipates like a puff of air. He hears Nala from behind. "Sya and Lord Khupiee?"

Thr'ik nods. "Seems they got here quicker than we anticipated. They're coming as we speak and I wanted to give you a warning."

Nala's eyes widened in shock. _This wasn't good at all._ Now there was no escaping the inevitable that they tried to delay. Nala took deep breaths, standing up with the fur blanket covering her. "Alright. Give us time to get dressed."

"And you can go then."

Dhm'Ni made it clear for him to leave. Thr'ik nodded and took off quickly. He was much too obliged to get the pauk out of there. The mating musk inside the cave was still thick, making his eyes well up with tears.

Nala quickly went for her Alsn and armor, hurryingly putting them on. She was in such a rush that she didn't notice Dhm'Ni was right next to her, putting his hands on his shoulders to make her stay still. Nala flinched in shock initially but relaxed when he leans his face to the side of her face.

"It'll be alright. Don't worry."

Nala knew he was easing her anxiety and fear. It boosted she needed to calm down. She rubs her head on him before he pulls away, getting his own armor on to face the obstacle coming to them.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sya and Lord Khupiee waited at the ramp as the ship slowly descended on the planet. The tracker on the DropShip that Nala and the others used led them to the exact planet reported being the last place Nder's hunting party crashed. There's little doubt that all of them will be there. Lord Khupiee kept tapping his claws on the metal frame of the ship, feeling the strain of his frustration. Sya, on the other hand, watched him carefully. He worries that Lord Khupiee might do something out of anger or worse. Sya can only think about Nala's safety but he wasn't exactly happy with her as well, knowing that she'd left without him or anyone else knowing. He'll have to deal with that.

The DropShip lands with a small thud and it wasn't long before the ramp opened for them. They wasted no time and marched out with several Arbitrators behind them. Lord Khupiee felt it best to take a handful in case there would be trouble. The only question was where the trouble will come from.

As soon as they exited, they saw Thr'ik, Aja, and the others waiting for them. They landed a few meters away so they wouldn't have to walk far. He saw Nder with Inkle holding on to him. The injuries on Nder were evident that it was a major attack along with the faint smell of rotting flesh nearby. He would send some to clean the mess later and mend to their fallen comrades. Right now, he had one priority to take care of.

Without hesitation, Lord Khupiee marched forward to Thr'ik who was the closest. He stops abruptly and glares at him. "Where are Nala and Dhm'Ni?"

Thr'ik lowered his eyes slightly in submission, feeling the rage over Lord Khupiee. He glanced at Sya who was right behind, sensing not as much but still there. "They're getting ready at the moment. Dhm'Ni had severe wounds but we healed him and—"

"That's not what I asked!" Lord Khupiee roars and Thr'ik lowered his head even more. "Tell me where are they!"

In a surprise, Dhyot'na and Aja came to Thr'ik's aid. "As he said, they're getting ready and will be out to speak with you."

Lord Khupiee roars at Dhyot'na. "I don't care! Tell me or I'll make sure you won't get the chance to talk again!"

Dhyot'na and Aja flinched slightly but stood their ground by Thr'ik's side. The anger coming out of Lord Khupiee began to concern Sya. It had been too long since he saw him like this when Ni'Atni was killed. He broke an entire room full of furniture and hadn't come out in days for food or water. Sya was watching a repeat of what's to come and he can't let it happen, worried about what might occur with Dhm'Ni and Nala.

He grabs a hold of his shoulder. "You should calm down."

But Lord Khupiee swipes his hand away, pushing Sya back with brunt force. Sya staggered back to prevent from falling and rubbed the area where he got him, knowing a bruise was going to form later. _This isn't good . . ._

Sensing the tension, Ohjm and Ykas'e came as well, forming a wall with their bodies. It shocked Lord Khupiee and Sya, seeing how all of them are defending Nala and Dhm'Ni. Sya glanced as Inkle and Nder, noticing that they wanted to come as well but with Nder's injuries, they stood back.

"My Lord. As we said, they are coming but are getting dressed."

When he heard that last part, Lord Khupiee's rage intensified, assuming what he feared would happen. Unable to be patient any longer, he shoves Thr'ik in an attempt to get him out of the way. But it wasn't going to be easy. Defining him even more, Dhyot'na and Aja held Thr'ik's sides to prevent him from toppling over. The others crouched low, opening their mandibles in a show of intimidation. It only made Lord Khupiee angrier and Sya could do nothing but watch in case things got out of hand. He knew Lord Khupiee wasn't in a good place mentally and sya wants to prevent a bloody fight between them.

"I swear if you don't let me through . . ."

"It's alright, Thr'ik. We're coming out."

Everyone's attention turns towards the cave behind them, hearing Nala's voice. Lord Khupiee and Sya's eyes perked up when they saw a shadowy figure coming forth. Stepping into the light, Nala walks a few feet out of the confines of the cave in her full armor. She can see everyone looking up to her, particularly Sya and Lord Khupiee. No doubt she can see the rage in his eyes and a little bit in Sya when she made contact with him. Her heart began to pick up the pace so she took deep breaths to calm it. It wasn't long before Dhm'Ni follows behind, stopping at her side. They glanced at each other, nodding before looking back at everyone, waiting for a response.

Lord Khupiee took a moment before he pushed Thr'ik away, walking forward until stopping at a few feet away from them. He sees the massive scar on his shoulder that was still healing among other injuries. A jolt of pain went through his spine, knowing the same Bad Bloods who killed his previous mate had gone after his flesh and blood. But another smell takes his attention. Wanting to check first, he opens his mandibles and inhales the air coming from Nala and Dhm'Ni. As soon as it hits his senses, there was no doubt what transpired. The thick scent of mating musk was all over them, worse when his son's musk was all over Nala and hers on Dhm'Ni. He couldn't believe that his son mated with Nala after he told him not to. An indescribable rage was brewing inside but strangely fueled by seeing this as a repeat of himself going after Ni'Atni when he was young. He feared the repercussions that would soon follow.

His fists tightened into balls of iron, trying to keep his emotions contained. "What. Have. You. Done?"

Neither Nala or Dhm'Ni answered. They knew Lord Khupiee understood what they did, merely confirming with them or waiting for an apology. For Nala, there wouldn't be one. She didn't owe Lord Khupiee an explanation. She stared at him for a few moments before seeing Sya walking closer. That was her real challenge.

Sya kept his eyes on her, also taking in the smell of mating musk. His eyes widened in shock despite inclining that something between them might happen. He didn't expect it would go this far. Sya stepped forward towards Nala.

"Nala. Come over here."

But as he inched closer, Nala stepped back. He can see she was determined to stay by Dhm'Ni. The conviction was clear in her eyes. Sya let out and warning growl. "Nala. Come."

He reached his hand towards her and began to walk faster. All of a sudden, Dhm'Ni puts himself between them, blocking his way. Sya wasn't intimidated by this and kept going as if nothing happened. It's only when Dhm'Ni roars that he steps back, surprising him above all. He knows well that Dhm'Ni wouldn't try to pick a fight with him even though he could be brash sometimes. But now . . . Sya saw nothing but anger burning in those blue eyes. This was dangerous to confront him in such a state. Sya knew all too well if he tried.

Lord Khupiee, however, was too blinded by rage to see that. "You dare go against my word!? After I told you the reason for it?! You have a duty to this clan!"

"That I already fulfilled! What more do you want!?"

Dhm'Ni roars out his frustration. Even now, his father is keeping his foot down. He's always followed Lord Khupiee's orders throughout all of his life. _But not this time._ For once in his life, he was standing on his own two feet against.

Nala watched as Dhm'Ni raised his entire body in the air, making him look bigger. It was an obvious show of intimidation towards Lord Khupiee. Although Nala stood still and watched, she was nervous for Dhm'Ni. But she needed to believe him when he told her that everything was going to be okay. It was a bit of solace she held on to. She watched Lord Khupiee moving in the same position as his son, trying to make himself look bigger.

"I'm doing what is best for the Ehre Clan! You are the future and you need to know your place!"

That was the last straw for Dhm'Ni. He lunges straight for his father, slamming hard. Lord Khupiee met with brute force, grabbing on Dhm'Ni's mid-section. With experience on his side, Lord Khupiee twisted his arms to swing Dhm'Ni to the side, forcing his son to lose his footing. He takes the opportunity and shoves Dhm'Ni to the ground. Not sparing a minute, Lord Khupiee slams his knee into his abdomen to pin him down. Dhm'Ni thrashes with all of his might, clawing desperately to find flesh. But his wrists get pinned as well.

Restraining his son, Lord Khupiee leans his face down until he was mere inches from Dhm'Ni's, glaring into his eyes and letting out a long hiss. "I am your Clan Leader. And you will obey. Even if I have to use force."

It only made Dhm'Ni angrier. "I don't follow you anymore."

Lord Khupiee's eyes widened. He couldn't believe he heard such words from his only son. _First Det . . . and now Dhm'Ni. Is he doomed to have a failing lineage?_ His fists tightened against Dhm'Ni's wrist. He couldn't stand it. _Everything he has done . . . was all for nothing!?_

"I won't have it!"

Lord Khupiee raises a fist in the air and brings it down on Dhm'Ni. But before it could make contact, Nala jumps on his back. With swift precision, she takes hold of his forearm and twists it sharply. She felt bones popping underneath as Lord Khupiee roars. He thrashes around, swiping Nala out of the way, landing a few feet away on her side. Her body wasn't fully recovered and the fall had broken one of her ribs. She yelps in pain, catching Dhm'Ni's attention. It fueled his anger that his father would hurt Nala once more. With newfound strength, Dhm'Ni spins himself and Lord Khupiee until he was on top. Despite one arm sprained, Lord Khupiee retaliates and both are thrown in a scuffle, clawing into each other's skin and drawing blood.

Nala, seeing that Dhm'Ni needs help, gets up to rush to his aid. But Sya grabs her in a vise before she could take a step, holding her from behind. "No! Let me go, Sya!"

She thrashes like a wild animal, digging her nails into his hands and fingers with little success. Sya felt conflicted keeping her away from Dhm'Ni but knows to keep her away. A fight between males concerning a mate was bad enough. The conflict in Lord Khupiee's family history was much deeper. Out of the corner of his eye, Dhyot'na and Aja rushed to them with the others following behind. He growls when they came too close.

"Stay where you are if you know what's good for you."

Everyone stopped in their tracks, looking at him with concern. They would not dare challenge Sya, especially with Nala in his grip. Still, he could see the loyalty for her in their eyes. He wonders how Nala was able to obtain many friends who would go against everything they knew of Yautja culture to help her and Dhm'Ni. It made his chest grow in warmth from a small bit of happiness.

Nala thrashed as hard as he could but she was trapped in Sya's arms. All she could do was watch as Dhm'Ni took many hits from Lord Khupiee. At one point, Dhm'Ni was back on the ground with his father on top, receiving more punches in the face. She cried out for him, almost to the point of begging. If she could, Nala would gladly give Lord Khupiee a piece of his own medicine.

After a few minutes but longer for Nala, Lord Khupiee stopped his bombardment and giving Dhm'Ni a moment to catch his breath. His facial muscles ached and he could taste blood in his mouth. Despite being younger, Dhm'Ni was yet inexperienced in comparison to his father but he would never submit. His eyes flickered at Nala, seeing the terrified look in her eyes. It tore at his heart, unable to comprehend being in her position and not able to do anything . . . just like with his mother. It was a much too familiar pain that hit close to home. He turns back to Lord Khupiee as he heard him speak.

"Submit."

Lord Khupiee demanded but sounded close to a plea. He didn't want to get to the point that he'd have no choice but to beat him to a pulp. But even with the warning, the determination in Dhm'Ni's eyes remained undeterred. Lord Khupiee tightened his mandibles together.

"So be it."

Once more, his fist rises to the sky, aiming directly between Dhm'Ni's eyes. He does not intend to kill him but merely knock him out so he can deal with the rets while he's out. However, Nala didn't see it that way and thought Lord Khupiee was going to kill him. Since they were in a fight, a Clan Leader can kill one of his subordinates for dishonoring his orders . . . even if that subordinate was his flesh and blood. When she saw Lord Khupiee ready to strike, she roared.

"No!"

But out of nowhere, she heard a voice.

 _Don't worry. It will be alright._

Her eyes widened in shock. That voice . . . it's the same one from before.

Right at that moment, a sudden sound of a blast swoops into the area. Everyone, including Sya, jumped in their spots but quickly tensed, ready for a fight. Nala held her breath, thinking that Lord Khupiee had done something worse. She can see everyone's faces showing shock and disbelief, noticing they were looking at one point. She follows and realized they were all staring at the burnt crater next to Lord Khupiee's feet. There was no doubt it came from a cannon.

"What the pauk was that!?"

Lord Khupiee got on his feet, letting go of Dhm'Ni. Everyone was on high alert, drawing their weapons except for Sya and Nala who was still being held and Dhm'Ni who struggled to get himself back on his feet. Lord Khupiee glances around to where the shot came from, thinking it was more of the Bad Bloods again. However, he thought something was off about it. If they had the intent to kill or incapacitate him, the shot would have hit him with no doubt. No one was aware of anyone watching them. The only logical explanation was they wanted something else.

He roars. "Show yourself!"

It was silent and Lord Khupiee expected as much. But was caught off guard when he got a response. "You should lower your weapons."

There was a stunned look on everyone's faces, hearing a Yautja voice. It was very unusual. On Hunts or fighting an enemy, one would never reveal themselves like whoever was with them. Nala tried to see where that voice came from but saw nothing. She could only guess it came from over the hill above them.

It wasn't long before she could see a disoriented figure of a Yautja standing on the top. Lord Khupiee, Sya, Dhm'Ni and everyone else noticed it too. Nala heard growls from every direction followed by metal unsheathing and bones popping. The voice calls out once more.

"As I said, lower your weapons. We're not your enemies."

Lord Khupiee grunted. "Then show yourselves."

There was another pause until they saw the figure slowly reveal itself. The cloaking device sparked and trickled as it deactivated. No sooner did it reveal a male Yautja with dark patches shaded with a few burgundy spots. The Awu'asa he wore reminded Nala of a suit from the future. The slick silver metal lined his arms and legs like skin, shining with brilliance from the sun. His chest was left exposed, showing a scar above his heart that reminded her of a three-pointed star as big as her hand. His dark brown tresses flowed over one shoulder and collected together in a knot. In his hands was a metal gun that was the shape and size of a shotgun. Nala or anyone else had ever seen such a weapon, awfully similar to a plasma caster but longer. His mask was simple in design, having a few Yautja carvings on the sides. In short, he was a fit and young hunter.

Dhm'Ni looked up to the mysterious male, never having seen a Yautja with armor and weapons like him. It made him somewhat envious. However, it wasn't the Bad Bloods in black Awu'asa that had attacked him earlier but the scar on his chest was foreign. He never recalled a clan having a symbol like that. He glanced at his father and saw that he didn't recognize them as well. That was definitely strange since Lord Khupiee knew practically every clan in existence.

But the surprises were not done yet. Soon, more figures began to emerge from behind the male, showing themselves one at a time. More came from the sides, covering the entire top of the hill. Their Awu'asa differed slightly but all were silver and slick like the male from before, holding the same weapon in their hands.

"Who are they?"

Nala heard Thr'ik from behind but didn't dare to look away. For some reason, Nala didn't feel frightened by them. She was surprisingly calm but still nervous. She felt Sya's grip on her loosen and she looks up to see he was stunned, focused entirely on them. It was her chance. She slips out of his grip and runs towards Dhm'Ni. Sya tries to grab her again but it was too late. Nala reached Dhm'Ni, wrapping her arms around his shoulder while being careful of his injuries.

"Oh c'jit, Dhm'Ni. I'm so sorry."

She didn't know what else to say. There were so many scratches and bruises all over his face. He looked like he went through a meat slicer. Dhm'Ni, seeing the fear in her eyes, holds her close to him while letting out a purr for reassurance.

"It's okay. I'm fine, Nala."

He was lying a bit. The wounds were burning when a breeze ran over them but he pulled himself together for Nala. He didn't want to worry her even more. She purrs in response and leaned her forehead on the lower part of his shoulder, glad that nothing worse was done to him.

"Are you Nalani?"

The strange male on the hill called to her, grabbing her attention. She stuttered, not sure if she should answer, especially with the male staring at her through his mask. It made her self-conscious, knowing his sights were on her. It took a minute to get the courage to speak. "Yes?"

The male hummed in curiosity before turning to Dhm'Ni. "And you must be Dhm'Ni? With the rest of your clan?"

"Who's asking?"

Dhm'Ni remained tense, being very protective of Nala and not knowing what this male wanted her and him. The male tilts his head to the side for a minute. He lowers the gun, holding the handle with one hand.

"You're the ones we've been looking for."

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **A huge drama had played out in this chapter. Lord Khupiee and Dhm'Ni going at each other like crazy. I can only imagine how intense if it was real, especially for Nala and Dhm'Ni. Bad memories and stupid parents (aka Lord Khupiee and sya lol) had to come back and spoil the moment Nala and Dhm'Ni had together. Of course, it has happened a lot in this story don't you think?  
**

 **But the big question is who came in the end? Some Yautjas from an unknown clan jumps into the scene. Are they friends? Allies? Enemies? Who knows . . ?  
**

 **And what do they want with Nala and Dhm'Ni? Only you can guess what their true intent is.  
**

 **Find out when Chapter 43 (New Clan) is posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you, Maria, Guest, and Blackwitch31 for the reviews on Chapter 41. Yeah . . . I thought about Aja and Nala being together but when I read the first part of The Ripple of a Stone, I didn't get the lovey-dovey vibe between them . . . more like brother/sister relationship or merely friends. But maybe, if I'm up to it, I'll do like a one-shot of that version. But overall, I thank the reviews. They help me so much in improving stories and coming up with awesome suggestions.  
**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))  
**


	9. Chapter 43 (New Clan)

Chapter 43: New Clan

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

"You were looking for us?"

Nala spoke as the lead male began his descent from the top of the hill. Everyone tensed up when he landed, most holding their weapons carefully but not drawing them out. The male, recognizing the sudden change in mood, lowers his shotgun until he gently laid it on the ground. Nala was confused by the action, even more so that the male stood up slowly with his hands in the air. She'd only seen such a move on Earth but never by another Yautja.

The male's husky voice rings. "We're not here to harm anyone. Quite the opposite."

"Then what was the shot for earlier?"

Sya responds, curious as to the connection to the stranger's words and his action. If a Yautja wanted to hurt another, particularly a Bad Blood, they would have killed them with one shot and not revealed themselves as such. To him, Sya could only conclude that this new clan and their leader meant what they said. He glances to the hilltop and noticed the others had sheathed their weapons as well.

The male sighed. "It was only to break up the fight. If I hadn't intervened, then it would have ended in more than bruises and cuts." Sya nodded softly. _He does have a point._ Still, his instinct to be weary was there. He kept his eyes on the male as he walked over to Nala and Dhm'Ni.

At first, both weren't keen on the male coming closer, rather wanting to keep a distance. When he got a bit too close, Dhm'Ni pulled Nala behind him and growled a warning. The male stopped and took one step back, keeping his massive hands where they could see them. "Please . . . I don't mean harm."

Dhm'Ni wasn't convinced of the male's innocence. He'd seen some trying to pull a trick to get in closer, acting innocent until they catch the moment to strike at a close distance. Nala, on the other hand, was intrigued and curious. She looked over his features again, noting how well polished he was. His chiseled chest and abdomen were indicators of a well-trained Yautjas among being covered in small scratches with some being deeper than others. She admitted that the male's tresses were tended to well and a cool look for a Yautja. She'd only seen females on Earth have their hair done in a knot to one side but the male wore it well. Nala gazed closer to his face, hoping to see his eyes or even a peak. Her impatience got the best of her. "If you don't mean any harm, show us your face."

She heard the clicking of amusement from him briefly. It rang like a soft lullaby in her ears. When Dhm'Ni heard the same thing, he tensed into a hard boulder. He hunches his back like a cat ready to pounce, willing to do whatever it took to protect Nala. But she had other things in mind.

"Dhm'Ni. Stop it."

She pulled his arm down to gain his attention. Dhm'Ni looked at in shock but relaxed when he saw she wasn't concerned. He didn't trust the male . . . but Nala did. _And we would have killed us already if that was his intent._ He turns to the male, giving a silent nod. The male takes it and reaches for his mask. However, no one expected the way he did. Instead of taking the tubes off the side like any other Yautja, the male presses on the side of his neck and the mask disappears in an instant. His face was the most gorgeous one that Nala had seen so far. Contrary to his body, the male had no distinct markings on him and was clean as a whistle. He had like an earthy toned color on his cheeks and forehead, turning lighter as it got to the rest of his face and mandibles. Nala stopped when he saw his eyes. They were unlike anything she'd ever seen before. In general, they were golden yellow but near his pupils, they melted together into a light green. A blend of colors that worked well with each other.

She must have stared for too long since the male tilted his head to the side curiously. "You have a very close resemblance."

It was only a whisper but it was enough to reach Nala's ears and to others since they had better hearing than her. Dhm'Ni pulled Nala back, glaring at the male's remarks and thinking he was becoming too familiar. Sounds of clicking and growls were all over the place and Nala couldn't distinguish who they belonged to.

The male takes a step back once more. He clicked his mandibles in uncertainty until he relaxes. Everyone watched as the male turned to Nala and Dhm'Ni, crossing his arm before bowing low enough for recognition. It took everyone by surprise, especially with Dhm'Ni. The behavior was much too foreign to come from a Yautja he'd never met. Nala merely kept her eyes on him as did the others. Lord Khupiee, however, didn't faze at all. He kept his sights on the male, watching if he'd try to do anything foolish.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is Hun'ta."

Despite being a Yautja, his voice was soothing. There was no ill intent in his voice or eyes that Nala could see or hear. This male named Hun'ta wasn't hiding anything. He was being more sincere than anyone she'd ever met. 

"Who's clan are you and the others with?"

Of course, Lord Khupiee had to intervene from the conversation before Nala could speak and in a threatening tone no less. He wanted to know who they were dealing with and why they've come at such an inconvenient time. Another Yautja would have flinched in fear from being reprimanded by a Clan Leader like Lord Khupiee and he intended for it. But to his surprise, the male didn't so much move a mandible. He turned with composure and bowed in greeting. "We're a new clan that recently gathered together."

Lord Khupiee wasn't convinced. He would have known if another clan had arisen. "What's the name?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why not?"

"It's not my place to speak."

The frustration was growing in Lord Khupiee. He was ready to rip the mandibles off this male for not cooperating. He growled to show intimidation but again, Hun'ta remained poised. Dhm'Ni was just as eager to know but kept boundaries. The male didn't move or flinch, not even showing any emotion on his face. It shows that he'd had much experience with other Yautjas and how to keep his emotions in check. But Nala something did catch her attention. Hun'ta kept eyeing her once in a while in awe and intrigue. She didn't know if she was some novel to him or something else. 

Lord Khupiee deepened his voice, trying to control his rage. "Why can't you tell me?"

Hun'ta shook his head. "I have my orders from my Clan Leader to not say until I bring you."

"Your Clan Leader?"

He nods. "We'll answer your questions if you come with us."

Nala pulled her head back in confusion and she wasn't the only one. Dhm'Ni, Sya, and especially Lord Khupiee were also concerned. No one knew this clan and they were just attacked by the black Aw'uasa Yautjas so none were eager to move. Hun'ta could see it and stepped forward. Everyone flinched for a second, drawing their weapons once more but Hun'ta remained calm. "It's imperative you come. There's no telling when they will—"

Out of nowhere, a loud blast could be heard from the other side of the hill. All attention turns to it. Nala can fairly see black smoke rising to the sky followed by the noise of blades clashing. Cries and roars of Yautjas signaled that a fight had begun. Nala tightened her grip on Dhm'Ni, holding back her emotions that threatened to burst. It only lasted a few moments and the roars that were heard before became silent. The confusion settled in everyone, more so with Lord Khupiee who was already tensed up in anger.

"What the pauk is going on?!" He roared at Hun'ta but gets no response. "Answer me!"

Again . . . nothing. Nala looked to Hun'ta, watching him study the smoke in the distance, trying to understand what's going on inside his head. Dhm'Ni looked intently as well but recognized some traits in Hun'ta's face. He watched the male's eyes twitch subtly along with his mandibles but the overall emotion was calmness as if the male knew what was going on. Still, there was a bit uneasiness Dhm'Ni could sense. 

Hun'ta's wrist gauntlet goes off and tends to it. Small holograms of Yautja symbols began to float from the light it was emitting. Everyone watched in silence as Hun'ta kept playing around with it, pausing every few seconds. Eventually, he turns it off and looks towards Dhm'Ni and Nala. She steps back when she sees his expression. Hun'ta looked concerned and wary at them, unsure of what to make of it. Dhm'Ni growls when he stared at them for too long, prompting Lord Khupiee to do the same.

"Our Leader would like to speak with you. Follow us."

Hun'ta turns to his comrades and raises a hand to put their weapons down. Clicks and mumbles could be heard before they began walking towards where the smoke was coming."Where do you think you're going?"

Sya stopped them before they could keep going. Hun'ta waved his hand again and the rest of his clan halt. Sya takes a step forward, pulling away from Lord Khupiee. He felt best that he'd ask the questions since he was the only hunter that was calm enough to communicate efficiently. Lord Khupiee was too angry while everyone was keen on keeping their distance. Sya saw no real danger in Hun'ta. Years of being an Arbitrator taught him to watch certain signs of danger. He didn't any at all on this strange male. Either he was hiding his intentions well . . . or he's telling the truth. Sya glanced at Nala, letting their eyes meet before turning back to Hunter.

"First off, why does your Leader want to see us? Second, we have someone injured and we can't leave our ships unattended."

Hun'ta thought for a moment. Sya kept a keen look on him, never breaking off contact. Hun'ta sighs. "As I said before, only my Leader will tell you. As for the other matter, some of my party will help yours. But Nala and Dhm'Ni must come with me."

Sya's mandibles twitched. He wasn't comfortable leaving Nala and Dhm'Ni alone with another hunter they know nothing about. Lord Khupiee was also concerned but more angry at the fact that a hunter of lower rank was ordering them around. It was unacceptable.

"I don't take orders from you. Tell me now!"

Lord Khupiee stomps towards the male, intent on causing enough harm to deliver the message that he wasn't kidding. Keeping a steady pace, he throws his fist in Hun'ta's face. Hun'ta saw this coming but instead of dodging it, he stood still. Nala held her breath, thinking that another fight was about to ensue. But in an instant, Lord Khupiee stopped the attack inches from Hun'ta's face. The male didn't even flinch, showing determination in his eyes. Lord Khupiee could see in the young hunter's eyes. He leans closer to the male.

"You seem to know a lot more than what you're telling us."

Hun'ta remained quiet as Lord Khupiee stepped away. His anger calmed down, taking a deep breath and straightened his body. "Fine. Take us to your leader." He turns to the other hunters he brought along. "Half of you will stay here until further notice. N'der, Inkle, and Ykas'e will stay behind with Ojhm to keep an eye on the ships. The rest of you will follow."

Many of the hunters bowed in acknowledgment, spreading out to set up camp here. N'der was moved to a comfortable near the ships, being helped by Inkle and Ykas'e. But they glanced at Nala to make sure it was alright. There was nothing much she could do anyway so she gave them clearance to follow Lord Khupiee's order. Nala turned to Hun'ta as he began to turn around. "Hun'ta?"

He stops, staring back. "Yes?"

She sighs. "Thank you."

It was a weird thing to say in that situation but Nala believed it was called for. He did nothing to deserve such hostile treatment when he didn't display anything, even remaining calm. She saw his eyes widen in surprise and she began to regret saying. But then, Hun'ta's expression softened, giving a smile. "No, thank you. It's an honor for you to say that." He bows softly but turns away when Dhm'Ni growled, still wary of Hun'ta. She nudged at his arm, pulling his attention away. "Dhm'Ni, stop it."

He stopped but kept his eyes on Hun'ta. His inner thoughts told him to be wary . . . that this unknown male had something to hide. He couldn't help but follow the male. He needed to find out. He pulls Nala with him to follow Hun'ta. Everyone else followed as well as they made their way through the jungle.

While they walked, Nala studied Hun'ta and checked out his body. He was a great fitted male, almost molded into what he is now with precision and great effort. Some Yautjas who were born to lead one day is trained harder than any other warrior. Dhm'Ni was one such example to an extent. Until recently, he was the second in line to become the leader of the Ehre Clan and didn't get as much training as others. Still, he was pushed as hard as any other by Lord Khupiee no less. Nala wasn't sure what rank Hun'ta had but it wasn't in the low end of the hierarchy. But she was taken in surprise by his demeanor. _Why is he so calm and gentle? Nothing like anything she'd seen in another Yautja before. Even more, so that he seems interested in her._ She had to keep an eye out for his and his leader's motives. The only way to find out was to go with him.

At least she wasn't separated from Dhm'Ni. She kept close to his side, holding the netting that covered his abdomen. It felt just right, knowing that he was right next to her. Dhm'Ni also felt the same. His hand gently wrapped around her waist, pulling her close and purring to show his affection. But then his body tenses up upon seeing Sya catching up to them. Nala sees as well, wary of what he will try and pull.

Sya whispers, keeping a fair distance in case Dhm'Ni tries to attack. "Nala . . . may we speak?"

"About what? We're in the middle of following a stranger." She glances at Hun'ta's back, seeing if he heard. _It doesn't matter . . ._ She turns away, leaning closer to Dhm'Ni. She still hasn't forgiven Sya for what he did earlier. "Besides, I'm not in the mood to talk with you right."

Sya twitches his mandible, feeling a sting in his heart. "I wanted to make sure you're alright. How are you—"

"I'm fine."

She spoke a bit louder than she liked, seeing some heads turn in her direction. She bit her lip and looked away from Sya. As much as she yearned to forgive him, she wasn't ready yet. But Sya wasn't about to give up.

"Nalani . . . Please let me—"

He was cut off by Dhm'Ni when he twisted Nala to walk on the other side of him. He flares his mandibles out and let out a slow but menacing hiss. "Leave her alone."

He could feel the distress just from feeling Nala's body. Despite her attempts to hide it, she trembled softly. Dhm'Ni wanted to make her as comfortable as possible and Sya was doing the exact opposite. He didn't want to start another fight in the middle of all of this and even if he did, Dhm'Ni wasn't at his full strength yet. Luckily, Sya backed off and slowed his pace until he was far enough from them. Dhm'Ni turns his attention back to Nala. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "I'm alright. Thank you." She smiles and it was enough for Dhm'Ni, holding her even tighter.

It wasn't long before they got close enough to see the extent of the smoke. It was massive so something big must have been severely damaged if not destroyed. But the worst part was the smell of burned flesh and blood began to fill the air. Nala had to plug her nose when it hit her like a brick wall. _What had happened?_ She heard Yautjas behind grunting in disgust. Mandibles clicking together to try and cover their mouths. Yautjas didn't have the luxury that oomans hand when they can simply shut their mouths tightly. They had to make do with what they've got. 

Hun'ta keeps walking through, turning into a corner that forced the whole party to go into a single file. Despite how narrow the passage, Dhm'Ni kept Nala close, even going as far as letting her go first while keeping his grip on her. As soon as they made it through, they saw a grimacing sight.

As if Nala thought she'd seen enough blood and gore in the last week, this tops it off. Litters of bodies were spread everywhere like the first one. But they weren't their comrades. The bodies all wore black Awu'asa. No mistake that they belonged to the same ones that attacked Dhm'Ni but now they were dead and it brought some joy to her. The wounds on each one were different and not made by blades, more from plasma cannons that Yautjas use for hunts. But even that was different. The smell was more concentrated . . . more powerful. It wasn't until she took a wider look that she found out.

A dozen or more Yautjas were wearing the same Awu'asa as Hun'ta and his followers. Each one carried the same shotgun weapon and Nala could see the steam coming out from the muzzle. Evidence that they were recently used. They scattered around, looking for any that were still alive but it was hard to conceive that anyone could have survived. The small area looked like a warzone that was bombed by something massive. She heard Dhyot'na from behind gasp in shock.

"Oh, Paya . . ." 

Thr'ik added. "I agree. This is insane."

One of the Yautjas noticed Hun'ta and approached. Nala could tell that it was a sturdy female who was built like a tank. Her breasts swayed back and forth in perfect rhythm with her hips and with very little effort. The weapons attached to her loincloth made her look superior. She could have sworn that she almost resembled Paya in her dreams but knew no one could come close to Paya physically, no matter how much training they've endured. But her form resembled Dhm'Ni. She had very dark skin mixed with the color of hunter green. Dhm'Ni recognized it immediately as belonging to the female that he bred before. Somehow, he had forgotten her name once more. He shook that thought, glancing down if Nala had noticed. Far from it. Nala watched the female approach Hun'ta, stopping at shoulder length while placing her hands on her hips. She didn't look pleased.

"Finally came with the whole crew, Hun'ta. Took you long enough."

"I had a few obstacles but I brought them here as promised."

The female hummed, turning her attention past Hun'ta and towards Nala and Dhm'Ni. In a split second, her demeanor changed. Her mandibles and mouth opened slightly in astonishment, dropping her hands to the sides. "Is it them?"

Hun'ta followed the female's gaze back to them and nodded. "Yes . . . It's them."

There was a long pause until the female walked past Hun'ta and stopped only a few feet away. Dhm'Ni pulled Nala back in fear of this unknown female. Nala was more curious than afraid, noticing the same expression Hun'ta had shown before. The female's mandibles twitched in uncertainty, trying to come up with words. "I can't believe it. You're them." 

Nala and Dhm'Ni backed up when the female suddenly dropped to one knee. Everyone from her party gasped in shock, including Nala herself. It was an absolute show of respect for what the female did and it wasn't long before the others from Hunta's party did the same but more subtle. It was very awkward and Nala and Dhm'Ni didn't know what to make of it. It wasn't until Hun'ta let out a cough to grab the female's attention. Her head lifts, noticing what's going on. She stands up quickly and gathers her composure. 

"My apologies. It's just an honor to meet both of you for the first time."

Dhm'Ni tilted his head. "An honor?"

The female nodded. "Of course. My name is Toy'a. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Nala was unsure of how to respond and Dhm'Ni was too stunned to answer. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Nala and this is Dhm'Ni."

The female got back on her feet, smiling. "I'm glad that you could come to us. The A'tu Clan welcomes you."

"The A'tu Clan?"

Sya was the first to answer, followed by Lord Khupiee and others. The female tilted her head, confused by their responses. Hun'ta grabs her arm and tugs it. Nala could have sworn that she heard him growl. "You shouldn't blab things out. They don't know."

He whispers, making them look more suspicious to Nala and Dhm'Ni. Lord Khupiee glared, believing more than ever that they're hiding something. Sensing the glares, Hun'ta moved his body so that they couldn't see their faces. "I didn't tell them anything yet."

To'ya grunted. "Why not? They have the right to know, considering their connections to all this."

Nala's eyes squinted. _What involvement?_ She leaned her head closer, listening in on their conversation.

"You don't understand. If we tell them too much, it could change everything. All of our work and sacrifice will be for naught. Our Clan Leader is the one to decide what to give and what to keep a secret."

"Then at least she needs to inform them of the general details. We can't expect them to come willingly without no knowledge."

"Enough!"

Lord Khupiee had enough of the bickering, roaring to stop the conversation altogether. Hun'ta and To'ya turned their sights to him. Nala felt the ground shake from the roar alone. Such strength warned her of his wrath. Dhm'Ni braced her against him, glaring at his father for doing that all of a sudden.

"You better tell us right now! Or else you'll pay with your disrespect!"

It was in Lord Khupiee's right to demand an answer, given his status as Leader. But To'ya didn't see it that way but also it was expected. Female Yautjas are fierce beings that don't like it when another, especially a male, acting so arrogant to them. "I don't belong to your clan. I only take orders from our Leader and no one else."

"How dare you!"

Lord Khupiee began to stomp towards To'ya with the readiness to fight her. Hun'ta sees this quickly and pulls Toy'a behind him. Sya does the same with Lord Khupiee, ignoring the fact that he could be killed for this. But he wasn't the only one. Dhyot'na, Thr'ik and Aja rushed to his aid, grabbing Lord Khupiee. Members of Hun'ta's party come as well, pointing their guns at their target. It only served to make the tension grow. The lack of information and the sudden appearance of another clan that no one knows about was lighting a fire that was about to explode. Dhm'Ni pulls Nala to the side to get out of the middle, only able to watch as arguments ensured.

All Nala could do is watch, feeling her muscles tremble. She didn't want this. She already had enough bloodshed for one day. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to drown out the noise so she didn't have to hear it anymore.

 _Nala._

She heard the voice again but it was much stronger than before. _Like it's right next to her._

 _Do not fear, Nalani. I won't let them._

Her eyes shot open when she heard a roar like no other echo in the air. It was like a Yautja but more high pitched. The fighting has stopped in an instant and everyone turns their attention to a figure that was approaching them. The first thing she noticed was how small this hunter was, a bit taller than Nala herself but still small to Yautja standards. It was obvious that the hunter was also female with standard-sized breasts according to her judgment. But it was her Awu'asa that caught her eye. It was flawless in its color of silver and slick texture, making it have a brand look. The general design was like Hun'ta's and To'ya except for the red lines decorating her sides. She had an adorning mask that resembled a dragon breathing fire, giving the female a terrifying look that instantly put fear in others.

But for Nala, it didn't. She became more curious and impressed with this female. It made her almost envious of her. But her attention turned to the other hunters who suddenly kneeled and bowed their heads low as she approached. To'ya does the same while Hun'ta lowered his gaze. Everyone noticed as well, including Lord Khupiee and Sya. Yautja hunters only do this for someone of great rank so whoever was approaching them was very important.

Lord Khupiee, shaking the hands that hold him back, took a step forward. "Who is this?"

As the lead female kept coming closer, Hun'ta answered the question with a simple response.

"This is our Clan Leader."

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I apologize for the late delay of this chapter. It has been a difficult week for me personally and it took a lot to finish this chapter. So I apologize for any mistakes I made.**

 **So Nala and everyone else has met the A'tu Clan along with new members. But they are acting strange according to Nala and everyone else. Why is that so? And now they are finally meeting with the Clan Leader and she is not what they seemed her to be.**

 **Who is she? And why is the A'tu Clan being so secretive? What do they have to hide?**

 **Find out when Chapter 44 (Uneasiness) is posted by next Friday at the latest (might change depending on how things go. Will keep posted).**

 **Thank you, Maria, Guest, and Blackwitch31 for the reviews. So many questions to answer but I hope all of you can wait.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))  
**


	10. Chapter 44 (Uneasiness)

Chapter 44: Uneasiness

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Everyone stood uneasy as the 'so-called' leader of the A'tu Clan walked to them. Sya could see this small female's confidence in her stride. He wasn't sure if it was because she's a female among the Yautja or is very experienced. Females of their kind were taught to be superior at a very young age. He'd seen it in others as they built their confidence. But the air around her made him and everyone else uneasy like they should greet her with great respect or fear retribution.

The Leader slowly approached, taking her time. Nala hummed softly, keeping this stranger in her sight. But she felt this wasn't much meeting a stranger. Deep inside, Nala somehow knew her. She thought it was because of her strange tresses draping over her shoulders. They appear similar to a Yautja but closer inspection revealed to be tiny hair strands wrapped tightly . . . human hair. But the most unique feature was the blending colors. Red highlights concentrated from a single point at the base of her head and separate with the black. She'd never seen any being, Yautja or human, quite have the hair color as this female. It made her more . . . ooman.

The Leader stopped a few feet in front of us. Hun'ta and To'ya came to her side somewhat casually. They did bow their heads to her out of respect but To'ya delved into the conversation. "My apologies. I let it slip between my mandibles and—"

The Leader raised her hand. "It's alright, To'ya. It's not easy what I'm asking from you and everyone else."

Everyone was stunned to hear her voice. It wasn't Yautja or ooman, not even natural. To Nala, it sounded like a machine speaking on her behalf. It only served to tense up Dhm'Ni. This clan and their Leader were becoming stranger by the minute. He pulls Nala softly close to him, watching as Hun'ta pushed To'ya away slightly.

He whispered. "You shouldn't reveal yourself like this. We don't know the whole situation."

Nala couldn't hear as well as Dhm'Ni but he didn't miss a word. But it brought more confusion and doubt about the validity of their Leader. When some question such a thing, it reflects on the rest of the clan. _Why would they hide and yet willing to help another clan they don't know?_ His mind got to work, trying to find any viable explanation to this.

But like before, as if he couldn't help himself, Lord Khupiee steps towards the Leader. In an instant, the tension was back but worse. To'ya and Hun'ta stepped in Lord Khupiee's way and acted as shields. Lord Khupiee glared at both of them. "Step aside or else."

Regardless, neither flinched. His anger from before began to burn up like an oven. He was about to teach them a lesson in respect for a Clan Leader, especially one of his reputation. Knowing it would be disrespectful to charge at a Yautja female, he goes for Hun'ta for information. He puts his face inches from Hun'ta . . . a mistake that would cost him.

"What are you hiding? Tell me now."

Lord Khupiee's low but angry voice concerned those around him, even Sya who had experience dealing with a situation quite like this. But he felt his control slipping and he couldn't go against Lord Khupiee. Nala was equally concerned. Hun'ta hadn't done anything wrong according to Yautja laws and obeyed his mysterious Leader but it won't stop Lord Khupiee from getting what he wants. But in a sudden and surprising twist, the female Leader steps forwards. She could see Hun'ta and To'ya full of surprise on their faces if only slightly. The action wasn't seen well by Lord Khupiee and the female spoke, making his anger grow like a tree.

"They have no business to speak with you as they are following my commands."

Again, that mechanical voice made her hair stand. Lord Khupiee became enraged. _How dare this female challenge me!?_ Without any sign of warning, he threw a punch at the female with all of his strength. Nala's breath caught in her throat, fearing for the worse. Dhm'Ni lowered his eyes, knowing that there's nothing he can do to prevent it. His frustration made him somewhat understanding of his father's reactions. Everyone thought that he was going to do serious damage. Instead, it was the other way around.

The female, as if anticipating such a reaction, tilted her head to one side and enough for Lord Khupiee to miss. He couldn't stop the forward motion and wasn't quick enough when he saw the female grab his forearm in a vise. With a flick of her wrists, the sound of bones popping could be heard. Lord Khupiee roared in agony and dropped to his knees as the female lets go. Everyone watched in disbelief as Lord Khupiee tends to his wrist. He was sure that it was dislocated but it's the precision of the attack that scared him most. It would have taken a Young Blood many seasons to perfect this move and yet this female didn't look at old as 20 seasons. _Young . . . but fierce._

The female Leader walks in a circle around him before stopping in front. Her cold, yet awe-inspiring mask looked down at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

The female lifts her head. Her attention zeros on Nala and Dhm'Ni, sending a chill down Nala's spine. The female walks around Lord Khupiee and allows an Ehre clan member to tend to him. She ignored the growls from him, undeterred in her mission. Nala watches her take tentative steps as if calculated how fast and how many each time she should take. But she also sensed . . . anticipation. Not much but it was there, amplified by the silence around them. Dhm'Ni couldn't handle it and whipped Nala behind, growling. He did not know what this female was planning to do. His instinct to protect Nala was strong.

The female halted. Dhm'Ni raised his shoulders like a cat that was ready to attack. His mandibles flared back and forth, debating if he should get her before whatever she was attempting to do. But then, as he stared into the Leader's mask, something in his mind grabbed his attention.

 _Do not fear._

He heard a soft voice, nonthreatening. He'd never heard of such a voice but at the same time . . . familiar. Unbeknownst to him, Nala could hear the same thing as if tuned to the same frequency on a radio. She recognized it as the same voice that guided her before. _Was this person . . ?_ Nala's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a hum from Dhm'Ni. His body relaxes and steps back to her side. Something or another moved his body of its own accord and the tension he once had disappeared.

The female hummed. "We're not here for a fight. We're here to help you."

"And how's that so?" Sya answered in a steady tone. He knew he had to act as a mediator since Lord Khupiee was angry enough, barely standing from his injury. If he didn't act, then he feared something worse on their end. He had to make sure their clan doesn't bring dishonor upon them. "As far as anyone is concerned, you've dealt with the enemy from the bodies we've seen when we arrived. Why do we need help if I might ask?"

"This is only the beginning."

Sya paused, pulling his head back as someone struck him. It was the same for everyone else. Thr'ik and Dhyot'na glanced at each other in confusion while Aja was more curious but in a worrying way. Those words had an ominous vibe and Sya almost regretted asking such a question.

"My Lord!"

A loud Yautja roar grabbed the center of attention, alerting everyone. The female Leader turned around, glancing at a medium-sized Yautja as Sya recognized as a scout that watches out for the clan. From the way he was breathing harshly, it didn't sound like good news was coming.

"What is it?"

The female calls and the scout makes his way to her side. "They're here."

Nala expected her to react concerned or at least hurried to get protection going. Instead, the female grunts. "I guess they're right on time." She waves her hand to the scout and the others in his direction. "Prepare a defense and wait for my signal."

The scout nods and takes off with others following behind, leaving a few Yautjas behind.

Nala asked. "Wait. Who's coming?"

No one seemed to answer her . . . at least with words. The female Leader glanced for a few moments before she addressed Hun'ta and To'ya who huddled around her. "Get them out of here. Make sure they reach the ship and then report back to me."

To'ya and Hun'ta nodded and pulled away to head for Nala and the rest of the group. "We need you to come with us."

Thr'ik asked. "Why?"

Hun'ta shook his head. "It doesn't matter. All of you are in danger and need to get back to your ships."

"We are capable of fighting ourselves. We don't need help from you."

Lord Khupiee, who struggled to walk towards them, growled. He still felt bitter for the embarrassment that the female Leader had caused him. But the way she spoke, it sounded like she didn't think they were strong enough. It wasn't lost on the others. Dhyot'na, Aja and Thr'ik voiced their opinions as well. "Whoever they are, we can handle them too."

"No."

The female spoke only loud enough that it wasn't a shout or roar but still enough to show her authority. It was followed by a low growl that used to keep UnBlooded in their place, not for great warriors like Thr'ik or anyone else. Despite that, it had the same effect. Thr'ik and Dhyot'na lowered their gazes and took a step back. The female Leader glances to some of her followers on the side, nodding silently to give a command. They answered back and moved to gather everyone, escorting them back the way they came. Aja looked over to Nala, watching with a heavy heart as she pulled closer to Dhm'Ni. He knew it was best but something tugged painfully in his chest. He had no choice but to get out of there.

Lord Khupiee was guided with his own and growled any time one of the A'tu Clan got too close. He glares at the female one last time before he goes through the opening they came in. It was only Nala, Dhm'Ni and surprisingly Sya who stayed behind. The female turns to Sya. "You must go with them."

"I will not," Sya spoke with conviction.

"Why is that?"

"I will go where Nala goes. She's my daughter."

The declaration took Nala and Dhm'Ni a bit by surprise. It was sudden and open but Sya knew it was the truth. After everything Nala has gone through, Sya would protect her. Nala watched the female Leader sighs under the mask. For the first time in their brief and strange introduction, there was gentleness between them.

"Then Hun'ta and To'ya will escort you to your ship and take you back to HomeWorld. It will be safer there."

The female turns halfway before Nala stopped her. "What about you?"

The female stops and doesn't turn, letting the side of her mask move so Nala knew she heard her. "This is something we must deal with ourselves. You and Dhm'Ni's life are far too important to be put in danger."

Nala's eyebrows quirked up. _Too important?_

Out of nowhere, the sound of an explosion could be heard from a distance. From the volume alone, it wasn't far from where they were. The female's tone grew in concern and frustration. "Go now!"

Hun'ta and To'ya didn't waste time and gathered Dhm'Ni, Nala, and Sya, herding them to follow the others. But then Hun'ta stopped them, raising a hand in front to block. "Get back!"

He pushed them away just in time before a blast shot the entrance. Sparks of fire flew around them. Dhm'Ni curled his arms around Nala, protecting her whilst feeling spots of his skin burn. Involuntarily, Sya comes to their side and wraps himself like a secondary layer of protection. Nala closed her eyes tightly, digging her nails into his sides. _Be strong. You will not die._ She heard the voice again, giving her reassurance. More explosions rained down like meteorites until it suddenly became eerily silent. Nala thought the worst had passed until she heard a new voice.

"So here we meet again . . ."

It sounded like a sturdy male Yautja but huskier and deeper than others she'd heard. The sound of blades unsheathing got her to look up from Dhm'Ni's chest. He and Sya moved with her, loosening their grip to see as well. The first thing they noticed was Hun'ta, To'ya, and their mysterious Leader forming a barrier against something on the other side. The others pointed their shotguns at their target, which were more Yautjas that wore black Awu'asa like the others. Nala's heart skipped a beat, realizing it was the same enemy. Dhm'Ni noticed as well and the anger came back. _Again? Come back to kill more!?_ In the middle, an unmasked Yautja stood with a slightly different design than the others with more metal covering him. He looked more like the Hulk than anything else. The most noticeable feature is the scar that ran down the middle of his face that could have been mistaken for a surgical cut due to how straight it was if the small, jagged edges weren't there.

The female Leader let out a Yautja growl, not something Nala thought she was capable of. "Du'rara."

The male smirked. "So you finally made your move. Had enough sitting in the darkness waiting?"

Hun'ta growls, pulling his shotgun and aiming for Du'rara's head. "You disgusting Bad Blood. You have no right to speak to her."

"And you are nothing to me, boy."

Hun'ta bares his mandibles, pointing their tusks in his direction. It's noticeable to Dhm'Ni that they knew each other quite well and not in a good way. It was like watching rival clans coming together, igniting a fire that would turn into an inferno. Sya also sensed it, staying close to Nala as much as he allowed. The growls and snarls from each side grew and weapons unsheathing for battle. The tension was so thick that a knife could slice into it. The female Leader stepped forward with no weapon out. Sya thought her stupid to approach an enemy with nothing. Either she was merely trying to be intimidating or brave. She stands tall and slowly lets out a breath that sounded like gas leaking.

"Talk trash about him and I'll see your skull cracked open."

Again, her voice was low and commanding despite the mechanical voice. Du'rara snickered, brushing a few tresses that fell over his side. But his eyes flickered to Nala and Dhm'Ni for a moment. It was enough to send a chill from the base of her neck down to her ankles. His stares reminded her of a predator targeting its prey, undeterred by the obstacle in his way. Dhm'Ni noticed it too, rumbling a small growl. Inside, he was nervous. It overtook the anger of killing the black Aw'uasa wearing Yautjas who killed his mother. The aura around the Bad Blood was strong and intimidating. One thing's for sure . . . he was no novice. Du'rara huffed and turned back to the female. "You may be powerful, Nei'hime . . . but not invincible. We know your weaknesses."

Finally, everyone heard the female's name. _Nei'hime?_ It had a nice ring to it and was unique. Sya never recalled ever hearing it in his lifetime. And yet . . . it struck his mind as it remembered but he knew better that it was the opposite.

The female hissed. "You're one to talk. We won't let you destroy everything we'd worked hard to protect."

"Then I will show you how powerless you are. To remind you of that 'time' you lost everything and couldn't do anything about it!"

Like a match lighting up, Du'rara roared a call and his followers moved. At once, they charged like a pack. With blades out and spears pointed, they rained down on them like meteorites but the A'tu counterattacked with the same level of prowess and strength. Some shot at the Bad Bloods, blowing a few into pieces. It would have been a better death than the others who got their stomachs opened or their limbs were torn apart. Nala's nose burned from the smell it brought and with her senses heightened, it was almost unbearable.

The Bad Bloods that were lucky enough to make it through the initial attack swooped in, slicing their foes with sharp blades, spears, and other weapons. But there was an unusual one that was almost as advanced as the shotguns. Nala saw a small F12K gun with an attachment at the end of it . . . almost squared shaped. One Yautja fired at another, releasing a web of lightning that sparked the unfortunate at the other end. Nala watched in horror as the A'tu member's skin turned black. He was dead before he fell to the ground.

There was so much chaos around that Nala didn't realize Du'rara and the female Leader, known now as Nei'hime, remained still. They stare with matching glares, unbothered by the chaos around. To'ya pulled out needle-like knives that wedged between her fingers. Hun'ta stayed close to Nei'hime. His shotgun aimed at Du'rara, ready to blast him. Dhm'Ni, Nala, and Sya inched back, thinking they would start. But when Hun'ta and To'ya closed the gap a little, Nei'hime barked.

"You fools!"

Small words but enough to pull them back. A look of confusion was over their faces. Nei'Hime gave a command. "Change of plans. Take them to our ship. I'll deal with his pauking bastard myself."

"But—"

To'ya spoke but was cut short. "No buts!" Nei'hime growled. "As I said, take them to safety and I will take care of this. I'll be right behind."

Nala could see the hesitation in To'ya mostly. There was a bit in Hun'ta but it was gone after a second before he pressed a hand on To'ya's shoulder. "We will do as you command. Stay strong."

That last bit Hun'ta spoke was lined with a hum. Sya and Dhm'Ni knew it was a show of comfort . . . to ease an angry female. Dhm'Ni had no clue as to why Hun'ta acted like that but Sya had a suspicion. For now, he needed to follow what the A'tu Clan's Leader commanded, regardless of his eagerness to join. He was wise enough to understand that the rivals were more than their matches with the weapons they used.

A moment of pause came before To'ya grunted in respect, following Hun'ta as they gathered everyone. "This way!" Hun'ta led the way into a small clearing on the side. Everyone ran as fast as they could but Nala couldn't help but look back at the mysterious female. Nei'hime was her name but it did little to answer her question.

 _How is she connected to everything?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nei'hime watched as the group disappeared from her sight. A small weight had been lifted from her chest. The ones she cherished were on their way to safety. She had faith that Hun'ta and To'ya would get them to the rest of their clan and she would follow suit. She saw Nala glance at her for a moment. Those blue eyes of hers brought a piece of joy . . . but also despair. She had to push those thoughts away. She heard Du'rara's amused grumble and turned with fire in her chest.

"You think you can save them? You must have forgotten with that brain of yours."

She hissed. "You will not touch them."

"Oh?" He crossed his arms but stopped to allow his blades to extend from the gauntlets. "Like that time you watched as your fellow members died? You may be Val'ha but you're just as weak as an ooman. Emotions control you."

She heard that name again, feeling a flinch run through but not for long. There was no doubt he was speaking some truth. Oomans are emotional creatures and sometimes are ruled by them. Yautjas don't and push them aside like a weakness. Nei'hime understood that much. _She'd already got a lecture about it one too many times._ But she didn't dismiss it. It was a part of her and can become a weapon if used correctly. And right now, her anger was fueling her body with strength. She'd only needed to harness it properly. In retaliation, she opened her arms and two long serrated blades emerged that were as long as her forearms . . . and heavy too but got used to it over the years. She crossed them and pulled back. Sparks flew between the blades to show a sign of prowess. Du'rara clicked his mandibles, crouching as he smirked.

"Don't worry. When I've captured you, you don't have to worry about it anymore . . . and our mission will be completed long before the end comes. All of this will be over."

Du'rara charged, roaring with all of his might. He widens his arms to descend his blades on her. Nei'hime knew what was coming. She'd seen this before but stayed wary of any surprises. She rushes backward, missing the blades by a few inches. Du'rara planted his feet hard to push forward, not even letting a pause between. Nei'hime crossed her blades in defense. Their weapons crashing into one another like hammers. The force almost sends Nei'hime toppling over but remained strong. Du'rara pushed harder, struggling to get an inch of ground. "You're good. I'll give you that. But it won't be enough."

He swings his leg around and gets a hit on her shoulder. Nei'hime grunts in pain as electricity shoots through her shoulder blade, made worse by the medal sandals Du'rara wore. _He wasn't going to get away with it that easily._ She pushes him away far enough she could swing her body, slicing one blade across his chest. Du'rara tried to pull out of reach but it only added more injury when she cut off some of his tresses. He howls in anger and agony. It jolts into his skull that opened a whole can of headaches. Nei'hime kicks him in the stomach, forcing him on his back. She had her weapon pointed at his throat before he could get up.

"Any last words?"

Nei'hime may hate him with a passion but is an honorable warrior. It was a custom to allow another to speak before his death. Bad Bloods don't do that and wouldn't give such a luxury but she wasn't about to stoop to his level. Through her mask, she let her anger be known to him and it wasn't lost on Du'rara. He answered the same way, creating a staredown. But allowing him to have a few moments was her mistake. A smirk formed on his mouth and Nei'hime knew something was wrong. Before she could turn around, she felt her body being shoved to the side with a force of a boulder hitting her. She topples to the ground with one Bad Blood holding her down that had come to Du'rara's aid. He managed to help but he wasn't going to live much longer. Nei'hime slashed his throat with one clean cut from her blades, cleaving his head off. Blood splattered over her mask, obscuring her vision for a moment. As she wipes the blood and pushes the corpse aside, Du'rara had his chance. She tried to avoid it with a roll but Du'rara saddled her, using his weight to pin her. He grabs hold of her wrists and pins one above her while the other by her hip. She thrashes as hard as she could but Du'rara was a skilled Yautja and he had her in his hold.

"Looks like this is the end. We will win."

He leans close to his masked face, breathing close. Nei'hime felt her mask heat up and smelled his foul scent. It almost made her gag. She growls as Du'rara leans closer. "Any last words?"

Nei'hime knew he was being sarcastic, only serving to piss her off more. She refuses to let herself be overpowered by this Bad Blood. Her pride wouldn't allow it but it wasn't the only thing. Her mind brought up images of Hun'ta, To'ya, and even Nala with Dhm'Ni. She still has much to do . . . and very little time. With no other choice, she had to do it. She watches as Du'rara brings his wrist blades over his head, pointing them at her stomach. It was a spot that would knock her out but not kill. He needed her to stay alive.

But as soon as he brought them down, Du'rara's body froze. Sharp pain in his chest halted his attack and brought an unfamiliar sensation that nothing could compare. It was like something was reaching into his chest and gripping his pounding heart. He leans his head down and sees a blade skewered in him. Nei'hime shoves him off and the blades pull out of him. He flops on his back as his body trembled uncontrollably. He watched the hole in his chest turn black before turning to Nie'hime who stood over him, holding a weapon that his kind feared.

It was a long sword that almost grazed the ground but it was like no other. The blade itself was completely black, making it hard to see the small carvings of the ancient Yautja writing on the hilt. What gave it such an eerie vibe was the fact that the blade was wrapped in black smoke. It was more like a phantom sword than a real one. As Nei'hime waved it slowly around, the smoke would leave a trail behind.

Du'rara laughed. His voice struggled to form a sentence. "I . . . never thought . . . I would be killed . . . by the Kire . . . the Blade of Death."

Nei'hime's eyes twitched. She'd never planned to use it so soon and for something simple as killing a lowly Bad Blood like Du'rara. But her survival and freedom were far too important to lose. She steps closer as the hold in his chest grew into veins. His skin began to turn to dust. It wouldn't be long before he is claimed. Still, she watched Du'rara laugh like an insane person.

"My death . . . is only the beginning. You will . . . share the same fate. You will see . . ."

Du'rara gives out one last gasp before he closes his eyes, letting Cetanu take him away. Nei'hime watched as Du'rara's body disintegrated into black dust before it disappeared into nothing.

Nei'hime stood still, contemplating Du'rara's last words. Again, he spoke some truth. He was right that she will share the same fate. There was no question about it except the time she'd allowed. She has no idea . . . not even a little. She closed her eyes, pushing those thoughts into the back burner. For now, she has to deal with the current situation now.

It wasn't until she looked up that the fighting had come to a halt. The Bad Bloods and her followers stood still like statues. Nei'hime turned around to face them. She could see the fear in their eyes as they looked upon the black sword. Her followers were calm, full of understanding and some small bit of submission. They knew what was coming and it wasn't going to end well for their enemies. Nei'hime pointed the sword at each one, relishing in their reactions. They flinched back but still ready to fight. Even if they did submit, she would not show mercy. She was prepared to finish this and rejoin with the others. She tilted her head down, hearing the clicks and growls before she spoke sinisterly.

"Let it be done."

She takes a step forward and the fighting ensues once more.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I apologize for the delay. Things are starting to smooth over but it's been difficult. It's a lot to take in but managed to write a chapter for this story and hope to get another for** _ **Balance**_ **by this Friday. I couldn't wait any longer though and have decided to post this early for all.**

 **This chapter has many questions and lots to which will be answered in future chapters. I'd like to see what you all think of this. Hoping for shock and awe and it's fun to read your reviews.**

 **Chapter 45 (Face) will be posted by next Friday at the latest (might change).**

 **Thank you, Maria, Guest, and Blackwitch31 for the reviews. I hope to keep your support and glad that you're enjoying this.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	11. Chapter 45 (Recognition)

Chapter 45: Recognition

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nala, Dhm'Ni, and Sya followed closely behind as To'ya and Hun'ta kept diligence in protection, keeping their weapons ready and loaded for a fight. They scurried through the thick parts of the jungle. Hun'ta thought it best to keep themselves hidden from sight while they headed for the ship. Sya still felt unsure of these hunters, especially their leader. Hiding through a speaker and mask only gave him the notion that they have something to hide. But he'll have to wait to investigate until they were out of this mess.

"Are we almost there?"

To'ya asked and Hun'ta glance for a few seconds. He goes for his gauntlet and turns on the COMM system. "Ga'vr. We're about to approach the ship. Get it going. Now."

A voice flickers. "Yes, my Lord."

Dhm'Ni's eyebrows twitch for a second. _Lord?_ Only a Yautja of a high standard would be given such a title like his father who is Clan Leader and even the Patriarch and Matriarch. It only means that Hun'ta might be more than just a follower of their mysterious leader. He felt Nala cling closer to him and he lowered his gaze to see that she was scared. Not sure if it was because of where they were going or who they were following. He couldn't blame her entirely. Everyone was on edge. He tightened his arm around her shoulders, purring gently to ease her anxiety. The move was not lost on Nala. His smell of rain and vanilla grew stronger, lined with tension that any Yautja could smell within a mile. All she could do was hold on to him, hoping that they'll get out of this without anyone she cares for dying.

"There it is!"

To'ya pointed forward when the trees began to clear a path leading to a Dropship that Nala had never seen before . . . and it was impressive. This one was twice as big as the one she and the Ehre Clan rode, rising from the ground like a silver bat ready to take off. What's more impressive was the detailed red carvings that were all over every inch of it. The Ehre Clan were the only ones who had the privilege of having such carvings but this one was far greater. Nala's thoughts ran to the female Leader named Nei'hime for some reason. Somehow, all of this was connected with her. _The black Awu'asa Yautjas . . . the A'tu Clan that came out of nowhere . . . and now this?_ It was too much of a coincidence that this all happened at once.

She could see a few Yautjas of the same armor standing while others were running around, gathering things that Nala couldn't figure out what they were for. Hun'ta picks up the pace followed by To'ya and that made the rest of their group run faster, hurting Nala's legs that haven't fully healed yet.

"Get the ship going!"

Hun'ta roars and the rest of the hunters move without letting another moment go by. They started to run up the ramp like ants returning to their home, leaving a thin-looking male with only shoulder armor, leg braces, and wrist gauntlets.

"Ga'vr! Watch our backs!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

Ga'vr runs past them and stops to look out for any following them, acting as a scout. When Ga'vr met them in the middle, Nala's eyes and his make contact. For a split second, she could have sworn that the male bowed his head in respect. To her, Nala felt like they were treating her like a celebrity. _This is starting to get weird._

"Hurry! Get on the ship!"

To'ya and Hun'ta moved to the endpoints of the ramps, moving Nala, Dhm'Ni, and Sya up the ramp. But as they were working their way inside, they heard a horrible roar filled with agony followed by gurgles of death. Nala looks back and her chest tightens at the sight. It was only a few seconds that Ga'vr was standing to protect them but now he was nothing more than a hunk of flesh. His severed head rolled away while his arms and legs looked like someone had chewed them off. His intestines were ripped out of him by another Yautja with black Awu'asa. She couldn't fathom how someone, even a Yautja, could do something like this. It made her almost barf. She had never seen such brutality that was almost considered animalistic. _Scratch that . . . this was the first._

Dhm'Ni suppressed a growl at the sight. This was going far beyond anything the Yautja species would tolerate. Whoever this hunter was . . . is not a hunter at all. A beast is the best word to describe it. Sya, on the other hand, felt a sense of familiarity. He never told anyone of such brutality but he'd only seen it once as a young Arbitrator. The weapon the Bad Blood was carrying brought the memory back to him like it was only yesterday. It was a whip with several tails but what made it unique was the jagged blades lining them. He couldn't help but remember such a time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Sya kept himself crouched low to the jungle floor of a backwater planet that the oomans resided, keeping his wrist blades out and close as possible to his body. This was the first assignment he had taken on since he elevated to the status as Arbitrator. Eager to prove himself, he took the most dangerous assignment he could find, telling himself that he needs to keep growing stronger. But this mission was different. The Bad Blood had been sought after by many others before him but failed, killed off before they could finish. The bodies would be brought back mangled and unrecognizable. It was a dangerous game but many came flocking to prove themselves. But after the streak of deaths began to climb when conveniences turned into a pattern, many hunters began to seek other missions. Also, the fact that the Bad Blood kept his location close to the backwater planet. If Sya were older, he would wonder why the Bad Blood stayed on one planet instead of run. But in his young mind, he didn't care._

 _Sya believed he would end the streak . . . for good._

 _He listened to every sound, kept his sights looking everywhere for any signs. His mask failed over and over again to locate any traces of the Bad Blood. He had to rely on his senses but kept the heat sensors on in case he found something. The last sighting of his target was located in the remote part of the planet so interference from the oomans was unlikely. It made things easier for him. It would become bloody if others were involved._

 _A snap from a twig grabbed his attention. He peeked from behind a trunk to see what made the sound. To his surprise, it was his target. The Bad Blood walked around calmly from afar, carrying a kill that appeared to look like a large elk as he heard oomans call it. From his observation, it appears that his target was hunting for food but also did something else. The Bad Blood was loaded with weapons but covered in black Alsn and a shapeless mask. Not something any hunter would take if it was only to find food._

 _Still . . . it didn't matter. He had him off his guard and he would use it to his advantage._

 _Sya began to crawl, thinking he could get a sneak on the Bad Blood. But he had to wait for the right moment or else risk breaking into a fight. Bad Bloods would do anything to survive, even if it means breaking the rules that all honorable warriors must obey. He got closer as his target dropped the elk on the ground and began to cut it open with his knife._

 _This was his chance._

 _Sya inched closer, moving silently to which his training for such a role paid off. But no sooner did he moved a few steps closer, the Bad Blood suddenly stood up in alertness. C'jit! He moved back quickly and hoped the Bad Blood didn't see him. Instead, he wasn't even looking in his direction. Rather, it was the opposite._

 _What got his attention?_

 _The Bad Blood began to toy with his gauntlet until he could hear a conversation-starting with an unknown person._

" _I see some oomans on the other side of the ravine. Do you think our target is among them?"_

 _Sya tightened his eyebrows. Target? No one mentioned the Bad Blood hunting something else. And oomans no less . . . But why?_

 _The COMM system stirred up to reveal a deeper voice, sounding older than his target. "It's unknown. The equipment is not used to the new timestream yet but investigate them. We can't leave anything to chance as demanded by our superior. Hunt them down."_

" _As you wish."_

 _The Bad Blood turns the COMM system off. Sya felt more confused than ever. It was like this Bad Blood was on a mission on his own. He'd been on this planet many times. Was he looking for something? Sya didn't waste time to think when the Bad Blood takes off abruptly and without warning, leaving his kill unattended. It must be important. Sya follows the pursuit. He still had a mission to eliminate the target and more than ever if he's hunting oomans. If they know of their presence, then more trouble would follow and it would look very bad on him._

 _He kept with the Bad Blood's pace but stayed far enough that he wouldn't be detected. But then lost him when his target decided to jump across the ravine. The mist from the water created a cloak even through the heat vision he had on. When the Bad Blood went through, Sya kept going and jumped with all of his strength. Once he landed on the other side, the Bad Blood was nowhere in sight._

" _C'jit . . . Where did he go?"_

 _Although he was tempted to run straight in the hopes of locating him again out of frustration, it wasn't wise. He knew better to stay where he is and find clues. And sure enough, he got it in the form of screams. They weren't far but . . . it doesn't sound right. They were ooman sounds no less but too high pitched. He'd hunted prey like the oomans and recognized the voice of some prey. Males are deeper than the screams he was hearing. His chest grew heavy at the thought of something had gone awry. Sya pushes on to find the source. More screams could be heard and he pushed on harder. The Bad Blood is doing something to them and it's not good._

 _Finally, he finds what he's looking for, staying hidden behind large leaves. When his mask locates his target, he couldn't fathom what brought upon the Bad Blood to do such a thing._

 _The Bad Blood stood over multiple corpses covered in pools of red, crimson blood. It would have been hard to recognize what they were if his mask didn't show for him. They were oomans . . . Judging from their wounds, their arms and legs were torn apart by an animal. The muscles were snapped like broken wires and their guts were spewing out of them. It took everything in Sya to keep the horrid smell from seeping into his mask. His eyes wander to the Bad Blood, first seeing his hands were soaked in blood. One held a weapon like some kind of whip. More blood was dripping from the ends. There was no doubt it was the Bad Blood's doing._

 _What made it worse was when Sya saw something else in the Bad Blood's other hand. Dangling by a few strands of hair, the head of an oomans hung. His mask scanned them and his blood boiled when it showed it was a female. It went against everything he was taught._

 _That Bad Blood . . ._

" _Did you get the target?"_

 _He heard the Bad Blood's COMM system go off again with the same voice. Sya crouched once more, listening in on the conversation._

 _The Bad Blood answered, lifting the head of the dead ooman to get a closer look. "No. This isn't the female we are looking for."_

 _The voice growled. "We can't waste any more time. We don't have long before the Ja'rin expires. Get out of there and join up to find the next target!"_

The Bad Blood grunts in frustration whilst turning off his gauntlet. He looks over the severed head once more before tossing it aside. He wipes the red blood off as much as he could, cursing about how dirty it was.

" _I can't believe I was assigned to this. All to find some stupid ooman female."_

 _Sya wondered. He's finding an ooman female? He couldn't think any more of the subject when he saw the Bad Blood turning to leave. He wasn't about to let him get away. He readied his blades, sharpened his claws. This monster would be his prize to show how great an Arbitrator he'll become._

 _Soon, he began to move. He placed his feet carefully, letting his instincts guide him. But he had to stop as the Bad Blood surprised him yet except it was much . . . much different._

 _The Bad Blood stopped in front of a clearing, facing towards the ravine. He then did something with his gauntlet that Sya couldn't see but what he did next shocked him more than anything in his lifetime. His target lifts his gauntlet in front and a small beam of light gathered on it. The next thing he knew, a small ball fired out to hover in the air, opening into a large ring. Sya froze at the sight, seeing the ring revealing another place on the other side. It looked like a small garden from what he could see._

 _A portal? That can't be . . . There has never been any technology that was built for this. It's the first time he'd ever seen such a weapon or any other Yautja. That he could guarantee. It was becoming too bizarre. Who is this Bad Blood?_

" _Alright. Let's hope my luck changes."_

 _He watched the Bad Blood beginning to step forward, about to walk through it. Pauk! If he goes through, then he'll be gone! Sya couldn't wait much longer. Without hesitation, he rushes out of his hiding spot and comes down on the Bad Blood with his wrist blades at hand. But to his shock, the Bad Blood saw him coming. He twists to avoid getting stabbed, grabbing Sya's arm to throw him to the ground. Sya roars when he felt his back shot up in pain. This hunter is stronger than he thought. He rolls just as the Bad Blood was about to smash his foot down on him. He counterattacks with a swift kick to the gut. His opponent grunts, holding his stomach as Sya moved away and got to his feet._

" _You won't get away, Bad Blood."_

 _His opponent snickers. "Come to hunt me down like all the others before you? I have far greater work to attend to."_

" _I don't care." Sya grabs his knife and points it. "I'll end your life before you even know it. Whatever plans you have, they won't matter anymore."_

 _In such audacity, the Bad Blood laughs. Sya's anger grew at the humidity. He was being taunted by this monster for one reason or another. The Bad Blood stops and makes his eyes form into slits. "My work and that of my clan will change the whole universe itself. You're just some pathetic lou-dte kale brat who's insignificant in comparison and will disappear when it's all over."_

 _That was the last straw. In a fit of rage, Sya charges once more. The Bad Blood braces for it, moving into position to grapple him. However, as soon as Sya was merely a few feet from making contact, a sudden shadow figure blew right past him and slammed into the Bad Blood who roared in defiance. The momentum and the force of their colliding bodies send them both through the portal and disappears._

" _No!"_

 _Sya rushed as fast as he could, hoping to follow behind. But the portal collapses and vanishes before he could reach it in time. He had to dig his heels into the ground before he fell over the edge and into the ravine._

 _His prey . . . his mission . . . slipped out of his hands like a fish. All because of some figure he couldn't see. In a fit of rage, he slams his fist into the nearest tree trunk, roaring with all the breath his lungs could hold. It was a great shame for himself. Not only did he have to inform the Elders that the Bad Blood was gone but that he let it all happen. He allowed such an inferior creature to leave after he was insulted. Although it wasn't the first time this had happened to an Arbitrator it would lead others to embarrass him further. He pressed his forehead on the trunk, trying to figure out what to do._

 _But what was that figure?_

 _Sya couldn't help but think about these strange events. The words that the Bad Blood spoke of and that technology he possessed. Was it similar to what the Motherships use for fast traveling? Or something else? Somehow, he thought the later thought was ideal. But he may never know. The figure sought to that. Now that he was thinking about it more, he could have sworn it was much smaller in size to himself and the Bad Blood. And yet . . . it managed to take down a full-grown Yautja like it was nothing. What or who is it?_

 _My work and that of my clan will change the whole universe itself . . ._

 _Those words from the Bad Blood sunk into his skull, repeating in his mind over and over again as he made his way back to the ship. There was much to think of but no matter what he did, his soul felt it was something important._

 _Something . . ._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sya opened his eyes back to the Bad Blood in front of them. Apart from the black Awu'asa he was wearing and the mask he wore, his eyes widened in shock. _Is it . . . the same Bad Blood?_

But not a second later, the Bad Blood runs towards them.

Nala held her breath at the anticipations while Dhm'Ni held her tightly to him. He spread his mandibles in a defiant roar. Ignoring the message, the Bad Blood throws his whip at them. In an instant, Hun'ta deflects it with his wrist blades and the strings recoil back. The Bad Blood growled and tried it again. Hun'ta knew what was coming and lunged forward, dodging to the left when one string tried to get him. Another string comes and nicks him on his arm. The metal blades felt like the quills of a Torit'e that dig and scrap like needles. It was much worse than a knife slash. He ignored the sting and dug his feet into the dirt, pushing all his might so he could gain enough speed to get the Bad Blood. It works and Hun'ta grapples to the ground with him.

"Hun'ta!"

Nala heard To'ya calling to him. She can sense the worry in her voice as she rushed to help him.

"No! Get them on the ship!"

She stopped in her tracks at the bottom of the ramp. "Hun'ta!"

"Now!"

He roared through the struggle with the Bad Blood. He did his best to stay on top, avoiding the whip that was fluttering around. The Bad Blood roars once more, allowing a small window to headbutt Hun'ta. He felt his skull crack from the injury, stunning himself for a brief moment. The Bad Blood lets go of the whip from his grasp and flip them over. On top, he wraps his hands around Hun'ta's neck and begins to squeeze.

Nala's breath stuck in her throat. Now, she had to watch someone else dying in front of her. Her thoughts go back to Dhyot'te'ka's slow death. All she could do was nothing. Now, she was doing the same with Hun'ta as she saw him struggling to breathe despite his attempts to pry the Bad Blood off of him. Green blood oozes over his claws but the Bad Blood didn't relent. She turned to see To'ya having difficulty in deciding to go and help or flee. She didn't know what reason why they needed to escape but it must be far great for a Yautja to 'self-debate' on what to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw in everyone else but mostly in Dhm'Ni. His grip flexed against her skin and she could smell the frustration off of him.

This was killing her. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

She made her decision.

When Dhm'Ni wasn't paying attention, she wiggled herself out of his hold and ran for Hun'ta and the Bad Blood.

"Nala!"

Dhm'Ni roars for her, thinking that she was crazy to think of interfering. As much as we wanted to help but mostly kill the Bad Blood, his only concern at the moment was to protect Nala. These hunters had taken his mother from him . . . he wasn't about to let the same thing happen to Nala after he barely got her. He takes off, following behind Nala to stop her.

For a second, Nala saw Hun'ta glance at her. There were shock and fear in his eyes but were becoming clouded, losing a bit of color in them. He was near death and she knew all too well. Taking her swords in her hands, Nala charges, fully intending to end the Bad Blood's life. She was prepared.

 _Don't you dare._

The voice was back again. Unlike the other times, the tone was much more serious as if she was being scolded for her behavior. She couldn't understand at all.

But not a second passed when she saw a knife flying through the air in the other direction and embeds itself into the middle of the Bad Blood's back. He throws his head back and roars from the sudden sting of a blade. His fingers let go and Hun'ta was able to breathe. Nala looks and realizes it was Nei'hime, running towards them. She kicks the Bad Blood off of Hun'ta before she plunges her wrist blades into his belly and slicing him open like a pig. The Bad Blood was dead before he fell to the ground, gurgling his blood until he stopped moving.

Nala was frozen. She couldn't help at that moment but admire the graceful movements Nei'hime had shown. She made it look effortless.

Nei'hime retracts her wrist blades and glares towards Hun'ta and To'ya. "I told you to get them out of here."

To'ya answered. "We were attacked and Hun'ta fought and well—"

"You should have helped him then. He could have been—"

Nei'hime's voice stopped. She shakes her head and raises her hands. "It doesn't matter now. We need to get out of here. Get Nala and the rest inside."

To'ya nodded without hesitation. "Yes, my Lord."

She got to work and gathered the rest of the hunters while Nei'hime came to Hun'ta's side. Nala did the same but saw something happen between them. For a second, she could have sworn that Nei'hime was caressing his neck to check his wound but then traveled to his cheek. _It was almost like . . ._ She pulled away as soon as Nala came.

"I'm sorry. When I saw Hun'ta struggling, I came to help but—"

"It doesn't matter."

Nei'hime spoke bluntly. "Right now, we need to get on the ship."

"She's right."

Dhm'Ni follows soon afterward, holding Nala in his arms once more. He agreed with the female. They were in the middle of a battlefield and weren't about to stick around much further. "No time to explain. We better get going."

Nei'hime grunts, grabbing hold of Hun'ta. "Let's go."

Everyone headed back to the ship and climbed the ramp as it began to close. They weren't joking when the ship was taking off. Nala noticed the inner workings of the Dropship from the Ehre Clan but she only saw a portion of it as they made their way through to the bridge. Many Yautjas were hard at work trying to get the ship going. Nei'hime goes for the pilot in his seat.

"Get us out of here."

"Yes, my Lord."

The pilot presses on the panel and the engines rev up to the fullest. Nala felt the ship rising from the ground, confirmed when she looked out the front window and watched the forest shrink. Her eyes look down at the burning patches of smoke rising like volcanoes. No doubt it was the results of the fighting. From the size and numbers of them, it was a long and brutal fight.

She clung on to Dhm'Ni as he did the same when the DropShip took off, heading back into the space of the universe. Nala glances at Nei'hime, glancing over her form once more. The way the Leader of the A'tu Clan showed compassion for Hun'ta. And yet . . . can be extremely fierce like with Lord Khupiee. There were times Nala felt confused. _She seemed so . . . human_

But one thing was for sure. Ever since their arrival, the voice in her head was becoming more frequent. And everything points to Nei'hime.

Nala shook her head. _Who is she?_

The silence grew as the Dropship headed out into space, heading toward Homeworld where much more is to come.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **So much blood and gore but also insight from Sya. So he had seen something like this before but what connection does it have now? At least the Bad Blood (or asshole in this case) is dead with help from Nei'hime . . . the mysterious warrior of the A'ku Clan.**

 **But what was the Bad Blood back in Sya's past saying? What mission was he carrying out? And what does it have to do with the present situation?**

 **And the voice is back once more. Does Nala know something suspicious is going on?**

 **More is to come when chapter 46 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you, Maria, NeverNeverLady, and Blackwitch31 for the reviews of Chapter 44. I hope to keep your support and glad that you're enjoying this. And yes, the excitement has barely begun.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	12. Chapter 46 (Doubt Seeps In)

Chapter 46: Doubt Seeps In

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

The ship had become quiet since they escaped from the Bad Bloods and the planet. Nala was looking forward to never going back there. Even if it was very beautiful, the bloody memories and everything else was too much. She might return at some point when the time is right. For now, she had to hear the exchange between Sya and Nei'hime when their group, including Dhm'Ni and Hun'ta, moved to a private room near the dock. To'ya was commanded to stay behind and keep a lookout with the other pilots and members.

Throughout the walk and even in the room, Nei'hime never took her mask off. She'd expected for the Leader of the A'tu Clan to get somewhat comfortable now that they were out of the woods for a moment. Even a Yautja would get discomfort for wearing a mask for too long. Still, Nala sensed that Nei'hime didn't want to. What the reasons were . . . she didn't know.

"Can you explain to us what is going on?"

Sya repeated the question over and over again but Nei'hime didn't answer as she sat down on a chair. Or at least didn't provide a clear, straight answer he'd hoped for. She would explain that everything is going well and no harm is to be done to them or anyone else. Nala stayed close to Dhm'Ni, grabbing onto his hand for comfort. He would respond with a soft purr that only her ears could pick up. He wanted to ensure she was safe. That . . . and his smell of sweet rain and vanilla calmed her. They watched as the conversation began to heat up.

"As I said, we are heading for Homeworld where everything else will be discussed but only after I have spoken to the Patriarch and Matriarch."

Sya's eyebrow is raised. "Why them?"

Nei'hime tapped the table in the middle of the room. "It is none of your business. I'm sure you understand, given the situation as a whole."

"And what makes you think that they'll speak to you?"

"I have my reasons."

Nala watched Sya's anger beginning to boil despite his best efforts to contain them. Understandably, someone like him would get angry due to a lack of information. This strange clan hasn't provided them with anything and are still keeping it to themselves. Sya struggled to keep himself contained. It had been too long since he had to restrain himself to this content. He glared into Nei'hime's mask but all he saw was coldness. Even the female's body didn't faze a bit. _She's dead serious._ He glances towards Hun'ta who stood like a watchdog but he could sense he knew something. Every time he spat at Nei'hime, his body flinched.

Sya sighs. "Are the others safe?"

Nei'hime nods. "Of course. They're on the second ship and expected to arrive on Homeworld in a day or so. A little longer for us. Lord Khupiee will be healed on the way and to full health but angry as I expect. For now, it's best for all of us to get some rest." She glances towards Dhm'Ni and Nala. "We've prepared a single room for you. I hope that you're not uncomfortable with sharing."

Nala could sense that Nei'hime might have done this on purpose . . . to give some privacy. Neither of them wasn't uncomfortable with the idea. It's not the first time they had this arrangement and certainly not the last. It was kind of her to give a room in the first place. To show appreciation, Nala bowed her head low with respect with Dhm'Ni following her lead. Nei'hime gave a soft purr and lowered her head for a split second before turning to Sya.

"We have a room as well for you. In the morning, we will talk more and I'll answer any questions you might have . . . to the best of my ability."

From that, Sya had no choice but to comply with the female. He wasn't going to get an answer from her tonight. Plus, he felt his bones creaking from the strain. It was wise to get some rest as she suggested. With nothing else, Sya made his leave but glanced in Nala's direction. He'd hoped to talk more about the previous matter but not right now. The motion was not lost on Nala, noticing Sya's movements before he left the dock and towards the rooms in the lower levels.

"We should go too, Nala."

Dhm'Ni wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her in the same direction as Sya took. She didn't fight the move and was turning to walk out until she decided to do something before she left. "My Lord."

Nei'hime was turning back to look out the window when she heard Nala's voice. She turned back around and watched Nala pull away from Dhm'Ni and walk towards her. Hun'ta watched her carefully, but more out of curiosity. It was the same for Nei'hime. Nala stopped a few feet away, feeling nervous as to what she wanted to say. _Just get it out and be done with it._ The confidence grew and she managed to say it.

"Thank you. For everything."

Although she felt that there was more needed to be said, it was all that she could word out clearly. There were a billion questions she wanted to ask but given that they did everything imaginable to help them, it was best to wait. She watched as Nei'hime's shoulders relaxed along with the rest of her body. It was all she could rely on since she couldn't see her face. Then, she replied.

"You're very welcome. And you may call me Nei'hime from now on."

Despite using the same mechanical voice, Nala felt that Nei'hime said it with sincerity and gentleness. It had an overwhelming effect and her body relaxed as well. She smiled and walked back with Dhm'Ni who was waiting at the exit. They took off as Nala took one last glance back to Nei'hime.

 _She seems . . . familiar._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nala and Dhm'Ni took a slow pace, following a Yautja from the A'tu Clan that was their escort. The male was scrawny to standards of a hunter but the deadly weapons of knives and darts told Nala otherwise. The DropShip was no different than the one from the Ehre Clan except for the technology. The shotguns and small handguns that many of the hunters carried were none she'd ever seen before in her time with the Yautjas. They looked more advanced than anything. Nervous, she kept close to Dhm'Ni despite that he held her to him like glue. His young mind got to work on observation, seeing if there was anything he could find that would make him think twice if they were friendly. But by the time they made it out of the lift and towards the rooms, there was nothing.

"Here is your room. It has already been prepared for you. Your remaining Awu'asa and weapons are inside as well. Feel free to contact any of us if you need anything."

Nala smiled. "Thank you."

The male bowed and took off rather quickly, almost eager to get it over with. Nala shoved the motion out of her mind. Her body weakened at the thought of having a bed to sleep on. Dhm'Ni lets her go in first, following behind to shut the door.

It was like deja vu. The room looked exactly like theirs when they shared. Even the fur blanket that she brought was stretched across the bed. She flops down on it, sighing in relief when she feels how comfortable it was. "Man . . . What a day."

She expected Dhm'Ni to respond, even if a little. But there was nothing. Instead, he sat down next to her, facing the wall.

"Are you alright?"

She lifts her head, seeing that he was somewhat distracted or deeply thinking about something. "Dhm'Ni? Dhm'Ni!"

"Hmm?"

He looks towards her when her voice picks up in tone and volume. His mind was fixated with unanswered questions that he forgot that Nala was with him in the room. He felt it was rude of him not to answer her the first time."I'm sorry, Nala. I've been just . . . thinking of things."

Nala's curiosity peaked. She moves to sit next to him. "What things?"

He sighs. "About all of this . . . of this clan . . . especially their Leader."

She lowers her head upon hearing DhmNi's words. "In all honesty, I've been wondering about them myself. But I also know that there's something strange and yet familiar about Nei'hime."

"Such as?"

Nala felt Dhm'Ni's body shift closer to her until his hip was pushing on her. The sudden contact startled her but was inviting. The smell of rain and vanilla enveloped her nose, causing her body to stiffen. She did everything she could to suppress the urge to purr along with releasing her musk. She started to pick up the notion whenever her muscles began to quiver around her neck. Now was not the time, despite the need to have him.

Dhm'Ni waited patiently but mostly noticed the change in her smell. The Phpy blossom grew in strength for a split second. It was like a drug that she was tempting him to try but her lowered gaze was enough to show she was reacting instinctually. The hard bulge between his legs swelled so he had to keep his mind on the conversation before he lost it.

"What were you saying, Nala?"

She snapped her head up. "Oh yeah. As I said, Nei'hime does seem like she's hiding something along with Hun'ta and everyone else involved. But deep down, it's like I know her, even though I never met her before in my life."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I would remember someone with exquisite Awu'asa and colorful tresses like hers."

Dhm'Ni grumbles, scratching his cheek when his mandible moves.

"But it's more than that."

Nala was unsure to tell him about what she wanted to say. She probably thought it could be her mind playing tricks on her or that she was stressed and tired. But now . . . she didn't know what to think. There were too many coincidences to make it seem like a minor detail. _Maybe Dhm'Ni knows something that could help._ She swallowed hard before turning back to him. Her eyes focused on his blue-ringed ones.

"I've been . . . hearing a voice."

He tilts his heads to the side. His tresses fall over his shoulder. "A voice?"

She nods. "I've been hearing it since I came to Homeworld. I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me. But now . . . I'm not so sure. When we were coming to save you, it led me into the right direction . . . like it was guiding me. It's becoming more frequent now."

That got Dhm'Ni worried. He'd heard some stories of dangerous oomans from other hunters who go crazy in the head, killing anyone close to them. Some say it makes the Hunt more interesting while others deemed the oomans not worth the trouble. One such that it was hearing voices that don't exist. Dhm'Ni feared that it might be happening to Nala but he couldn't assume just yet. He had to probe first. "What was this voice telling you?"

Nala hesitated for a moment. She bit her lower lip to push back the uncertainty. She already told him this much. "That I shouldn't worry and tell me to calm down when I get stressed."

"Nothing else?"

Now, Nala was starting to get worried as well. Dhm'Ni made it seem like he was probing her . . . and for good reason. From what she described, he recalled that fraction of a memory that still haunts him. _Do not fear._ Dhm'Ni closed his eyes, rubbing between his eyes.

"Forget it."

He turns around to face away, thinking how stupid he was to probe. Nala wondered why he would question her about the voice. _Maybe he thinks she's insane?_ She couldn't believe it herself but deep inside herself, it was normal. She scoots closer to Dhm'Ni and reaches for his shoulder, only to pause and let it hang in the air. _Should she tell him of the dreams she had? Of Cetanu and Paya?_ It would be best to explain that more than the voices. At least she'll have someone to talk about before speaking with the Matriarch and Patriarch. She can trust Dhm'Ni.

 _Not yet._

Her body froze as she felt a shiver run down her spine and then back up. Unbeknownst to Nala, Dhm'Ni also heard it too along with the same feeling that made his body react the same. It was the same voice again. The one that called them once more. _What is going on?_ She looked back to see Dhm'Ni was looking at something but it was just the wall. However, she noticed the shocked expression in his eyes. Like something gave him the frights. _Does he know?_

Nala spoke. "Did you hear that?"

His mind snapped awake, turning towards her. "You did too?"

She nods. Dhm'Ni shakes his head, letting his tresses rock back and forth. "Something's pauking going on."

"Yeah. No kidding."

Both sat there in silence. Neither could come up with an explanation for what they heard. One thing's for sure . . . she's not crazy. She only wished who it belonged too or why they didn't want her to tell of her dream. She shook her head and placed her face in her hands. Her hair draping her in a coat of darkness.

"Everything's pauked up."

No matter what, it's like her life is doomed to be crazy. Her time on Earth was a mess, losing her parents in a crash . . . tortured and raped . . . implanted with metal in her body . . . and now, she's having dreams of alien gods and hearing voices. Maybe she was meant to be a freak in the first place. _Can anything be normal? Or is that also impossible?_ She felt her eyes watering and she closed them tight. She didn't want to feel anymore. She didn't want to understand it. _Was it wrong for her to ask for one moment for herself?_

Out of nowhere, she felt two, strong arms wrap around her body, encasing her in warmth. Her face pushed into Dhm'Ni's chest as he leaned his head on top of hers. "Everything will be alright. As long as we stick together and not lose hope, it will all be okay."

Dhm'Ni felt that this is what he needed to say for both of them. The recent events have put a strain on them, mostly Nala. they were given more questions than answers. He closed his eyes and purred, hoping to ease her conscience when her smell grew bitter. It did the trick and he felt her body relax next to him. She rubbed her cheek into his chest, enjoying the smell of sweet rain and vanilla in her nostrils. Exhaustion began to creep into her muscles and soon her body wasn't able to hold itself up. "I'm so tired."

Dhm'Ni grumbled. "Let's get some sleep than before we arrive on Homeworld. We'll have a lot to take care of when we're there."

As much as he didn't want to bring up that conversation, Dhm'Ni didn't want to sugarcoat it. His father and the rest of the Ehre Clan will be there when they land. He and Nala would get a big lecture from Lord Khupiee about this but he hoped his attention would be focused on the A'tu Clan more. For now, there was nothing they could do. Dhm'Ni holds Nala tightly to him as he pulls them down on the bed, shifting to make her more comfortable. His foot kicks up the fur blanket and drapes it over their bodies.

Nala spoke softly. "Thank you."

After everything she's been through, at least she got a bit of happiness that was worth it. First, it was Allen who opened her heart to the possibility of a happy life. Even at the end, he gave his life so she would continue. And now, Dhm'Ni was the rock that kept her firm and strong. She wonders if Allen would approve of this. She shook her head. _Of course, he would._ Allen was selfless in that way and would put her welfare above his own.

Dhm'Ni grumbles. "You're welcome." He scoots closer, burying his face into her neck. "Goodnight."

She giggles, inching closer as well. "Goodnight."

Both of them closed their eyes, hoping for a peaceful night before the storm came.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After getting everything settled with the pilot and ensuring that she could leave the Dropship in capable hands, Nei'hime retired for the night and decided to head to her room for privacy. No one bothered on the way, only some glanced in her direction. It was mostly worried expressions she could see but there was nothing she could give to ease her clan's anxiety at this time. They knew what was at stake but none dared to say it out loud.

Her room was located in the upper deck so it wasn't a long walk there but sometimes she wished it was. Once she got to her door, she opened it and went inside as quickly as she could. She relaxed as soon as she felt no one was watching her but it did little to ease the worry inside her chest. She decided to head to the bathroom for some splash of cold water, not bothering to take her Awu'asa off. _Maybe that might help._ Heading to the washing bowl, she dipped her hands into it. Her fingers trembled from the sudden chill. But as soon as she was about to splash it on herself, she noticed her mask was still on through the mirror. Her hands dropped to her side, letting the water cover the entire floor and focusing on her image.

It was like seeing another person in front of her. The coldness of the mask staring back at her. Her breath pushing against the inner part, desperate to escape. She contemplated taking it off but she feared what would happen if she did. _Not yet . . . just not yet._

"Nei'hime . . . Are you in?"

There was no doubt it was Hun'ta looking for her. Ever since they encountered the Ehre Clan, he could smell the stress on her like someone sprayed her with perfume. Even if she asked him to go away, he would stay at the door for hours . . . maybe even longer when she wasn't in the mood. There was once he slept on the floor and someone had to message her that he was still waiting for her. That's how much he's committed. She gave in this time and called out to him.

"Come in."

She heard the door open and shut quickly, followed by his footsteps coming closer until the bathroom door opened. She didn't turn around, watching him through the mirror as he stood there. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just needed to clear my head."

Hun'ta shook his head. "You're not alright. And do you have to use the voice machine when we talk alone?"

She grumbled. He never liked the voice but it was only a temporary necessity until she'd done what they came here for. Until everything is clear. She reached towards the bottom of the mask and turned the switch off. She cleared her voice to ensure Hun'ta that it was off. Her soft voice echoed in the small space. "As I said, I needed a moment to clear my head. Is that so wrong to do?"

Nei'hime grumbled before sighing. The last comment was unnecessary and felt too harsh to speak out like that. Even so, Hun'ta saw her shoulders tremble slightly. She was trying to act strong but all of this was taking a toll on her most of all. He walked steadily until she stood behind, placing his hands on her arms to rub underneath her armor and onto warm skin.

"If the mask is too uncomfortable, you can just take it off. No one is here but me and you so it's okay."

"I can't."

Hun'ta grunts. "Why not?"

She shakes her head. "I can't risk showing it. What if someone was watching?"

She could hear his mandibles clicking together, making a chattering noise next to her head. "I know this is hard for you. Seeing them together for the first time . . . meeting them."

Her shoulders slump. "I dreamed it would be in a 'better' time where we weren't hunted by our enemies. I wished I could show them and tell the truth."

Her chest grew with heaviness. From that, she felt darkness clawing at her. The all-too-familiar darkness that has been following her since the beginning of time. In an instant, she felt her arm burn like her veins were caught on fire. She gasped softly, gripping hard were the source of the pain resided.

Hun'ta places a hand on top of hers. "Nei'hime . . . Is it getting worse?"

The pain was gone in an instant but left a dull sensation that stretched to her fingers and shoulder. She took several deep breaths before answering him. "Yeah. But nothing I can't handle."

"You've handled so much already. You can't do this by yourself."

"Who else can?"

Nei'hime closed her eyes. It felt like she was being squeezed inside a small room with the walls closing in on her. _She can't stop now. She's the only one who can do this._

"I feel him getting stronger. He's following my every step. No matter how far I go, I feel he's right behind me."

She brings her hand up to see it. Black gloves covered her skin but she knew what was underneath. She curls her fingers into a fist, lowering it to her side. "I need to see this to the end. For their future . . . our future . . . and the future of the universe."

Hun'ta watched Nei'hime carefully. He could see the struggle she was enduring and there was nothing much he could do to relieve her of the suffering. It was far beyond his capacity but he would do what he can. Even the smallest gesture could have a big impact and he hoped he could do the same. He moves his body closer until his back is pressed against her. She softly gasped. Her senses heightened when his body heat enveloped her, driving the dull ache away. His arms encased her like a cage as his head lowered to settle his chin on the crook of her neck. He inhales deeply, enjoying her smell. It reminded him of rain mixed with vanilla but with something else he couldn't pin. Still, it was a wonderful smell, knowing it came from her. He rubs his cheek against her mask.

"We will protect them. I'm here for you . . . my love."

Nei'hime smiled softly. Hun'ta had a way with words that could brighten a dark day. She presses her back harder on him and lets out a purr. He answers as well as they braced each other. But she couldn't help but feel the darkness seeping in her.

 _Be strong. You are Val'ha._

She could hear that familiar voice so clearly. She closed her eyes and whispered the name in her mind.

 _Paya . . ._

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Some things to think about here. So Nala had admitted to hearing a voice and it seems that now both of them are hearing it too. Why are they hearing it now? Does this have anything to do with the A'tu Clan or even Nei'hime herself?**

 **Speaking of which, it might be that Hun'ta and Nei'hime are more than just hunters to each other. Is there more going on between them? And what was she speaking about? So many mysteries and questions to answer.**

 **Find out when Chapter 47 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, and Blackwitch31 for the reviews on Chapter 45. I hope to keep your support and glad that you're enjoying this. Please stay safe and healthy.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	13. Chapter 47 (Business to Attend)

Chapter 47: Business to Attend

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

It wasn't long before Nala could see Homeworld from the window of their room. She and Dhm'Ni woke up the moment they got the message that they arrived. Nala decided to dress in Alsn for now, assured that either Nei'hime or Hun'ta will take them to their proper place on the Ehre Clan Dropship. Dhm'Ni did the same, wearing only a loincloth, leg braces, and his wrist gauntlets as they headed to the bridge. Many hunters, along with Nei'hime, To'ya, and Hun'ta, stood waiting patiently as the DropShip began to slow down for descent on the docking globe. She could see the other ship that came to A'quasa so she was sure that Lord Khupiee and everyone else made it safely. But now, they would have to deal with what Dhm'Ni warned her about. Although, she already got a piece of it from Sya. He stood to the side but kept his distance from her. There was no doubt that he still desired to speak with her. Nala knew she would have to talk with him eventually and she figured it would be when they finally settled back on Homeworld. The ship docks, trembling when the engines began to shut down.

"We're here. All of you stay close to us."

Nei'hime turns around with To'ya and Hun'ta following close behind. Nala and Dhm'Ni stayed close to each other while Sya stayed behind with the rest of the hunters on the ship. They stopped when they reached the back of the Dropship where the ramp would descend. Nala felt her chest grow heavy with nervousness but kept her chin high. Soon, she felt the ramp beginning to move, letting out a peak of sunlight into the dark interior of the ship. They went down the ramp and onto Homeworld once more.

Nala didn't expect a warm welcome or anything of the sort but wasn't prepared for the stares she would be getting. Some Yautjas gave her looks of curiosity while others shook their heads. They stood back a good few feet but the distance wasn't enough. She never thought that stares alone were worse than having words spoken to. A bad feeling crept into her chest, threatening to burst it wide open. She saw Lord Khupiee approach them without hesitation, followed by some Arbitrators. But when they got close enough, only Thr'ik continued. A couple of Arbitrators stopped the rest in their tracks. Dhyot'na looked on in worry while Aja lowered his gaze almost to the ground. She only saw him peek up at her for a moment. It wasn't good from the looks of his skin going almost pale, dulled from the lack of color.

Dhm'Ni also felt the stares, more so from Lord Khupiee. He saw that look in his father's eyes all too well. He was still pissed off about what had gone down on the blue planet. They had to brace for the worst so Dhm'Ni held Nala tighter to him for security, fearing that they'd still try to break them apart.

"You finally came back."

Lord Khupiee made his voice not too pleased. He was going to get some explanation before the interruption of some strange clan that no one ever heard about. They landed on Homeworld earlier and he had time to find out if anyone knew. But he got nowhere. He was more determined to find out more but he had to deal with bigger prey and by that, he needed to speak with his son. Ignoring the pain in his wrist that was barely taken care of by Kh'Cho, he stomped like a rhino ready for a fight.

"Now . . . we need to take care of a few things before—"

But Nei'hime pushed herself in his way, blocking the path. _Again, she comes and interrupts once more?_ His patience was running thin and the disrespect she shows was not going to be tolerated. He growls and pushes his face dangerously closer to her mask. "Step aside."

"No."

Nei'hime wasn't about to back down. This wasn't the time and place for such a conversation. She wasn't going to let him start a scene that would embarrass them in front of almost everyone. She raised her chest. "This is not the place or time to discuss personal questions. They need to see Kh'Cho for a checkup, especially Dhm'Ni."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

She tilted her head. "I can break your other wrist. Also, it would be very embarrassing now that we have an audience." She waves her hand around and Lord Khupiee notices the small crowd beginning to gather. Yautjas love to get into what the talk is all about. The tension they created was like honey to bees. They attracted more than he would have liked. Clicking his mandibles in frustration, Lord Khupiee backed off.

"Fine. Take them to the Healer's."

He orders Thr'ik and he nods in reply. Lord Khupiee huffs and turns to glare at Dhm'Ni and Nala. "But we will talk in private when you're finished." He pulls away but gives one last, nasty look at Nei'hime before he takes off. Thr'ik stood there for a second. Although he got an order to follow, he was warier of Nei'hime. Ever since she came, he's gotten a weird feeling that he couldn't figure out. Plus, she did break Lord Khupiee's wrist so he knew she was powerful. But his worries were eased when she spoke. "You can take them. I have other business to attend to. To'ya . . . can you go with them?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"And make sure to keep them safe."

Ni'hime began to walk away with Hun'ta following close behind and several others. Nala felt confused. _She was leaving?_

"Wait."

Nei'hime stopped in her tracks, hearing the call from Nala. Her eyes closed behind the mask, knowing she would want an explanation. She would not give it to her. All that she'll allow is who she is going to me and that it's important. She turns around to wait for her question.

Nala hesitated. "Where are you going?"

Nei'hime answered quickly. "I have to discuss something important with the Patriarch and Matriarch."

"About what?"

"Something important. Right now, you need to worry about your health . . . and your mate's." Nala saw her mask tilt towards Dhm'Ni and her eyes followed. She noticed a small drop of blood running through the fingers of the hand Dhm'Ni used to keep on his shoulder. He felt the wound opening from walking around and he'd hoped that he could hide it. But of course, the female Leader saw it right away and now has alerted Nala . . . the one person he didn't want to upset with his problems.

"Dhm'Ni."

Nala hurried back to him, supporting her hand on the wound to keep pressure. She felt the warm liquid begin to stain her palm. Fear began to settle at the bottom of her chest. She heard footsteps coming from behind, turning to see Nei'hime had returned to them. She leaned closer to inspect the wound but Dhm'Ni growled in warning, not liking the closeness. Nei'hime didn't react but spoke to him.

"You pushed yourself. Not a wise thing to do in your position." Dhm'Ni said nothing but growled once more. "Hold still for a second."

Nei'hime raised her hand towards his shoulder but Dhm'Ni pulled away before she could reach him. He didn't like how casual this female was and was about to reprimand her for it, despite being a higher rank than him. He raised his other hand to smack her away but stopped when Nei'hime raised her mask to look in his eyes. He couldn't see her expression but what stopped him was how calm she was. There was no aggression or concern he could sense, only worry and maybe . . . regret. This reaction was the least expected. He saw Nei'hime shake her head . . . a sign that he interpreted as her way of showing she wanted to help. Dhm'Ni lowered his hand until it was at his side.

When she got the silent permission from him, Nei'hime brought her hand back to him. With several eyes on her, she had to do this quickly so no one would notice what was going on. As soon as she pressed her skin on his wound, he hissed in pain for a split second but now, she could get to work. She closed her eyes and concentrated. Nala and Dhm'Ni were puzzled by her sudden behavior, wondering what the pauk she was doing. Just when Nala was going to ask what's going on, she pulls away. It was way too quick and pointless. Nei'hime turned around and went walking back towards the rest of her group.

"What was—?"

"I'll see you later."

Nala pulls her head in disbelief. Nei'hime brushed her aside like she didn't matter. Her anger boiled her blood like a pot on a stone. _Who does she think she is?_ All this secrecy was toying with her mind. She steps forward, intent on following her until Dhm'Ni grabbed her shoulder.

"Let her go."

Nala whips her head around. "She just took off just like that and you don't want me to follow her?"

Dhm'Ni shook his head. "It's for the best."

The sudden change in his behavior raised red flags in her. "Are you alright?" She checked the injury to his shoulder, surprised when she saw it. The wound isn't bleeding any more. There was still a gap of flesh but it didn't look as swollen. It was starting to heal on its own. _This was getting weirder each moment._

Dhm'Ni could see the confusion in Nala. _Who couldn't blame her?_ When Nei'hime touched his wound, it stung for a few seconds but the strangest sensation flowed into him. It was way too fast to get a good description of what was happening but it felt . . . good. It was as if life was flowing inside him. After she was finished, the pain was dulled to the point that it was non-existent. Some part of him wanted to tell Nala but the other debated. The emotion that the female gave him earlier started to seem like . . . a warning. He shook his head and decided to follow Nei'hime's recommendation.

"We should go to Kh'Cho and check up on ourselves."

"If he's still around."

Thr'ik's voice interrupted. He walked over to Dhm'Ni and Nala with a cautious posture. Nala quirked her eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

He sighed, clicking his mandibles in uncertainty. "After we returned, Lord Khupiee had him reprimanded. I'm not sure what the punishment was but he seemed angry afterward. I haven't seen Kh'Cho since."

Sya added, finally coming into the conversation. "I doubt it. Kh'Cho is one of our best healers. Lord Khupiee may be hot-headed and angry but he's not stupid. He might just have him not leave anywhere for a season or two."

For a brief second, he glanced towards Nala, seeing how annoyed she was of him. Things weren't calming down between them. Regardless, they will have to talk, whether she agrees or not. She may be able to hold a grudge for a long time, it can't last forever. The conversation ended when To'ya spoke. "We should get going."

"Fine by us."

Dhm'Ni answered coldly, directed at Sya mostly. He was wary about him staying with them like an annoying shadow. Even so, he was an Arbitrator and in his right to do as he pleased as long as he didn't cross any lines. Keeping Nala close to him, they walked towards the Healer's to get settled. Nala hoped that what Sya spoke of was true. She liked Kh'Cho and worried she might have gotten him into more trouble than she initially thought. She tried to stay positive but with Sya giving her the lecture look . . . Dhm'Ni hurt . . . Kh'Cho might be in serious trouble . . . and now the weird act Nei'hime just did with zero explanation, her mind was in scrambles as they headed toward the Healers.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nei'hime didn't know what the pauk she did. _She shouldn't have done it._ It could lead to suspicion from everyone else who is already on edge with her and her clan. But seeing that injury on Dhm'Ni . . . it was instinct. As they walked through the hallways, and rooms after they arrived on the gathering globe, she could feel Hun'ta's eyes on the back of her head. She couldn't stand it anymore and slowed down until he was at her side. She spoke quietly to keep their conversation from everyone else other than their little group.

"How long before you begin to lecture me?"

"You took a big risk."

Nei'hime grunted in annoyance. "It was out of instinct. Plus, the wound looked serious so I thought I would give a boost."

"They'll notice something is suspicious."

"And they don't feel that way now?"

She closed her eyes and looked away. She thought it was the right thing to do. Her heart told her to help or it could be due to her nature of helping others. _At least half of it._ Besides, she knew there were more risks in helping him than people's gaze and curiosity focused on them. Just as she thought of it, it came to her like a lightning bolt. Pain shot into her shoulder like someone stabbed her with a hot knife and then twisted it for more agony. She would have tolerated it except her arm began to burn again. She pushed it too far. It got to the point that she fell to her knees right in the middle of the hallway. Some hunters almost collided with some of her clan members and growled when they had to walk around. Even so, Hun'ta kneeled beside her and the rest formed a circle to protect them. She could hear them clicking in worry for their Leader . . . Hun'ta most of all.

"Nei'hime . . . Are you all alright? Does it hurt that bad?"

This wasn't the first time he'd seen her in pain like this. Still, it hurt him whenever he witnessed it. She was stubborn and would do rash things without thinking of her well-being. He thought, sometimes, that he would have a heart attack when this happened. He rubbed her back when she arched towards the ground, huffing in exertion. She closed her eyes in concentration, putting pressure on her shoulder to dull the pain. She couldn't do anything for the arm so she focused her mind on the shoulder since she knew it would go away after a minute. When it finally did, she took deep breaths and recovered some of her strength. Her focus turned to the pair of hands wrapped around her, lifting her on her feet. For a second, she let herself enjoy the smell of Hun'ta. He was like honey in the air . . . sweet and relaxing but it was hard to imagine someone of his serious personality having such a smell. She shouldn't be thinking about it now. She had work to do.

"I'm fine now."

She swipes his hands away but only enough that it was barely a touch. The hand on her shoulder began to feel warm substance oozing. She pulled it towards her face and cringed. Green blood covered her palm and started to flow down on her wrist. She figured this would happen. She pushed herself too much and now is paying the price. She was about to wipe it off when Hun'ta placed a piece of white Alsn over it.

"Let me."

He worked his way carefully, wiping the blood off her hand and then proceeded to dab the wound on her shoulder gently. She hissed when the pain came and Hun'ta stopped for a brief moment before continuing. It took a minute before she was all cleaned up.

"What did I say? You should be more careful."

Nei'hime sighed. "I know that."

She shook him off this time and began to walk again towards their destination. Hun'ta shook his head, worried that this whole situation was going to make things worse. _But what choice do they have? Either this or . . ._ He couldn't finish that thought. _It won't get to that point. We'll make sure of that._ He crumbled the blood-soaked Alsn and stuffed it in the side of his belt, catching up to Nei'hime.

When they could see the room they were looking for, guards were standing on each side, fully armored as if they expected a fight anytime soon. Nei'hime expected as much but wasn't tending to start a fight. She would have to be careful with her approach. As soon as she and her group were about a couple feet away, the guards moved to block their way. Their spears create a barrier between themselves and the door.

"You're not allowed."

"We have a business to attend with the Patriarch and Matriarch. Let us pass."

Nei'hime spoke with pride as her position as a clan leader demanded. The guards appeared shocked by the request but they didn't back off. Strict orders to keep anyone who wasn't summoned by the Patriarch or Matriarch out. But Nei'hime wasn't about to be pushed out. This was something she needed to do. "I said . . . let us pass."

One of the guards growled. "Leave before we force you by any means necessary."

"She said to let us pass."

Hun'ta got involved, growling back equally. Like a hive, the rest of the A'tu Clan members formed a wall on each of her sides. It was unexpected for the guards . . . to have an entire group reinforce their leader's command even though they should know of the consequences. But the guards kept their ground.

"Either you get the pauk out of here or—"

The alarm on his wrist gauntlet went off, alerting him of someone trying to contact him. Nei'hime watched as the guard turned on the COMM system. She smirked when she saw the guard's expression turn sour.

"My Lord Ras'lech . . ."

"Has the A'tu Clan's leader arrived?"

"Yes . . . but there was no request for her summoning so we—"

"Let her in. That's an order."

"But—"

Ras'Lech's growl could be heard clearly, even though the COMM system of a gauntlet. "Are you questioning my words?"

The guard's skin turned pale for a split second. Nei'hime knew he was in trouble. She figured that word got around of a new clan and would pique the interest of the Patriarch and Matriarch. Their word is law so the guard sighed in defeat. "No, my Lord. As you command."

He turns off the COMM system and steps to the side. The other guard did the same, opening a path to the door. "You may enter but only the leader is allowed."

Hun'ta growled in annoyance but quietly. It was like pulling tresses painfully one at a time when it came to this idiotic system. He steps forward, ready to make his argument until Nei'hime stops him, raising her arm like a bar across his stomach. "I understand. Don't we?"

She tipped her chin down in a 'you better listen to me' gesture. When she got like this, there was no arguing with her. She was the clan leader and knew this was the best. As much as he wanted to fight back as in his nature, he had to ensure that this meeting happened. With reluctance, he steps back with his head low. The others followed his lead and allowed Nei'hime to pass through. But out of everyone's sight, Nei'hime softly grazed the tips of her fingers on Hun'ta's tresses. She didn't want to leave him, thinking that she was angry with him. This . . . was necessary. The gesture sent a shiver down his spine and into his groin, stirring a storm of emotions. It took everything in him not to purr in pleasure. Nei'hime lets go and enters just as the doors cracked open. They shut quickly, sealing her and anyone else inside.

Nei'hime didn't move at first, only out of courtesy and restraint. The eagerness to talk with the Patriarch and Matriarch was testing her patience. She kept her head at eye level but glanced for a brief moment at the two Yautjas sitting in their chairs. She could feel their stares on her along with the sensation of fear. It was typical. Higher ranking Yautjas tend to give off that emotion to keep the lower ranks in line. The Patriarch and Matriarch were the greatest tests. If she couldn't face them, then her mission would be in vain.

 _Keep strong._

She told herself, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply before releasing the tension inside her like a knot. Her mask filtered out the steam that obscured her vision.

"Step forward."

Ras'Lech ordered, watching this small creature coming towards them. It was a female from the looks of it but much smaller than anticipated. The reports and gossip he and Zanjui received didn't exactly match what they were seeing. The female was very small compared to Yautjas females as expected but what caught them off guard was her armor. They had never seen one quite like hers, detailed to the smallest part with red lines emphasized by the flawless silver. Only Yautjas of such high rank wore such armor. Zanjui thought for a moment. _This will be interesting._

Nei'hime stopped when she got to the middle of the gathering room. Silence ran through for a few moments until Ras'Lech broke it. "So you are the leader of the A'tu Clan? Am I correct?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Zanjui spoke, confused. "Your voice . . . is unnatural. Almost . . . like a machine."

Nei'hime nods. "It's for good reason."

She didn't press the matter further. _It makes no difference if she spoke with her mask or not._ Zanjui cleared her throat. "We've never heard the name of such a clan before. We would have known if there's such new development."

"That's because we don't exist." Nei'hime swallowed. "Not yet. Plus, this is one of the reasons why I came to talk to you."

"Really?" Ras'Lech leaned from his chair. "That's funny, considering it came from the one who broke Lord Khupiee's wrist." He clicked his mandibles, curious as to how she would respond. It was disrespectful to do such a thing to a leader from a well-known clan, much less logical if she claimed to want to speak with them.

Surprisingly, Nei'hime answered. "He demanded answers that only the two of you can know . . . until things change."

"Only we can know?"

Zanjui inquired, curious by that statement. _What is there to talk about that this strange female could only say to the Patriarch and herself?_ Nei'hime paused for a second. Her chest tightening in uncertainty. This was the moment she had to spill everything but she had to be careful on how to present it . . . or else everything would spiral out of control. She looks back at them and tells her story.

"I came here under Paya and Cetanu's orders, explaining that only the two of you are permitted to know the truth for now."

Ras'Lech and Zanjui pulled their heads back at the same time, both in confusion and shock. "Paya . . . and Cetanu?"

Nei'hime nods. "Yes. I came from far away to warn you."

"Warn us?!" Ras'Lech raised his voice in anger, standing up from his chair. "Of what? Paya and Cetanu are the gods that brought our species into existence. They are too high for even us to have a conversation, only allowing us visions of what's present and what's to come. Why would they speak to you?"

"Because I'm a part of them. And to you . . . and to others . . . and the entire Yautja species. I want to protect them from the danger that's coming."

Ras'Lech's growl grew louder. This female was conversing about Paya and Cetanu so casually and claims to know them and even follow their demands. This is blasphemy in his eyes. He was going to teach her a lesson on treating their sacred images. He stomps from his chair and comes to her, raging like an angry bull seeing nothing but bloodlust.

"Ras'Lech!"

Zanjui called but it fell on deaf ears. Ras'Lech raised a fist in the air Nei'hime, swinging it down for a single punch. He didn't want to kill her but rather beat common sense into her until she stopped all the nonsense. But without warning, his fist met with something hard and cold.

To his disbelief, a metal piece resembling a shield blocked his attack. _Where did that come from? He didn't see any weapons that were shaped like this._ Not only that but he could see that it was no ordinary shield. It was completely white, detailed with silver lines that were similar in design like the female's armor. If he didn't know better, he thought the shield was shining with a bright light, almost like a halo. His eyes fixated on it. _He'd seen this before . . ._

In a split second, Nei'hime used the shield and swiped Ras'Lech's hand away. Before he could react, she thrust her hand forward and a black sword formed into shape. The tip lightly touched his throat so any movement he'd try to pull, he would meet his end. His eyes moved to the black phantom sword, going back and forth between it and the shield. _Hold a second . . . this is . . ._

"Back off."

Ras'Lech couldn't finish his thoughts, seeing the seriousness in the masked female. _She was not messing around._ Knowing wiser, he stepped back to put a good distance between them. Zanjui came to his side, checking to see if he was injured. Where there were no signs of it, she and Ras'Lech got a good look at what the female was carrying. One hand held the white shield while the other held the black sword. Two items that no Yautja has ever seen before. And yet . . . both believed they had seen this before. Zanjui was the first to realize it, opening her mandibles in shock.

"The Kire . . ." She glances to the black sword and then to the shield. ". . . and the Izel."

Nei'hime relaxed, finally seeing what she tried to explain earlier. She kept watch of Ras'Lech in case he tried something but his shocked expression told her otherwise. She looked down at the weapons in her hands, feeling their power almost overwhelm her, eager to fight and slay their enemies. With a deep breath, she released them and they disappeared like smoke. Her eyes focused on the Patriarch and Matriarch.

"Who are you?"

Zanjui asked with a trembled voice. Now that she's got their full attention, Nei'hime felt her heart racing as her hands reached for her mask. The metal in her face unclasped, releasing the mask. When it was loose in her hands, she pulled it down to slowly reveal herself. As soon as it was completely off, Zanjui and Ras'Lech held their breaths in disbelief. The person standing in front of them was the one they'd seen a long time ago . . . in the visions that the gods showed them.

Nei'hime took a breath of fresh air that she missed for so long, better than breathing under the mask. Her eyes blinked several times and finally focused on them. Her voice rang like a soft lullaby.

"Shall we?"

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Something is going down that only the Patriarch and Matriarch know of. They have seen Nei'hime before but who is she? And what is up with the sword and shield that she carries? Do they hold a significance with everything going on?**

 **So many mysteries and yet we barely scratched the surface. And trust me . . . things are going to get wild soon. I have so much in store for all of you to figure out lol.**

 **Find out when Chapter 48 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady and Maria for the reviews on Chapter 46. I hope to keep your support and glad that you're enjoying this. Please stay safe and healthy.**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	14. Chapter 48 (Reproach is at Hand)

Chapter 48: Reproach is at Hand

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

The walk to the Healers was the least bit relaxing. To Nala, it was like tension followed them like a snake slithering to strike when she least expected. The more they went through the halls, the more she saw the Yautjas staring. Some even gathered to see the spectacle of her walking through. She'd no idea what rumors or gossip swirled around the members. All she could do was stay close to Dhm'Ni, casually looking onward towards To'ya. She studied the female, from the armor she wore to the familiar skin pattern. She could have sworn she'd seen it before.

"Um . . . excuse me?"

To'ya turned her head around but kept walking at the same pace. Her soft voice lined with gentleness. "Yes?"

Nala paused, trying to think of an appropriate response. "First off, I wanted to thank you for helping us. I'm sorry it took very long to finally say it."

She saw To'ya's face contorted into confusion but changed to sincerity. Her mandibles gently rubbed against each other. "You're welcome."

Nala wanted to say more about Nei'hime, the main subject of why she called for To'ya but it felt best to wait a little longer. Plus, she doubted she would get anything useful and she needed to keep a watch on Dhm'Ni. He groaned in pain from time to time so her mind wandered elsewhere.

To'ya turned around when they came to the lift that would take them there. She stayed to the far side and allowed Dhm'Ni and Nala to enter first, followed by Thr'ik. When it came to Sya, she kept a wary eye on him. After the whole deal and drama, he'd brought with Lord Khupiee, she remained diligent to ensure no other drama arises. At least until they got to the Healers and treated Dhm'Ni and Nala.

Luckily, it wasn't a long way to go when the lift stopped. It was just down the hall a few feet and they were there at the entrance. Nala felt her chest lightened that Dhm'Ni was finally going to get treatment for his wounds but worried about Kh'Cho. The only news he got was that he was getting punished for helping them to escape. Although Thr'ik assured her that nothing serious would happen to him due to his value as a great healer, she doubted it inside . . . especially with Lord Khupiee still angry and can't take it out on her.

"Do you think Kh'Cho is alright?"

She whispered to Dhm'Ni while Thr'ik and Sya weren't paying much attention. Dhm'Ni thought for a moment before glancing towards her. "I'm not sure. I'd never seen my father this angry since . . ." He had to stop himself. The memories of his mother flooded into his mind and he didn't want to think about it now. The last time he saw his father like he is now is when he recently lost Ni'Atni and he went on a fighting spree. He wrecked rooms and destroyed some of his trophies. It got worse when he fought and killed a male for stepping in his way. No one dared to get near him for weeks afterward when he finally calmed down. Dhm'Ni thought it wasn't as bad as the past but it was close.

"Well . . . I know he's wise enough not to hurt Kh'Cho or else we lose one of our best healers." He looked down and saw Nala lower her head in worry. He reached for her hand and rubbed the back with his thumb. "It will be alright, Nala."

From his words, she felt reassured. Nala leans her head on his shoulder, wrapping the fingers of the hand he'd held between his own. She believed him and hoped that all of this would be over soon. It was a small spark of happiness she could hold on and would fight for it if she had to.

"We're here."

The Healer's door was right in front of them, opened with several hunters going in for treatment and others leaving with Alsn bandages wrapped around them, some making them appear like mummies. They didn't waste any time and entered its doors. Relief immediately flooded into Nala's bones when she saw Kh'Cho waiting for them along with two healers. But as she got closer, she noticed a massive bruise on his lower mandible that stretched all along with it. The discoloration made it seem far worse than it is. She had a good guess that Lord Khupiee had something to do with it.

"Kh'Cho."

Nala called and a small smile grew on his face. "It's good to see you again, Nala. And to you as well Dhm'Ni."

"Same here." Dhm'Ni noticed the bruise as well. "Did my father do that to you?"

Kh'Cho didn't hesitate to answer. "Yes. A slap to my face for my interference but nothing I haven't handled before. I've seen worse with Nala." His eyes zoned on her. She giggled at his answer but she was glad he was alright for the moment.

"Nothing else?"

"Other than I have to do double work and can't go to bed until I've finished the work, which it's never done, I'm all good." He raised his hands in defeat. "Right now, I've been ordered to treat Dhm'Ni's wounds and check on your progress."

"I'm alright, Kh'Cho. You should focus on Dhm'Ni."

Dhm'Ni grunted. "You should get checked too."

"I told you. I'm fine."

Nala rolled her eyes, letting out a soft growl that she meant it. Dhm'Ni felt frustrated. She was too stubborn to worry about others before herself. It was a trait he noticed since they first met and there was not much he could do to change it. Everyone else understood what he felt. Thr'ik rolled his eyes while Sya rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"Enough!"

Both of them stopped, hearing To'ya roaring enough that it startled them. "Regardless, you both need to be checked."

"Excuse me? Who are you?"

Kh'Cho spoke with a little annoyance. The female that came with them was no one he'd seen before around these parts . . . or ever. Closer observation showed a three-pointed scar on the female's shoulder. He doesn't remember any clan having such a symbol. If they were new, he would have been the first to know since the members have to get a physical check in case of a disease or something else.

"My name is To'ya. Part of the A'tu Clan."

"A'tu Clan? I never heard of them before."

To'ya clicked her mandibles. "We are new to the area and nothing else."

Kh'Cho raised the muscle over his eye, suspicious that this female was straight to the point but brief in her explanation. _A new clan? Why hasn't he heard of them before until now?_ He shrugged it off, having more important matters to attend to . . . like healing some people. "Alright. I need Nala and Dhm'Ni to come with me but the rest of you should wait here. I don't need an audience with me. That means you too Sya."

He saw his mouth about to open in protest but he beat him to the punch. Sya wanted nothing more than to know Nala is alright and healthy but that wasn't going to happen. Despite lying to him, this was Kh'Cho's area and he had absolute control over who comes in and who isn't welcomed. He had no choice but to watch as Kh'Cho led Nala and Dhm'Ni into the healer's deck, closing the doors on the way. Now he was stuck with Thr'ik who was pretty useless at the moment and To'ya who was like a lingering shadow, watching his every move. But at least, he could ask a few questions while they waited outside. _If the female is willing to talk._

"Thr'ik . . . Why don't you get something to eat at the gallery. You must need it."

"I'm alright, Sya. I'm—" He stopped when he got the angry look from Sya. A signal for him to follow orders or else suffer the consequences. "Okay . . . then I'll go do that." He takes off as quickly as he could, fearing what might happen if he didn't go fast enough. He would have to settle with the thought of grabbing a bit of Kuhn meat and it quickly turned his mind to eat. His stomach growled as he made his way there.

Alone, at last, Sya glances at To'ya leaning on the wall with her arms crossed. From her demeanor, this wasn't going to be easy. "So what brings you here?"

"I beg your pardon?" To'ya had to do a double-take on his question.

"Why did your clan appear all of a sudden? No records of your kind have been discovered, even in the oldest of data we've collected and I have my suspicions."

"What suspicions?"

"That you may be somehow connected to the black Awu'asa wearing hunters we fought earlier. Some may think you are helping them."

He saw the look on To'ya's face twist in anger. It was a big risk to piss off a female, especially one that he had no idea how skilled she was. He could get easily killed if he pushed the wrong buttons but it was his only chance to get something. But his luck ran out when T'oya began to calm down again. A light in her eyes indicated that he knew what he was up to. "I have nothing to say to you. We are here for a good reason. One that will save our entire race and even the universe itself."

"If you really want to save us as you say, why are you keeping everything a secret?"

He pressed again but the female refused to break. Instead, To'ya pushed herself off the wall and headed straight for him until she was up in his face. She had a good foot or two on Sya so it made it a little intimidating for Sya, despite being a respectable, yet serious Arbitrator. She leans closer until their faces are only inches from each other. "If you knew, you couldn't begin to comprehend it. And even if you do somewhat understand, the knowledge alone could change history as we know it."

Sya pulled his face back. "Change history? As in the future?"

This time, To'ya pulls back in such haste with a look of shock. Sya felt confused. The pressure he put on her before didn't work but the moment he talked about the future, she backed off. Although he got a lead, he was getting more questions than answers. This female knew something more but it's like she was sworn to secrecy, like with Hun'ta who was always close to Nei'hime. In his mind, their Leader was the center of it all.

"Tell me. What do you know?"

To'ya shook her head and her tresses swung across hard. "I can't say anything."

His frustration grew. "Tell me. A whole clan doesn't just suddenly rise from nowhere and then come about as if they've been here before. Your Leader knows something and if you don't tell me what it is, there will be a lot of eyes on you."

"I refuse. Everything we do here is to protect everyone. And you think that we're trying to conspire against you?" To'ya was starting to get angry once more with this male but she couldn't harm him . . . or else Nei'hime would have her for a beating. She decided to intimidate him. "Nei'hime is our only hope of saving us all, including your clan to which she holds dear. If you think you're trying to scare us by accusing, I'll make sure you don't have a tongue left to use."

Sya's eyes widened in shock. Her words and the tone she used meant she was serious. "Why does Nei'hime care for us so much?" This wasn't what he expected to hear.

To'ya spoke with conviction. "You're closer to her than you think . . ."

Neither spoke or moved for what seemed like forever. Sya was starting to feel a little freaked out. _You're more close to her than you think . . ._ His mind couldn't come up with a rational explanation, given the attitude the A'tu Clan members show along with the secrecy. Every time he thought they were up to no good, it would be the other way around. _So the clan is trying to help them? Does he really want to know what they are hiding?_ For once in his life, he feared what the answer might be. But he was out of time when a voice from behind called to him.

"Sya!"

To'ya and Sya looked to see who it was. But once they realized the Yautja that was coming, both had the same thought run through their minds. _This . . . is not good._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kh'Cho settled Dhm'Ni on the slab first in the private room since his injuries were more severe than Nala's. Even so, he always checked on her well-being, taking mental notes in his head when he was ready to examine her.

"So you don't feel anything weird with your body while you're out there?"

Nala shook her head. "No. Nothing except the ones you mentioned before I left." She watched him check out the wound on his shoulder that was made a priority. She tried to keep still on the chair next to the wall but she was anxious, waiting for Dhm'Ni to get better. She got to the point that she couldn't handle it anymore and decided to stand next to Dhm'Ni. She would smile occasionally when he looked up to her. A soft purr would escape his throat, hoping to ease her fears.

Kh'Cho hummed, glancing at the two for a bit. "That's good." He lifts Dhm'Ni's arm to get a closer look, earning a hiss of pain. "Does it hurt a lot, Dhm'Ni?"

"Not as much as before. It's getting much better."

"Really?" Dhm'Ni nodded and Kh'Cho went back to work. "I'm going to take off the Alsn now and see what we got here. Let's hope there's no more infection."

Dhm'Ni nodded and proceeded to take off the bloody Alsn. Kh'Cho did it carefully to not cause any more pain. Once it was off, he took a closer look at the wound but was met with something that stunned him, filling his head with curiosity. "Dhm'Ni . . . Did you add any healing ointments during your travel here?"

Dhm'Ni and Nala looked at him with confusion. He growled. "We just explained it to you. Healing gel was added to my shoulder to take care of the infection and the wound itself. Why do you ask?"

Kh'Cho scratched the bottom of his mandible. "Because your wound is completely gone."

"What?"

Dhm'Ni pulled himself off the slab and moved his shoulder enough that he could get some glimpse of it or rather the lack of it. Nala moved closer to do the same. To their surprise, the wound was completely gone, not even leaving a scratch behind. As if it never was there, to begin with. The wound was deep enough that at least a small scar would be left behind and no other healing ointments could make it disappear. Not even close. Nala grazed her fingers across where she remembered it would be but felt no indent. Little did she know that her touch would make his body react. Her warmth reminded him of the time they spent together and it was still strong. But it gave him solace with her close to him. He closed his eyes and let her and Kh'Cho examine him further.

"There's nothing. How is this possible?" Nala tries to comprehend it while Kh'Cho dug in for more information.

"Are you sure you didn't do anything?"

Dhm'Ni nodded. "I'm sure. The only thing I could recollect is when—" He stopped once he remembered. "There was one thing."

"Really?"

Kh'Cho asked and Dhm'Ni began explaining. "When we landed on the Docking Globe, Nei'hime did something to me. My wound reopened on the way here but when Nei'hime touched me, it's as if it disappeared. I can't describe it well." That was he could give. It was still a mystery to him and it was the same as Nala. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more to Nei'hime than they initially thought. She'll have to talk with her when she returns from visiting the Patriarch and Matriarch.

"Well . . . Did she have anything on her?"

Nala answered. "No. She only touched him. I saw it myself."

Kh'Cho nodded in thought. "I see. Whatever she did, I never saw anything in my time as a healer. The good news is that the wound is healed but you might still be sore from the pain left behind. Let's check for your other wounds in case."

Kh'Cho checked the rest of Dhm'Ni's body, making sure he didn't leave anything untouched. He only took a few more minutes before he completed his examination. "Only minor cuts and bruises but nothing life-threatening. You should keep applying healing gel on them on top of your scar on your belly if you need it." He grabs a tube and gives it to Nala. "Make sure he adds it twice a day to quicken it."

She nods. "Of course."

Kh'Cho smiled. "Good. Now I need to examine you." He got Dhm'Ni off the slab and took him to sit down on the chair Nala was previously in. But when Kh'Cho reached to grab Nala's arm, Dhm'Ni emits a warning growl instinctually. In shock, Kh'Cho flinches away from her, stunning Nala herself. To see another male touching her sent anger through his entire body. An instinct that overtook his mind for a split second but he didn't regret it. She was his. Nala could see how anxious he was. The subtle twitching of his mandibles and clawed fingers were signs screaming it. Nala gives him a smile of reassurance, letting him know that everything was alright. Dhm'Ni calmed down immediately, feeling his body relax back into the chair. She was happy, knowing that he cared for her that much. She snapped out of her euphoria when Kh'Cho stared at her for too long in her mind. She cleared her throat and sat down on the end of the slab.

"Kh'Cho?"

She had to call his name when he didn't move quickly enough, making her nervous. He observed between Dhm'Ni and Nala for a moment before moving to give her a check-up. Remembering the small notes during his examination on Dhm'Ni, he went through the normal physical check on her and saw nothing much was wrong. Her vocal cords were alright and her temperature was right where he recorded it after the transformation. Dhm'Ni watched carefully at everything that was being done with her. In the end, nothing seemed wrong. He sighed as he held Nala's wrist to check her pulse.

"You're okay for the moment but I want you to take it easy until all of this blows off. Can you not try and run off to do something crazy?"

He spoke with humorous sarcasm and Nala couldn't help but chuckle. "No. I promise you."

"Good. Why don't you both get some rest and—"

A loud commotion erupted outside the private room, alerting everyone inside. Nala jumped off the slab while Dhm'Ni ran to her side, pulling her behind him. Kh'Cho thought it was another Yautja trying to fight his way out of here when he or she wasn't ready but he noticed it was different. The commotion grew louder with footsteps coming closer to the door. "Both of you. Get back."

Dhm'Ni and Nala wasted no time and went to the farthest corner of the room while Kh'Cho put his body in between as a shield. It wouldn't be the first time he had to fight in the Healer's and he was going to expect nothing less. The noise grew louder and louder, enough that Nala could hear a part of the conversation.

"Lord Khupiee. You can't go in there. Kh'Cho hadn't finished examining them yet."

"I don't care. I want to see them myself."

Lord Khupiee's voice sounded angrier than before and Nala feared for the worst. She held tighter to Dhm'Ni just as a loud bang made the door open wide. Lord Khupiee was the first to enter with Sya and To'ya following behind, trying to pull him back without going into a full-blown fight. There was no stopping him. Once Lord Khupiee was determined to do something, he won't stop until he's got what he wanted. Dhm'Ni knew all too much of his father's nature. _What does he want now?_ He gripped Nala tighter into his arms, ready to fight to protect her if he had to.

To'ya growled as she put herself between the two sides. "You will not pass."

"Lord Khupiee growled in response. "Get out of the way, lou-dte kale."

"What did you say?"

To'ya arched her back, making her look bigger than she seemed. Females would try this trick on those who were brave or foolish enough to take on a female warrior in her prime. However, Lord Khupiee had seen this move before and wasn' dissuaded by it. It only fueled his anger even more.

"Stop this, Lord Khupiee. You haven't calmed down yet." Sya's attempt to break up the fight wasn't enough. It earned him a smack on the face by Lord Khupiee, enough that he stumbled towards the wall. Nala flinched, seeing Sya take a hit like that. Lord Khupiee was unfazed by what he did and continued where he left off. "I said . . . get out of my way."

To'ya refused. She had orders from her Leader to watch over Nala and Dhm'Ni and she wasn't about to let any angry male try to get around her, even if he was a clan leader. Nala knew they had to do something before things got out of hand so she screamed as loud as she could. "Shut it!"

She didn't think it would work but it did. The room went silent and all eyes were on her. Nala took deep breaths to calm herself down. With Dhm'Ni rubbing her back, her body relaxed once more. She stood tall and faced towards Lord Khupiee. "What do you want?"

Lord Khupiee sighed but his eyes never left hers. "I wanted to check on your health and see what Kh'Cho was doing."

"I'm doing what I usually do. I checked your son and he's doing better than I thought. A few more days of applying healing gel and he'll be back to full strength."

"And what about Nala?"

Kh'Cho shook his head. "She's also better."

Lord Khupiee glanced at Nala for a second, sending a shiver down her spine. "Did you check for pregnancy?"

Nala had to do a double-take on what he said. _A pregnancy check? Why would he want to know?_

Kh'Cho stuttered. "What do you mean? Nala isn't pregnant. She hasn't even mated with anyone as I recall."

"Yes. But that was before she took off to find the one to which she did it." His eyes were like fingers pointing right at Dhm'Ni. Sya feared he would do something like this and right in front of everyone. Kh'Cho followed where Lord Khupiee was referring, realizing what he'd meant after glancing at Dhm'Ni. He'd known Nala did care for Dhm'Ni but never thought they would consent to it together. It wasn't his business to talk about a sensitive subject, given that oomans weren't exactly keen on sharing like Yautjas but he needed to confirm.

"Is it true?"

Nala blushed in embarrassment. "Yes . . ."

"And you?" He looked at Dhm'Ni but he spoke in confidence. "We have and I'm not ashamed of it."

Those words ticked off Lord Khupiee. His knuckles cracked from how tight he was putting his fists together. He had to keep under control for now. He stepped closer to Kh'Cho. "I want you to give her shots to prevent it just in case."

Nala's eyes widened. "What?"

Lord Khupiee ignored it. "It's for the best."

"But if she's indeed pregnant, doesn't that defeat the purpose of expanding your clan? Every pup born into the Ehre Clan is precious." Kh'Cho explained. The pup would be a hybrid but its value would still be worth it.

"This was a mistake, born from the stupidity of two Young Bloods who should have known better. Especially my own son." Lord Khupiee growled, letting his disappointment be shown. Dhm'Ni ignored it, pulling Nala closer to himself. He felt her body shake from fear, breaking his heart at the same time. The thought of Nala being pregnant with his pup made his heart warm with joy. If only things weren't as complicated as it is now. He wasn't about to let his father try to make Nala terminate it by force. "She's not doing it."

"You don't have a choice."

"Why are you so against this?" Dhm'Ni asked. This was not the father he knew all those seasons of being raised by him. In some way, maybe there was something to him that he wasn't told.

Lord Khupiee roared this time, making his voice louder. "I won't have this! This is the decision!"

"No! It's mine!"

The room went silent once more as Nala screamed at the top of her lungs. It was funny how she was able to shut everyone up like that. She took a minute to catch her breath before pulling away from Dhm'Ni. He purred nervously but Nala reassured him when she patted his arm and smiled. He trusted her and let her go-to face Lord Khupiee. She raised her chest proudly, staring into his eyes. "I decide whether I keep the pup or not. If I am pregnant . . . " She rubbed her lower stomach. She didn't feel anything like before but this time, it didn't deter her. "I want to keep it. It's still my body after all."

The reactions she saw were priceless. Lord Khupiee still looked mad but showed some shock to her bravery. Sya and To'ya were more surprised than ever and To'ya was smiling. Different reactions at the same time so she didn't know what to make of it. Still, she meant what she said and wasn't going to change it, no matter how much intimidation he would put on her. She watched as Lord Khupiee's face twisted into a pure rage that was struggling to come out. She kept her ground, waiting for some kind of explosion.

A minute passed before she saw him relax. His fingers slowly untangling, cracking from the pressure he'd put on them. Lord Khupiee knew he couldn't force her. It would be against everything he knew and he wasn't about to break them now. However, he wasn't done with the conversation so he had to find another way.

"Dhm'Ni . . . May we speak alone?"

Nala didn't expect him to ask for Dhm'Ni. _Was this another trick?_ She could see that he was being sincere. Lord Khupiee is many things but deceiving was not one of them after all the times she's known him.

Dhm'Ni looked at his father, puzzled but knew he had something in mind. He needed to find out . . . for Nala's sake. "Fine."

Lord Khupiee sighed, glancing at Kh'Cho. He got the message and bowed his head before walking towards Nala, keeping a fair distance. He takes Nala's arm and gets her to follow him. Nala didn't want to leave him, fearing this was another attempt of separating them. But one soft look from Dhm'Ni was enough to tell her that everything was going to be okay. Dhm'Ni reaches out for her and gently strokes her cheek. Her warmth called to him. Nala presses closer on him, inhaling that sweet rain and vanilla all over him. Dhm'Ni did the same with her Phpy blossoms, reminding him of the beautiful garden he once visited. If they find each other again, he hoped he could bring her to it since it was close to the right season. They looked at each other once more before she was escorted out with Kh'Cho. To'ya bowed her head to her and followed but not before glaring at Lord Khupiee.

Sya refused to look at him. This whole mess was getting out of control, all because of some crazy obsession of keeping the Ehre Clan alive. He was starting to doubt Lord Khupiee's reasons after all the season he knew him. For now, he had to let father and son talk it out, hoping it doesn't end with another fight and then he would have to break it up. This was also a good opportunity for Sya to talk with Nala. she wasn't about to leave until Dhm'Ni was finished and no one knew how long it would take. Both Nala and Dhm'Ni had a long talk with their parents ahead of them and he wonders what the outcome will be.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **The big conversation between parents and their children is about to begin. This hits close to home for me and maybe to everyone else reading this since we had arguments and needed to talk it out. But how will that work with Yautjas? I'm not sure if they are the type to have a meaningful discussion. And what a dick for Lord Khupiee for asking to terminate the pregnancy. A woman should have the right to decide what to do with their bodies but that's my opinion lol.**

 **What will become of the two lovers? Will they make it through and go against their father's wishes? Or will they have no choice?**

 **Plus, what was To'ya talking about with Sya? It sounded very important and meaningful.**

 **Find out when Chapter 49 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, Maria, and CLTex for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 47 and the others. I tried to find a way to give notifications to readers on AFF (Adult FanFiction) but it's very weird to navigate. I just hope word spreads out :)**

 **Anyway, your guesses are as good as mine but can't spoil too much. What I can say is that some are very warm.**

 **Stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	15. Chapter 49 (Too Close to Home)

Chapter 49: Too Close to Home

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Dhm'Ni watched in pain as Nala left the room with everyone else behind, leaving him and Lord Khupiee alone. The silence was lined with unknown anger on both sides. On Dhm'Ni's side, he couldn't understand why his father was against all of this . . . between Nala and himself. _There had to be more than just the continuation of the Ehre Clan._ On the other side, Lord Khupiee was confused at his son's behavior . . . how he's protesting now after all the years of being compliant with his commands. True that Dhm'Ni would second guess sometimes or ask too many questions but he would follow orders in the end. What he sees now was the complete opposite of what he'd expected.

"Father . . . " Dhm'Ni spoke quietly but mixed his words with a growl.

"Dhm'Ni . . ." Lord Khupiee did the same but kept ongoing. "You need Nalani to consent for termination if she's pregnant."

"What?"

Dhm'Ni couldn't believe what he was asking. _To tell a female in general to abort, much more that it was someone he cared very much?_ The question stunned him long enough to hear his father say more.

"You know I can't force her to do it but this is the best. As much as I care for Nala and the desire to continue our clan's legacy, you know this is wrong. This is for the good of everyone."

"Good for who!?" Dhm'Ni roars. His mind finally registering after his mind slowly returned to reality. He shakes his head furiously and opens his mandibles wide open. "After everything, she's been through, . . . hurt and tortured just to gain our respect?! Your respect!? And . . ." He paused, feeling his heartbreak at the thought he had to speak out this last part but for the sake of the argument, he had to. "Being raped by my brother!? And now you want to make her give up the one chance of being a mother!?"

Lord Khupiee grunts. "I'm not making her."

"Sure sounds like it to me!"

He raised his shoulders in a threatening posture. Lord Khupiee can see how dangerous he was pushing it and how deep Dhm'Ni's obsession with Nala was growing. _This is not what he wanted to go. His only son left alive was following a path he didn't want him to follow._ He had to make himself clear to Dhm'Ni and apparently, the only way was tough love. "Following this path will only lead to your destruction and Nala's as well. Do you want to put her in pain once more?"

Dhm'Ni flinched when Lord Khupiee mentioned her. He was using Nala as leverage to get him to agree. He felt there was more to what his father was telling but the hesitation could be heard in his words. He had to dig in deeper into this . . . for Nala's sake at least. She didn't deserve such treatment like this and he was going to defend her, even against his flesh and blood.

Dhm'Ni steps closer to Lord Khupiee, keeping his pace slow and meaningful. He had to take several breaths to calm his wild heart and the fire inside that was known as anger. "I don't know why you don't like the idea of Nala and I being together after doing everything you asked but I'm not going to let you separate us. I want her very much and she feels the same way. The only person that has a problem is you."

Lord Khupiee grunts. "Sya agrees with me."

"Only because he had no choice but to follow you."

He paused. "Aja . . . Thr'ik . . . Kh'Cho . . . Ojhm . . . Inkle . . . Dhyot'na . . . Ykas'e . . . They went against you and everything they knew to help her. They had no benefit from doing either option. They supported her when no one else did, including you. And yet, you don't see how great she is. She is stronger than anyone else I knew and she supported me when I needed her. Why can't you see that?"

He watched Lord Khupiee think for a second but it was taking too long for him. Dhm'Ni made his voice louder once more. "Why can't you see it!?"

That's when Lord Khupiee snapped. His emotions are unable to contain themselves anymore. "Because if you do this, it will happen again! I won't let it happen to you as it did with Ni'Atni and—"

He stopped himself, realizing what he'd done but it was too late. Dhm'Ni caught those words and it hung in his mind like a fly he couldn't get rid of, hearing his mother's name. With that one piece, everything came together like a complete puzzle piece. It took him almost a few minutes before he could speak clear enough for his father to understand.

"So . . . this is what it's all about. This is the reason why you're doing this."

Lord Khupiee pulled back himself and he could see the horror in them. Surprisingly, the anger he felt before was long gone but a new emotion had taken over . . . one that he still needed answers to understand but he was going deeper. "All this time . . . you didn't want me to be with Nala because of what happened to my mother?"

The dark memories of her came back ten-fold in both of them. For Lord Khupiee, the anguish of losing his lifemate and hearing it when he was off on a hunt was the worst day he'd ever felt. It was only a minute but it felt like forever when he recollected that time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 _Lord Khupiee had taken down a lizard snake that had a reputation for killing its prey by sneaking on them and then crushing them to death with its body. He recollected oomans having a similar animal on their planet but this one was extremely dangerous with a bard on the end that would paralyze in an instant. To hunt and successfully kill such a creature was a goal he wanted to accomplish and he did. The triumph in his chest was unable to be contained and he roared with all of his might. Others that came on the hunt with him did the same, having accomplished the same. He stood over his kill, feeling almost as proud as when he became a father for the first time._

" _My fellow hunters! Another successful hunt and we've proven yet again to the Gods that we are triumphant! Let your trophies remind you of this day! Forever!"_

 _The other hunters roared in unison before attending to their kills. Lord Khupiee looked down at his prey and thought about making a weapon harness for Ni'Atni out of the skin. The skull will be smoothed down and placed in his room while some of its teeth he will add to his necklace of bones. He felt good._

 _But then, the COMM system on his gauntlet went off. A message from Homeworld was calling. It was out of the ordinary. He specifically told everyone not to disturb him on his Hunt and knew there would be consequences if they did. So to have this call coming must have been urgent or something of great matter. Still, he was grumpy when he answered._

 _"What is it?" He grunted, making his distaste known. But the voice that answered wasn't fazed at all. He sounded like he was out of breath. It drew red flags in Lord Khupiee's mind so he waited for the male to calm down. "Well?"_

" _It's your lifemate, Lord Khupiee. She's dead."_

 _It didn't feel real for him when he heard those words that he didn't think he would on that day. His body was in shock and his mind was slowly following but he needed more. "What do you mean?"_

" _She was killed in the gardens of your home. And your sons are seriously injured."_

 _Another hit to his chest was all he needed to stop the conversation. Now, his sons were in danger. He didn't ask for any more information. "I'm coming back now." He turned off the COMM systems and took off without warning to the others, being watched in confusion since he left his kill without attending to it. The only one who dared to stop him was Pakka who came on the Hunt with him._

" _What's wrong? Why are you leaving?"_

 _Lord Khupiee growls. "I don't have time to explain. I'll be using the pod to get there. Take the ship back when you're done here."_

 _He walks around but Pakka grabs his arm. "You can't just take off without letting us know what—" Lord Khupiee threw a punch on his brother's jaw, throwing him to the ground. He didn't bother to look and see how much damage he created. His mind was somewhere else as he walked towards the ship to take the pod and leave for Homeworld._

 _The pod had little resources but it was faster than a Mothership so he was on Homeworld before he knew it, docking on the globe as quickly as he could. His legs ran as fast as possible towards the Healers, the first place they would take his sons and lifemate if they had a chance. He zipped past walking Yautjas, jumped over obstacles until he finally reached the door. He didn't hesitate to slam the door wide open and ran to the private room when he didn't see them. Like the other door, he punched it open but as soon as he was in, his body froze in shock._

 _In the middle of the slab, a body covered in white cloth with some healers around. They jumped in shock and stared at him like they were seeing a ghost. The familiar scent of musk he knew so well was faint and all over the body. He trembled when a clawed hand was hanging out of the cloth. It was her . . ._

" _My Lord?"_

 _Kh'Cho had walked over from a room connected to this one. Lord Khupiee looked and noticed he was covered in green blood but it wasn't Ni'Atni's but it was familiar all the same. His mind, though, couldn't answer him so he turned his sights back on the body on the slab. His heart crumbled into millions of pieces like a dark shadowy hand crushed it like a pebble._

" _My Lord . . . I'm sorry but we've confirmed it's your lifemate. If you want to see and—"_

" _No."_

 _It was the one word Lord Khupiee could say . . . the only one that they understood. Kh'Cho lowered his gaze to the floor, knowing that this was hitting too close to home. But he had a job to inform him of more. At least, he would give the details to him. "Ni'Atni was ambushed in the gardens by Yautjas allegedly wearing black Alsn and wearing several weapons. They stabbed her several times until she was dead but they didn't stop there."_

 _Still unmoving, Lord Khupiee was frozen like a statue but nodded slowly for Kh'Cho to continue. "They had stabbed your youngest son, Dhm'Ni after Ni'Atni tried to protect him. He's in critical condition but he's slowly improving. Strangely, Det only received scratches but is doing well although he's still in shock."_

 _For a minute, Lord Khupiee managed to snap out of his funk for a little while when he heard of his sons' conditions. "Let me see them." He had an uncertain look on Kh'Cho but when he growled a warning, he led him to the other room where he came out from. Following behind, Lord Khupiee was led into the room and another horrible sight befell him. On one table, Det sat on the edge with his feet dangling but a blank stare in his eyes could be seen as he stared towards the ground. He couldn't find any injuries on him so there was some relief he found._

 _Adjacent to him, Dhm'Ni's little body rested in one of the healing pods. His feet dragged along the floor to get a closer look since he couldn't see through the pod. As soon as he got next to it, he saw the extent of his injuries. He could see a deep gash going across his waist that was like someone made it by dragging a sharp knife across. A giant bruise was growing on his face where someone slapped him. His whole body looked like it went through a beating that would have been unacceptable. His son's eyes were closed in a deep sleep but his chest struggled to catch a breath. His son was close to death._

 _Kh'Cho came to his side. "He's stable for now and we took care of the wound but he'll be in excruciating pain for the rest of his life without healing gel. As for the psychological part for both of them . . . I'm not sure."_

 _Nothing but silence filled the room. Lord Khupiee's mind was scrambling to understand all of this. But the deep feeling of despair gripped his heart, squeezing the life out of him. "How did this happen?"_

 _Kh'Cho sighed. "Some Yautjas attacked them without warning and somehow got through without detection. They disappeared before the Arbitrators could track them but found some sort of struggle afterward."_

" _Afterwards?"_

 _Kh'Cho nodded. "We're not sure but they must have fought with someone else. The strange thing is . . . we found Det lying next to his mother but we found Dhm'Ni just outside the gates to the garden as if someone carried him there. We found footprints but nothing else . . . as if they . . . vanished."_

 _Lord Khupiee stayed silent, gripping his fists together tightly. "And you don't know who did this?"_

 _A shake of Kh'Cho's head was all he needed to know. His lifemate was gone . . . Dhm'Ni almost died and might be in pain for the rest of his life . . . Det the same . . . His life fell apart in a matter of a single day and he was nowhere to help. He'd let them suffer. The emotions of anger, disbelief, and sadness swirled inside like a bad storm coming. It wasn't going to end well._

" _Get out . . ." When no one moved or spoke, he had enough. "GET OUT!"_

 _Everyone scrambled out of there with Kh'Cho being the last one to leave. He stopped at the edge of the door before saying one last thing to Lord Khupiee. "I've informed Sya of this so he'll be here soon. I'll give him the details." He was gone, leaving Lord Khupiee all alone._

 _He didn't know what else he could do. His body wanted to go into full instinct mode and trash everything around him but with Dhm'Ni and Det in the same room, he couldn't. He had to settle on huffing a puffing like an angry animal ready to charge. He made himself breathe faster so that exhaustion would soon follow and it worked. His chest relaxed and his arms dropped to the sides but the heaviness in him was far from gone. He walks over to Dhm'Ni's healing pod and lays a hand on it. The monitor alerts him of his son's vitals, saying that he was stable. He studied his sons again, seeing the deep cut on Dhm'Ni's waist and Det looking like a zombie who had lost all senses around him._

 _Ni'Atni . . . I'm so sorry . . ._

 _He pressed his forehead on the pod and pulled away after a minute. He watched Dhm'Ni's chest rise and fall in a soft rhythm. Ni'Atni loved him so much and would do anything to protect him. He figured that is what she did in her last moments._

 _But he didn't . . . he let this happen._

 _Lord Khupiee stared down at his son, focused hard where his eyes were and imagined they were open and looking at him. "I won't let it happen again . . . Never again."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lord Khupiee opened his eyes although he couldn't remember when he had them closed. Dhm'Ni stood there, now knowing what his father was trying to do this whole time. Although he had the answer, he wanted to hear it from his voice and confirmation from Lord Khupiee.

"You fear that what happened to you and my mother . . . will happen the same way with me and Nala?" He shook his head and raised his hand in disbelief. "Is it true?"

Lord Khupiee doesn't answer right away but he couldn't keep the truth hidden in the dark any longer. Slowly, he raises his sights until they are almost on the same level as his son. "You have no idea what horror I faced . . . losing your mother like that? And then you? I had to do what's best for all of us. Especially you."

"And you don't think I've suffered too!?" Dhm'Ni roared, releasing his emotions like a wild animal. He stomps his foot down when the urge to shred his father to pieces but he knew it would only make things worse. Even so, he didn't relent on his verbal attacks.

"I watched as she was murdered! Stabbed and cut all over who knows many times! I have suffered since that day, through the scar on my waist!" He points to it, digging the point of his claw in the middle and sending a jolt of pain through his back. "But it's nothing compared to all the nightmares that visit me every single night! Waking up to know that it was my reality!"

He lost breath and had to stop, giving him a chance to calm down. Closing his eyes, Dhm'Ni focused on his breathing, timing the rhythm to a slow and steady one. When it was safe enough, he opened his eyes once more, feeling great conviction in his heart while staring at Lord Khupiee who remained dumbfounded.

"The only time I felt good in so many seasons is when I'm with Nala. She lets me decide what I want, something that I never once had when it came to you, Sya, or anyone else. I love her."

When he heard those words, Lord Khupiee felt his feet almost collapse under him. His son's bold declaration was the last thing he wanted. His fears were realized. Dhm'Ni was hooked on Nala, reminding him of himself back when he sought out Ni'Atni. This was wrong in his eyes and a growl erupted from his throat.

"You can't mean that. If you do this, then both of you will suffer for the consequences that will come of this. I'm trying to protect both of you from it."

"Like that time when the _kainde amedha_ almost killed her?"

Now, things were getting serious. As soon as Dhm'Ni mentioned that time back on the planet when they found Nalani, his resolve evaporated like mist on a hot day. He still feels some regret for watching it occur in front of him and not do anything about it. The wound in his heart was still fresh.

Dhm'Ni continued. "She had suffered enough before she met us. She lost her parents when she was only a pup and yet she moved on. Despite what others thought of her, she worked harder than anyone to prove she's our equal in Hunts and fights. In comparison, she is more worthy than you."

What he said . . . he knew it was a direct insult in his father's eyes and he could see it on his face. The reaction of shock on Lord Khupiee was clear. But he meant what he said. After knowing everything and seeing both sides, he wasn't going to take it back or say it was a mistake.

"Have you no faith in me, Father?"

It was the one question that he was waiting for. Dhm'Ni watched and waited for his father's response, only to receive it not in words but by actions. Lord Khupiee lowered his head to the ground, almost submissively and uncharacteristically for one of his positions. He didn't have the heart to say the answer. He didn't need to . . . His son would figure it out all on his own as he'd done many times. Dhm'Ni bit on the flesh of his mouth and let drops of blood spill into his throat, burning like molten lava scorching the land. In an act of bravery, Dhm'Ni walked towards his father until only a foot of distance was between them. His head held high as any convicted hunter would.

"I will do what I believe is right. I'll follow a path that is of my choosing, taking the good and bad that is included." His face inches closer, forcing Lord Khupiee to lift his own. "I want to be with Nala and if it's her choice, I want her to become my lifemate."

He watched Lord Khupiee's eyes widened for a split second before he lowered his head down once more, feeling defeated and utterly distraught. His son was gone and he had no way of bringing him back but Dhm'Ni was right. _Had he only done worse? Was all of this his fault?_ He was right when he forced Dhm'Ni to leave Homeworld and separate him from Nalani. He was tormenting himself yet again.

With nothing else to say, Dhm'Ni walked out of the room, determined more than he's ever been in his life . . . to do what is right.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nala sat on the bench on the other side of the hallway, keeping her eyes on the door to the Healer's to wait for Dhm'Ni. She prayed that nothing bad was happening inside while she was helpless to do anything. She let Kh'Cho take some of her blood to do a pregnancy test on Lord Khupiee's orders but more for a health check. She kept a watchful eye on Sya who sat on the other end of the bench. He wasn't allowed to get closer than an inch to her. He tried earlier but Nala growled in a warning and he wasn't about to start a fight of his own. It got bad enough that To'ya and Thr'ik had to act as bodyguards, keeping themselves between.

"Okay. I have enough for now but you need to sit tight and not stand too fast. We don't want you to faint on us."

Nala giggled. "I know. I'm quite the attention seeker aren't I?"

"Who could doubt that?"

Kh'Cho turned his head around, glancing at Sya for a moment. He sensed that he wanted to talk with her. There was no ill will he could detect that would worry him. He knew that they needed to discuss the recent events. He turns back around, placing the blood-filled vial in the pouch attached to his loincloth for further testing when he can go back to his workplace.

"Look Nala . . ." He stopped for a second when her eyes settled on him. "I know you may not want to hear it but I think you should talk with Sya alone."

She grumbled in annoyance, making Kh'Cho flinch back in reaction. "Why should I?"

"As much as you're angry with him, I think there's more to it than what you saw. Holding all this anger isn't good for one's health. I know all too well of that. Plus, I think that To'ya is going to murder Thr'ik if I don't separate them."

Nala leaned around Kh'Cho and could see what he was talking about. Thr'ik was inching closer to To'ya with her back turned against him. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying but the anger expressed on To'ya's face and the weird-looking flirtatious one on Thr'ik, it wasn't going to end well. _Since when did he seek interest in her anyway?_

She glanced at Sya, then the two in the middle, and then Kh'Cho. "Okay."

He nods and goes towards Thr'ik and To'ya, patting their shoulders but using his arms as bars to keep them apart. It seemed like he Kh'Cho got control of the situation and calmed them down enough to take them somewhere, most likely the gallery nearby. But it left her alone with Sya. The air was too thick for her . . . uncomfortable. She was still angry with him for what he'd done to keep her away from Dhm'Ni but one look at him told her otherwise. She scooted her body to the side but refused to move any closer. Sya, on the other hand, was the opposite. He inched closer to her but stopped when she saw her shift away. A few feet was all she was going to give him.

"Nala?" He called but nothing. Still, he continued. "Nala. I know you're angry with me but I want to explain my actions. I know that what I did wasn't right but I was doing what I thought was best to keep you safe."

Upon hearing the sincerity in his voice, Nala slowly turned so her eyes could see him. "Is that why you wanted to keep me away from Dhm'Ni?"

He bobs his head from side to side. "At first, I was following orders from Lord Khupiee but I did believe that it was for the best. But now . . . I realized it was more than that."

For some reason, he twiddled his fingers together like a nervous twitch. "I almost lost you when you saved me from the Bad Bloods. I felt so helpless with you lying on the table, wondering if you were going to die or not. I couldn't bear it. I gave you my blood in the hopes that it would save you and . . . you survived. But I am still worried. What I'm saying is that . . ."

He stopped, swallowing to lubricate his throat that went bone dry suddenly. He looked to make sure Nala was still listening. "I wanted to keep you safe but I realized that I was hurting you rather than protecting. I can see in your eyes how much you care for Dhm'Ni. I'm sorry if I have done something wrong. I hope you can forgive me."

That was all he could say. Now, he had to wait to see what her response would be. It could go either way but at least he said his peace and let her know.

With his speech, Nala felt her chest tightened and her heartstrings being pulled. Her mind made sense of what Sya was trying to convey. As much as she wanted to be angry, she couldn't. In all honesty, Sya had done nothing that would deserve bitter treatment from her. True that she almost died and she can't blame him for being worried afterward. She's still trying to figure everything out herself. _At least, he came to talk with her between adults._

After a minute, she decides to break the ice, moving across the bench until she is right next to him, holding his hands against hers. The shocked expression on Sya's face was one she would never forget.

"I understand." She swallowed. "I was angry at everything and took it out on you when you weren't to blame. But it's my choice of who I want to be with. Despite the rough start, Dhm'Ni was always there when I needed him. And I felt safe in his arms." Nala closes her eyes in concentration and opens them back up. "I love him."

Sya pulls his head back in surprise while Nala watches what he was going to do next. It was the truth and she felt strongly about telling it for once in her life. She felt calm when a smile grew on his face. A sly one but it was good enough.

"I know . . ." His smile grew bigger and more confident. "I only want my daughter to be happy."

She smiles, pressing her forehead on his. Nala felt at peace, glad she had this talk and made amends with Sya. _I guess she owes Kh'Cho for this._

But she pulled away when she heard the door to the Healers open. She stands up upon seeing Dhm'Ni coming out. As soon as she sees those blue-ringed eyes she embraces him as he opens his arms. His body covers hers like a shield that would protect her. She inhales deeply on his chest, enjoying that smell of rain and vanilla. Dhm'Ni presses his face on the top of her head and does the same with her Phpy blossom. There were a few curious eyes on them but paid no attention to them.

He purrs. "Nala . . ."

She answers the same, letting the vibrations in her throat create a purr full of longing. "Dhm'Ni . . ."

Oh, that sound made his body heat up like an oven, almost sending him on edge. She was worth the trouble that would be coming later no doubt. For now, he wanted to enjoy every moment with her. His desire grew stronger with each passing second. He pulls away but maintains the contact between their hips. "Is everything alright? Are you not hurt?"

Nala shakes her head, smiling. "No. I'm alright. Kh'Cho took a little blood for a test but nothing more. Did he . . ?" She didn't know how to ask if Lord Khupiee did anything to him. She didn't hear any loud sounds nor saw any injuries on him but she needed to be sure. She freezes when his hand glides to cup her cheek.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Dhm'Ni shifts to see Sya watching them from the bench. Instinctually, he pulls Nala behind and moves into a threatening posture with his shoulders raised and his mandibles close to opening wide in case he needed to roar. Before he could ask what he's done, Nala steps in his path.

"Dhm'Ni. It's okay. Sya is not going to do anything." She pushes on his chest and forces him to take a step back. When she was sure he was starting to calm down, she began her explanation. "We talked and he's accepted us. Don't be angry with him."

Dhm'Ni glances at Nala in confusion before looking towards Sya who nodded his head in agreement. "It's true, Dhm'Ni. I'm not looking for a fight. All I want is for Nala to be happy and it seems she chose you." He smiles briefly at her. "But it's not over yet. There will be some who will try and do the same. I hope both of you understand that."

"We do." Dhm'Ni grips Nala closer to him, wrapping an arm around her waist. "And they'll have to deal with it."

Nala couldn't help but giggle silently at his remark. But Sya did have a point. Others may not be as agreeing as Sya and she could name a few that would be more than eager to show their displeasure. But she never thought it would be quickly when a voice called out to them.

"Excuse me."

All three turned towards the direction of the voice, seeing a lone male standing a few feet away. Nala could immediately see it was a guard of some sort but a little different. The Awu'asa he was wearing looked very detailed and expensive, not from any Young Blood she'd ever met.

"The Patriarch and Matriarch's guard? What are they doing here?"

She heard a group of Yautjas nearby followed by more who seemed surprised by the visit. _It is so unusual for a guard to come here?_ It must be because the next thing she knew, Dhm'Ni's grip on her tightened and Sya stood close to them. The guard remains unfazed like his cold mask.

Sya spoke. "What business do you have with us?"

The guard steps forward. "I have an order from the Patriarch and Matriarch to bring Siechi'bal Avthan to them. They request to speak with her."

The order was unusual for both Dhm'Ni and Sya. To have a direct audience with both the Patriarch and Matriarch is very rare and they usually never send a guard to give a personal message. For Nala, she worried that this was another obstacle she and Dhm'Ni had to face.

But they had no choice but to obey the command. She felt in her bones that something was about to go down.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **So we got some ideas as to why Lord Khupiee is trying to dissuade Dhm'Ni to not be with Nala. For some reason, it's understandable since he lost his lifemate and almost his son as well but Dhm'Ni is a grown Yautja and should decide what he wants to do. At least we got Sya to agree at least. I love that guy so much and he's very wise too.**

 **But what does the Patriarch ane the Matriarch want with Nala? Let's all hope Nala's fears are unfounded . . . or it could be something else? What could it be?**

 **And who saved Dhm'Ni when he was only a pup? Strange . . . don't you think?**

 **Find out when Chapter 50 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, Maria, IanAlphaAxel, and CLTex for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 48. A lot of tension and slow burn will be coming but it will all be worth the wait and I hope you understand. Thank you for the great support in these stressful times.**

 **Stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	16. Chapter 50 (Change of Plans)

Chapter 50: Change of Plans

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nala watched the back of the guard as they made their way to where the Patriarch and Matriarch resided. With Dhm'Ni and Sya by her side, she felt safely protected but the wariness was still there. She didn't know the reason, only that it was nagging at the back of her head. The journey wasn't long and the next thing she knew, they were standing in front of a massive door with more guards. _So this must be it._

"Wait here."

The guard raised his hand and walked over to the others. Nala's heart was beating fast in nervousness. Dhm'Ni could smell it and squeezed his hand on hers that had found its way to him. This wasn't the first time for Sya to be here but it was unusual to be called like this. They waited for a minute or two before the guard came back to them. "Follow me."

The guard let them through the doors and inside the room. The first thing Nala noticed was that it wasn't just the Patriarch and Matriarch waiting for them. Standing next to their chairs was Nei'hime with Hun'ta and the rest of her clan on the side. _What were they doing here?_ They stopped in the middle of the room and the guard returned to his position next to the Zanjui. She grunts for him to move a little bit away and the guard submissively backs off.

"It's good to see you're doing well, Siechi. How have you been feeling?"

Nala nodded. "Well, my Matriarch. Still healing but much better than before."

"Good." Zanjui glances at Dhm'Ni, noticing how close he was holding her to him. "So the rumors are true then?"

It was a confusing question for Nala but Dhm'Ni knew what they were talking about. "It is. Nala and I have mated before the gods." This is what he hated about gossip sometimes. It spreads across an entire planet in a matter of hours if not less. But there was more to it than he thought although he could have predicted it.

Ras'Lech answered. "We figured. It wasn't easy to ignore Lord Khupiee when he came ranting about it and what occurred afterward."

Nala had to hide her blush from the embarrassment. _Now the rulers of Yautjas knew as well?_ This was getting to be more like a gossip center than a place for great hunters who are too serious in obtaining trophies. Her eyes wandered over to where Nei'hime stood. Although her head didn't move, she could feel Nei'hime's eyes on her. She faced forward before it became more awkward.

Ras'Lech saw the interaction but chose to ignore it. He turned to look between Sya and Nala. He could tell that there wasn't much anger from Nala towards him as he thought it would happen, considering what he had heard. "You and Nala have reconciled?"

Sya nodded. "We have for now."

Nala turned to Sya at the same time he did and smiled. _At least she had him on her side when it came to Dhm'Ni and her._ She didn't notice any objection from Ras'Lech or Zanjui but she could feel that they had something urgent to tell. It was faint in the twitches of their mandibles.

Zanjui growled. "Ras'Lech. This is no time for formalities. We have more important matters to discuss with them."

"Of course." Ras'Lech waved his hand and then addressed Nala. "We're going to get straight to the point with you, Siechi. We brought you and everyone else here to discuss you reading the book."

Nala felt confused. "Okay but it's not time yet. Is it?"

"True but by tomorrow, you will go to the main planet to read the Book of Creation."

Before Nala could ask for the reason, Sya interrupted. "She's not ready for that. She won't be 10 seasons old for another few weeks. She can't just go there and read it before it's time." sya stopped when Ras'Lech roared, meaning to put him in his place. He never forgot the sound, bringing memories when he was punished for disrespect when he was merely a pup. Ras'Lech relaxed back into his chair.

"We are more than aware of the tradition but things have changed that we cannot discuss right now. We will do it tomorrow as planned. And Sya . . ." His head lifted when he heard his father calling his name but more submissive than before. "Yes?"

They exchanged looks for a moment. "The plan for you to be her overseer is still ongoing but with a condition. Nei'hime will also come with the both of you as another overseer."

"Excuse me?" Sya had to hear it again to make sure he didn't mistake it. Nala didn't have much clue as to what's going on, thinking it was normal to have one with her for reading the Book of Creation that Dhm'Ni mentioned. Dhm'Ni also felt the same but rather thinking about why she needs to. _This Nei'hime was something else._

Again, Ras'Lech growled. "Are you questioning me?" Sya shut up again, shaking his head this time. "No, my Lord."

This time, Ras'Lech closed his eyes, leaned back into his chair and sighed. He couldn't deal with explaining each time Sya questioned him. Nala could see it so she decided to speak. "We understand, my Lord." She made her voice sincere and understanding and it helped to calm down the dense atmosphere in the room. Ras'Lech lifted his gaze to her, almost seemingly pleased by how she dealt with the situation appropriately.

"On top of that, the Leader of the A'tu Clan will have full access to all of our resources, including the restricted areas if she chooses." He emphasized the last part, growling a warning in case Sya would object or make some sort of comment. He got a wide-eyed reaction from his sn but nothing more, getting the message clear.

During that, Dhm'Ni held Nala closer, almost proud of her when she spoke in confidence. His heart leaped at the sight of her beauty for that second. He shook his head to keep him collected in front of everyone. "So what does Nala have to do to prepare? I mean . . . other than what is expected normally."

Zanjui answered. "That is why we wanted her here. Normally, the one who raised her or trained her in hunts would explain the proceedings when entering the main planet but we can give a general understanding."

And so, the meeting went on and on about how Nala needed to be dressed in the most simple clothing. And of course, they would ask her to leave her weapons behind. She wanted to object but the Matriarch and Patriarch were having none of it so she had no choice. Then it went on how she needed to keep her manners when entering the temple that holds the book and to not touch anything inside. She started to realize how critical the rules are on a planet than no one is allowed on it except for traditions such as the one she had to go through. She was getting bored with the information that she didn't remember what they were saying. But in the middle of the meeting, she noticed one of the hunters from Nei'hime's clan was swaying back and forth. At first, she thought he was tired or feeling the same boredom as she was until he almost lost his footing. She couldn't stay quiet much longer.

"Umm . . . sorry to interrupt but is he okay?"

Ras'Lech was the one speaking when he stopped, almost seemingly annoyed with Nala until he looked over to where she was. Nei'hime and everyone's eyes were upon the male and no one moved until Nei'hime ran over to them in a hurry. She caught the male just in time before he could fall on his face. "Go'lith. What's wrong?"

Through the computerized voice, Nala could hear the concern and worry in her. It was the first time she saw Nei'hime act this way in the short time she knew her. The male struggled to stand on his feet and needed the help of the others to keep him up. She couldn't hear a lot but enough of the conversation. "I'm alright, my Leader. I just need some . . . rest."

Go'lith's breathing was becoming more hoarse, worrying Nei'hime even further. She had a dreadful feeling that there was more going on. "Hun'ta." She calls for him and he comes walking over. "Can you take him somewhere private?"

He nods. "Of course."

Everyone watches as Hun'ta wraps Go'lith's arm around his shoulders and commands the rest to follow him. But as they passed, Nala saw that there was something much worse with the male. For a split second, she could have sworn that black veins were creeping out from the cover around his neck that she'd never seen before. They were gone for an instant, leaving Nei'hime the only one left from the A'tu Clan. Nala and Dhm'Ni could see the distress in her body language. The twitching of her fingers into fists and gripping tightly like she was in pain. _Something was going on._

"Is everything alright?"

Zanjui spoke and Nei'hime answered quickly as if nothing happened. "Everything's fine. Please continue." She walks back to Dhm'Ni, Nala, and Sya but stays very quiet. Nala knew they were hiding something.

 _Don't worry about it. Focus on the matter at hand._

The voice was back again and Nala got a little freaked out by it. But she kept quiet about it, knowing it was better to keep it underground for now.

"Well . . . now that's out of the way, there's not much else we can say until you go to the main planet for your reading. Until then, stay close and don't try to run off like before." Zanjui commented with sarcasm.

Nala giggled at the remark. "Of course."

For a rare moment, the Matriarch smiled briefly for only Nala to notice it. Her arm wraps around Dhm'Ni's waist, surprising him for a moment. He answers back, squeezing her for a second while letting out a faint purr. Both were feeling their bodies heat up. The sexual tension was close to being released.

"That is all for now then. Get some rest, Siechi before tomorrow. You will be met with one of the guards in the morning so be prepared."

"Yes, my Lords."

She bowed along with everyone else as the Patriarch and Matriarch dismissed them. But as she was leaving with Dhm'Ni and Sya, she noticed that Nei'hime stayed behind. "Are you coming?"

Nei'hime didn't answer but Nala saw she was looking towards Ras'Lech and Zanjui as if having a silent conversation. It wasn't until she called again that Nei'hime turned around. "I'll be right there." She gave a quick answer, enough that Nala accepted it and walked out of the room with Dhm'Ni dragging her. Sya followed suit, leaving only her in the room with the Patriarch and Matriarch. She looked back towards them but didn't say anything.

 _We need to be careful about this._

Ras'Lech and Zanjui nodded their heads, giving her confirmation that they got the message. She closed her eyes and nodded. _Have faith in me._

Both responded with a grunt of approval. It was all she needed as she took off to catch up with the rest of the group. She had to tread carefully or else their plans could end in disaster.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The day goes by for Nala but the way the sickly male looked bothered her throughout the day. She had no idea why it upset her but there was nothing she could do. To get her mind off, she went to visit her friends with Dhm'Ni, meeting at the gallery for some R&R. Dhyot'na, Thr'ik and Inkle joined them but Nala asked where Aja was, thinking he was also going to come. It had been told he was in the middle of training and couldn't find time to get away. It saddened her but at least she was glad that he's safe. Her mind quickly forgot what happened back in the meeting but her time to read the Story of Creation was imminent and she began asking questions to which she figured only vague answers would be told.

As for Nei'hime, she followed them to the gallery but made her exit to take care of other things. She did notice Nala was curious but she left before she could ask any more. On the outside, she was nonchalant but it was nothing more than simply acting. Inside . . . she was torn.

She made her way through the different decks and hallways, wishing there was another way than using the lifts. The wait for one of them was excruciating but she had little time to use the stairs. Her heart racing deep in her chest as she was almost there to the room that Hun'ta took Go'lith and the rest of their clan. It was a room in the residence part of the globe that acted like an apartment with several adjacent rooms for a temporary stay. It was enough to fit all of the A'tu Clan members and furthest away from all the attention nearby. She didn't hesitate to open the door without announcing herself, making everyone in the room jump. Her eyes sought for Go'lith first but were greeted by Hun'ta with To'ya right behind him.

"How is he?"

As soon as she asked, members of the A'tu Clan lowered their heads. Their eyes conveying sorrow that she was all too familiar with. Hun'ta showed a little but he had to deliver the news, one that he dreaded each time.

"He ran out of time."

Nei'hime tightened her lips together but merely showed her reaction by the rising of her shoulders and then back down. _There was no use in showing emotion. What's done is done._ She lifted her chin as a signal and Hun'ta along with everyone else moved to the side, revealing a small bed fit for a single Yautja.

But there was no one on it. At least, for anyone else with no knowledge of what had happened. Nei'hime walked closer and upon closer inspection, she saw a sliver of black dust covering the bed like a thin blanket of sand. Little by little, the black dust faded until nothing else remained. No piece of Go'lith was spared . . . not even a memento. Her fists tightened, barely containing the unbelievable grief she was feeling. If she didn't have others that looked up to her for strength, she would have lost it.

"Did he suffer?"

Nei'hime asked and got a soft answer from Hun'ta. "We made him as comfortable as possible but he was too far gone. I had no choice but to end it quickly for him." She didn't bother to ask how. She already knew what he meant. _Another member lost . . . How many more will follow? No . . . The bigger question is when._

She placed her hands on the edge of the bed, lowered her masked face until she could only see the cold ground and nothing else. It felt like ages but only a few minutes passed as she struggled to contain the sharp sting in between her ribs. Agonizing . . . but she had no choice but to swallow the pain. She pushed herself back up, sighing deeply for her mind to collect itself.

Nei'hime asked. "Is anyone close?"

She turned around and each of the hunters shook their heads uncertainty. She couldn't blame them. It could be a few days . . . a month from now . . . years . . . No one knew the answer. It was nothing more than a guessing game. "Did anyone suspect you when you brought Go'lith in here?"

One of the hunters she recognized as Fa'rin answered. "No, my Lord. We kept vigilant and warned any who became curious."

"Good Keep it that way for now." She turned her head until she caught sight of To'ya. She made it clear in her posture that she wasn't happy. As if sensing the change, To'ya lowered her head in submission, almost giving out a whine. She knew what was coming and mentally prepared for the consequences.

"You left Nala and Dhm'Ni alone. After I told you to watch them as your life depended on it."

To'ya lowered her head even more. "I'm sorry. They wanted privacy so I left but I didn't go too far and—"

A loud, thunderous roar from Nei'hime shut her up quickly. "You know as well as me and everyone else in this room that danger could be lurking anywhere, even among the crowds on Homeworld. 'He' only needs a split second for an opportunity to end all of this once and for all. And yet, you left both of them alone."

To'ya went on her knees and placed her forehead on the ground. The size difference between them was unmistakable. Even in the lowest stance, she reached up to Nei'hime's stomach. However, she was no match against her Leader and would lose the fight if she challenged her. There was no doubt, although she wouldn't dare to try in the first place. "I ask for forgiveness. Please . . ."

Nei'hime watched as To'ya prostrated herself. As much as the anger and frustration banged in her head, this wasn't right and she knew it. To'ya wouldn't deliberately leave unless it was very important. She'd lost control for a split second and a Leader like herself should have known better to keep her emotions in check. To'ya waited for a smack to the head at least but when she heard Nei'hime shift backward, she raised her head and saw she had kneeled to the ground, placing her hand on her head.

"It's not your fault. You did what you thought was right and you shouldn't be ashamed of it." Nei'hime pressed her forehead on To'ya's, being careful not to slam the mask when they connected. Beneath, she closed her eyes and briefly prayed for her forgiveness. To'ya gasped in shock but then relaxed, smiling briefly as she wrapped her hand around to push on the back of Nei'hime's head. She closed her eyes as well.

"I understand . . . sister."

Nei'hime smiled and pulled away, helping To'ya and herself get back on their feet. "But we need to be more careful. Nala and Dhm'Ni are the keys to everything so we must protect them. At all costs."

To'ya rattled her mandibles. "You are important too. The three of you are what we need to save us all. Don't ever forget it."

"I know . . . but if all fails and I don't . . ." She couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to think too far ahead. "Right now, we need to time things right. We can't make a mistake."

Everyone nodded in agreement and the morale of their clan returned to being strong. Hun'ta came to her side and wrapped his massive arm around her shoulders for comfort. It is what she needed right now, even though she didn't indicate it before. Hun'ta was one of the few that could see right through her hard exterior.

He asked. "Did the Patriarch and Matriarch allow you to go to the ceremony?"

Nei'hime nodded. "Yes. Although I fear that some will disagree with the decision. Gossip around here travels fast and many will come forth in defiance."

"Even so, they can't go against their word."

"True . . . but there's no guarantee. And who knows who we can trust?" She closed her eyes for a few seconds and opened them again. "Everyone should get some rest tonight. A big day tomorrow and I need all of you to be at your greatest. Understand?"

She heard grunts of approval as everyone scattered to find a bed to sleep on. She nodded to To'ya as confirmation to do the same. To'ya crossed her arm and bowed in respect before following the rest into the rooms. "I need to get some air. Do you want to accompany me?"

She looked to Hun'ta and he smiled. "Of course."

Both walked out of the room and decided to go to the gallery. She protested to Hun'ta's proposal but her stomach growled and she had no choice but to follow. Hun'ta chuckled at the sound and Nei'hime did her best from doing the same. A bit of happiness in this strange world they were in. But as they were walking, a sudden shiver went down her spine, stopping her in her tracks. It was not lost on Hun'ta and he came back to her when he walked a bit ahead.

"What is it?"

"Hold on."

It wasn't the first time she'd felt this sensation. There were many instances like this one and there was no mistake. _'He' was near._ Nei'hime looked around, trying to find the source of the feeling but there were so many Yautjas walking in the hallways that she couldn't distinguish who or what it could be. She glanced at one male leaning on the wall. The shiver grew stronger. But as she took a step in that general direction, the male took off in the opposite direction but the shiver remained. _It wasn't him . . . who could it be?_ She looked around again and again but to no avail. Her heart raced like a horse on a full gallop. _'He' is definitely here . . . but where?_

"Nei'hime."

It took a hard shake from Hun'ta to snap her out of it and the shiver she felt was gone. He held her close, feeling her muscles contract in waves. He knew what was going on. Nei'hime blinked her eyes under the mask for a few seconds before facing Hun'ta. She could see the concern in her eyes. "You can feel 'him'?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay. But now's not a good time to look."

As soon as he said that, she looked around and noticed a few Yautjas staring at her in a confused way. She had no idea how frantic she was moving that it attracted unwanted attention. _This is bad._ She shook her head. Her tresses almost slapping Hun'ta in the face. "I'm sorry."

He rubbed his hands on her arm. "Let's go." He pulled her around and led her in the direction of the gallery nearby, hoping that some food in her stomach would ease her anxiety. But he couldn't help that someone was watching them.

In the shadows of the hallway, Dyne stood silent, watching the male and his strange female Leader walk away. The gossip he'd been hearing was true. An unknown Leader from a clan that appeared out of nowhere. And now, the Patriarch and Matriarch welcomed her with open arms, allowing her access to everything. It wasn't hard, given that his father, Elder Ukinda was one of the first to be notified.

Still, the female seemed . . . very familiar. He remembered not seeing one with exquisite armor that none have ever seen before. Way advanced than any other he'd seen. But it made no difference. He could have sworn that the Leader was like someone he knew but he couldn't pin it on anyone.

"Interesting . . . that female is? Don't you agree?"

Dyne whipped full circle to see who was talking from behind. He thought that someone from a previous fight wanted to stir up trouble again. Instinctually, he growls, lowering his body into a crouch in preparation for an attack.

"Easy, does it. I'm not here to fight."

Dyne didn't move an inch but his mind felt confused. He could see that it was another male standing behind him and being as creepy as he was earlier. _What in Paya?_ He could see that this male wore particular armor, covered in almost all black except for some strange symbol in the middle of his chest, shaped into an upside-down triangle with a giant, black spot in the middle. His mask made him look creepier . . . faceless and with no details at all. Looking at it alone was enough to send shivers down his spine. _This was getting stranger and stranger._ He turned around and looked back into the crowds.

"You don't think the same? About that female?"

Dyne growls. "Why do you care?"

"She seems familiar to you. I can tell from just looking at you."

This time, he turns around to the unknown male and makes his growl even clearer. "You don't know what I'm thinking." He waited for some kind of response but the male stood there unfazed, making him more annoyed. He couldn't stand being next to him and decided to take off. He was just turning around and took a few steps into the light when the male spoke again.

"I know more about her than you think. And she's not as she appears to be."

Dyne stops. Those words tugged at him like a rope was wrapped around him, refusing to let him go. He doesn't turn around but stands there while the other Yautjas who were on the edge of the hallway had to walk around him.

"If I'm correct about how you felt some familiarity about her, I can only guess that reminds you of a certain 'other' female you tried to mark before." The male paused. "Like the ooman with red, flowing hair?"

As soon as Dyne heard that, his interest peaked. Now, the familiarity he felt was starting to become clear. She did seem to have a similar resemblance to Nala but with some difference that he can't explain. Slowly, he turned around and stared at the male. "What do you know?"

The male huffed. "A lot more than anyone else around here. She has secrets that she can't let anyone know."

All he got from Dyne was a snort of annoyance and again, he turned back around. But he couldn't help but repeat the male's words in his head. "Secrets no one can know?" His mandibles rattled together as the gears in his head began to shift.

"Why don't you go and find out?"

Dyne had enough. As much as he was curious about the Leader of the A'tu Clan, the unknown male was creeping him out too much. He took off into the crowd, never looking back if the male was watching him. Still, his mind scrambled to repeat the words over and over again. He decided to get a drink of c'ntlip to clear his head and prevent a headache. _That's just what he needs._

The unknown male watches Dyne leave for a few moments and then glances at all of the Yautjas walking by. He knew what was coming for them and they had no idea of it. Everything around him would soon disappear and all he needed to do is prevent the female's plans but he had to do it carefully. If too soon, 'he' will become angry and he will pay the price dearly. But he doesn't have much time left. The male huffs in amusement before leaving, thinking of what fun he will see.

"The wheels of time have begun to spin."

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm so happy I was able to finish this in time for all to read. I swear that I was going to be delayed a whole day for this but I hope it's worth it. :)))**

 **Very interesting elements to the chapter and I hope they fill your brains with so many questions and scenarios are what's going to happen. But the big thing is that Nala is going to read the Story of Creation ahead of schedule. But why the hurry? Something went down between the Patriarch and Matriarch that made them agree to this.**

 **Plus, who is that strange male? And what is he trying to pull with Dyne? Is it good . . . or bad?**

 **I wonder what's going to happen . . . lol.**

 **Find out when Chapter 51 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, Maria, IanAlphaAxel, and CLTex for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 49. I hope this gets your brains fired up. It sure would with me if I was stuck n my house most of the time with this whole COVID-19 shit going on.**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	17. Chapter 51 (The Book)

Chapter 51: The Book

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nala had the most stressful night she'd ever lived through. Ever since the meeting with Ras'Lech and Zanjui, her nerves were on edge, acting like open outlets that sparked electricity anytime she jumped or turned in surprise or shock. She imagined her excitement to read the Story of Creation ever since she was told, knowing she would finally be accepted into Yautja society. But things happened and now, she felt uneasiness rather than the happiness before.

In her room, she tried to take a cold bath or braid her hair to ease her anxiety but to no avail, having little effect. Dhm'Ni decided to stay with her for the night, sleeping with his arms around her like a protective shield. Each time Nala twitched and groaned, he would purr, making her body relax once again. But he knew he could only do so much. At least, he was here with her.

The next day came much too soon for Nala but she had no choice but to get up. Her body ached, unable to relax for the whole night. It took all her willpower to lay next to Dhm'Ni and not disturb him. In the early hours, she already had her tresses formed and washed her face. Dhm'Ni woke up in surprise that she was up earlier than him but he didn't complain. He let her get ready in silent peace while he did the same, wearing the minimum Awu'asa or leg braces, loincloth, and his small weapons. Nala had to wear all of her Awu'asa to be presented as a warrior when she reached the main planet of Homeworld.

When both were dressed, both headed to a private sector of the docking globe that its only purpose was to transport 'special' guests to the main planet. Nala spotted the differences quickly in a matter of seconds when they passed the junction between that and the rest of the docks. There weren't as many Yautjas walking around and those that were there were mostly guards or Arbitrators standing like statues. All were covered with masks but she couldn't help but feel their eyes on her. _Now's not the time to lose your nerve._

"It's alright, Nala." Dhm'Ni loops an arm around her back and rakes his claws down her spine. "Don't be afraid."

She wasn't afraid after feeling a nerve quiver under Dhm'Ni's touch, even stronger when he grazed her spine. But she appreciated his gestures, smiling in the brilliance that made him blush a green shade. It wasn' far to reach the platform that led to a lift but instead of the usual one that goes up and down in ships and residences, it moves sideways like a flat escalator that she'd seen at airports back on Earth. As soon as she and Dhm'Ni turned around the corner, they were greeted by a whole party of friends she knew well. Aja, Dhyot'na, and Thr'ik stood on the far side, smiling upon seeing her come through. On the other side, Sya and Nei'hime waited near the opening of the lift, waiting for her to follow them. They would be the only ones coming with her so she would have to leave Dhm'Ni behind.

But it wasn't going to be easy.

Her eyes fixate on another small group of Yautjas that were standing idly next to Sya and Nei'hime. She recognized Ras'Lech and Zanjui right away. Their glamorous Awu'asa made them stand out like gods. _Maybe not Paya and Cetanu . . ._ The images of her dreams with them reminded her of their superiority and she wondered if she'll ever look at anyone the same way again.

But as they got closer, she could hear a low growl from Dhm'Ni. She was tempted to look up and see his face but got her answer when she saw Lord Khupiee standing next to them. The uneasiness she felt all night long came back with a vengeance. She hadn't talked to Dhm'Ni about what they talked about since the Healers but with all that was happening in a short amount of time, it didn't even cross her mind.

Ras'Lech was the first to step up and greet the pair. "You finally made it."

They weren't late but Nala felt an apology was needed. "We're sorry for not coming sooner. Lots of complications arose."

"I'm sure there were." His eyes glanced at Dhm'Ni. "You know that you can't go with her."

Dhm'Ni nodded. "Of course." A part of him wanted to say 'pauk yourself' but that would mean a grave punishment for merely showing disrespect, much more directed towards the Patriarch. He lowered his head in respect for a few seconds and then turned to Nala, lowering down to see her blue eyes.

"You'll be okay?"

She nodded, making sure he could see her smile. She placed a hand over his beating heart, examining his colored skin that made him unique than the rest. "I'll be fine." It was silent for a moment, giving them the needed time to have with one another.

"Nala," Sya calls her. "We need to get going."

She sighs. "Of course."

She breaks free from him but Dhm'Ni tugs her gently before she could let go. He brings his mouth close until only she can hear him. "When you return, I want to discuss something with you. Privately." He softly purrs at the last word, sending a jolt of pleasure through her spine and in between her legs. Dhm'Ni held himself back from ravaging her as soon as she saw her blush. Only a growl from someone he couldn't determine who made the noise warned him to let her go. He does with a grunt of frustration but calms when she rubs his bare chest once more.

When their moment was over, Nala turned around and headed for the lift. When she saw her friends, she wanted to stop and properly greet them but the eagerness to get going was thick in the air so she could only bow her head to them to give her respects.

"Good luck, Nala."

Dhyot'na was the only one who spoke despite the glares she received from the other side. It mattered little to her. Nala's smile grew in width and she softly answered. "Thank you."

Her chocolate friend lowered her head, allowing her tresses to cover her face partially. Sometimes, she's reminded of Dhyot'te'ka and how he would similarly greet her. Her heart clamped down in sadness, remembering the last time she would ever speak to him. But she imagined if he was here, he would give his support.

Thr'ik and Aja stayed silent but their eyes were enough to tell her that they would have said the same thing. However, she did notice strange behavior from Aja that lasted for a split second. One of his lower mandibles twitched and his eyes lowered to the ground as if he was contemplating something. She couldn't do much though despite the temptation to ask if he was alright at least. Plus, that small behavior was gone, replaced with some sort of fake smile. _Is he alright?_

"Nala."

Ras'Lech called her this time and she knew she needed to get going. They weren't ready to waste time. She nodded and smiled once more before walking to Sya and Nei'hime. The door to the lift opened when the guards moved to clear a path. As a tradition, she would be the first to walk through as the one who would follow through with this important milestone. As soon as she took a step over the threshold, she froze upon hearing Zanjui.

"Remember the rules. And don't try to do something foolish." It was lined with seriousness but gentle at the same time. Like she wanted to let her know to pay attention. Getting advice from the Matriarch was a great gift for any warrior of any status. She bowed her head. "I understand."

A flicker of Zanjui's eyes was enough for her. Nala took one last look around before leaving the last to Dhm'Ni who walked behind them until the guards stopped him when he was only a few feet away. He watched her eyes flicker with a light in them that made them as precious as stones. He purred one last time, earning another in return before she finally entered the lift. Sya followed suit, leaving Nei'hime as the last one. For a brief second, he could feel her eyes on him. He didn't know whether it was a warning or she was conveying a message. The mask made it impossible to distinguish one from the other.

 _Be calm. No harm will come to her._

Now, he was starting to freak out inside. _That voice again . . ._ He looked around to see if anyone had the same reaction but everyone was motionless. They stood there as if nothing happened. _Was it just me then?_ He looked back to the lift but the door was already closed and the left was already moving forward, heading for the main globe.

 _Just . . . what was that?_ He was starting to think that maybe he was hallucinating but it seemed too convenient. Every time it happened, the female Leader was always there. Some part of him believed that she had something to do with this. All her actions went against every logical explanation he could think of. _Unless . . . there's something else._ But with nothing more to do and everyone slowly leaving the platform, he felt it was best to get something to make his mind busy. Waiting for Nala would only stress him out all the more. He turned away but gave one last glare at his father before deciding to head for the training deck to blow off some steam.

Only the Patriarch, Matriarch, and Lord Khupiee were the only ones left in the empty are other than the guards watching on. Neither didn't turn or look at each other but a conversation took place.

"Do you have something to say, Lord Khupiee?" Zanjui asked, only hearing a series of grumble noises from him in the first few seconds.

"We've got the results from Kh'Cho about Nala's pregnancy test. It came back negative."

Ras'Lech grumbled. "So she's not pregnant."

Lord Khupiee shook his head. "No. But we need to take precautions since she and Dhm'Ni have no intentions of separating and there is talk that he might take her for a lifemate." It wasn't a discussion that he intended to have in such inconvenient times but he didn't know when another opportunity would present itself. And he couldn't get the idea out of his head, regardless of the 'talk' he had with his son.

"No."

That one word was so powerful that Lord Khupiee had to glance to Ras'Lech to make sure he wasn't making it up. He opened his mouth to make his case but he was shut down with glares from both of them.

"You will do no such thing." Zanjui made her words clear at a slow but determined pace. "It is her decision and hers alone. No treatments will be done."

"But why?" Lord Khupiee asks. "As much as I care for Nala, I want to ensure that the future is safe. Right now, I don't think it's right for her to get pregnant at the moment."

As quick as it came, he felt his cheek burn that stretched its entire length. It took a minute to register that he'd received a hard slap from Ras'Lech. He didn't even feel the recoil that strained his neck on one side. The shock of it was enough to make his body numb. He rubbed his cheek when the pain began to seep underneath his skin as he watched in shock at what transpired. He knew that the Patriarch has the right to inflict pain when necessary but he'd never thought it would happen to him. All the times he'd gone to discuss with them, it always went well. Now . . . this was new.

He opened his mouth once more but Zanjui stopped him, moving to stand next to Ras'Lech. "There will be no more discussion. The future is still uncertain and all we can do is help those who can." She glances at the empty slot where the lift was sitting. "Leave it at that."

After that, both left the platform to take care of other matters while Lord Khupiee stood there dumbfounded, trying to make sense of everything that was happening . . . and everything else that was falling apart.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The lift was short compared to the others but Nala felt like it was eons. It reminded her of the uncomfortable silence that you would get standing in an elevator with other people minding their businesses or checking out what's around them. It was only the three of them but the feeling was still there . . . maybe more so with Nei'hime. She could never explain why she always was uneasy around her. Nala hoped it would fade after some time but to little avail. _Just be glad she's on your side . . . is she?_

The lift comes to a halt and the doors open to a completely different world that she never thought existed. Leading from the lift, it was a long hallway that wasn't made of metal like the others. This one was more earthy, having a dull brown color with light sediments decorating the top and bottom. More guards lined up near the walls, standing in front of pillars that held the structure of the hallway.

Everyone exits the lift and starts the long walk through with Sya and Nei'hime following. She felt a bit nervous but curious at the same time. The walls were decorated with massive details of Yautja writing on every part of it except for the middle of each section. It was clear that she could see some sort of drawings depicting battles of many Yautjas with several different preys, including the _kainde amedha_ that she'd fought before on Earth. _But they look much older than a few decades or even centuries. How old is this?_

"These walls tell tales of great hunters who fought many seasons ago on many planets. In ooman terms, these canvases are more than a thousand years old." Sya mentioned, seeing the curiosity in Nala's eyes over the pictures. Nala looked closely at another one as they passed by.

"They look amazing."

"Yes . . . They are."

Nei'hime spoke, sounding more intrigue than Nala was. She looked upon the carvings herself and saw the history of the Yautja race. But unlike many others that have come through and felt pride at seeing them, Nei'hime felt nothing more than dread and regret. She had to push aside those feelings for now. Sya was not oblivious to the sudden change in her posture, noting her tighten her fists hard. He ignored it for now. The female wasn't about to give up her secrets so easily. He would have to earn her trust if he's to get anything at all.

Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, greeted by two more guards with much heavier looking Awu'asa that made their chests too big for themselves. Nala wondered how important the Story of Creation is if they had assigned so many guards. When she tried to take another step, the guards moved quickly out of the way, revealing another door with similar design like the walls. _That was easy._

"Proceed."

One guard reached for a small panel and pressed a few codes that cranked the door to open. The horrible screeching sound it made was scratching at her eyes like claws, worse than they were more sensitive now. She figured that the system was old if it made such a sound.

Nala hesitated to go through but a small nudge from Sya from behind got her moving, entering into a small room that was like a transition from one area to another. The door closed behind them with a slam, making her jump. The locks clicked shut, allowing the next door to open. Only this time, it had two sets lining against one another. The first was solid as the previous ones but it revealed another that was see-through glass. It surprised Nala greatly. She looked through in curiosity but her sights weren't the greatest.

"Nala." She turns around to Sya. "We can't follow you in. From this point on, you're on your own."

Her jaws clenched but she knew this would happen. The Patriarch and Matriarch made certain to tell of the proceedings and repeat them enough that her brain couldn't help but remember her. They would still be there to watch her but they can't be in the same room. She needed the most privacy to read it. After a minute, she nodded her head. "I understand." She watched him smile and rub her chin with his hand.

"You'll do fine."

He smiles, making her do the same. She glances over to Nei'hime for some reason. She was watching them but Nala sensed something else . . . like she wanted to do the same and give her support. But she stayed there, not inching any closer. Sya lets go of her as Nala faces the glass door, waiting for entry. There was a beeping sound when she stepped in front of it that lasted for a few seconds. When it stops, the glass door slowly opens and she steps inside. With the door closing behind her, she finally could look at what was inside. She was in awe the moment her eyes laid in the room.

It was the size of a temple, adorned by many more designs and carvings of battles than even the hallways. There was so much going on that her head was hurting from looking at it for too long but she had much appreciation for it. But the greatest thing she saw inside was a staircase leading up to a small slab. _That must be where I need to go._

Cautiously, she walks to the base of the steps and starts the climb. It didn't appear to be a lot of them but the slow pace she was going at made it longer than it was. Either way, she made it to the top, standing over the slab. There was some sort of item laying on the top like a book of some sort, designed with the greatest details of gold and red. _Wow . . ._

But her eyes gazed up and saw another carving like the others . . . only this one was different. Instead of a battle, it depicted two Yautjas standing on either side with their arms raised to the top. The right one was a male wearing black Awu'asa while the other was a female with white Awu'asa. Immediately, she recognized them. _Paya . . . and Cetanu?_ She compared the images with the dreams of them and the similarities were spot on. _So this is them . . ._

She looked closer and saw Cetanu was holding a black sword while Paya held a white shield, assuming that these unique weapons were theirs. But the carving became confusing when she looked up to where they were raising their hands, revealing the same three-dotted triangle symbol that she remembered in her shoulder cannon training. She concentrated harder on it, noting that she'd seen it before somewhere. She shook her head and faced down towards the book on the slab.

 _This must be what I should read then . . ._

She hesitated for a second over the book before she carefully wrapped her fingers around the edge, lifting it. Surprisingly, it was much heavier than she anticipated but managed to flip it over. She stared down at the page with words written in the Yautja language. She did have some time to study it but her knowledge was still limited. Luckily, they were surrounded by drawing, much like the earlier ones. _Guess Yautjas love images don't they?_ She sighed. _Let's get this over with._

The first page talked about how the universe was nothing more than darkness and nothing existed. No planets . . . no stars . . . no life . . . The drawing was nothing more than a black blob that looked like someone just threw paint all over it with no real care. She flipped to the next page where things got interesting . . . somewhat.

It showed two beings that were created through the darkness and were the first living beings that ever roamed the universe. It was sort of weird for Nala that something could be created out of nothing but she was human and this was about gods and impossible things. The picture showed white and dark beings that slowly formed into humanoid creatures. It wasn't until she turned to the next page that she read it was the first mention of Paya and Cetanu.

The drawing was magnificent as she would have expected to be for gods. Paya and Cetanu were joined together by hands, signaling their union. The story goes on about Cetanu cutting through the darkness with the same black sword she saw before, destroying bits of it. Paya comes in and raises the white shield towards the pieces, shaping them together to form an orb. Nala flipped the page again and it showed the orb growing until it was the size of a planet. The next drawings showed them doing this process again and again until an entire system was created, filled with life.

Nala bobbed her head from one side to the other. _So in short, Paya and Cetanu created the universe and are revered as gods._ Another image showed both of them lowering their weapons towards a group of Yautjas, honoring them. _Like knighthood?_ The text revealed that Paya and Cetanu created the Yautjas to guard the universe, to uphold their honor and become the greatest warriors that ever existed. She looked like the warriors scattered across the universe, hunting worthy prey while Paya and Cetanu sat on their thrones, watching from above in pride.

 _Geez . . . Crazy stuff I would have thought before._

Another page flipped over and Nala noticed it was the last one. This was different from the others though. The last drawing shows a dead Yautja lying on a slab much like the ones the Healer's use with Paya and Cetanu gathered around him. Both with the same weapons from before with the black sword and white shield. Cetanu held his sword over the body and saw the body turn into black dust. This struck in her heart like a heavy stone, suddenly thinking about Dhyot'te'ka being that dead Yautja. _Is this why they couldn't tell me what happened to his body afterward?_ Now, she felt like an ass acting the way she did. It was part of the Story of Creation that she couldn't know until now.

She continued and saw the black dust was floating towards Paya as she raised her shield to it. When the dust touched it, it vanished and formed into a new being that was small and helpless, looking like a baby Yautja or a pup as they called while the soul of the dead Yautja rose with them. She realized the meaning of the story . . . that Paya and Cetanu were the gods of life and death, showing their story of how they built the worlds that they lived in now and how the Hunt is to prove to the gods that they were worthy of the journey in the afterlife. To be reborn once more and live among the great warriors they worshipped.

Somehow, it made her smile. _Maybe Dhyot'te'ka is watching over us? Even now?_ She could still smell the chocolate in the air. It made her smile all the more.

She turned her attention back to the book and read a small text that was in the very corner of the page. It took a while to form the words but she got it eventually.

"Kire . . . the Blade of Death. And the Izel . . . the Shield of Life."

She hummed. _So these were their weapons? Looks cool in my opinion._ She thought about her dream when she saw them for the first time but never recalled seeing the same weapons with them. She thought it was strange. She glanced up to the wall once more but she noticed something else. In all the Story of Creation, no one thing mentioned the story behind the triangle symbol. _Nothing at all . . ._

But with no other pages to look at and a headache that was coming on, she figured it was the end of it. She carefully closed the book and stared at it for quite some time, raising her arms to slap them against her sides.

"So that's it. Nice story but I don't see the urgency to read it now." She sighed, defeated somewhat. "Oh well . . ." She turned around to head back, placing her foot on the first step of the stairs.

 _Wait._

Nala stopped immediately, frozen in time. Her eyes widened and a soft gasp escaped her.

 _Not yet . . . Turn around_

She started to feel her heart race. _The voice again . . . now?_ She didn't know what to do but she was drawn to follow the voice that once helped her find Dhm'Ni and kept her feeling safe at times she needed it. Slowly, she followed what it told her but didn't see anything different.

 _Go to the slab._

She stepped closer but stayed wary in case. She went back to where the book laid.

 _Place your hand underneath. Find the symbol._

She shook her head. _Find what symbol?_ She thought it was getting ridiculous but she looked anyway. Going on one knee, she felt around the edges of the slab, hoping to find something. Like on cue, her fingers felt indents that dug into the slab. She lowered her head enough to see the same triangle-dotted symbol that was small enough that no one would have noticed it. _What?_

 _Press on it._

The voice insisted and she did, pushing as hard as she could. Sure enough, as soon as she did, she heard a clanking sound from within the slab. To her shock, a piece of it began to emerge out, almost hitting her face. She jumped out of the way as a puff of smoke shot out. She coughed when she inhaled some of it.

"Son of a bitch. What the pauk was that?"

She waved her hand to clear the air from the remaining smoke. When it was done, she saw that the piece had extended outward, containing something that was wrapped in a small piece of fur. _Huh? Something hidden?_ From the shape and size, it appeared to be a book like the one on the slab. Confused, she got a closer look and saw a few binding strands around it to keep the fur in place.

 _Pick it up. Unwrap it._

The voice rang again but Nala was hesitant. She poked at the thing a few times to deem if it was safe or not. When nothing happened, she built up the courage and picked it up. It was light and sturdy. She reached for the bindings and the fur fell off, revealing to also be a book but something was off about it. The edges and the skin were riddled with tears from old age, running through the tough hide that appeared to be leather. It was much thinner than the other book but the pages were different. They felt strong and cold like metal, unlike the fragile paper from the book on the slab. She turned it around, moving it back and forth for a better view. "This is getting weird."

When she turned it all the way around to the front, she was met with the same triangle symbol on the wall, brightened by the red color that filled it. _That symbol . . . why this symbol? What is this anyway?_ She glanced at the edge curiously. _Well . . . there's only one way to find out._ Her fingers reached the edge and lifted it a few inches. Her heart raced to know what it was.

 _Don't!_

She stopped. Her body felt like a jolt ran through it. Her tresses and the rest of her hair stood up in goosebumps. It was the first time that the mysterious voice shouted at her like that. She lets go of the edge and holds the book in the air, waiting.

 _Not yet. Keep it hidden. Keep it safe . . . until the right time comes. Very important you do this._

Nala blinked her eyes a couple of times, looking down at the book one more time. This day was getting stranger by the minute but for some reason, it's like everything is connected. Her eyes drew to the symbol, studying it for a while. She shook her head once more.

 _Why is this so important?_

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Well, well, well . . .**

 **Another book is hidden in the shadows and a great read about Paya and Cetanu. But what does it have to do with everything that Nala is experiencing? Does it have to do with the Story of Creation?**

 **Seems like Nala has a 'funny' feeling about it but who knows? From what I can only tell, we've barely scratched the surface of the mystery. I wonder if all of your brains are still functioning after this. I hope I don't make you all brain dead lol (on a serious note: If you do, rest for a minute and breathe :))**

 **What is going on?**

 **Find out when Chapter 52 will be posted by next Friday at the latest.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, and CLTex for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 50. I hope everyone is doing okay as well. And I hope to play with all of you on Predator: Hunting Grounds. Still have to wait for my preorder to come . . . Bastards . . . ;)**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	18. Chapter 52 (Caution)

Chapter 52: Caution

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Sya and Nei'hime watched from afar, seeing only Nala's back as she read the book containing the Story of Creation. He could remember as clearly as the day when he went through the same scenario. He was merely a pup in training when he was brought here, reading of Paya and Cetanu along with his ancestors that followed along. It was then that he got the inspiration to become the best hunter he could ever be . . . and he did. Becoming an Arbitrator is a great honor that very few Yautjas ever lived to see, much less obtained. Now, he never thought he would come here again, watching his first daughter read the very same story.

But his attention was being pulled somewhere else. He remained still but he glanced to the side, studying Nei'hime. The female was striking in unique appearances. The red and black colors in her tresses were unusual but familiar at the same time. _She appears similar to . . ._

"Do you have something to say?"

He snapped out of focus when Nei'hime spoke, noticing she'd turned her head to him. Sya moved his head straight to avoid contact but since she'd already noticed, he felt an answer was needed. "Not really."

"Don't lie. I can tell."

Her computerized voice couldn't hide the frustrating tone. Sya shifted uncomfortably for a little bit before he sighed. "I have many questions to ask. You aren't exactly giving any indication of who you are other than being the leader of a clan we have no idea existed. Some are starting to think you have connections with the Yautjas wearing the black Awu'asa."

Her masked face flinched away to which Sya took notice. But it was gone in a split second as she looked back through the glass door and then to Nala. "You aren't wrong about that." He tensed at hearing such a reply. _So she's with them?_

"But not in a way you think I am. There's no doubt I'm on your side."

Nei'hime turns to face him. Sya did the same but only went halfway, still keeping an eye on Nala as is his job. But it was getting hard since he felt he was going to get answers everyone wanted to know.

"Those Bad Bloods we've encountered are much more dangerous than you think. This last attack is only the tip of the iceberg so we must be careful." She looks back to Nala once more. "All we can do is protect the future at all costs. Even if it means sacrifices must be made."

Sya clicked his mandibles. "What are you saying?"

She sighed deeply. Sya could feel remorse radiating off her body like heat. It wasn't something he'd expected from her. It was silent for a minute until Nei'hime rolled her shoulders in a stretch. The feeling he felt earlier was gone again. "If you want to know, meet me in a week from now on my ship. I'll answer any questions you might have."

That stunned him. He never imagined this female would suddenly let him in on what she and her clan knows. But what she said earlier disturbed him in some way. _Tip of the iceberg? Protect the future? Sacrifices to be made?_ Even with those small pieces of information, he was more confused than ever.

All of a sudden, he heard a faint clanking sound coming from the temple. His head whips forward, only to see a puff of smoke where Nala was standing. _Nala!_ He didn't know what was happening but he needed to make sure she was okay. But a hand pulled him back when he tried to take a step forward. Instinctually, he growled and faced whoever laid a hand on him. But he froze upon realizing it was Nei'hime, looking at him calmly through her mask. The soft purr she gave was another surprise but did the trick in relaxing him.

"Don't be afraid. She's alright."

She lets go of him and Sya looks back. The smoke was gone with Nala merely standing in front of the table before turning around. The book remained there and unfazed. He straightens when she approaches the glass door, waits for it to slide open, and walks inside where both of them were waiting.

"Nala. Is everything alright?" He checked her body to see if there were any injuries or anything unusual.

"What is it, Sya?"

He met her blue eyes, seeing that she wasn't frightened or concerned. He opened his mandibles and mouth to say something but snapped it shut. _She seems fine . . ._

"I thought something happened to you inside the room. Did it?"

Nala shook her head . . . a little too much in his opinion. Like she was hiding something. "Nothing. I read the story as instructed. Can we go now?"

The eagerness was another flag for Sya but when he saw her fidgeting, his instinct to make her feel better kicked in. With a deep sigh, he moved out of the way, giving her an opening back to where they came from. "Let's go now."

Without hesitation, Nala walked onward and through the second doors with Sya and Nei'hime following suit. She tried her best to keep herself stoic so Sya couldn't figure out what she was doing. She moved a hand to her chest piece when she believed their views were obscured. She slips it between, tracing her fingertips on the corner of the book she found to make sure it was still there. She thought it would be difficult to hide it but surprisingly, it fits in well.

 _Keep it safe . . . when the time comes._

The voice sounded more urgent than ever. _Whatever this is, it must be greatly important. Question is . . . how much?_ Nala removed her hand when she sensed Sya coming closer to her side, dropping her hand casually like she was merely moving it. Sya didn't see what she was doing when her hand fell. Still, he couldn't help that she was hiding something but he figured she was being her unusual self. He purrs for reassurance and Nala smiles in response. He does the same and pulls back to walk behind her. He looks towards Nei'hime on the other side of Nala, getting a small nod from her. He motions in the same way, figuring that she wanted to make sure of the promise she made to him.

In a week, he would get the answers to his questions but a part of him worried of what those answers might bring . . . and if he'd regret finding out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile, a meeting was being conducted in secret to discuss the matter of the A'tu Clan and their elusive leader. Lord Khupiee, of course, attended it even though it was immensely composed of Elders. They requested him to be there to give his input on what he's experienced with Nei'hime. The bitterness towards her for the embarrassment in front of his clan was dimming but remained. There was something about her that he started to be curious about. _She fights but claims to be an ally. If that's true, why all of the secrecy?_ He pulled back to the conversation when an Elder slammed his fists on the long table.

"I can't believe the Patriarch and Matriarch allow that female of a leader to have access to everything. It took many seasons for any of us to gain a part of what she got."

It was typical for some males to get frustrated with the recent changes. For no reason, Nei'hime was allowed permission to go anywhere she wanted to, even the private sectors of Homeworld that a few privileged hunters can go. Added to the fact that Nei'hime came out of nowhere, it's understandable. But they don't know what Lord Khupiee has been. His mind was still coping after the conversation with Dhm'Ni and the discipline from Ras'Lech. He stayed silent and listened to the meeting.

Elder Figira speaks softly. "True . . . but there is always a reason behind our leader's actions. The only question is what makes that reason so important."

"Does it matter? We have the right to know about it!"

The Elders roared and cheered in agreement. Lord Khupiee, in some way, understands but he's not one to make a commodity of it. The Patriarch and Matriarch's words were sacred and law. They wouldn't allow a stranger in without a good enough reason for it. They and Nei'hime knew something that they didn't want to find out. He was wise enough though to wait it out. _All will be revealed in time . . ._ He remembered those words very well from his father and the rest who have taught him that.

"Lord Khupiee? What is your opinion on this Nei'hime and the A'tu Clan?"

It took a minute for Lord Khupiee to register one of the Elders had asked for him. He figured they would ask for his input but didn't think it would be so soon. He grumbles. "They are a strange bunch. It feels like they are keeping a secret from everyone else."

"Exactly."

He was stunned and saw it was Elder Ukinda who spoke out. Lord Khupiee grumbled, not in the mood for praising. Ukinda ignored it and kept going. "What else would they not tell? Maybe they are working with the Bad Bloods in black Awu'asa that have attacked your party and almost killed your last son."

Lord Khupiee growls louder this time. "Keep Dhm'Ni out of this. And we don't have any evidence to suggest that claim. Watch your tongue before you speak."

The flash of the memory with the Bad Bloods was still too much for him. The wound was still fresh of what transpired afterward. Ukinda grumbled in response but a growl that wasn't his own broke through the meeting. Lord Khupiee knew all too well that it belonged to Pakka. He was the one Yautja he could count on to speak of negativity to any foreign beings . . . ooman or not.

"I would think . . . my brother . . . that you would want justice for those who took your mate and then almost your two sons."

He had enough. Lord Khupiee raised from his seat and threw a fist on the table. His anger fuelled him with uncontrolled power. "Don't think I don't want that. But there's more that we need to find out but pointing the fingers is childish for you."

"What did you say?!"

Pakka stood up as well, snarling like a wild animal. Lord Khupiee wouldn't go so low to initiate a fight over a small matter, even if it was his brother. But Pakka took it further and began walking around the table and towards him. He didn't care who was in his way, regardless of rank. _Does he want a fight? So be it then._ He waited for Pakka to get closer and make the first move. He would end it as quickly as he starts it.

But Pakka didn't make it.

When he was only a chair away, Elder Esa moved to block his path. Pakka stopped in his tracks and hissed in anger. "Get out of my way."

Esa didn't speak but shook his head as if disappointed. It only makes Pakka angrier and he roared with ferocity. "I said . . . get out of my way!"

"Look at you. Look at us." Esa grumbled. He placed his hands on either side of his hips. "Elders bickering over a small clan and a mysterious leader like spoiled pups. We have lived this far not with brute force but experience and wisdom. I would think you would act more reasonably."

Lord Khupiie was surprised when he saw Pakka's body relax a little. He had a nature to speak his mind and not listen to anyone else. But it was different in this case. But then again, Elder Esa is not one to be messed with so easily. He had a reputation for beating his opponents at an inch of their life and then leaving them to tend wounds that would last for weeks. Kh'Cho had a field day when Esa took down a few Unblooded who got too cocky.

Pakka let out a hiss of breath. "Still, I have the right to express my feelings. How can we trust that female and her followers when they appeared right when the Bad Bloods showed up?"

Esa sighed. "That . . . I cannot answer. But we need to tread carefully about this sensitive matter. Especially with the Patriarch and Matriarch involved."

The roars that were heard before went silent, replaced with grumbles of agreement and understanding. Lord Khupiee merely nodded his head. There was no doubt that this matter needed to be taken care of in a special manner. The meeting ended with an indecisive conclusion that left more questions than answers. He could do nothing but accept it, leaving the meeting room with a heavy heart. _Was it right? Is Nei'hime a threat?_ Ever since she came, she showed no ill will of any kind, going beyond to helping them return to Homeworld and getting Dhm'Ni healed. But that uneasy feeling was still there.

It got even weirder when he saw Elder Ukinda conversing with Dyne. He stayed back enough he could hear some of their conversations but after a minute, he realized Ukinda was replaying the events of the meeting. Although it was secret, he couldn't stop anyone from gossiping. _At least it's only his son._

But then, Ukinda suddenly went on his way, leaving Dyne alone where he was standing. Lord Khupiee sensed something disturbing. Dyne had his head down to the floor, staring like he was out of his mind. His mandibles hung like drapes similar to his tresses. No one paid any mind, too busy with their own business. Lord Khupiee decided to check on him and walked on over.

"Dyne?" He called but no answer or any sign of movement. He shouted this time, finally seeing Dyne lift his head in his direction.

He crosses his arm in greeting. "Lord Khupiee."

"Is everything alright?"

Dyne nods. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He paused, not sure what to say for a moment. "I just heard your father speaking to you about the meeting."

"Oh yeah. He gave me the basics but mentioned to keep it a secret for now."

Lord Khupiee sighs. "It's true. But we can't come to sudden conclusions until we know more. That's all we can agree upon."

He had his eyes lower to the ground, can't help but think of the times with Nei'hime. True that she broke his arm and disregarded his authority but he sensed that she meant no harm. The more he thought about it, the more he thought that she might be trying to help them. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the sudden change in Dyne until he raised his eyes again. He was back staring at the ground and it caught his mind in a bad way.

"Dyne?"

He didn't answer right away but heard quiet breaths coming from his mouth. "We shouldn't trust her."

"Excuse me?"

Lord Khupiee was taken aback, not sure why he suddenly spoke such a statement. "What makes you say that?"

This time, Dyne lifts his head again. "Don't you realize that she seems familiar? Like she reminds us of someone we know?" He paused to wait for a response from Lord Khupiee but none came. "Nei'hime seems to favor Nala and Dhm'Ni a lot, almost a little too much from a stranger. I've heard she even went to watch over Nala during her reading of the Story and healed Dhm'Ni when he was injured. I think they are connected to all of this."

"I don't understand."

Confusion burrowed deep in Lord Khupiee's mind but not as much as the dark feeling creeping from Dyne. It sent chills down his spine. He tried to look directly in Dyne's eyes to see his true feelings but they were too low for him. He moved to his side to get a better look until he was met with Dyne's face. As soon as he did, he wasn't prepared for what he was looking at. Dyne appeared to be in some state that he couldn't describe but his eyes were the worst. The pupils were dilated almost to the eyelids, making them dark and emotionless. Even the sliver of color was turning black and it sent ice flowing into his veins. He never felt this was in his life . . . terrified.

"I'll get to the bottom of this. I will find out what she's hiding."

Dyne left before Lord Khupiee could stop him or say anything. The darkness was swirling around him. He watched Dyne for a bit but his attention drew to the wall next to him. The light in the hallway created shadows all the time but never like this. The one following Dyne had an unusual shape. It wasn't a Yautja but rather a big blob of darkness. But when Dyne turned a corner, the shadow stopped for a brief second. _What the . . ?_ His body felt like someone shocked it as soon as the shadow turned its disfigured head if he guessed right. Then two red lights shined for a split second, appearing as if they were eyes. Lord Khupiee couldn't believe what he was seeing. But when he blinked his eyes for one second, the shadow vanished.

 _What . . . was that?_

Lord Khupiee rubbed his eyes, thinking it was his imagination. He decided to go and take a hot bath for relaxation. He felt exhausted for the day. But as he walked, that image of the shadow was fresh in his mind. He began to wonder if he should suspect Nei'hime . . . or fear Dyne.

Unbeknownst to him, the Yautja with the black Awu'asa and red triangle marking on his chest watched from afar. He chuckled in amusement from what he'd seen.

"I guess he'll make a great puppet after all."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The trip back to the docking globe was the same . . . long and tedious. Only this time, Nala was more stressed than ever before. She had to wind her fingers under her chest piece to make sure the book was still there. She felt eyes staring at her back, knowing it was Sya. He didn't say much but that doesn't mean he wasn't concerned. _Did he find out what I was doing in the temple? Does he know I'm hiding something?_ This was one of the times she wished the mysterious voice she was hearing told her it was going to be alright. But it didn't come and Nala had no choice but to keep it together.

The lift finally made it back to the docking globe. Nala was able to take a breath of fresh air for once on the trip. Her lungs filled with relief but she kept diligent, hoping no one suspected what she was carrying.

"We're back."

Sya rumbled. "You made it seem like it was a terrible experience."

"Oh no." Nala kept her voice down but hurryingly spoke. "It was interesting but I'm glad I'm back with everyone else. Where's Dhm'Ni?"

Nei'hime walked to her side. "Hun'ta told me he was at the training deck with some of the others. Do you want me to let him know you're back."

"No. That isn't necessary. I'll head to my room first and then contact him. Don't worry about it."

Nala nodded her head to Nei'hime and Sya before she headed to the residence, leaving both of them alone on the dock. Sya kept watch of Nala until she turned a corner and disappeared. Sya could smell her nervousness but failed to come up with any reasonable explanation. _Why?_

"I should be going too. I have things to attend with my clan." Nei'hime spoke and diverted Sya's attention from Nala. She knows that something is going on but he can't let him know . . . not yet anyway. "It's best that you get some rest."

Sya sighs. "Yeah . . . Good idea." He steps away and heads towards his room but stops when he hears her once more.

"Remember our promise. Meet me on my ship in a week." Nei'hime glances for a second before turning away, not wanting to begin a conversation that would end up forcing her to stick around . . . as much as she liked Sya.

She walked through the docking globe to reach her ship but decided to contact Hun'ta or To'ya. She activated the COMMS on her gauntlet, avoiding bumping into other Yautjas and got Hun'ta to respond first. "Nei'hime. Everything went well?"

"Everything did. It went as planned although I believe Sya suspects something."

She heard a soft grumble. "I figured as much. He's much wiser than anyone else believes. We should have known better given our experiences with him."

"I agree." Nei'hime sighs deeply. She needed to tell him either now or later. Building the courage in her chest, knowing how Hun'ta will react, she went for it. "I agreed to meet with him in a week and tell him everything."

"Are you pauking serious?"

His voice wasn't as loud as the feeling behind it. Now she was in for a world of lecture with more on the way when she meets up with him. Still, she had to hide the remorse of deciding without consulting. That she knew was her mistake she'll have to face. "Yes. I believe he needs to know . . . about what will happen and the consequences if we don't do this."

"But can we trust him? We have no idea if our sworn enemy is hiding in the shadows as we speak. Anyone can be a suspect and—"

"He's my teacher."

She spoke softly but determined. She heard Hun'ta paused on the other side of the COMM and a long silence that followed. "Or will be anyway. I've known him long enough that he's honorable and will understand. I know it's a risk but one we need to take. Understand?"

Hun'ta sighs with a mix of grumble but eventually submitted. "Then let us hope it's the right timing . . . or Paya and Cetanu will have a word with you."

"I know." She lowered her gaze to the floor. The sense of dread filled her chest. "I know . . ."

All of a sudden, Nei'hime was hit with a sense of wickedness that slammed into her back. Her nerves and muscles shot and tightened all at once. It was a feeling that she knew all too well. She was forced to stop midway and the Yautjas behind her had to walk around but gave menacing glances. She didn't even recognize them. Her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips.

"Nei'hime? Are you alright?"

"Something's wrong . . ."

"What do you mean? What is it?" Hun'ta's voice raised in panic but Nei'hime didn't answer. She slowly turned around to see where that awful feeling came from. Sure enough, she saw a shadowy figure on the other side of the hallway. No one noticed it but they couldn't. The shadow was invisible to everyone else except for those who can sense it. Her fingers curled, forcing her nails to dig into her palms. Anger and shock took over her body.

The shadow grew in size until it was about the same height as the wall, which was about 9ft based on her estimate. Two red eyes came through and her blood froze like ice upon hearing the cackle voice it let out. _No . . . It can't be._

 _Val'ha._ It was Cetanu's voice this time. _Be cautious. 'He' is here. Stay vigilant._

 _Don't let him get to you._ Now Paya was speaking.

She knew it was serious if both of them were talking to her. They were gone through before she could ask any more. When she opened her eyes again, the shadow was gone. _This isn't good._

But the feeling that she got from the shadow was replaced by another familiar pain. Her knees buckled from under her and there was no way to stop the momentum. She arches her back as she grips her arm in a pitiful attempt to put out the burning sensation that wasn't going away so easily. She was close to roaring into the air and letting out what she was feeling. _No. Don't do it._ She ground her teeth together and her breath made the inside of her mask hot and sweaty.

"Nei'hime! What's wrong!?"

The pain was gone as soon as she heard Hun'ta's voice. The heat was gone and her body almost slumped to the ground. She took deep breaths to regain her strength, enough that she saw several Yautjas watching her.

"What is she doing?"

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Maybe she's sick. I mean . . . she doesn't seem like a typical Yautja."

She had to get up. _More trouble if I draw any more attention._ She got back quickly on her feet but her shoulder felt sore when she moved it. Shaking her head, she spoke into the COMM. "Hun'ta . . . You're still there?"

"Yes, I am! What happened?! Did you get hurt?!"

Now, Hun'ta was becoming hysterical so he was worried. She swallowed some spit that collected in her mouth. "It's just my arm and shoulder but we've got bigger problems." she swallowed again. "He's here."

There was a pause for a moment. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes. I saw his shadow. It disappeared before I could follow it."

"That's not good." She heard several clicks from him. "You need to get back here now."

"On my way."

She turned off her gauntlet and straightened herself. Before she resumed, Nei'hime glanced to her shoulder and lifted her shoulder piece to get a better look. It wasn't the news she hoped for. The black veins on her arm have already reached to the base of her shoulder and started to grow new ones that stretched over to a part of it. _C'jit . . . It's getting worse._ She placed the shoulder piece back into place. _I'm running out of time._

Nei'hime picked up her pace and pushed through the crowds, heading for her ship. But the dreaded feeling of someone watching her was not far behind.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **So many things are happening in this chapter but I can assure you that they have deeper connections than you think. The Elders don't seem happy with her. I mean . . . they don't appear to like strangers and maybe a bit jealous that she's getting the attention of the Patriarch and Matriarch. But at least Nei'hime is allowing Sya to join their little party. But for what reason?**

 **And what is that shadow following them? Following Dyne? It's certainly not good.**

 **Find out when Chapter 53 will hopefully be posted by next Friday. Things have been busy for me so I apologize in advance. For those currently reading** _ **Balance**_ **, the next chapter will be postponed until next week and hopefully, I'll be back on schedule.**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, and Mariah for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 51. I hope everyone is doing okay as well. ;)**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	19. Chapter 53 (Curiosity)

Chapter 53: Curiosity

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nala went to her room as quickly as possible but made it less obvious in case some Yautja became too curious. Sad to admit but she was glad that they didn't pay much attention to an ooman like her. Although she can still sense there were more eyes on her than before. Her hand twitched on her chest piece, feeling the book underneath. Her chest lifted in relief when she made it to her room and shut the door behind her.

She leaned on the door for a minute, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She quietly walked over to the bedroom and took off her Awu'asa as quickly as she could, careful to hold on to the book. She didn't bother putting them back in their usual places. Her curiosity over the book was far more important. Wearing nothing more than Alsn coverings, she laid the book down on the bed and stared at it for some time. _What is this thing? Why was I led to have this?_ The book was hidden in a small compartment in the temple so she figured no one else knew about it. Sya or Nei'hime never mentioned this. The only worry she had was the purpose of keeping it secret. The voice in her head said something similar to that fact and she never wanted to doubt it . . . but some part of her was worried.

Her eyes glossed over on the triangle symbol etched into the front. It held some importance, given that she couldn't look away from it. _What does it contain?_ Slowly, she reached towards the corner of its hide, gliding her fingers along with it. Strangely, it felt so . . . familiar. Nala didn't know whether it was her mind playing tricks on her once again. Things had been different since her moment of life and death.

 _Not yet, Nala._ She pulled her fingers away. _Not yet . . ._

The voice hummed in her eardrums but this time, her curiosity had a stronger hold on her. Her body refused to relent as her fingers curled underneath the cover. She felt the thin fabric of the paper rubbing on her skin. _It feels good._ But just as she began to lift the cover, she heard the door to her room open.

"Nala. Are you here?"

It was Dhm'Ni. There was a mistake with it. In a rush, Nala frantically shoved the book underneath the bed and into the crevice that separated it from the floor. She managed to get it hidden before she heard Dhm'Ni's footsteps right at her bedroom door. She jumped on her feet and spun around to see him standing there. Immediately, her heart fluttered but instead of pure bliss, it was mixed with nervousness, especially given the confused look in his blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Dhm'Ni glanced at Nala and then to the spot on the floor she was on. He thought it was some odd ooman behavior but a part of him thought something else. He just couldn't think of what it was.

"Nothing!" She twiddled her fingers and lightly swayed her hips back and forth. "I was just . . . tidying up my room. That's all."

"How come you didn't find me when you returned from the temple? I got sick in worry and thought something happened."

Her body jolted hearing that remark followed by disappointment. She should have at least called him and let him know that she made it back. Her mind was so focused on keeping the book safe that she's forgotten. She felt irritably stupid about herself. She scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. "Sorry. It's just that . . . a lot has happened today and I wasn't in my right mind."

Dhm'Ni raised an eyebrow but sighed in defeat. He walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her body. She froze in surprise, not sure how to respond until Dhm'Ni let out a soft purr. "At least you're safe."

His words had an immediate effect. Nala let his muscles relax as the shock faded. Still, her heart raced like a galloping horse. Her arms snake over his body, grazing across his scales until they reached the top of his shoulders. He responds with a purr that vibrates throughout both of them. She answers back in the same way. "Thank you."

Dhm'Ni leans his chin on top of her head with a hum. "So how was the Story? Was it interesting?"

Nala thought for a moment, trying to focus on that part and not the 'other' that secretly had her interest more. "It was . . . interesting."

"In what way?"

"Well . . . in all honesty . . . it sounded much like the story of Earth's creation."

Dhm'Ni paused in confusion. "Really?"

She had forgotten that he didn't know about ooman stories and she wasn't exactly one herself. "You see . . . Some humans believed that our world was created by a single God for three days and three nights. Only in the Story of Creation, there are two Gods and they created an entire universe. It sounds crazy in some ways but I'm not one to be a judge to that."

She couldn't help but admit the truth. The Story of Creation was much similar to human ways than she expected. The Yautjas were a proud race that followed a strict code on Hunts and during social gatherings. In some ways, she thought there would be a greater storyline to Paya and Cetanu. With her personal and short experience with them in her dreams, they were far more intimidating.

 _Is it real though? Are they both? And . . ._

Nala's eyes glanced around but only managed to get a cornered view of the bed. Her focus goes to the slit of the bed underneath. She didn't know whether to at least tell Dhm'Ni about the hidden book she found and the triangle symbol on the cover. She waited a minute to wait for the voice that would always come to her. But this time . . . it did not. She started to feel comfortable with the mysterious voice like an old friend. With no answer, she assumed that she got the permission to tell but she felt a warning from the back of her mind to keep it on the down-low. However, she did want to say something out of curiosity.

"Can I ask you something?" She hears a grunt . . . a signal from Dhm'Ni that it was okay. "Do you know the meaning behind the triangle symbol?"

"What symbol?" Dhm'Ni pulls away but keeps his hold on her.

"The one on the shoulder cannon and also found on some of the Yautja writings. Do you know what it means?"

Dhm'Ni hums, taking a deep thought about it. He never really questioned it, only being told of its general connections when he was a pup. "The symbol represents the number of Youngbloods that go on their Chivas to be blooded as warriors like you and me. We put it on our shoulder cannons to represent them as a powerful team and hence given on our most powerful weapon."

"Is that all?" Nala knew she might be pushing it but there had to be more. _Should there be?_

They kept eye contact with Nala waiting for an answer. As for Dhm'Ni, he started to suspect something again but with no other reason and not in the mood to get Nala potentially angry with him, he gave up. "Nothing else. Don't think about such things today." He moves close to her once more, feeling her relax in his grip. Nala does the same and relaxes, closing her eyes to inhale his sweet scent and enjoy his warmth.

They embraced each other for some time before Nala pulled away. As much as she wanted to stay with him like that, she needed a bath. Although it's almost the end of the day and usually too early, she felt stinky and uncomfortable. She turns to the bed and begins taking off her Alsn. She'd forgotten that Dhm'Ni was watching hungrily. It wasn't until she began to pull the string that covered her breasts that she was hit with a thick must of rain and vanilla. It sent a jolt from her womanhood and down her legs, rendering them paralyzed. She closed her eyes in concentration, feeling her body react to the powerful scent.

"What are you doing?" Dhm'Ni's voice called with a thick tone, layered with temptation. He struggled to keep himself in check but his eyes wouldn't turn away from seeing the bare skin of her back.

Nala hummed. "I'm getting ready for a bath. I desperately need it."

She heard him growl hungrily from behind. It sent another jolt through her. Her womanhood began to soak in her juices. It made the small pleasure inside her body grow immensely, more so when she heard his footsteps come closer. Nala held the Alsn covering her breast that began to fall loose when she untied it. She didn't have time to react or turn around to see him when he lifted her in the air. She gasps as Dhm'Ni holds her thigh up while his other hand pressed against her stomach. She feared falling despite his strong grip and lets go of the Alsn to hold onto him. The cloth fell away to expose her breasts and Dhm'Ni gave another growl that was mixed with a purr.

"Is it better to do it later?"

His hand glides over her stomach. She gasps softly when it starts to travel lower. She squirms against his touch and presses her back harder into his toned abs, expecting he was going for her pants. But he teases her and brings his hand back up to grab her breast. It was soft to the touch and fitted his hand perfectly. Nala bits her lower lip to try and contain a moan, not ready to give in to his advances.

But Dhm'Ni wasn't finished with her. He gives a soft squeeze of her breast, feeling her body tremble in response. His own will was being put to the test. His manhood began to swell painfully against the restraints of his loincloth. Instinct forced his hips to grind against her ass, rubbing in a circular motion. He hissed when her hand reaches behind and grabs a bundle of his tresses. The shock of it almost made his knees buckle.

Nala's breathing became erratic and harsh. It was like she couldn't get enough air. Even the room felt like it was baking. She trembled when Dhm'Ni stroked his mandibles on her shoulder and let his tongue work on her neck. She threw her head over his shoulder and softly moaned. The pleasure was growing, especially when his fingers squeezed on her hardened nipple. She didn't know how long she could hold on. Dhm'Ni kept on teasing her and himself. _She even tastes like Phpy blossoms._ It was like he was eating a buffet and couldn't stop or rather didn't want to. He was hooked on her and nothing can be done to change that.

Everything broke when Dhm'Ni nibbled on the vein that was popping from her skin. The chains holding her back shattered. Nala twists her body so fast that Dhm'Ni didn't stand a chance before she pushed him onto the bed as hard as she could. He growls but stops abruptly when Nala straddles him, locking her thighs on his waist. She smirked, enjoying the view from where she was. It sent a wave of ecstasy in Dhm'Ni from the ends of his tresses to his toes. He pumped his musk and let her have the moment to smell it. She responds with a stunned groan, forcing her to pump her unique scent in response. It drove him mad and he wanted more. He felt selfish but had no regrets. She was everything he'd wanted, even though he didn't know at first. His hands reached for her hips to move her body on his but Nala slapped them away before he could. He was about to growl in anger when she pressed a finger on his mouth, stopping him in his tracks.

"Don't try it."

As much as she desired him, she wanted to take it slow. But she had no idea the internal struggle he was enduring. The instinct to take her right then and have his way was too much. Still, Dhm'Ni honored her wishes and also out of respect for a female. He clawed the bedsheet on each side, digging deep into the frame. His eyes wandered to her perky breasts, admiring them before he reached toward her eyes. The beauty of them made him catch his breath.

Nala smirked, actually enjoying the control over him. A rarity in the society she lived in now. She traced her fingers over the strap that kept his belt together. _Not yet._ Slowly, she moved up to his rock hard abs. He stiffens and groans when she touches them. It felt like burning fire over him. She made it to the shoulder piece that he still wore for training. She snaked underneath them to feel his scaly skin until unbuckling the straps keeping them on. Both fall off easily but Dhm'Ni throws them off in impatience. She giggles and goes for his bare chest. It was hot to the touch but Nala wanted more. Without hesitation, she lowers her head and places a kiss above his heart, feeling it beat fast. _Not only does he smell like rain and vanilla . . . but he tastes like it too._

Dhm'Ni was about to break in a million pieces. Her mouth worked on his body, driving him crazy. He could no longer obey her words so while she was distracted, he got to work in removing her bottom Alsn. It was nothing more than shredded cloth so it came undone with little effort. Tightening his abdominal muscles, he lifted his upper body in a heartbeat. The motion knocked Nala on the head. Ringing in her ears began to make her sway and dizzy. It didn't last long as Dhm'Ni caged her against him and she gasped in response.

"Are you trying to test me?"

His voice lined with a purr, making him enticing. She smiles, cupping his face and letting her thumb rub his cheeks. "You have no idea."

Their breaths mingled together, making the air around them back as if surrounded by lava. Dhm'Ni brings his face closer, opening his mandibles to allow his tongue to come out. Like before, it laps her sweet musk and lets him taste her. It was as sweet as honey. Wanting to reciprocate, Nala does the same and bends down to lick at his neck. As soon as she tasted him, it sent waves of pleasure in every fiber of her being. _He tastes so good._ It was like a banquet that she couldn't fill her stomach fast enough. She wanted more.

While both were busy on each other's necks, she grabs hold of the strap to his belt and undoes it, dropping his loincloth to the ground. His manhood pulsed upon contact with the air, eager to seek out the one thing it desires. His hips grind into her womanhood, enough that the tip of his shaft made contact with her clit. She pulls away and moans deeply, setting her eyes back into his.

"Dhm'Ni . . ." Her voice was sweet, yet strong. It pulled him towards her even more. He's no idea if he was going to meld into her body from all the pressure. His hand weaves into her red tresses, feeling how smooth they were.

"Nala . . ."

There was nothing but the understanding between them and they couldn't deny it any longer.

Nala was the first to make a move. She lifts her hips until she is above his shaft, rubbing against him before lowering herself. The ecstasy was near indescribable as he dug deep inside her. Both their bodies shaking from the sudden contact. Nala grips him tighter to him with a hand grabbing a handful of his tresses. He growls and shifts to get into a better position until he is sitting on the edge of the bed with her in his lap. He got to work quickly and rocked his hips up and down.

Nala threw her head in the air, whipping her hair over as she let out a screech of a moan. His thrusts were slow and deep but then he picked up the pace until he was moving at an unbelievable speed. The feeling running through her was unbelievable. The way his manhood reached deep inside and hit her cervix . . . she thought her body was going to break into two. It was more than she ever felt in her life . . . and she wanted more.

In an impulse controlled by instinct, Nala brought her face back and smashed her mouth onto his, ignoring the pain when his teeth scratched. Dhm'Ni froze in place when she did that. Yautja females weren't known to perform such a move since it would be dangerous for mates with their tusks and teeth and it was an impossible task. He didn't want to hurt Nala unintentionally. His first reaction was to pull away but he stopped when her tongue slips between to explore his insides. His body jerked in reaction, never having felt such a thing before. It was . . . exquisite. The more he was with her, the more he realized just what he was missing. The dreams of being with her back then were pale in comparison.

Nala pulls away, worried that she might have done something wrong but the look on his face said otherwise. She saw nothing but pleasure and warmth. His blue eyes appeared to be brighter than she'd ever seen them. They shared this moment, looking into each other's eyes. This time, Dhm'Ni tried to intimidate what she did and worked his tongue in the same way inside her mouth. It was strange for Nala but the warm feeling behind his action was more than enough. Their tongues danced in unison as Dhm'Ni began to trust in undulating motion once more.

The bed creaked and groaned from the mating, threatening to break apart. Both ignored that thought and kept going. He pushed into her harder and faster, slamming to the point that his shaft broke through her cervix and was now inside her lower stomach. He hit that spot just right and Nala moaned and screamed into his mouth. Her walls clamped around him and Dhm'Ni felt his manhood hardened, even more, pulsing with his heartbeat. He purrs instinctually, letting her know he was enjoying this.

Finally, her body gave way. Nala threw her head in the air and roared. Her juices spilled out of her and coated his manhood along with other things. Dhm'Ni followed suit, unable to contain his excitement to orgasm in unison with her. He roars as his body trembles, arching his back. His hips jerked to pump seed in her body. Their bodies burned and seethe together as that wonderful feeling of ecstasy overwhelmed them. Their limbs tightened them like a ball of rubber bands, unable to break free.

After that, Nala couldn't remember anything as she blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was quiet for some time and she saw nothing but darkness until she could hear whispers. It was faint but sounded like they were right next to her ear. She fought desperately to ignore it but they kept coming. She had enough, groaning as she opened her eyes. When she did, her mind jolted awake from the shock of the scene she saw.

She wasn't in her room anymore. Instead, she was lying on a stone floor, or at least some parts of it were. Metal slivers ran through the ground in a flawless design. Even Yautja writing could be seen all over it and the walls too She lifted her upper body with her arms and scanned around her. She was in some sort of hall. It was a bit dark so her vision was obscured from the fine details. Regardless, she was in an unfamiliar place.

"This is weird . . . I was sure I passed out in my bedroom with Dhm'Ni."

 _Wait! Where is Dhm'Ni?_

She twisted around and saw him lying next to her with one arm still wrapped around her torso. He was snoring away as if nothing could bother him. Nala took a double-take, noticing he had his full Awu'asa on him. The last time she remembered, he didn't have it on. She blinked in thought and looked down on herself. She was wearing her Awu'asa too. _What the pauk is going on?_

"Dhm'Ni." She kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder. "Dhm'Ni."

He didn't budge. He was still in a deep sleep until Nala decided to slap him hard on his cheek. The pain it brought got him moving. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with air before peeking an eye. "Go back to sleep, Nala. It's not time yet."

"Dhm'Ni. You need to get up. Something's wrong."

The worry in her voice got him moving. He thought she got hurt or something but when he glanced at her, he didn't smell blood but noticed her Awu'asa. "Why are you up so early? And dressed already?"

"No, I didn't! Look around you!"

He did as she asked and got what she meant straight away. He took a double-take of the hall, having the same reaction as her. "Where in Paya's name are we?"

"I don't know." She began to tremble, distressed from everything. "I don't . . . know."

"Hey." Dhm'Ni crawled to her and wrapped his body around to make her feel safe. "It's okay. We'll figure something out."

"But how?" She takes deep breaths. "We don't even know how we got here."

"Maybe it's a dream of some kind. Maybe something else. Do you remember anything after you fell asleep?"

Nala shakes her head, pulling away from him. "No . . . but I heard whispers and that's what got me to wake up." She stops when she hears it again. "There it is!"

Dhm'Ni checks around but doesn't hear a thing. "I don't—" But he hears them this time. They were muffled and too quiet to hear words but they were there. He glanced to where he thinks they are coming from, focusing on the end of the hall in front of them. "Sounds like they're coming from there."

Nala leaned on him. "Should we see who it is?"

Dhm'Ni didn't know what to do in all honesty. If he were in a familiar place and knew the layout, he would have gone in a heartbeat. But they weren't now. The hall was unknown to him but the architect was familiar. His ancestors once built many things when they were barely discovering the way to mold metal but this place seemed older.

"Maybe we should stay put and figure out a plan to—" By the time he looked back to Nala, she was already heading further in the tunnel. In the end, her curiosity got the better of her. She stopped around the corner and waved for him.

"Come on. Let's check it out."

Dhm'Ni sighed in defeat. _How can she switch so suddenly?_ There was no use arguing in their current predicament. He shook his head and got to his feet, catching up with her to follow the voices.

The hall seemed endless. Nala felt like they were going around in circles with the voices being their only guide. Dhm'Ni stayed close to her, making sure she was safe.

"Do you have any idea where this might be?" Nala looks up to him.

"I don't know. But from looking at it, these walls appear pretty old."

"How old?"

"Like maybe . . . a couple of seasons or centuries-old in ooman terms."

Her eyes widened in astonishment. "Wow."

It was intriguing to look at like they were in a museum. A few times she'd seen some but not as interesting as this. Maybe it could be because of the unknown story behind or the fact that something inside told her that this was too familiar. She hadn't been here before but that's how she felt.

"Stop." Dhm'Ni yanked her back, almost pulling her arm out of its socket. "Hear that."

Nala listened and heard the whispers that began earlier. They were louder this time. "Yeah."

"Stay quiet." He whispered.

Both pressed their backs to the wall when they got to the corner. They kept the noise down, shuffling quietly. The whispers began to grow in volume until Nala could finally hear the words.

"We need to let them know."

"Patience, young one. All we'll be revealed in time."

"We don't have much time left! I don't know how much longer my body can hold."

They inched closer around the corner. When Nala got close enough, she peeked her head around and saw who the voices belonged to. From a distance, she could see three bodies gathered in one spot inside a massive dome-shaped room. It was ginormous. Three pillars ran from the base to meet at one point on the top. The same designs from the hall were also in the room but between the pillars, several murals on top of each other covered them. She couldn't see from where she was but they appeared impressive.

"What do you see, Nala?" Dhm'Ni whispered low enough so they wouldn't be discovered. It snapped her mind back to him.

"I see . . . a huge room with maybe . . . three people. I'm not sure who they are though."

She felt Dhm'Ni inch his body until it was pressed against her. She felt a wave of heat surge in her and her cheeks began to blush. _If this is a dream, it's too real for me._ Dhm'Ni peeked his head like Nala's and confirmed what she was seeing.

"Yeah. It looks like three in total. The two facing us are Yautjas but not sure about the third."

Nala looked again. She didn't have a great vision like Dhm'Ni so she had to focus harder on the small group. As Dhm'Ni said, the two were about the size of a Yautja with one being slightly bigger than the other. The third with their back turned to them was the smallest. _Who are they?_ Her eyes formed slits to see better. Her brain felt like it was going to explode. As soon as she got enough focus, there was no doubt who they were when she saw the familiar Awu'asas of black and white.

Her body began to shake. Her heart pounding from the revelation. It drew Dhm'Ni's attention to her. "What's the matter?" He presses his hand on her shoulder and rubs it. "Nala?"

"It's them."

"Who?"

Her voice trembled, making it harder to form words. "Paya . . . and Cetanu."

Dhm'Ni's body froze immediately from shock. He took a double take on them, noting one had pure white Awu'asa and was female. The other had all black and was built bulky like a strong male. The flashback of when he saw Paya in his dream made it all clear.

It was them.

"It can't be . . ."

Nala felt the same way but it was true. She recognized them immediately so she figures they must be in another dream. _This isn't reality . . . but it all seems too real. And Dhm'Ni's here with me no less. Is he having the same dream or it is my mind playing tricks?_

The last person she didn't know who they were. They were smaller than either God but didn't appear intimidated by their presence. The person seems like an old friend to them. "Do you who's with them?" She hoped Dhm'Ni would know but he shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. I have no idea."

 _That's not going to help at all . . ._

She focused back when she heard footsteps and thought they'd been discovered. Instead, it was Paya walking closer to the mysterious person.

"You need to be patient." She recognized it as Paya's voice but softer than what she's used to. She watched as Paya reached towards the smaller form and patted the person's shoulder. "We have faith in you."

"But I don't know. I think they should read the book before it's too late."

Dhm'Ni pressed his mandibles to his mouth. "What are they talking about?"

Nala's interest peaked. _Book? Are they talking about the one I found?_ She recalled the odd object hidden underneath the bed. No one should know about it but her unless they were watching and the only two were Sya and . . .

"I felt His presence. He's followed me and my clan to Homeworld. Who knows what he's plotting and I can't protect them forever. They need to know."

Cetanu hums. "Not yet, little one. We have to time it right."

The person's voice rang again with Nala paying more attention this time. It wasn't Paya's or Cetanu's. This one sounded softer and filled with worry. She played it back in her mind and something raised a flag. _That voice . . . I've heard it before._ She played it once more. It brought back the times she heard it when she tried to find Dhm'Ni and it led her to it . . . the times it came to calm her down . . . the time when it revealed the book to her.

It was the same one.

"Dhm'Ni." He looked down at her. "It's the voice."

"What voice?"

"The voice calling to us in our minds. The same voice."

"Really?" Now that he thought about it, she was right. Whoever it was, there was no doubt it was that person speaking to them. "But who is it?"

She wished she had an answer to that question. She was much interested in finding out as he was but she needed to get closer. Without thinking, she emerged from the corner and moved quietly towards them.

"Nala!" Dhm'Ni tried to whisper enough that they couldn't hear but Nala could. She heard him but chose to ignore it. Growling out of frustration, Dhm'Ni had no choice but to follow and hopefully bring her back.

She timed her steps carefully, making sure not to give away the tiniest sound. So far, it was working and Paya and Cetanu were too focused on the conversation to notice her. Nala kept her focus on the person with the voice, hoping to get a face to match it. But she got nothing but the back. _Great . . . How am I going to see—_ She paused when she got a clear look at the person's Awu'asa. She recognized it by the unique look it had. The red lines over the silver color were all too familiar. When she looked up to the head, she was met with tresses of red and dark highlights. There was only one person she knew that had the same description. 

_It's her!_

"Nei'hime?"

Nala was so shocked that she'd forgotten her situation and spoke louder than she should. She tried to stop it but it was too late. Dhm'Ni cursed inside, angry for Nala being such an idiot sometimes. He tried to salvage the situation and hoped he could get Nala and himself out of view. But by the time he got her arm, it was too late. The conversation between the three died along with their oblivious states.

There was no doubt . . . They were discovered.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Sorry about the late posting. It's been a crazy week for me and I barely finished the chapter but I hope you enjoy it as much as the others.**

 **But back to the matter at hand . . . The origin of the voice has been revealed!**

 **We got Nala and Dhm'Ni having the same dream 'supposedly' and seeing the two Gods together talking to Nei'hime as Nala believes. But why is she here and talking to Paya and Cetanu no less?**

 **What is the 'He' that they're referring to? What is their plan?**

 **So many questions yet to be answered. And I'm sure they will be revealed in time.**

 **Find out when Chapter 54 will hopefully be posted by next Friday (Unless things pop up. Changes will be posted on my Instagram).**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, ClTex, HuntressQueen22, and Mariah for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 52. I hope everyone is doing okay as well. ;)**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	20. Chapter 54 (The Shadow Looms)

Chapter 54: The Shadow Looms

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nala and Dhm'Ni froze right then and there. The gods that all Yautjas revered and also feared stared right back at them. Their masks did little to dull the aura of intimidation they emitted. It took almost both of them to not kneel and obey them. Nala knew that they weren't exactly happy to see them. Her legs shook from the pressure.

"What are you doing here? And how did you manage to get inside?" Paya spat with a growl of displeasure.

Nala stuttered but couldn't come up with any words. Paya turns to Dhm'Ni for an answer and even he couldn't say anything. He lowered his head in submission but held Nala close to him, fearing that the gods might try something with them.

"Calm yourself, my love." Cetanu pressed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there must be a reason for this without our knowledge."

"Yes . . . A reason."

Nala noticed Paya turn to Nei'hime. She was certain that it was her . . . no doubt whatsoever. But a scent caught her attention that she didn't before. The smell was familiar but different at the same time. She couldn't pin what it was but it came from Nei'hime. Also, she noticed something else. Her skin was not much of a Yautja. Before it was all uniform and full of scales but now, it was soft and pale . . . more ooman than she'd expected. She watched as she lowered her head in submission when Paya sprayed her mandibles at her. She said something but it was too faint to make up the words. Still, Nei'hime refused to look towards them as if hiding her face from them. Nala could tell she wasn't wearing a mask. _And yet . . . Why is she hiding from us?_

Nala spoke. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

She sort of regretted asking in such a demanding tone. Paya's attention turns to her and roars. "Watch your tongue, human. Or else you'll regret it."

In a split second, Nala's view was covered by a massive form. Dhm'Ni had moved to protect her. The urge to make sure she's safe was stronger than the fear growing inside by the gods of his ancestors and himself. Paya saw this and stopped suddenly. Her expression shows shock and yet intrigue. "Interesting." Again, she glanced at Nei'hime and then back to them. "So that's why."

"What is it, my love?" Cetanu purred, inching closer to her.

"I think I know how they got in here."

They whispered between until Cetanu pulled away and looked to Nei'hime. Again, Nala heard them whispering but not enough to hear exactly what they were saying. A minute passed before she became impatient, especially with all the secrets swirling around. "Hey!"

The attention in the room turned back to them. Paya growled of course while Cetanu merely tilted his head out of curiosity. Nala moved around Dhm'Ni and out of his protection. Still, he stayed close to her side as they walked closer. He knew that if others had seen this, they would have thought he was insane to even approach them, much less talk so casually with them. But like Nala, he wanted to know how Nei'hime was here doing the same thing without getting reprimanded for it. A thought crossed his mind that they knew each other much more closely than he expected.

 _Who is she?_

On the other hand, Nala was too frustrated to consider the same. She wanted answers . . . and now. She stopped halfway when Paya growled in warning. She wasn't entirely stupid that she'd go in without thinking. "Explain why we're here. Is this some kind of dream or telecommunications? I wanna know what this pauking place is."

Nala looked around as she spoke, waving her arms to prove her point. But she stopped when she looked past where Paya, Cetanu, and Nei'hime stood. In the end, a massive door adorned the entire wall but what made it strange was the chains that crossed it, locked together by some device with a hold in the shape of a circle. Her body shuddered when she felt something blow from it and through her body. It felt like the wind but it was more . . . ominous.

But her attention drifted back when Paya let out a groan of disdain. "Hold your tongue, Seichi. You may have been chosen but that doesn't mean you're immune."

 _Chosen?_ Her frustration vanished, taken over by curiosity once more. Cetanu reached for Paya and pulled her back. Both snarled at each other instinctually, like two angry lions ready for a fight but no willing to initiate it. Nei'hime moved to the side but moved so that her face was away. She hadn't spoken at all since they made their presence known, quite different from the recent times they'd talked.

"Nei'hime? Tell me what's going on." She spoke softly this time, hoping that a change of pace might give her what she wanted. She didn't respond and turned her face away even more. She saw her body begin to shake slightly. Nala opened her mouth but stopped when she was interrupted.

"She doesn't have to tell you anything," Cetanu explained. "It's not time for you to understand."

"What's there to understand? There's too much unknown to us and something's going on. You say that I won't understand . . . but how do you know? I'm tired of being held in the dark!"

Nala surged forward but not at Paya or Cetanu. She directed right at Nei'hime, grabbing onto her shoulders to twist her around and get a clear view of her face. She figured she was strong enough to turn her around but it was like trying to push a boulder. It took all her willpower to get Nei'hime turned at least to the side.

But she was one step further. Nei'hime lowered her head so that her tresses covered her like a thick curtain. The red and black colors drowned any sight from Nala. Frustrated, even more, she moved her arm so that she could push it out of the way. Instead, Nei'hime twisted it until it was in a lock behind her back. Nala gasped and was shoved away, released from the tight grip on her. She stumbled and would have fallen on her face if Dhm'Ni didn't catch her in time.

"What was that for!?" Nala got back on her feet using Dhm'Ni before turning back on Nei'hime. She heard a growl come from her but it was pretty weak, maybe a slight attempt to dissuade her from pursuing further.

"Calm yourself, young one."

Cetanu moved Nei'hime closer to him, pulling her on his side before letting go. Paya took a step towards Nala in a threatening posture. This time, Nala felt the fear and respect all over again. She had to resist bowing her head and kneeling in submission. It was no less different for Dhm'Ni but a different reason. He feared that Nala was going to do something bad if he didn't intervene. Although his legs were weak, his determination kept him standing.

"Paya." She stopped and looked back at Cetanu. "I'll handle this. You're not exactly good at explaining things." He stiffened when Paya snapped her mandibles at him but relented. She pulled back and stood tall, keeping her cold mask on both of them and glancing at Nei'hime from time to time. After a minute, Cetanu had the clear and walked over to them, stopping in the middle of their parties.

"Seichi . . . I understand you and Dhm'Ni are confused but rest assured that I can answer some of your questions."

Nala straightened her back. "Some questions?"

He nodded. "There are some things that can't be said. It's too early for both of you to know."

"I want to know now."

Cetanu shook his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" Nala gripped her fists so tightly that they began to bleed. The sting of pain did little to ease her. It wasn't until Dhm'Ni held her hands that she felt relaxed for a moment. She knew this was getting her nowhere, arguing with those that haven't given any cause for it. _And are Gods no less._ She was treading a very thin line.

"Just listen, Nala." Cetanu raised his hand calmly and she complied, leaning back on Dhm'Ni for support. After a minute, Cetanu sighed.

"First off, you're in between worlds at the moment. We're not sure how both of you managed to enter here but what's done is done."

"Between worlds?" Dhm'Ni asked. "Like Purgatory?"

He heard of such stories that when a hunter dies, some have to endure a time when they are stuck between life and death. It only happens to Bad Bloods supposedly, sent to a fiery place that they must be judged by the gods if they are worthy of forgiveness or damnation. Most don't deserve such leniency but Dhm'Ni thought he would never know. Now, he's starting to think that it is a possibility or he's just dreaming but it's much too real.

Cetanu hums. "Yes but not exactly. Not many enter here except those we deemed worthy to talk to us. Mostly the Patriarchs and Matriarchs but a few come here."

"Like Nei'hime?"

Nala gazed over to her but again, the female refused to turn. She didn't have much energy to force Nei'hime to show herself but it only served to confirm that she has a great secret to hide.

"That is a different story." He shifts. "But there's an important matter to discuss but we don't have much time. Right now, it's not safe to be here."

Nala squinted her eyes. _Not safe here?_ She opened her mouth to keep the conversation going but Cetnanu growled in warning. Normally, she would ignore and press on but this was Cetanu she was talking to. The aura around him grew, becoming overwhelming for her. Nala had no choice but to bow her head in submission. She thought it was the end of the conversation until Cetanu spoke again.

"If you need to know, some of the answers you seek are already in your possession." Nala and Dhm'Ni had the same reaction of confusion. Cetanu clicked his mandibles in a bit of frustration but kept going. "The book you found in the temple."

Nala's eyes shot out in shock. Dhm'Ni bundled the muscles over his eyes together. _What book?_ He glances at Nala, seeing that she had some knowledge of it.

"My love!"

Paya roars in shock and even Nei'hime lets out a gasp. But as Paya comes near, Cetanu purrs to reassure her. "It's alright. It's in their nature to seek out answers once their minds are made up. Plus, they'll need to read it eventually."

With that, Paya sighed in defeat and stepped back. Nala can tell they had strong respect towards each other. It's hard to imagine they are gods when they act much like the rest of them. _I thought they would be more . . . dignified._

It wasn't a moment later that the floor suddenly shook. Nala braced herself but another, stronger quake threw her feet off the ground. Dhm'Ni cries out and grabs her in an embrace, trying his best to keep themselves standing but even he was struggling. She closed her eyes tightly, pressing her face in his chest as he purred, soothing her. The quakes stopped temporarily and she opened her eyes but as soon as she did, another quake came. It was so strong that Dhm'Ni fell to his knees with her still in her arms. She heard rocks and metal falling, striking the ground with such force. She lifted her face from Dhm'Ni's chest.

"What is pauking going on?!"

Her eyes zoned on Paya, Cetanu, and Nei'hime who had their heads turned to the door that she saw previously. When another shake rattled the room, she realized the source of it. The door trembled and shook in synchro with the quakes. The chains that held it together were jiggling, becoming strict when the door pushed against then, and then relaxing when it went back. This happened again and again, scaring her and Dhm'Ni.

The uncomfortable aura she felt from the door increased in ferocity. This time, it was like someone poured ice into her veins and then froze, turning them solid. She could see that the gods and Nei'hime were not immune although it was a bit different. Paya and Cetanu's bodies tensed in rage and uneasiness, growling together. Nei'hime didn't give the same reaction but stayed still. Her hands quivered, unlike anything she'd ever seen.

Paya didn't turn but she spoke with heaviness. "You need to leave."

"What?"

She didn't get to say more when the door shook again, much stronger. It was as if something was trying to break through the door . . . something that the Gods didn't want to come out.

"You need to go! Now!"

Now, she roared and raised her hand in the air. A bright light began to shine over Paya's palm and glowed in intensity, sucking into a small point that floated in the air. Cetanu had his hand up as well but it was black smoke that swirled over his arm and stopped at his hand. The next thing Nala and Dhm'Ni knew the translucent forms took shape. An oval one in Paya's and a shaft in Cetanu's. When it was done, she could see a shield and sword that replaced the light and shadow. They looked magnificent in her eyes, never seeing such weapons and she couldn't look away. Dhm'Ni held a gasp in his chest, expanding it painfully. He couldn't believe his eyes. He'd read it from the Story of Creation and even from his mother.

"The Kire . . . and the Izel . . ."

Nala listened, remembering where she had heard those names. She turned to Dhm'Ni in shock. "Did you say . . ?"

All he could do was nod. "Yes . . . It's them . . . The sacred weapons . . ."

Nala looked back at the weapons once more. The description and the designs were the same when she read the book. _It was them . . . It can't be!_

Paya and Cetanu stepped forward and towards the door, raising their weapons at the door. They turn to Nei'hime who stood by them patiently but worried. "Get them out of here before it's too late."

"But . . ."

Her soft voice rings in the room, even overpowering the slams and crashes of the door as it begins to shake uncontrollably. Nala hoped she would show her face this time but there would be no such thing.

Paya growls. "We need to keep 'Him' at bay! If 'He' catches them, then all of this will be over before it's begun!"

The chains rattled harder on the door. It wasn't long before the door began to creak open. The chains blocked it from opening fully but enough that something began to seep through. As if alive, the shadow inside stretched outward from the door and reached out until a small black mist broke free. Paya and Cetanu growled, raising their weapons to the mist for an attack. Nei'hime moved backward cautiously until she was barely in front of Nala and Dhm'Ni as they looked onward. The heaviness Nala felt before grew immensely as if it shifted from the door to the mist. It glides across the ground like a snake, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but cling on to Dhm'Ni, barely getting it across his hip. He could smell the fear around her and she wasn't the only one. Dhm'Ni never felt anything like this, even worse than the nightmares of his mother's death. The instinct to protect Nala kicked in and he pulled her with him as they stepped back further, even though he struggled with the fear that spread in his veins like wildfire. No Yautja was ever fearful of anything and he was trained to be so. And yet, here he was, almost about to fall to his knees at this unknown form. Nei'hime stayed close, using her body as a shield as the mist began to rise and take form while her fury grew.

After a minute, the mist had become solid but rarely took a form that was familiar to anything. All of a sudden, it made a hissing sound that was similar to a _kainde amedha_ but more sinister. Nala never thought anything could be worse than them.

"Take them out of here! We'll handle this!"

Paya and Cetanu growled in unison in the shadow. Nala wished she didn't see at that moment when a pair of glowing red eyes appeared. It searched around until it stopped right at hers and let out another sound. This one was an evil cackle like one of those villains from the movies when they were about to win. But this was nothing. It was lined with such a horrible motive to hurt and kill. That she was certain of. The shadow hissed again and curled its back like an animal about to attack.

"Go! Now!" Paya roared, just as the shadow lunged at them. Claws as big as a lion's teeth formed midair and raised to strike down Paya first. Cetanu beat to it and slashed his sword across. It missed and the shadow backed off, jumping so far that it was unnatural. The shadow hissed again and prepared for another attack.

Paya roared, looking back to Nei'hime. "What are you waiting for!? You need to leave with them!"

In a surprise, Nei'hime roars, not holding back or hiding. "I can't abandon you! You need me!"

"This is not the time for heroics!"

Cetanu growled, just barely blocking another attack from the shadow. But it had another trick up its sleeve. The shadow grew an appendage from its back that resembled a tail, plunging it down on Cetanu and nicking him on the shoulder. He howled in pain as green blood splattered to the ground.

"Cetanu!"

Paya rushed to save him, throwing her shield when she saw she wasn't going to make it. The light surrounding the white shield blinded the shadow, letting out a screech before it was stunned by the impact of the shield and thrown when Cetanu was able to grab hold of it. The shadow thrashed and cried in pain as Paya tended to Cetanu's wound.

Nala couldn't believe what she was watching. A battle of gods against a creature more formidable than she'd ever seen. Dhm'Ni tightened his mandibles close to his mouth. For once, he didn't know what to do: either fight or flee. The latter would have been out of the question for a Yautja but it felt like it was their only choice.

"I won't say it again!" Paya roared. "Take them to safety!"

Nei'hime hesitated. Nala could see her body trembling with uncertainty. "I can't leave you!"

"Do as we say, Val'ha!"

Dhm'Ni's interest peaked. _Val'ha?_

"GO!"

This time, Nei'hime obeyed. Keeping her head low for her tresses to keep the cover over her face, she gathered Dhm'Ni and Nala and pushed them towards the way they came in. They resisted for a moment but relented when they saw the shadow get back up, hissing in anger. To Nala, it appeared as though it was looking in their direction. Another wave of fear flowed through her when the shadow suddenly spoke to her shock.

 _You cannot escape me forever . . ._

Its voice was inhuman, not even close to a Yautja. It was heavier and far darker. Neither Dhm'Ni or Nala was keen on staying to see what it was going to do next. All three of them managed to get to the entrance of the hall just as the creature leaped over Paya and Cetanu and headed straight for them with inhuman speed.

"C'jit!"

Paya and Cetanu rushed to stop it but they weren't going to make it. The shadow was too fast and was almost to its target. Nei'hime cursed inside, knowing that they were on their own. Nala and Dhm'Ni held close to each other as the shadow came closer.

"I'm sorry . . . but you'll have to go without me."

Nala asked. "What are you saying?"

Nei'hime didn't answer. "What do you mean? Tell us!"

But as she asked, the shadow leaped in the air, coming down on them like a meteorite with its claws bearing down. Dhm'Ni roared in defiance, ready to protect Nala and himself. Nei'hime looked up and got ready to face it.

"Nei'hime!" Nala shouted once more.

"GO!"

In a split second, Nei'hime turns to them and spreads her hand in front of them. A light suddenly grew over it and blasted towards Dhm'Ni and Nala. But for that instant, Nala got a small glimpse of Nei'hime's face when her tresses swayed out of the way. Although the light blinded her view, Nala could have sworn seeing the pale skin of an ooman . . . and the color of blue in her eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Nala . . . Nala! Wake up!"

Nala woke up with a gasp. Her heart raced as fast as it could. It took her a minute before she saw she was back in her room. The room and the hall were gone but the feeling of dread was still with her. She was so distracted that she didn't feel Dhm'Ni holding her until she felt his chest vibrate with a purr.

"Are you alright?" He tightens his hold on her, making sure she feels safe. Nala closed her eyes and pressed her face on his chest. Her lungs struggled to get a decent breath but they began to feel better after a moment. Her body relaxed against his as she finally managed to take a deep breath.

"Dhm'Ni . . ." He purred when she spoke. "What was that?"

"It doesn't matter now. We're safe."

"Are we?"

It was a question that neither of them could avoid but they put it to the side for now. They held each other for a few minutes until Nala pulled away, accessing her surroundings once more. She confirmed it was her room but when she looked down on herself, she was completely naked with the fur blanket covering both of them. Her cheeks heated up when she remembered what they were doing before the nightmare they entered. "Did we fall asleep?"

Dhm'Ni grunted. "Sure looks like it. We must have been dreaming."

She shook her head. "I don't know. It all seemed so real. Too real for me."

She lets go and leans over with her hands on her face. _This is too much . . ._ Dhm'Ni left her alone for a moment, waiting patiently as she gathered herself. She leans back up. "Something doesn't seem right."

"About what?" Dhm'Ni asked.

"I mean . . . Nei'hime was there . . . along with Paya and Cetanu. I dreamed about them before . . . when I was close to death that one time."

His chest stung at the memory, rather not wanting to relive it again. "That time when you said Paya's name?"

She nodded. "That's how I knew about them."

The silence grew but only lasted for a second, broken by Dhm'Ni. "I heard that name before."

Nala turned her head to him. "What name?"

"Val'ha. It was the name the Bad Bloods spoken of when they had me captured. They asked if I had made contact with someone of that name."

She thought for a moment. "They did mention calling Nei'hime that. Do you know what that means?"

Dhm'Ni shook his head, giving a clear answer. "Unfortunately, I do not. But it means that Nei'hime may know more of the Bad Bloods than we thought. But we can't do anything at the moment. We need to get some rest and think about this."

Before Nala could react, Dhm'Ni wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her down on the bed. Knowing that once he was like this, there was nothing more she could do. Defeated, she adjusts her body to get into a comfortable position and moves closer to Dhm'Ni. She takes a deep inhale to get that sweet smell of rain and vanilla she'd missed, calming her down. Although she had many questions she wished she could answer.

 _What was the shadow? What were Paya and Cetanu talking about? Why were they drawn there? Was it all real?_ Her head felt like it was swelling from just thinking about it. It must have been different for Dhm'Ni because, after a minute, she could hear him snoring. _He does make a point that we need rest. We'll think of something in the morning._ She lays her head on his bicep when he moved his arm underneath her, getting comfortable for much-needed rest.

But before she drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but think about what Cetanu said to her.

 _If you need to know, some of the answers you seek are already in your possession . . . The book you found in the temple . . ._

Her hand fell off the bed, reaching weakly underneath the bed where she hid the book from. She wondered if it had much significance than she expected. She left her hand hanging as she fell to sleep but thinking about one person to whom she'll have to have a one-on-one conversation about all of this, remembering those blue eyes that seemed so familiar.

 _Nei'hime . . ._

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Well . . . a lot to say about this chapter and many more questions popping up with little answers. But I can assure you that there's a deeper meaning in all of this . . . even in the smallest details.**

 **But will Nala and Dhm'Ni find the answers they are seeking? What was the shadow that's so desperate to hurt them? And the biggest question is . . . what is behind the chained door?**

 **Something bad if even Paya and Cetanu are wary of it.**

 **What could it be?**

 **Find out when Chapter 55 will hopefully be posted by next Friday (Unless things pop up. Changes will be posted on my Instagram).**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, ClTex, and Mariah for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 53. There is much mystery in this story but I can assure you that it will all come together. And I do like playing with the reader's minds sometimes and throw in a wrench once in a while to give the story some excitement. I apologize if it's getting confusing for you. ;)**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	21. Chapter 55 (Tension Grows)

Chapter 55: Tension Grows

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Nei'hime was shrouded in darkness but she was fighting something. The shadow was about to lunge at her along with Dhm'Ni and Nala. She had to protect them, no matter what. Although she had orders from Paya and Cetanu to get out with them, there wasn't any time. The shadow was swift and was almost about to get them when she decided to send them away. She succeeded before the shadow engulfed her in oblivion. 

Now, she was trapped but knew she was not alone. She saw nothing but felt something snake around the ground and touch her ankles for a second. She tried to attack with wrist blades but caught nothing. It sliced into nothing but air. _C'jit! Where is that bastard?!_

"Well . . . It's refreshing to see you again."

Nei'hime swiftly turned around. Again, nothing but blackness but felt the very presence of her enemy . . . and the enemy of all Yautjas and species alike. "You."

She heard a hiss, sounding like out of amusement. "That's all you've got to say? After everything you and my kin have put me through, I expect more of a . . . 'warm' greeting."

"All you deserve is to rot in your cell and hope you burn in Hell."

The darkness bent and pulled as if forming a curtain. She stood back and prepared for a fight, even if she wouldn't do so much as make a dent. The darkness swayed back to its original position but the animosity grew, thickening like syrup and unable to push it aside. "I don't deserve it."

Nei'hime growled. "You brought nothing but misery and agony to my friends and family. You made them suffer . . . made me suffer."

Out of nowhere, she was slammed hard by a massive force. She flew into the air and rolled uncontrollably on the unknown ground before she managed to get a hold on herself. She grunted, hissing when she felt her ribs sting with each breath. _Great . . ._

"I have suffered far worse! Betrayed by my own kin who felt they should have control!"

The hissing sound grew in intensity. Nei'hime forced her body to get back up quickly before another attack would come. Her eyes formed slits and her facial muscles tightened to show her anger. Teeth bared for her invisible enemy to see.

"And now, you aid them in destroying me! After being imprisoned for thousands of years!"

The darkness extended again but much differently than before. She could see an outline of a shadow but much bigger than expected. It was colossal and if she could compare it to a room, it was well on its way to being the size of a Mothership. But it didn't deter her. Her enemy only feigned innocent. She knew far too well of how capable he was so she never let her guard down. She expected another hit but the shadow merely stood. She couldn't see his eyes but they were well focused on her. 

His voice turned down in volume. "You've just as naive as they are."

She grunted when another shot of pain went through her ribs. "Better naive than a coward."

The shadow swayed back and forth, watching for a second before she heard chuckling. _Now he's laughing?_ It was almost humiliating to hear him like that towards her. All she wanted was to get at least a good hit on him . . . so he could feel a fraction of the hurt he'd caused. But her mind knew better. The chuckle stopped and the shadow shifted closer to her.

"I guess it doesn't matter what you think. You're all selfish, regardless if you're human, Yautja, or even the lowest of lifeforms. You all have become arrogant, thinking you're superior to anyone else. This universe was much better when I was in control." 

A long pause and then the shadows move closer. Nei'hime readies her wrist blades, prepared for a showdown if it had to. That's when she finally saw the red eyes emerge as large as herself. Unlike the shadows he creates, these had slits in the middle like a cat's eyes and it stared right into her. 

"But it won't be long before I get everything that is rightfully mine. And I'll return the universe to its former glory . . . where nothing matters. And you'll cease to exist."

The shadow chuckled before pulling away. The next thing she knew, it formed a fist that was three times the size of a boulder, raising it above her. Nei'hime braced to get out of the way and thought ahead for the next move. _He wants a fight . . . then bring it on!_

The fist came down as expected, coming down like a large meteorite about to crash land on a planet and destroy everything. She began to think a few steps ahead, thinking of any possible moves that might be useful or not. She would easily defeat an opponent this way but this was 'Him". This wasn't going to be easy for her.

"Val'ha!"

Nei'hime froze upon hearing the voice. That split second of hesitation almost cost her everything. The giant fist almost crushed her to bits when a ray of light blinded her and the shadow that was attacking. The fist hesitated for a second and a huge blast of starry night sliced into it, shattering it to a million pieces. Nei'hime braced herself as she heard the agonizing screech echoed in the dark space, almost deafening her. The shadow growled and turned to whatever intervened, only to get blasted again by another light. It had no choice but to pull back, hissing in the direction of the blast once more.

"You traitors!"

Nei'hime watched as Paya and Cetanu showed up through the darkness. A sigh of relief escaped her as backup arrived. They positioned themselves between her and the shadow, growling in fury while baring their sacred weapons at it.

"You will not have her." Paya snapped her mandibles at the shadow, putting the Izel on the front as a display to back off. Cetanu did no less, pointing the Kire between the red eyes. Nei'hime stepped forward to be at their side, ignoring the soreness in her ribs. 

The shadow stayed quiet for a moment, floating in the air until it began to chuckle. "You won't always be there to protect them. You may be Gods to the Yautja species but I know the truth. You're just as weak as them."

Without warning, Paya and Cetanu raised their weapons in unison. They glowed with such brightness, forming the shape of a triangle with black and white swirling. Nei'hime wished she could join and help but she had no choice but to watch as the mixed light shot towards the shadow. When it made contact, it screamed and roared in agony. It began to pull back and shrink in size, whaling around to try and break free. It was no use though. The powers of Paya and Cetanu were enough to put it back in its cage once more.

But the last remark it made sent chills down her spine. "It won't be long before I'm freed." It chuckles. "And when I do, your loved ones will be the first to pay."

Nei'hime bit inside her cheek, knowing that the threat it made was not to be ignored.

The shadow shrieked until it tightened into a ball of black. The final touch was when Paya and Cetanu roared once more and the ball blew into a million pieces, shrouding them in a blast of mist. Nei'hime could barely see Paya and Cetanu as they looked back at her. Their masks couldn't hide back the worry she felt from them.

All of a sudden, the pain in her shoulder came back. She screamed and fell to her knees. This was entirely different . . . far more painful. _Oh, c'jit . . ._ Her time was up and she had to leave before things got worse. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on getting back to the real world.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

She expected pain but nothing like this. As soon as she could feel herself, Nei'hime opened her eyes but the agony followed. First, it was her ribs that ached from the attack brought on to her but her other arm was another. The burning sensation crept into her fingers and reached to her knuckles. She never thought that a small area would bring so much misery. Nei'hime hissed, lifting herself in a sitting position to check her surroundings.

She was in the bedroom that was provided by the Patriarch and Matriarch . . . to make her more comfortable. She accepted it out of honor but in reality, she felt no better than she was on her ship. She slowly looked around, only noticing someone was lying in bed with her. She saw Hun'ta sleeping peacefully, undisturbed.

She wondered. _Will I ever feel like that?_

Again, the burn in her fingers prompted her to move and find out what it is. But in her scuffle to get out of bed, Hun'ta's eyes opened. She froze, hoping he would return to sleep but it didn't work. His golden-green eyes sought her and morphed to show concern. "Nei'hime . . . what's wrong?"

He raised his body and scooted to get a good look at her. Instinctually, she pulled away and ran to the bathroom. As much as she didn't want to hide from him, Nei'hime didn't want him to worry. There was too much on each of their shoulders as it is. She didn't bother to close the door and went for the mirror, moving her hand to get a better look. As suspected, small black veins were growing from her fingernails and made their way close to her knuckle. But what worried her most was how fast her condition was growing. She shook her head and slammed her fist on the edge of the sink.

 _I should have known better. This is what I get for pushing myself like this._ She noticed the gloves that resembled Yautja flesh. She hated wearing them but they have become a necessity . . . now more than ever.

"Nei'hime."

Hun'ta followed her into the bathroom, watching for a moment. Nei'hime grunted but didn't answer, keeping her head down. He walked slowly, careful not to make the wrong move or else provoke an attack. It wasn't the first time it happened and won't be the last.

"What happened in there?"

Nei'hime sighs, lifting her body but refusing to look up. "They were there."

"Who?"

"Nala and Dhm'Ni."

Hun'ta hissed in shock. "They were?"

She nodded. "I was talking with Paya and Cetanu when they arrived. I have no idea why but they almost saw my face. And now, they may have figured out who's voice they've been hearing." Her body tenses again as another wave of slight pain went through her arm and in the fingers of the other.

"Did they see your face?"

Nei'hime shook her head.

"Then it should be alright. They might ask questions but we can only answer to some and then keep—"

"It won't work!" She turned and growled at him. Hun'ta wasn't prepared for a fight and stepped back, holding his hands in submission. Realizing what she'd done, she turns around and hides her face.

"He saw them." She heard a small gasp of air erupt from behind. He was in shock and understandably so. "He tried to attack them . . . hurt them. Paya, Cetanu, and I managed to get him back in but he's getting stronger. I don't know how much longer we can hold." 

She felt her heart turn to stone. She grips it as if it was going to fall out of her chest cavity. But it didn't do little to make her feel better. She knew that the inevitable was coming . . . that 'He' will rise once more and do well on his promise. He'll harm everyone she's ever cared for and 'He' will make sure she watches before the final act.

 _I can't let him win . . . After everything I sacrificed . . . I can't let Sekh—_

Her thoughts came to a halt when Hun'ta wrapped himself around her. Her brain ceased to function normally and her body shuddered at his touch. He was warm like the twin suns but washed the pain away like the rain. Hun'ta leans his chin on her shoulder, sniffing her bare neck to get her scent, smelling that she was in pain.

"Don't think about it now. There's nothing we can do for the moment so stop worrying about things." He glances down at her hand and grabs it to get a better look. He signs, noticing the black veins growing.

"It's getting worse."

She answers softly, "Yeah. I pushed it too far when I fought 'Him'." She decided to not mention the injury to her ribs. She's certain that she's going to have a bruise forming later. "How's yours?"

Hun'ta sighs and pulls one arm away from her. He reaches for his trucks, the only clothing we wore and yanks one side down. She saw the same black veins that started on his thigh but now had reached the side of his hip. It's not as bad as hers but the progress it made disturbed her. Hun'ta was one that didn't show the actual pain he was feeling like herself. A burden that she and the rest of her clan must endure. 

Still, it pained her to see such a sight. She turned away and stared into the sink blankly.

Hun'ta sighed. "What did Paya and Cetanu have to say?"

"That I should be patient. That all will be revealed in time but I'm so uncertain of myself. When Dhm'Ni and Nala appeared, Cetanu mentioned the book?"

"The book? Why?"

"That I'm not so sure. Maybe to satisfy their curiosity about what they'd seen. Nala was very determined to find out."

She heard him chuckle. "Much like you."

She couldn't help but smile at the corner of her lips. "I guess you can say that."

Both stood still and silent for a time until Hun'ta rested his face in the crook of her neck, savoring the heat and scent she gave. Nei'hime lifted her eyes and looked into the mirror and at herself, noting her soft skin and pale color. She stopped when she glanced into her eyes, looking in wonder at the mixed blending of dark and light blue like the ocean swaying with the wind. To a stranger, they would appear beautiful. But to her, her face reminded her how similar she was to two people that she yearned to meet.

At that moment, she wished she could tell them the truth. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

For hours, Nala trained herself in the training deck, pushing her body to the very limits. Again and again, she practiced several moves for hours on end, gaining the attention of a few Yautjas who came and went. Her body sweating profusely. As much as it shows her dedication to her training, it was only a ruse. Nala had to find something to keep her busy, frustrated by her search that she eventually gave in.

It had been a week since the incident with the dream and has bothered her since then. Nala became determined to find Nei'hime and get the answers out of her, even if she needed to fight. But there had been no sign of her and neither were any of her followers from her clan in sight. Once in a while, she would hear the news that they spotted Hun'ta or someone else but they would be gone before she would reach the destination. Her temper tantrum would end up with a young male getting his ass kicked if he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Many Yautjas stayed out of her way after that and stopped bothering to tell her more. Eventually, with no one to help her, she gave in but it did little to dissipate the frustration in her. 

It got back that she told Dhm'Ni to give her some space for now . . . until she calmed down. He didn't argue but rather agreed so he decided to hang out in the society globe with Thr'ik. However, he let her know that he will do whatever he can to find out more of Nei'hime's location but couldn't guarantee. He gave her comfort in the form of a hug before taking off.

Eventually, her body gave in to the strain she put herself in. Covered in large amounts of sweat, Nala stopped to get some deep breaths in and sit down on the edge of the ring. She looked on her gauntlet, noting that it was still early in the morning. _Pauk this._ She lays down on the floor and closes her eyes, letting her thoughts run wild.

 _Where is she? Is she hiding from us because of that dream?_ The lack of appearance confirmed that Nei'hime was also there and knew what happened. The only problem is why she's hiding now. It was all confusing to Nala and making her feel all the worse. She couldn't get the voice out of her head, repeating it over and over again. It was a soft voice, unlike a Yautja, and seemed gentle. She wished that she could see Nei'hime's face, only remembering the blue eyes for that split second. 

_Read the book._

Her inner voice spoke this time. That single sentence kept nagging in her mind. The recent events of that dream came back. She watched Paya and Cetanu fight with Nei'hime trying to get Dhm'Ni and herself out of there. But the shadow is the last thing she remembered. The aura around rang evil like a bad smell that you couldn't get rid of. The red eyes pierced into her and it reminded her of being hunted by something far worse.

 _That thing . . . is something else._

"Now . . . what are you up to?"

She heard a voice from above and opened her eyes to see Aja watching her. His tresses reminded her of vines if his skin wasn't the pale color with a light red tone to it. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay. You've been training nonstop."

He moved out of the way when Nala tried to smack him away. She sits up with a groan, ignoring the ache screaming in her muscles. "I got a lot on my mind."

"I'm sure you have."

Nala looked away and Aja instantly regretted saying that. He hadn't seen her since she returned to Homeworld, busy with hunts and all. He wanted to check on her and make sure she was alright but he could see something's changed. He backs off, lowering his head as he purred. "I apologize if I offended you."

Nala spoke, looking up in a bit of surprise. "No, I . . . I didn't mean it like that. I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"I understand."

Nala sensed he was still unsure. She felt bad that she made him feel that way so she stood up and sighed. "Look. About what you did for me to save Dhm'Ni, risking everything . . . I'm glad you were there with me. I appreciate it a lot." She purred softly, hoping he felt better.

Aja looked up in shock, not thinking he would get a response from her like that. Inside, his heart leaped in joy to see her smile. It made all the trouble worthwhile and he would do it again if he had the chance. He wanted to show how much he appreciated it but had to be within limits. He lowered his head in a bow. "The pleasure is all mine."

Nala smiles, thankful Aja was kind to her. He looks back at her and smiles before remembering something. "I know you were searching for Nei'hime." 

Her eyebrows tightened together. "How did you know?"

"A lot of gossip flows around her, Nalani."

She lowered her eyes. _Of course, they would talk about her._ "I guess."

Aja grunts. "I haven't seen her either in a week but I found out that she came out from hiding."

As soon as she heard that, her interest peaked. The gears in her head began to turn. "Where?"

"It's only rumors but the Patriarch and Matriarch are having a meeting with her as we speak. It's also mentioned that Sya will be attending it as well."

"Sya?" She never heard him having contact with Nei'hime.

Aja looked confused. "You didn't know?"

She shook her head. A feeling of frustration and disappointment filled her chest and mind. She and Sya have seen each other once in a while, having small talk about things. She did ask about whether he knew of Nei'hime's location but he gave nothing away. "He never said anything to me." 

"Well . . ." Aja scratched between his tresses. "I'm not sure what involvement he has in all of this but it means that something big is going down. A lot of Yautjas are talking about it but many of the elders are suspicious."

"About what?"

"About Nei'hime. There is talk that she's involved with the Bad Bloods wearing the black Awu'asa. There wasn't much detail about it but not many think it's good."

Nala raised an eyebrow. "You've been doing a lot of research lately."

He smirked. "I had much time on our hands. And like you and everyone else, I want to know more but will wait to judge until I have everything."

She looked towards the wall. "I think there might be more to find out. For now, we need to be at the meeting."

"Even if we weren't invited? You know we'll be in big trouble if we do, especially after our last stunt."

"I figured as much." Nala stretches her aching muscles, helping to relax them long enough that she can still move fast if she had to. "I'll let Dhm'Ni know to meet us there." She enters a message through her gauntlet and sends it to him, not realizing the sudden change in Aja. For some reason, it ticked him off that she would call for him whenever things are happening but he wasn't one to argue. The desire to help her overpowered his jealousy of Dhm'Ni.

"Done and sent. Let's get going before we—"

Nala stopped when she caught sight of a female Yautja walking through the hallway beside the training ring. The hunter green color and the fascinating Awu'asa she wore gave her no doubt. Without warning, she ran towards the female and called out. "To'ya!"

To'ya stopped upon hearing her name, freezing in her spot. Even with her supreme speed compared to Nala, it was too late to run out of there. Nala moved to block her exit, seeing in her eyes that she was tempted to flee. This was her chance and one she wasn't going to miss.

"Wait! Hold on a second!"

To'ya stepped back. "I'm sorry, Nala . . . but I'm too busy to talk to you right now."

She tried to take a step around but Nala moved with her. She didn't have the time to have a conversation, knowing what Nala will ask of her. Again, she tried to go around the other way but Nala blocked her again. She growled in annoyance. "Please . . . step away or else you'll regret it."

Nala didn't back down and growled back. "I need to know why Nei'hime is ignoring me. I haven't seen her or anyone else for a week and I need answers. So either you tell me or I'll find out myself."

"This isn't the time."

"When is the pauking time!?"

Nala roared so loud that the crowds stopped and looked in their direction. For To'ya, the situation was getting worse. She growled again but refused to initiate a fight. "I can't say. I can't tell you anything."

"But why?!"

Nala steps forward. The urge to push on her shoulders and start a fight was overwhelming. She was fed up with the secrets they were keeping . . . fed up with the same answer of being patient. She was beyond that now. She stepped forward, testing To'ya's resolve but watched as the female moved back.

"Tell me!"

Aja comes to her side and tries to pull her away. "Nala. Calm down. This is getting out of hand."

She swiped his hand away. "No! I need to know! I had enough!"

Nala turns and glares at To'ya, growling as fierce as a female in heat. In this state, there was no stopping her from getting what she wanted. This time, Nala shoves at To'ya on the shoulders. She was initiating a fight. She was prepared for it if that meant she got the answers.

But To'ya had enough. "I can't. I was ordered not to by our Leader. If I did, then you'll know that Nei'hime is—"

All of a sudden, To'ya felt a chill run down her spine. Nala and Aja felt it as well and appeared to affect everyone else in the room. Growls and grunts sang in unbalanced rhythm. The air became heavy and cold, reminding Nala of the first time she went to the Hunter's Globe. But this one had a scary feeling to it. It reminded her much of her dream and when that shadow appeared. She looked around, trying to find it but it was nowhere to be seen. 

"Well . . . you're making quite a fuss in such a busy area, little lady."

She heard a male's voice calling from behind. She whips around and almost had a heart attack when she saw him. The first thing that caught her attention was the black Awu'asa he wore, too similar to the Bad Bloods that attacked them before. _Why is one walking freely around? And no one takes notice of this?!_

Well, she found out she was wrong when she glanced at To'ya. Her face went pale upon seeing the male as he walked towards them. On his armor, he had a strange symbol of an upside-down triangle with a black spot in the middle. Other than that, the male appeared to look like everyone else. He didn't have a mask, revealing to have pale greyish skin with little patterns on him whatsoever but his face sent chills down her spine. He had red eyes that seemed abnormal to her. _I have never seen a Yautja quite like him._

The male stopped a few feet away. To'ya and Aja were tense and wary of him. Nala watched as the male bowed his head but gave a smirk that wasn't exactly the friendly kind.

"It's good to officially meet you . . . again."

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **So we got some insight into this shadow. It knows Paya, Cetanu, and Nei'hime well but it's a force to be reckoned with. But for some reason, it seems to have a grudge against them that seems personal. What is this shadow?  
**

 **We got a bit of a name from Nei'hime before she got cut off. But then again, she has other things to worry about. A secret meeting is to be held but Nala or anyone seems to not know the true nature of it. She's very stubborn at finding out the truth but another player comes into the mix.**

 **A male with the same black Awu'asa has returned but why? What reason is he making an appearance now? And he's glad to meet her . . . again?**

 **So much to find out but the next chapter will blow up everything.**

 **Find out when Chapter 56 will hopefully be posted by next Friday (Unless things pop up. Changes will be posted on my Instagram).**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, ClTex, HuntressQueen22, and Mariah for the wonderful reviews on Chapter 54. The mystery is building but I can guarantee that many secrets (not all of them) will be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope all of you can't wait. Trust me . . . I'm torturing myself lol.  
**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	22. Chapter 56 (Reveal)

Chapter 56: Reveal

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

Waiting by the opening of the A'tu's ship, Sya paced back and forth across the floor. He wondered what was taking Nei'hime so long. A week had passed and he would finally get the answers he waited for. _You waited that long so a few minutes won't kill you._ Even so, He didn't like to wait for someone who instigated the meeting and set up the time. He kept pacing back and forth, even as his mind lost almost all interest in this. Only his curiosity was keeping him here.

"My Lord."

Sya heard Hun'ta as he approached. He expected Nei'hime to be with her but instead, Ras'Lech and Zanjui were following. Instinct drove him to bow his head in respect. This was unexpected for him. "Patriarch . . . Matriarch . . . what are you doing here?"

Ras'Lech growled. "Is that the way to greet us?"

Sya lowered his head. "No. Please, forgive me."

Hun'ta gets in between them and addresses them. "Don't be so hard on him. He's just waiting for us to come. After all, anyone who has seen what we've seen can't stay quiet forever."

With that, Ras'Lech backed off but still glared at the young hunter. _He may be part of the A'tua Clan but doesn't give him the right to boss me around._ He felt Zanjui press her hand on his forearm, feeling the warm swell through his skin.

"No fighting. Not with everyone around. We don't want to cause a commotion."

Ras'Lech pulled his arm away from her but she does make a point. He glanced around to see there were dozens of Yautjas in the area. For some reason, it was a busy day and many clans are coming in after a long journey or leaving for a Hunt. Arguing in the middle will draw unnecessary attention.

Hun'ta sighs and turns to Sya. "There has been a change of plans."

Sya narrowed his eyes. "What changes?"

"We'll be going to the Patriarch and Matriarch's private chambers to discuss 'this' but Nei'hime had other things to take care of first before we can start."

His frustration grew. Sya was a very patient hunter but even he had his limits. Regardless, he had no choice but to comply. He nods his heads and lets his arms fall to the side, defeated. "Fine. But I can't wait much longer, given that your Leader promised to tell me what she and your clan know."

"Trust me." Hun'ta clicked his mandibles. "I'm sure it will be worth the wait . . . and maybe you might regret knowing such things when we're done."

The words sound off for Sya but he couldn't get a word in when he saw the young male tense up. He followed his eyes and noticed he wasn't staring at him but rather someone from behind. Sya looked and saw Lord Khupiee coming towards them, determined in his stride. _Oh no . . . Not this again._ The last time Lord Khupiee was with them, it ended bitterly and Sya hadn't seen him since then. Now, he wonders if he calmed down since then or still holds a bit of grudge in himself.

"Lord Khupiee. What do you want?"

Zanjui was the first to speak surprisingly. Lord Khupiee stopped a few feet away and lowered his head. "Forgive me for listening in on the conversation."

"Which won't be the case."

Lord Khupiee flinched at the remark but remained calm and respectful. "I understand but I've heard you'll be meeting with Nei'hime to discuss an important matter. If I may suggest coming along as well."

Ras'Lech grunted. "And why is that? We're skeptical of what you might do, given the last time you made such a commotion among us."

Lord Khupiee lowered his eyes. "I know but I've seen things that only Nei'hime and maybe some members of the A'tu Clan can explain."

"That is something only my Leader can permit," Hun'ta observed Lord Khupiee for a minute and sighed. "As much as I take your sincerity, I can't let you come."

He turned around, heading to get out of here before things got out of hand. Sya took one look at Lord Khupiee. The thoughts between them were clear. Sya was still unsure about him, not in that state to truly forgive him yet. Lord Khupiee knew this too well, understanding that his actions may not be forgiven but didn't deter him from getting what he wanted . . . answers. Hun'ta walked past Ras'Lech and Zanjui with Sya following behind, about to leave the area entirely.

"What do you know about the shadow?"

Hun'ta stopped in his tracks. _Shadow?_ A dark feeling overwhelmed him. Ras'Lech growled at the sudden stop and was the same for Zanjui. Sya, on the other hand, was the only one who noticed something was wrong. Hun'ta slowly turned around, facing Lord Khupiee.

"A shadow . . . you say?"

Lord Khupiee nodded. "After the meeting with the Elders, I noticed it when I was leaving the meeting room. At first, I thought it was some kind of trick of the mind but it seemed too real. I can't explain it well."

"What did this shadow do when you saw it?" Hun'ta asked a little too eagerly, catching the attention of Sya and the others. Hun'ta's body began to shake. _Is he here?_ He had to tighten his fists to keep control of his muscles that struggled to stay still. Lord Khupiee was thrilled in curiosity at the question but he answered without hesitation.

"It followed Dyne around but faded when he left."

Now . . . Hun'ta went into a full-blown panic. He rushed to Lord Khupiee and without hesitation, grabbed his shoulders harshly. Everyone around growled in retaliation. A move like that was deemed highly disrespectful but Hun'ta didn't bother to notice. His mind was far from it and focused on what Lord Khupiee was telling.

"Where is Dyne? Where is he now?"

Lord Khupiee grunted. "How should I know? I don't keep track of him. And what does he have to do with the shadow?" He watched as Hun'ta's eyes widened as if he saw a ghost. _So he knows about it then . . ._ But what he said next concerned him, it was faint but he could have sworn he heard something strange.

"He's . . . possessed."

"What?"

He didn't get the chance to ask anymore when a young hunter came running towards their small group. He greeted Ras'Lech and Zanjui first and then acknowledged Sya and Lord Khupiee next.

"What is it?" Ras'Lech growled, making the young Yautja shiver nervously.

"There's a fight going on in the training deck. It happened out of nowhere and is getting out of hand."

"With who?"

"Dyne."

It was way too inconvenient. They were just talking about him and now, he was causing trouble. Sya didn't understand. Dyne may be a hotheaded warrior but he wasn't stupid enough to cause a ruckus that it took a Yautja to send a message to the Patriarch and Matriarch themselves. It is only reserved for the most severe cases. _If it's bad . . ._

"Who is he fighting with?" Sya asked.

The male turned to him. "It was with To'ya and an unknown male at first but then Dyne came and tried to attack Nala who was with Aja. I ran off before anything else happened."

 _Nala!?_ Sya didn't waste another moment and took off towards the training deck in a blink of an eye. Everyone else followed, hoping to make it in time before something worse happens.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Nala kept her eyes between the strange male with the black Aw'uasa and To'ya. The tension between them was so thick. She wanted to get out of there, feeling that there is history between them. What that was . . . she had no idea. But one thing's for sure, he had an eerily feeling around him, especially when she looked into her red eyes even for a second. The Awu'asa he wore was too familiar to the Bad Bloods from before.

To'ya moved between them, growling at the male while Aja came to her side. "You. What are you doing here?"

The male smiled, raising his hands in a defenseless move. "There's no need to get hostile here. I just wanted to meet Nala officially."

Nala squinted her eyes, confused. "Me?"

He nods. "Of course. You are important after all." He glances around the room. "Where is Dhm'Ni? I thought he would be with you."

"His location is not your concern." To'ya stepped forward. "If I were you, I would be running to the ends of the universe and never look back. How the pauk did you find us?" The hostile air around To'ya was thick and strong. Nala checked the unknown male one more time. _They know each other much more than I thought. But why is he trying to meet me?_

The male chuffed, unreacted to To'ya's threat. He bobbed his chin as if to disregard To'ya's threat. He must have been confident to disrespect a female like her and turn his focus away. Easily, To'ya could kill him if she wanted to under those certain grounds. The male's eyes, though, came to Nala, and a smile formed on his face. One would think he was being nice but to her, it had some hidden intent to which she couldn't pin.

To her shock and everyone else, he bowed his head towards her. "My name is Te'jan. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Nala, unsure of how to react, nods lightly. "Pleasure . . ."

Te'jan moved away and glanced at Aja. "And you must be Aja."

Aja huffed. "How do you know my name?"

"Certain information. I'm sure that Nei'hime has told you about me."

The room went silent. Nala looked towards To'ya who suddenly went almost white as a ghost. She didn't even think a Yautja could do something like that. Aja was confused while some onlookers began to whisper things. She couldn't quite hear them but they were not good. Te'jan pulled his head back for a split second as if someone slapped him. His red eyes squinting at To'ya and then back to her. His expression changed and opened his mouth and mandibles slightly at whatever he noticed.

"You didn't tell them . . . did you?"

"As I said, it's none of your business!"

To'ya sprinted without anyone noticing she'd moved, pulling her wrist blades on the way. Te'jan remained still as To'ya came to him like a raging bull. Nala didn't want to watch but she couldn't turn away. What Te'jan said bothered her. _Didn't tell us?_

As To'ya roared and her blades came down, Te'jan got out of the way by rolling out of the way. With a swift kick, he knocked her off her feet and sent her skidding across the ground. Some onlookers had to get out of the way or else get slammed against the wall by To'ya.

Te'jan chuckled. "You're still a hotheaded female, aren't you?" He turned away and set his eyes on Nala. She shivered at the sudden coldness coming from him. He was a strange Yautja, seemingly acting kind and then feeling cold like a switch going on and off. Aja, smelling her distress, blocked Te'jan's way to protect her.

"Don't you get near her." He growled.

Te'jan stared at Aja for a second until he sighed. Nala noticed him reaching for something hidden in his belt. Given the situation, she didn't know if he was pulling out a weapon or not. Before they could see what it was, To'ya comes barreling behind and towards Te'jan. Nala thought he wasn't going to dodge this time but the male smiled at her.

 _You will be 'his' . . . and when 'He' kills you, all will be his._

Her heart froze like a block of ice. He could hear his voice in her head, just like the other one she's heard. _What is going on?_ Te'jan finally pulled out a knife that he was going for and threw it at To'ya. It digs itself into her knee, splitting it almost in two. To'ya howled in agony and dropped to the floor with a crash, shaking it. He didn't even look to see what he'd done, keeping his eyes on Nala.

Te'jan's smile grew bigger. _Sekh-an'de will prevail._

Nala grabbed the sides of her head and dropped to her knees. Her breath quaking from the overwhelming sensation of despair and hopelessness. She didn't even feel Aja holding her or hear his voice. Her eyes were dead set on Te'jan. Her body began to shake. The world around her began to freeze like the Arctic back at her home planet.

 _Don't let him get to you! Help is coming!_

The voice called again. The softness it brought chipped away some of the ice inside herself. _Nei'hime . . ._

"Nala!"

Another voice snapped her out of it. It wasn't Aja's or To'ya's but it was familiar. It took a single glance to see it was Dhm'Ni charging at Te'jan with his fist aimed. Of course, Te'jan got out of the way within inches of the attack. Dhm'Ni twisted his body and landed firmly on the ground, growling at the male.

 _So the news was true._ Dhm'Ni was barely heading back from the society globe when he heard there was a fight in the training deck. It was normal so he wouldn't have bothered to go there until he heard Nala was involved somehow. He took off as soon as he could, racing through hallways and even taking the stairs to get to her. But also, he felt a dreaded feeling come through him along with the voice.

 _Hurry, Dhm'Ni! Hurry!_

It didn't have to say it twice for him to react. Now, he could see he was right. A male in black Awu'asa stood with them, having attacked To'ya and gone so far as to make Nala drop to her knees. The male was too similar to the ones that killed his mother and hurt Nala and himself. _Why is he allowed to roam free?_

Dhm'Ni turned his head to the side to get a look at Nala. He wanted to get to her, feeling jealous of Aja with his hands around her. But he couldn't, so he settled with checking visually for any injuries. He didn't see any but her scent reeked of fear.

He growled at Te'jan. "What have you done to her?"

Te'jan opened his mouth. "So . . . you must be Dhm'Ni."

"Who's asking?"

He shook his head. "So all the pieces are coming to play." Te'jan closed his eyes. "It won't be long now before everything comes together."

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Dhm'Ni takes another step forward. "What comes together?"

Te'jan merely sighs blissfully. His red eyes turned to Dhm'Ni's blue ones. "You have much bigger problems to deal with right now. And I need to take my leave for now." He turns around and heads for the exit from the training deck.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Dhm'Ni rushed towards Te'jan. But as soon as he was inches from him, he felt a strong force hit him from the side. He felt whiplashed and even more when he hit the side of the wall. Nala gasps. He crashed into the wall like a boulder and she feared that he got hurt far worse than it appeared.

He grunted, pulling himself from the wall but hissed when he got to his feet and his shoulder began to feel sore. _Pauk. What happened?_ His first instinct was to see if Te'jan had some sort of weapon that was strong enough to do that to him. Instead, he saw someone else standing in front of him.

It was Dyne.

Nala and everyone were confused, even the other Yautjas that crowded around them. Dhm'Ni knew he was an idiot, to begin with, and after what he tried to do with Nala, he didn't expect Dyne to get into the middle of a fight. It angered him greatly, enough to overcome the pain in his body and roared in defiance.

"Dyne! What are you doing!? Stay out of this!"

Dyne didn't flinch or react in the way he'd expected. He just stood there, frozen in time but his chest moved at a fast pace. _What's his problem?_ Dhm'Ni roared again but got nothing. Something was wrong with him but had no idea if he was sick, dreaming, or whatever else he could think of.

"Is he alright?" Aja asked. He said the very same question Nala was going to ask. One thing's for sure . . . the dark feeling before was stronger with Dyne that Te'jan now. It was all over him and unmistakable. When she looked closer to Dyne, she froze the moment she saw his eyes. They were black as the night. She couldn't see his pupil or even the color of his irises. There was nothing there.

It was as if he was . . . possessed.

Te'jan chuckled. "Well then. I'll leave it to you then. Have fun." He was gone before anyone else could stop him. Dhm'Ni tried to chase after him but once again, Dyne got in the way. He pulls out his wrist blades just as Dyne drew his. Their blades crashed down on each other, sending sparks around them.

"Dhm'Ni!" Nala cried out for him as they exchanged blows. Again and again, they fought until their blades tangled themselves together.

Dhm'Ni roared in his face. "Dyne! What's wrong with you?!"

"You . . ."

His voice was gatsby, quaking under his breath. Dhm'Ni noticed and thought he was sick. _But he shouldn't be acting like this._

"You . . . Cetanu . . ."

Dhm'Ni blinked his eyes to recap what Dyne said. It was barely a whisper but he heard it. _Cetanu . . . Why is he calling me the God of Death?_ He didn't get the chance as Dyne pushed him away. Their blades crashed together again as the fight ensued.

For her, it was terrifying but everyone else began to cheer, egging them on. Yautjas love a fight no matter who or what is involved and this one was the most intense she'd experienced so far. Her eyes caught To'ya in their sight, seeing her struggle to get up. Her concern to help overpowered her common sense. With a swift tug, she freed herself from Aja's grip and rushed across the ground to get to her.

"Nala!"

She ignored his plea to come back, running as fast as she can. However, Dyne saw her and his demeanor suddenly changed. He breaks away from Dhm'Ni and jumps in front of her. Nala backed off but too hard, tripping on her feet and forcing her to fall on her ass. She scrambled to get up but Dyne had her neck in his hand. He lifts her off the ground and squeezes, choking her. Nala gasped, trying to get air in her but the strain on her neck was overpowering. Her vision began to fade in and out.

"Nala!" Dhm'Ni roars for her. He sprinted to get Dyne off of her. Seeing her in pain made him angrier. But inches away, Dyne raises his fist to him and a dark blast shoots out. Dhm'Ni didn't have time to react and get out of the way. It was too fast. The blast hits his square in the chest and pins him to the adjacent wall. Dhm'Ni thrashed and roared, trying to break free. It was too strong even for him. _What is this?_

"What is that?!"

"What in Paya . . ?"

Everyone was astonished to see something like that. The crowds stopped their cheers and silence took over. Aja froze in his spot, unable to comprehend what Dyne just did. Still, he charged towards Nala to get her out of there. But like Dhm'Ni, a dark blast gets him too and pins him on the ground. To'ya tries to get up again but the knife in her knee prevents that. With everyone down, it was just him and Dyne.

Nala tries to stay conscious but her body was being deprived of oxygen. She gagged and choked on her spit as she tried to stare at Dyne, trying to understand why he was doing this.

"Dyne . . ." She gags. "Why . . ?"

 _I told you before. You can't escape me forever._

Her eyes widened. It was the voice from her dream that belonged to the shadow. As if something realized she connected the dots, Dyne's body began to emit a small line of shadow outlining every part of him but it grew in size behind him. When she saw a hand grow from it and wrap around Dyne's shoulders, her heart skipped a beat.

 _No . . . it can't be._

She wasn't the only one. Dhm'Ni saw it too and heard the voice. He thought everyone could hear it but no one reacted. They couldn't see what they were seeing. His mandibles and mouth opened wide in a roar. "Nala!"

She heard his cry. She wished she could see him but Dyne squeezed his throat more. She looked into his dark eyes and saw nothing. It wasn't Dyne anymore and somehow, she knew it.

"Paya . . ."

 _Paya?_ That name stuck in her mind but could barely register it as she began to lose consciousness. Dyne hissed, digging his claws into her throat. She thought death was coming for her. _No . . . I can't die. Not now . . . Not now!_

In a split second, the hand around her neck disappeared. She falls to the ground, coughing. When she got enough air back into her lungs, she saw that Dyne was slammed into the wall by someone she recognized with the black and red tresses and impressive Awu'asa.

"Nei'hime . . ."

Nei'hime growled, pinning Dyne's hands onto the wall. She growled from underneath her mask. As soon as Nei'hime appeared, Dyne's demeanor changed. He became agitated and angry, snapping his mandibles right in her face. "Val'ha!"

With such force, he throws Nei'hime off of him and doesn't hesitate to get her. He wraps his arms around her torso and lifts her, throwing her in the air. With great skill, Nei'hime twists her body and kicks Dyne in the back of the head, using the push to land on her feet. He growls and snarls at her like a wild beast. He was unhinged and Nala could see it.

Dyne comes at her again. Nei'hime sees this coming, watching him extend his arm to shoot a dark blast at her. She rolls to the side, missing it by a few inches, and brings out her wrist blades. She cuts into the side of his abdomen, earning an inhuman roar that didn't sound like a Yautja at all. But with that, the shadows that pinned Aja and Dhm'Ni vanished, freeing them. Dhm'Ni falls to the ground, grunting in pain. Nala decides to take the chance and run to him, dropping to her knees by his side.

"Dhm'Ni. Are you alright?"

He nods, still hunched over. "Yes. What about you?" He saw the bruise forming on her neck, making him angry. Aja comes to their side. "Aja . . . Get to To'ya."

He does without hesitation. Anything to help Nala and the others. As he goes to help her, Nala and Dhm'Ni watch as Nei'hime and Dyne fight. She'd never seen one quite like this. Dyne was nothing more than an animal now . . . with no regard for his well-being even as he was covered in many cuts. As for Nei'hime, she couldn't help but see how impressive her fighting skills are. It was as if watching an Arbitrator handling a Bad Blood . . . calculated and precise.

They danced until Nei'hime and Dyne locked blades together, pushing as hard as they could against each other. Under her mask, she ground her teeth. _I know you would try something eventually._

Dyne hissed but she knew it wasn't him anymore. She stared at him with anger and spoke her thoughts, knowing 'He' was listening. _But I didn't think you would execute your plan so messy . . . .Sekh-an'de_

She heard a faint chuckle. _Do you think this was my entire plan?  
_

That small hint of hesitation she had was a mistake. Dyne took the opportunity and pushed her away from him, only to aim his wrist blades right at her. Instinct kicked in and she moved her head slightly to the right as the blades shot past her. She chuckled. _What an idiot. It's as if he isn't trying to—_

Her heart dropped. Dyne smirked as if he already won. Nei'hime looks back and realizes that he wasn't aiming for her . . . but for Nala. Watching the blades aim for her head and seeing the look of terror on Nala's face, Nei'hime reacted. She rushed as fast as she could, hoping to stop it in time.

Nala couldn't move. Despite knowing what was coming, she wouldn't react in time. She held Dhm'Ni in her arms as her life flashed before her eyes. She had met her end more times than she could count but never thought it would be like this. She closed her eyes instinctually, waiting for the pain to come.

But it didn't.

Nei'hime got in the way just in time, swatting the blades away when they hit her gauntlet. She sighed in relief, glad she managed to protect her time. But as soon as she looked back to where Dyne was, he was already in front of her. He smacks her hard across the face with such force that her neck cracked when it turned. Nala watched as Nei'hime's mask came undone and flew across the room with slight damage to where Dyne hit her.

Now . . . that was the last straw.

Nei'hime growled at Dyne. _So that was his plan all along._ Before he or anyone else could react, Nei'hime grabbed Dyne by the throat and mustered all of her strength to bring him off the floor. He snarled, trying to fight back but it was too late. As quickly as she could before anyone would notice, she summoned the Kire from her hand. The black blade formed in her palm aimed straight for him. Dyne's eyes widened and tried to cross his hands for protection. It was useless as Nei'hime stabbed him in the heart.

Nala had to plug her ears when Dyne howled in agony, bellowing out the suffering he was enduring. But when she looked up to see what Nei'hime had done, the black shadow that was covering Dyne was cringing and shrinking in size. Its clawed hand tried to reach out for Nei'hime but it dissipated until nothing was left but Dyne. She looked around and no one seemed to have the same shocked reaction as herself and Dhm'Ni. _Can they not see that?_

As they watched, Nei'hime stared at Dyne, watching his eyes return to normal. Blood began to spill from the corners of his mouth, struggling to breathe. He opened his mouth but couldn't say anything. He was too weak. Nei'hime felt sorry for him. Despite everything, he was a victim of the situation they brought here.

She whispers, "Leave in peace. Be angry no more."

In a split second, she pulled the Kire out of him and made sure it disappeared before anyone could see it. She watched as the light in Dyne's eyes faded until she could see nothing. She lets go and his body drops to the floor. He was gone . . . another one that she had to put down. _How many more must be done?_

The fight was over but she had another problem she didn't realize until it was too late. As soon as she lifted her head, she was met with the shocked expression on the onlookers' faces. She was confused at first until she heard some of them talking. She froze in an instant.

"Her face . . !"

"What is she?"

Nala and Dhm'Ni heard that as well. She looked over to the Nei'hime's mask that was on the other side of the training deck. Nala got to her feet and stood, helping Dhm'Ni get up as well. She stared at Nei'hime's back but noticed she wasn't moving except for her fingers that twitched nervously. Just as Nala was about to take a step, Nei'hime began to walk away.

"Wait!" Nala called for her.

Nei'hime stopped in her tracks but still refused to look at her. Nala calls again. "Nei'hime?"

She yearned to know who it was underneath the mask . . . the person whom she saw in her dream and now. She knew that Nei'hime couldn't run away this time. Too many Yautjas have seen her face and eventually, gossip would circulate. Nei'hime knew this but she was nervous to reveal herself. She was terrified of their reaction when they saw her. She closed her eyes tightly.

 _Val'ha . . ._ It was Cetanu's voice calling her. Still, she didn't move and only listened. _It is time. Don't be afraid._

Nei'hime opened her eyes slowly, raising her face to everyone. The Yautjas around her looked at her with curiosity and intrigue but also shock. Her heart pounded in her chest. The instinct to run away shook in her bones. This time . . . she decided to ignore it. _If Cetanu says so, then I must._ She bit her lip. _Please . . . give me strength._ After a minute of deciding, Nei'hime slowly turns around.

When Nala saw her body move, her heart was pounding in anticipation. She watched as her body turned around, keeping her eyes on where Nei'hime's face would be. Dhm'Ni also watched carefully, feeling the same way as Nala. The moment came when the tresses on the side of her face moved out of the way and revealed what they least expected.

It wasn't the Yautja face that they thought it would be. She had cheeks that looked soft to the touch with a pale color that surrounded small scale markings that formed a line under her eyes. There were no mandibles or sharp teeth. Instead, she had light red lips and a nose just like hers. Her blue-ringed eyes were shining under the light with the dark and soft tones mixing in the center.

Nala couldn't move. Her face is the least she expected.

There was no doubt. It was the face of an ooman.

And seeing her was like looking at a reflection . . . of herself.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **Nei'hime's face is finally revealed!**

 **It took a while for me to write this chapter, scrambling to get it done and perfect for everyone to enjoy. But as I promised, this chapter will reveal a lot but also leave more questions as well.  
**

 **What made Dyne go crazy enough that he'll attack anyone? What is that shadow? Was it possessing Dyne? Why did he call Dhm'Ni Cetanu and Nala Paya?**

 **Who is Te'jan really?"**

 **Is Nei'hime truly ooman? Oh my . . .**

 **Something is going on and more will be revealed in the next chapter as well. But Nei'hime has a lot of explaining to do.**

 **Find out when Chapter 57 will hopefully be posted by next Friday (Unless things pop up. Changes will be posted on my Instagram).**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady for the wonderful review on Chapter 55. I appreciate you taking the time to write one. I know I like to torture. But to be honest, I torture myself as well. There is so much I want to reveal right then and there but it would make the story too fast and may not give the story a great flow that I wanted. Trust me, I wish I can show all of it to you. Again, thank you for your patience. :)  
**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


	23. Chapter 57 (Warning from the Future)

Chapter 57: Warning from the Future

 **Authors Note: This story I have written may not be exact with the customs and culture founded by the Predator movies, comics, or stories but I have tried to stay in the area of their beliefs and ways. I have brought in elements from each of the categories and have combined them into one. I do not own Predator. Updates will be regular and changes will be made if any suggestions are made for me. Some of the mentioned items in the Yautja world are made up by me. Good Reading.** **This is from the original author and I will be sticking to it. Enjoy! :))))**

The room fell silent. The commotion and cheers from the earlier battle were like a distant memory. Nala stared at Nei'hime, studying every detail of her facial features. _It couldn't be . . ._ The general overview was no doubt an ooman with a few differences. There were black scales that formed a line underneath her eyes and stopped a few from the bridge of her nose. A unique feature she didn't expect. Her pale skin colored everything else, making her blue-ringed eyes pop out and become the center of the attention. They were beautiful, she thought . . . but looked much similar to someone else. In short, she was like Nala but a younger version. 

_Who are you?_

Unbeknownst to her, she stepped closer to Nei'hime but about a few feet away, Nei'hime took a step back. Nala inhaled deeply, smelling her uneasiness for the first time. It was thick around her like a fog. She stopped, not wanting to scare her off again.

"Nei'hime?" She spoke softly and waited for a response.

Nei'hime closed her eyes, looking to the floor for a brief second until glancing back to Nala and Dhm'Ni who had come to her side. Like Nala, he couldn't fathom what he was seeing. An ooman female who was a leader . . . standing amongst them without anyone thinking she could be.

Nei'hime nodded her head ever so slightly. "Nala. Dhm'Ni."

 _That voice . . . It's the same._ Nala wasn't mistaken. It was soft and soothing that almost anyone would think she wasn't a hard-ass who was considered a Leader, nothing like the computerized voice she used before. Her chest rose and fell with her slow breath, keeping her heart from pounding out of her chest and flee from explaining things. But it was too late. 

"Nei'hime!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance to the training globe and first saw Hun'ta stomping in with worry. Nala gasped upon seeing Sya not too far behind and then Lord Khupiee, the Patriarch and Matriarch, and many Elders that came out of nowhere, including Elder Ukinda. Word reached about the fight and even the higher-ups came to see the commotion. Ukinda saw the body of Dyne, his son, bleeding out from beneath Nei'hime's feet. Small droplets were found on her Awu'asa. The shock in him turned into anger. "What have you done?" 

Before he could get a step in, Hun'ta moved past him and blocked his path, hunching to the ground as if ready for an attack. "You will not touch her." He hissed, making sure he knew. 

"You dare to make a threat to me? An Elder?" Ukinda growled back and mirrored Hun'ta's posture.

"That's enough!"

Nei'hime shouted as loud as she could, even startling Nala and Dhm'Ni. Ukinda and Hun'ta turned their heads to her as she came up to them. She places a hand on Hun'ta and gives a look that brings him to relent. He lowers his head in a nod and backs off. She turns her attention to Ukinda.

"I can explain."

"You better, ooman."

Her eye twitched in the corner but she ignored her emotions, not wanting to start another fight. "I apologize for the death of your son, but he threatened to kill Nala who was in no way involved in the fight. He made himself dishonorable by doing so. I had no choice but to kill him." 

Ukinda growled but Nei'hime stopped him. "You know the law very well, don't you?" She paused, watching Ukinda stagger back as if she slapped him. "I suggest you think twice before you act."

Defeated, Ukinda grunts and stomps out of the room but not before he gives one last glare at Nei'hime. Despite looking ooman and quite young, she had the upper hand on him and he felt like an insect under her. It left a bitter taste in his mouth. As he left, Hun'ta turned to Nei'hime to check on her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm fine."

He glanced at the object that was a few feet away from them. "Your mask is . . ."

"I know. No need to bring it up now. It's too late." She glanced at To'ya when she heard her grunt. Aja had gotten her to her feet after pulling the knife out. The wound, though, was deep so To'ya leaned on Aja for some leverage.

"Are you alright, To'ya?" Nei'hime asked with a worried tone.

To'ya grunts, "I'm fine. That bastard got the upper hand on me. My apologies for my lack of strength."

"There's no need for that."

Nei'hime smiled briefly before turning to the crowds, particularly Nala and Dhm'Ni, staring at each other. Sya moved through the crowd and went to Nala. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, not even looking at him as he checked her body. Dhm'Ni stopped him from continuing. "She's alright. Te'jan didn't harm her and neither did Dyne."

"Did you say Te'jan?" They heard Nei'hime ask.

Nala swallowed spit that was collecting in her throat and spoke. "Yeah. He said he wanted to meet me but vanished when Dyne attacked." She watched as Nei'hime's lips tightened so hard that she could barely see it. Hun'ta's mandibles tightened on each other while To'ya hissed a breath into her lungs as if trying to hold herself back.

"Do you know this male?" Lord Khupiee asked, stepping out of the crowd to make his presence known. He studied Nei'hime and was just as baffled at the resemblance. Still, he demanded an answer and thought that she would oblige him this time. However, she didn't answer and merely stared at him. 

"Lord Khupiee."

Ras'Lech decided to end the conversation, stepping in between the two parties with Zanjui following behind. "I don't think it's the time and place to discuss this matter. Why don't we take this somewhere private?" He looked to Nei'hime when he spoke at the end of the sentence.

She nods. "Of course. But send To'ya to Kh'Cho to be treated. I won't leave until she's taken care of."

"No need," Aja answered. "I will make sure she gets treated." 

Nei'hime glanced at him for a moment until nodding his head in a bow. "I thank you for that."

With that, Aja helped her on her feet and took her in the direction of the Healers. The crowd moved out of the way and they disappeared. The Patriarch and Matriarch wasted no time in getting everyone out of there. One roar from Ras'Lech and the onlookers took off like scared bats. The Elders, however, didn't budge. When they didn't get out of there, Ras'Lech glared at them. "Did you not hear me?" 

The Elders looked to each other and then Ras'Lech before slowly walking out as well. But received grunts and growls of annoyance. Despite their rank, Ras'Lech and Zanjui always had trouble with them. They were like spoiled children to them.

"Someone get the body out of here. We'll deal with that later." Zanjui pointed at two males close to her. Not wanting retribution, the males scrambled to get Dyne's body out of there, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Ras'Lech turned to everyone remaining. "All of you will come to us. Now."

It was a clear order with no doubt about it. The Patriarch and Matriarch took the lead with Lord Khupiee following behind. Nei'hime and Hun'ta would be next but Hun'ta quickly grabbed Nei'hime's mask on the way, giving it back to her. She stares at it for some time but decides to hook it on her belt.

The last would be Nala and Dhm'Ni but they walked slowly, still trying to comprehend what they saw. The shadow . . . Dyne going insane . . . Te'jan . . . and now seeing Nei'hime's face. They were peeling off layers of the shadows to reveal the truth but they felt that there's more to be founded out. Nala kept her eyes on the back of Nei'hime's head, wondering if what she heard was all true.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Patriarch and Matriarch's room became packed. No one didn't matter who or where anyone sat or stood. The silence was far worse than the roars of a battle or the cries of death. Nala and Dhm'Ni stayed close together next to the Patriarch and Matriarch. She kept a close eye on Nei'hime who was being attended by Hun'ta. Both were nervous but remained quiet. Sya stood on the other side of Nala while Lord Khupiee stayed as far as possible, unsure if Nala and Dhm'Ni were still angry.

"So that male's name is Te'jan?" Lord Khupiee asked. The conversation started with Nala's 'interrogation' and what started the fight in the first place. She had to explain what she was doing on the training globe and why she got angry with To'ya. And then talking about the appearance of Te'jan, followed by Dyne's sudden attack and then the whole mess. She didn't know whether to point out the shadows and things she couldn't explain but she felt something inside her telling her to leave it out for now. But one thing's for sure . . . she needed to talk to Nei'hime alone.

Lord Khupiee growled at hearing her statement. Dhm'Ni glared at his father's reaction, still bitter and wary of him. It would take several seasons at least for him to at least tolerate Lord Khupiee. The grip around Nala's waist grew tighter but he made sure to be careful not to hurt her.

"Do you think this Te'jan male has anything to do with the Bad Bloods we have encountered before?"

Hun'ta nods, "He's their leader." 

"And why hasn't an Arbitrator captured him yet? Especially that he's roaming around freely amongst us?"

"He can change forms if he needs to. Only shows his true form when he likes to taunt people."

Everyone went silent when Nei'hime spoke. Lord Khupiee shook his head, confused. "How is that possible?"

"He has his ways. But the point is that there's more at work than him and the Bad Bloods. They are being controlled by a darker force."

Sya grunted. "What force?"

"Much more than any of you can comprehend." Nei'hime made herself sound soft enough that she wasn't insulting but serious at the same time. It wasn't lost on Sya, being as wise as he is. He bowed his head to her silently so no one noticed it. Inside, Nei'hime sighed. _He'll need to know soon._

"But it doesn't explain why Dyne went after Nala like that? Even an Unblooded wouldn't dare pull a move like that." Lord Khupiee growled. The thought that the son of an Elder would act in such a manner that would not only insult his honor but that of his family. _It's no wonder Elder Ukinda was angry._

Hun'ta answered. "We're not sure but we can't assume that he simply went crazy. My men and I will personally look into this matter. You don't have to worry about everything else."

"Don't order me around." Lord Khupiee stepped forward. "I have just as much right as anyone else, if not more, to know the truth. What makes you think you have the right to disclose information to anyone else?"

"Because we know what will happen if we do."

Nei'hime stepped forward and stood a few feet from Lord Khupiee. With no mask, he felt the full weight of her aura on him. Now, he was taking her wearing a mask for granted. Her blue-ringed eyes made him feel smaller and smaller. His anger was still boiling in his blood but her gaze suppressed it. Lord Khupiee lowered his head and grunted in annoyance. "If that is what you command."

Nei'hime sighed. "I'm sure you have other business to attend." She nods her head towards the door. Lord Khupiee stood there for a moment until he walked out, giving one little glare in her direction. He did give a glance to Dhm'Ni but received nothing more than a look of annoyance. He turns away and walks out of the room, deciding to tend to some business. One of which is the emergency meeting of the Elders again but this time, it was going to be walking into Hell.

When he was gone, the tension lowered a little but questions flowed in the air.

Sya spoke, looking to Nei'hime. "Why do I have the feeling that there's more?"

He wasn't wrong at that point. Nei'hime glanced at Hun'ta and then to the Patriarch and Matriarch. They nodded their heads in unison, knowing what they wanted to say if they could. 

_It's alright, Val'ha._ She heard Cetanu's voice first and then Paya's followed. _It's time._

Her chest rose and fell slowly, bringing all of her strength to face Nala and Dhm'Ni. "When did you see the shadow?"

"Excuse me?" Nala asked, confused as to how she knew about it.

"What shadow?" Sya wondered. It only confirmed Nala's suspicion. The look of confusion on his face told her he didn't see it so she assumed no one else saw it. The hair on her arms stood up, thinking about the creepy aura it brought with it. Its voice calls them the names of the Yautja gods. _Why were they saying that?_

"Are you talking about the one that was with Dyne?"

Nala turned her head to him in surprise. "You knew?"

He nodded. "Yes. I saw it blasting at me and Aja. It pinned us to the walls like it was nothing. It was like Dyne was . . . possessed."

Dhm'Ni sought everyone's reactions. To his surprise and Nala's, only Sya showed a shocked expression. To everyone else, they didn't even react, or rather, they nodded their heads as if they understood. His mandibles clicked in uncertainty. "You know what's going on . . . don't you?" 

Nei'hime nodded. "Yes. Which is why I sent Lord Khupiee away for now."

"And why is that?"

"He's not at the place where he will understand without getting angry. What we're about to tell you might be too much and he might not be ready like all of you are."

Nala and Dhm'ni glanced at each other before turning back to her. Nei'hime blinked her eyes and felt a heaviness in her chest. Whether she wanted to or not, she had to let them know. It was easier since Ras'Lech and Zanjui already knew, thanks to Paya and Cetanu, but it still was hard. _Just go for it._ She swallowed and let the words come out from her mouth.

"We're from the future."

She paused for a moment. At first, Nala, Dhm'Ni, and Sya didn't know what to make of it, thinking it was some kind of joke. But when Nei'hime's expression showed nothing but seriousness, they started to wonder.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Nala asked.

Nei'hime shook her head and Hun'ta continued. "We're not. We came from a time . . . two seasons from now . . . to warn you."

"Warn us?" Sya approached Hun'ta and Nei'hime, stopping a few feet from them.

"Yes. Te'jan is the least of what's to come. What happened to Dyne will only get worse."

Sya had to blink his eyes to make sure he was hearing correctly. "Even if what you're saying is true, there is no such thing as time travel. It's impossible." 

"Not at this time though. How we got here doesn't matter though. The important thing is that another force is at work here. One that will swallow all of us if we're not careful."

"What force?" Nala asked.

"The shadow you saw before . . ." Hun'ta spoke softly. "It's only a taste of what's to come."

She shook her head. "I don't understand . . ."

"Neither do I." Dhm'Ni comments.

Nei'hime expected such a reaction. She shook her head, sighing deeply. She expected such a response. "It's better if we show it to you. Do you still have the Book, Nala?"

Everyone's attention turned to her. Nala froze in her spot as if she was being called to the front of a classroom to stand in front of total strangers. _How did she know about it?_ She had an assumption but she put it in the back burner for the moment. She nodded. "It's in my room."

"Do you mind bringing it here?"

"Of course. Are you sure?" She got one look from Nei'hime and she already knew the answer. "I'll go get it."

"I'll come with you." Dhm'Ni began to follow her out of the room but stopped when Ras'Lech called for him.

"No, Dhm'Ni. You will stay here. She'll be fine for now."

Dhm'Ni growled and was about to say something back to the Patriarch, regardless of the difference in rank. But then, Nei'hime came in between, blocking each other's path while grabbing onto his wrist. As soon as she made contact with him, Dhm'Ni's vision suddenly went white with images coming at him. It was chaotic and couldn't focus on anything. Flames were everywhere and he could hear screams and roars of death. The shadowy figure was everyone but more massive than he'd seen. He closed his eyes tightly until he heard someone. 

_We need to get her somewhere safe!_

He could have sworn it was Nala's but it sounded far off.

 _He's coming!_

Dhm'Ni opened his eyes once more, noticing that everyone was looking at her. Nei'hime stood still but he could swear that her hand holding his wrist was shaking. Her breath calmed down as she released him, turning to Ras'Lech.

"He can go with her."

That's all Nei'hime had to say to get Ras'Lech to agree. With a nod, Dhm'Ni turned around and came back to Nala's side. She could smell his scent of vanilla and rain intensify. The only time she noticed the difference is when he's turned on or something was wrong. She didn't say anything until they were out of the room and in the hallway. 

"What happened back there? You seem . . . nervous."

Dhm'Ni shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Let's get that book she mentioned." He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept her at the same pace. His reaction only made Nala worried all the more.

As soon as they were gone, Nei'hime turned to Hun'ta. "Go check on To'ya and make sure she's alright. Also, ensure that Kh'Cho doesn't see her marks."

He nods. "Understood." He moves his face closer to her cheek until his mouth softly glides over it. "It'll be alright." He lets go of her and heads to the Healer's, leaving Nei'hime alone with the Patriarch and Matriarch.

"Are you sure that was wise to show him that?" She heard Zanjui from behind. She turned around and nodded her head to him.

Sya watched the silent conversation. "What book is she bringing?" He looks towards Nei'hime for answers.

"It's what I wanted to discuss with you before all of this happened." She steps closer to him. "I have one question to ask you."

Sya nods. "Go ahead."

"Are you prepared to know the truth of the Yautja's origins? Even if it goes against everything you were taught to believe?"

It was one question he didn't expect but Sya answered truthfully. "Yes. I want to know."

Nei'hime nodded her head. "Then be prepared."

That is all she could say but it would never be enough. What they were about to be told was going to send head rolling in disbelief and anger. But it had to be told eventually and much sooner than she expected. 'He' was growing stronger and it was only a matter of time before it came crashing on them.

But she wondered if that was far worse than what the Book will reveal.

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter and mixed sentences. This was hard to write for me to get a good consistency in the story. I was having such a writer's block. Urg! I can promise that the next chapter will reveal more.  
**

 **Speaking of which, we got some assumption that Nei'hime and her clan are from the future but how did they get here? What is their true purpose?**

 **The big questions are from the Book that Nala received in the temple a few chapters ago. What is so scary in it that made Nei'hime nervous? Does it have to do with what she asked of Sya? It sounds big and scary.  
**

 **So much to tell and . . . well . . . a lot more as well lol.**

 **Find out when Chapter 58 will hopefully be posted by next Friday (Unless things pop up. Changes will be posted on my Instagram).**

 **Thank you NeverNeverLady, IanAlphaAxel, and CLTex for the wonderful review on Chapter 56. Sorry for the slow burn but I hope you keep enjoying this story.**

 **But stay safe and make sure to wash hands as much as possible. Stay healthy! :D**

 **Thank you and Good Hunting! :))))**


End file.
